


Are You My Mommy?

by boomerluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Daddy Luke Hemmings, Gay Sex, Lashton Hemwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke hates kids, Luke is an asshole, Luke wears leather and has tattoos, M/M, Michael and crystal play matchmaker, Muke friendship - Freeform, One Night Stand, Power Bottom Ashton Irwin, Protective Luke, Rimming, Sad Luke, Shameless Smut, Top Luke Hemmings, age gap, alternative universe, ashton has a daughter, but he's secretly soft af, cashton are bffs, crystal is a ballet teacher, daddy Ashton literally, dance dads Luke and Ashton, ends up not being a one night stand, family fic, family fluff is real, father ashton, lukexashton, slight punk luke, slutty luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 113,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerluke/pseuds/boomerluke
Summary: "Are you my mommy?""Do I look like a mommy to you, kid?"Or the one where Luke finds out that his one night stand Ashton Irwin has a freaking kid.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 46
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second lashton fic, it's still a work in progress so I will try to update it when I can :)

"Daisy, please! Daisy, Pumpkin, Sweetheart, we don't have time for this right now okay?" Ashton groaned out, running his hands through his already messy curls and attempting to chase down his five-year-old daughter who runs away from him, giggling like crazy, every time he gets close. In his hands, he held a small pink leotard with white tights and little pink ballet shoes that look like they could fit a doll. If Ashton wasn't in such a hurry, he would for sure be freaking out over how adorable his daughter's little ballet costume was.

"Daisy, Baby, please listen to Daddy! We really need to get going otherwise you're going to be late for class, and Miss Crystal wouldn't like that, now would she?" Ashton said as he stopped chasing his daughter and quirked up an eyebrow, holding out the leotard to his daughter who was now hiding behind the bathroom door, peeking out and giggling every time she saw her father looking back at her. Daisy's giggles quieted down as Ashton continued to stare down his toddler, silently asking her to _please, please give in already._

"Okay, Daddy!" Daisy slurred, finally giving up her game of chase and bounding out from behind the door to snatch her clothes out of her father's hands. She fumbled the clothes around in her small arms and began walking towards her bedroom.

"Woah, Woah, Woah there Little Miss, where do you think you're going?" Ashton asked in amusement as he watched his little girl stumble her way to the direction of her bedroom.

"I get ready, Daddy! I can do it, don't need your help." Daisy said with a nod as she walked into her bedroom and attempted to close the door behind her. Ashton simply laughed, wondering for the third time today how he ended up with such a sassy little girl. He simply leaned against the wall outside her bedroom door, listening to the soft _'humffs'_ and _'oofs'_ she made as she attempted to dress. Ever since she turned four she was adamant that she was old enough to dress herself, but that didn't stop her from getting her head stuck in the armholes every now and then. Plus, it didn't help that ballet tights were tricky little bastards to get on. Ashton would know, he's had to help her into them enough times.

"Daisy, Pumpkin, can Daddy help you put on your costume so we're not late?" After a couple of seconds of whining, Ashton carefully nudged her bedroom door open to see his precious little girl with inside out tights and her arms through the leg holes of her leotard. Ashton couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was before walking further into her room and taking a seat on her small purple bed, carefully minding the white tulle canopy that hung around it.

"Here baby, let's try this again, shall we?" Ashton said, a small smile dancing on his lips as he helped his daughter out of the clothes she had independently put on and put them back on her the right way.

"There we are, Sweetheart," Ashton said with a gleam of pride as he raked his hands through his daughter's unruly curls and began trying to assemble her hair into a semi-presentable bun. "All ready for class." He smiled as he tied the ribbon securely around her hair and placed a few bobby pins around her head to keep away any stray curls. Three years ago Ashton would have been completely confused and scared by the idea of bobby pins and ribbon and ballet slippers, but not anymore. After four years of the routine, Ashton was basically super mommy.

"Okay Babygirl, we have fifteen minutes before class starts, do you think we're going to make it?"

"Yes yes, Daddy!" Daisy cheered as Ashton raced around the apartment, grabbing her small leopard print jacket and helping her into it before sweeping her up into his arms and racing to the door. He made sure he had the emergency bag before he left, along with a juice box, apple slices for after class, and his book before grabbing his keys and locking the door up behind him. The studio was only a fifteen-minute drive away on a busy day, so hopefully, Daisy wouldn't be late and Ashton wouldn't be yelled at by Crystal for being late, _again_. If there was one thing Ashton Irwin was known for, it was being perpetually late.

In record time, Ashton had Daisy buckled into her seatbelt and was rushing, safely of course, down the beltline towards the dance studio. Ashton turned up the radio as Fleetwood Mac played softly through the speakers and he sang along as Daisy hummed, kicking at the back of his seat.

At two minutes to five, Ashton and Daisy burst through the doors of the dance studio and raced towards the back room where her lessons took place.

"Thank fuck." Ashton whispered to himself as Daisy lined up outside of the door with her other classmates. He didn't know how, but they had somehow managed to make it on time for the first time this year.

"Hello everyone, it's great to see all of your smiling faces tonight! Let's get started, okay?" Crystal walked out of the door, propping it open as each of her tiny dancers shuffled into the room.

"Look who finally managed to show up on time!" Ashton heard a familiar voice call over his shoulder and he turned around to come face to face with his best friend, Calum. Ashton used the word 'best' loosely, as a single dad at the age of 25, all of his friends were either out partying until 4 o'clock in the morning or were the married moms of his daughter's weekly jamboree group. He didn't have many friends, but he always tried to make them any way that he could. Ashton didn't know much about Calum besides the fact that he had to bring his long-term girlfriend's two young daughters to ballet every week, and that he worked for an advertising company downtown. Even though Ashton and Calum never saw each other outside of their weekly ballet classes, they quickly bonded over their similarities of being labeled by the ballet moms as the dance 'dilfs' and being the only men under the age of 30 to ever step foot in the studio.

"This is a big accomplishment," Calum continued to tease, slapping Ashton on the shoulder as he walked past him to take a seat on the bench outside of the girls' classroom. "I'm so proud of you."

"Oh shut up," Ashton said with a roll of his eyes as he sat his bag down on the bench next to him and took a seat beside his friend. "Had the day off so we finally got around to going to the zoo. I swear to god, I thought Daisy was going to strangle some of those baby ducks at the petting zoo by how tightly she was holding them." Ashton chuckled as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and leaned over to show Calum the photo of Daisy grinning ear to ear, her beautiful hazel eyes and dimpled smile glowing just like her father's as she held the baby bird in her small hands.

Ashton gazed fondly down at the photo, his heart-melting at the pure smile on his baby's face. It was moments like these that reminded him of how precious time was, of how quickly it was slipping through his fingers. His little girl was almost 5 for god-sakes! It was only a matter of months before she started school! And then before he knew it she would be going to school dances, wearing makeup, buying bras, having boyfriends... oh no. Ashton was _not_ prepared for his little Daisy to grow up.

"Dude, are you _tearing up_?" Calum's voice ruptured the bubble of Ashton's thoughts and he brushed at his cheeks to make sure none of his tears and fallen.

"No," Ashton said as his cheeks began to redden.

"Oh, you so are!" Calum cackled as he threw his head back and began laughing.

"Shut up, you'll understand once you have kids of your own." Ashton sighed as he crossed her arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall, watching his daughter intently through the small window into the classroom. He could see the grin on her face a mile away as she held her arms up high and tried to twirl around on one leg. She was just too damn cute.

There was silence as all the parents in the hallway watched their children through the window, smiling as they fumbled and tumbled their way across the floor. Ashton sat back with a smile on his face as he watched Daisy giggle and twirl around the room, and he had just put his glasses on and picked up his book when it was roughly swiped from his hands.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious." Calum said in disbelief as his eyes darted incredulously from the book in his hands to Ashton's face. Ashton could feel his cheeks heating up again, and he desperately tried to grab his book back. "God, you're such a fucking _woman!"_ Calum laughed as he waved Ashton's copy of "Chicken Soup for the Soul" in the air.

"Would you stop that?" Ashton said in a hush, glancing around as the other parents gave them disapproving glares. He grabbed his book back out of Calum's grasp and shoved it to the bottom of his bag. He would just have to finish chapter 16 later after he put Daisy to bed.

"Dude, seriously." Calum placed both of his hands on Ashton's shoulders and looked at him in concern. "When's the last time you got laid?" Ashton was mortified as he watched the dance mom's perk up while eavesdropping. "Better yet," Calum continued with a chuckle, "when's the last time you rode some cock?"

"For fucks sake Calum would you _shut up!_ " Ashton hissed as he whacked Calum in the stomach. He made the mistake of telling his friend he was bisexual one time and it had been biting him in the ass ever since.

"Okay, but am I wrong?" Calum whispered, turning to Ashton and raising an eyebrow as a mischievous smirk stretched across his plump pink lips.

"I mean, well, no..." Ashton finished lamely as he scratched at the back of his neck and looked away. Calum was right, it had been a while since he had gotten any, four years and 335 days to be exact. But when you have a child, your own needs and wants come second, and over the years, all Ashton has been focused on is making sure Daisy is happy and healthy.

"Ash," Calum started, his tone softening as Ashton turned to meet his eyes. "maybe it's time you get back out there, y'know? It's been almost three years since Peach died... I think it's time you move on. Not just for you, but for Daisy. You're a 25-year-old man yet you act like you're nearly 50." Ashton knew his friend was just trying to help, but it didn't make the truth hurt any less.

"I know, Cal, I know," Ashton said with a sigh as he looked back at his little girl galloping across the floor. "It's just been so long, you know? I have to think about Dais now too, my dating doesn't just affect how I feel, it affects my daughter. I don't want her getting attached to someone I'm seeing and it not work out..." Ashton threw his head into his hands and began rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Dude, take it slow." Calum chuckled as he yanked Ashton's arm away from his head, making the older man look up at his tan-skinned friend. "I'm not suggesting you go marry someone yet, okay? I think you just need to blow off some steam. Let yourself act 25 for a change! Some soccer buddies and I are going to the club downtown tomorrow night, why don't you come with us?" Ashton quickly shook his head, fiddling with his fingers.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Cal. I mean it's kind of last minute and I'd need to call up Lauren and see if she could watch Daisy and-"

"Ashton Irwin." Calum threw his hands on Ashton's shoulders, breaking the curly-haired man out of his thoughts as he raised his eyes to meet his friend's. "You are coming out with us." Ashton opened his mouth to respond, but Calum quickly shut him up, pressing one of his thick fingers against Ashton's lips. "You are going to drink. And you are going to meet a cute girl, or guy, I'm not judging, and you are going. to. get. laid. Do you understand me?"

"I, uh, I guess I can give Lauren a call tonight," Ashton mumbled against Calum's finger, and Calum broke into a wide grin as he pulled his friend into a massive hug.

"Good. Ashton Irwin, get ready for one hell of a night."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god yes, Mikey, harder, haaaaarder!"

Luke awoke to the sun already high in the sky and the rhythmic thumping of his roommate's headboard against their shared bedroom wall.

"Right there, oh god yes, right there!" The girl's high pitched voice echoed through the wall partition and rang in Luke's ears, not at all help to calm the morning wood he had woken up with.

The bright rays of the sun overhead told Luke that it was probably already two in the afternoon, and the rumbling of his stomach was the confirmation he needed. Luke rolled over in his bed, stretching out across the large queen mattress and letting his joints pop and crackle as a glorious morning shiver ran down his spine and shook through his muscles.

Luke laid in bed for the next ten minutes, trying to ignore the slamming of the headboard against the wall and the woman's screeching moans, but eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, or rather, his throbbing erection couldn't, and he grudgingly climbed out of bed and trudged down the hall, into the bathroom where he could take a nice hot shower and take care of the problem that kept his pajama pants tented.

The scalding water rained down across Luke's skin and seeped into his bones and the young blonde couldn't help but moan as his muscles unclenched under the showerhead. Luke watched as his body wash bubbled up over his ink-covered skin as he began lathering himself in soap, pops of color peeping through the suds as they were washed away in circles down the drain. As Luke examined his skin under the water, he couldn't help but begin to fill in the empty gaps he had left on his tattoo-covered arms in his mind with some new designs he had been dreaming up. 

As he showered, he let his mind wander to the hot new TA for his media lit class, the way the slightly older man was practically shaking behind his horn-rimmed glasses as he gave an introduction to the class, tugging at his tie all the while. Luke let his hand wander down to his already hardened cock as he thought about the way the nerdy man stumbled over his words and blushed when he locked eyes with Luke who sat in the very front row. He remembers imagining that being the way his TA would look bouncing up and down on his cock, his pure skin, and twinkling eyes were blown wide as Luke left his mark all over his body, and that's exactly how he did look as he rode Luke's aching dick after class the third day in the backseat of Luke's classic Impala a couple of weeks before. 

After a thirty-minute shower that left Luke more of a mess than actually clean, he walked out into the cool apartment air, the droplets of water helping to form goosebumps along his chilled skin. The wooden floorboards creaked under Luke's heavy feet as he made his way into the kitchen, pajama pants slung low around his hips and hoodie up around his curly locks that were still dripping down his neck.

Luke had just poured himself a bowl of stale sugar-coated corn flakes and sat down at the breakfast bar when he heard Michael's bedroom door creak open and two sets of footsteps thump down the hall. Luke glanced up long enough to watch the pink-haired girl wearing Michael's wrinkled Nirvana t-shirt and a pair of stained black skinny jeans creeping behind Michael towards the front door, steal a long goodbye kiss before practically skipping out of the front door.

"Third night this week you've had the same girl in your bed... does our little Michael have a crush?" Luke teased around a mouthful of cornflakes, and Michael rolled his eyes with a snort as he plopped down on the stool next to Luke and began fiddling with his eyebrow piercing.

"Who, Crystal?" Michael tried to sound casual as he shrugged his shoulders, but Luke couldn't miss the blush that had begun to creep up his neck or the slight smile he was attempting to hide as he ducked his head. "She's a lot of fun, I'll tell you that."

"Sounds like it," Luke snorted, shoving another mouthful of cornflakes in.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Michael cooed, pinching Luke's cheek before being swatted away with the back of a hand. "I think our little Lukey needs a good lay." Luke rolled his eyes and shoveled more of the soggy cereal between his lips. "How long has it been, anyway? Two, three weeks since you last went out?"

"I had strep, Mikey. You can't exactly give a blow job when you have open sores in your throat." Luke said with an exasperated sigh as he walked towards the sink and poured the remaining sugary milk down the drain.

"Well, the sores are gone so it's time to start sucking dick again, or are you just scared that you've lost your game?" Luke laughed as he bent down to put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher before leaning back against the countertop to look at Michael with a quirked eyebrow.

"One does not simply lose their game in a couple of weeks, Michael," Luke said as he began chewing at his lip ring, "I can still pick up any guy, gay or straight." When it came to Luke's pick up skills, he wasn't modest. Luke knew that he was attractive. Being 6 foot 4 with shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes had its benefits, one being that whenever he went out, he never went home alone. Luke had even managed to lure a couple of self-proclaimed straight Christian boys into bed, and if he managed that, Luke Hemmings could get anyone that he damned well pleased.

"Oh yeah?" Michael questioned, pulling his phone out of his pocket and smirking as he began sliding his thumbs across the screen to respond to a message.

"Who do you take me for? Of course." Luke snorted, running one of his large hands through his damp hair and leaning against the counter.

"Then prove it. I want to see _the_ Luke Hemmings work his magic tomorrow night," Michael said with a smirk as he glanced down at his phone once again, "looks like the guys are meeting tomorrow night at Lucky's downtown for some drinks, why don't you come along to get some action? You've been so high strung the last couple weeks you've been cooped up in this apartment, I swear, a warm breeze would be enough to make you cum in your pants."   
  
Luke rolled his eyes with a scoff but found himself nodding along all the same. "I guess I could go for a challenge, sure." Michael reached into his pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes before tapping them on the counter, taking one out and putting it between his lips before offering the pack to Luke. "Nah no thanks," Luke mumbled as he once again began chewing on his lip ring while deep in thought. "You're right, I desperately need to get laid. You know I'm having serious withdrawals when I get hard by listening to my roommate having sex with a girl through the wall." Luke said with a dramatic shudder and laughing at the glare from Michael who was trying to light his cig with the cheap Zippo lighter.

"Oh please, we all know that my moans turn you on, what can I say, I'm sexy as fuck." Michael shrugged, and Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Not my type."

"Fuck out of here, we're practically the same, you asshole!" Michael snorted as he gestured between the two boys, pointing out the matching pajamas, the facial piercings, and the tattoos that they both had littering their skin. Luke and Michael had been living together for so long that by this point they had practically morphed into one singular person split between two bodies.

"What can I say, I like them pure and innocent," Luke said with a wicked smirk as he pulled out his phone and checked the seven unread Grindr messages he had. He deleted half of them without a second glance and closed the app once again. He had only just redownloaded Grindr, but he was already bored with the app. It seemed like the only type to use Grindr were those like him, horny and way too experienced for Luke's liking. Luke read the new text message he had from his TA practically begging him for another dicking, but Luke simply ignored the text and put the man on mute before slipping the phone into his pocket. He had been Luke's meal of choice for a couple of weeks, but now that Luke had gotten a sample, he was no longer intrigued by the chase. 

But Luke couldn't help admit that Michael was right, the blonde was so sexually frustrated that a simple breeze would be enough to make him cum if he didn't get laid soon. "Okay, Clifford," Luke said with a sigh as he could already feel his cock stirring in his pants at the naughty picture his TA had attached to his last message. He might not be interested in fucking his teacher's assistant again, but he had to admit the man had a glorious bum. "let's get me good and laid tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter 3

"I change my mind, Cal, this was a horrible idea." Ashton could barely hear the sound of his own voice over the pounding music of the club, and he could feel the beginning of a migraine settling in the back of his skull. He hadn't even been in the club for fifteen minutes and he already felt fatigued.

Ashton knew he was still decently young, but he couldn't help but feel decrepit as he scanned his eyes across the club and watched the young college kids drunkenly grinding up against each other. It made him uncomfortable to be watching all of these clearly underage kids dancing so sexually, especially knowing what these girls' fathers would think if they saw them now. Being a father himself, he couldn't help but cringe as he watched a young man grope his date through her paper-thin dress.

"Oh, would you just relax?" Calum whined as he grabbed Ashton's elbow and steered them towards the bar. "you just need to have a couple of drinks. When is that last time you blacked out?" Ashton snorted, he had never been much of a drinker. "I am not going to blackout tonight. The last time I blacked out I ended up with my daughter." Ashton couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as he thought about the one and only time he had ever "partied hard". It was funny now that he was financially and emotionally stable while capably raising an almost 6-year-old, but back then when he was 20 and scared shitless, it probably wasn't that funny.

"We're making sure you black out tonight and get laid. What are you in the mood for? Getting your dick wet or taking it up the ass?"

"Jesus Christ, Calum!" Ashton groaned as he saw the girls next to them stifle their laughs.

"Taking it up the ass it is, then. Don't you worry Ashy boy, I'm going to get you nice and laid if it's the last thing I do tonight."

"Oh joy," Ashton said, the sarcasm nearly dripping from his lips as Calum waved down the bartender and began ordering their drinks.

"Yeah, we'll take eight tequila shots and seven beers," Calum yelled over the music, sliding his credit card across the bar.

"I thought there were only five of us?" Calum turned to look at Ashton with the most devious smirk on his face.

"There is."

"Then why all the extra drinks?"

"As I told you, my dear Ash," Calum said as the bartender set the tray of alcohol down in front of them. "I'm going to get you good and blacked tonight."

* * *

Four tequila shots and two beers later Ashton was absolutely plastered. He never used to be a lightweight, but that was about 5 years and one daughter ago. The most alcohol he had drunk since his daughter was born was a half a glass of wine at family dinners.

It had been a good twenty minutes since Ashton had last seen Calum, but he was much too intoxicated to care. Usually, he would have felt awkward at a club alone, but with all of the alcohol in his system, he was having a great time.

Ashton might have been drunk, but he definitely knew when to stop so that he wouldn't be laying on his bathroom floor with his head in the toilet all morning. He was nearly dripping sweat from all of the body heat on the dance floor, and he clumsily made his way over to the bar to get a glass of much-needed water.

"Hey lover boy," Calum slurred as he appeared out of nowhere and slung his arm around Ashton's shoulders. "find any good dick yet?" Ashton was sure the entire bar could hear Calum as he practically yelled in his ear, but he was too drunk to be embarrassed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ashton couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he glanced over to his friend who was now chugging down another bottle.

"Getting drunk, like you should be doing." Calum flagged down the bartender and ordered two more shots.

"No way," Ashton shook his head as Calum raised the shot up to his mouth and held the other out for Ashton to take. Calum downed his shot before turning to face Ashton with an expecting quirk of the eyebrow.

"Yes, way. We're getting you good and drunk before you go over and talk to that hot ass blonde across the bar." Before Ashton could protest Calum was pressing the shot glass against his lips and forcing him to swallow it.

"There you go! Now you're ready to go talk to that guy! Wait, is he even your type? What am I talking about, he's everyone's type! I'm not gay but he could probably turn me." Calum kept rambling on as Ashton looked across the bar for the first time tonight and immediately made eye contact with the blonde across the bar, gasping at the sight of him.

The young man was practically glowing in Ashton's liquored haze, his blonde hair disheveled and the stubble along his jaw prominent. He was littered in tattoos that trailed up and down his arms, some ink even peeking out from under the neck of his black t-shirt, but that's not what caught Ashton's eye. What stopped Ashton in his tracks and had his heart beating nearly out of his chest was the shining blue of his eyes that he could just make out even across the darkened bar, and the delicious smirk that spread across his lips as they made eye contact.

Ashton's breath hitched in his throat as he stared into the stranger's eyes, looking away as quickly as he could, but it was too late. "Oh my god, Calum, he caught me staring at him!" Calum whipped around to glance over at the bar to where the stranger sat and smirked, pointing not so subtly at Ashton.

"Don't look now, Ash, but he's on his way over here! Get that dick!" Ashton's eyes widened as he saw the stranger stand from his seat at the bar and begin his way around the bar. There was no turning back now. Ashton inwardly cursed Calum for making a scene and he couldn't help the blush that he felt creeping up his neck. Before he had time to deliberate in his drunk mind between quickly ducking out and actually talking with the stranger, he was already standing in front of him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"It's not polite to stare at strangers, you know." The blonde's deep voice sent chills down Ashton's spine and he tried his best to not look so flustered. Ashton glanced over to where Calum previously stood at his side to see his friend now nowhere to be seen. It was just like Calum to abandon Ashton after he pulled a stunt like that.

"I'm sorry, I-" The stranger moved in even closer if possible, letting his fingers brush along the exposed skin of Ashton's neck.

"Never said I was one for manners." The stranger towered over Ashton by a good four inches, and Ashton had never felt more intimidated or turned on in his entire life- but he chalked the latter up to intoxication.

There was no doubt that the stranger was attractive, with his messy look and his piercing eyes, Ashton was practically ready to tear off his clothes right then and there and lay naked and waiting at his feet.

"I'm Luke, by the way." The stranger, Luke, said when Ashton hadn't responded, and like the embarrassing idiot he was, Ashton just nodded his head dumbly. Luke smirked, gently grabbing Ashton's arm and leading him out towards the outskirts of the dance floor. From the corner of his eye, Ashton could faintly make out Calum mouthing the words "get it!" And he prayed to God that Luke didn't look over and catch his friends embarrassing antics... again.

"And you would be?" Luke prompted as he abruptly spun Ashton around in a sign of dominance, pressing the shorter man so that his back was pressed up against Luke's chest.

"A-Ashton." He managed to get out as Luke placed his hands on Ashton's hips and began moving them to the beat of the music.

"Ashton," Luke hummed. Ashton already loved the way that his name sounded rolling off of Luke's tongue. "A beautiful name for a beautiful man." Ashton could feel the blush beginning to coat his cheeks, and as the alcohol thrummed through his veins and Luke's large hands gripped tighter at his hips, he boldly turned around and wrapped his arm's around Luke's broad shoulders.

"Would it be cheesy for me to say you're not so bad yourself?" Luke chuckled as Ashton began to sway his hips to the music once more, letting the rhythm flow through his body as Luke brought him closer.

"It would be cheesy, but I'm flattered nonetheless." The last shot of tequila that Ashton took, or rather force-fed by Calum, was beginning to ignite his body in a haze of euphoria and drunken giggles. Ashton had only been drunk a handful of times in his life, and as a result never really knew what kind of drunk he was, but after tonight he was sure that he was a giggly and very bold drunk.

"Good, because I think that you're really fucking sexy." Ashton took a chance and rolled his hips against Lukes, eliciting a mouth-watering groan from deep in the taller man's throat that almost made Ashton cum in his pants on the spot. If sober Ashton could hear and see the embarrassingly callous way that he was hitting on this man he just met, he would be absolutely mortified. Luke growled before tangling on of his hands in the hair at the nape of Ashton's neck and crashing their lips together in a drunken kiss that was full of teeth and tongue.

It had been almost four years since Ashton had been kissed in such an intimate way, in fact, Ashton wasn't sure he'd ever been kissed with so much passion and lust. Not even when he and Peach were together were they ever half as needy as this.

"Fuck," Luke was the one to finally break the kiss, his eyes dilating as he watched the trail of spit connecting their lips when they finally pulled apart for air. Ashton could only imagine the desperate look in his eye as he stared back at the blonde with desperate eyes and swollen lips. Luke wasted no time in leaned down and attacking the base of Ashton's neck, guiding Ashton backward until he felt his back connect with one of the large columns that surrounded the outskirts of the dance floor.

Ashton whined as Luke sucked harshly on his neck, his teeth nipping every so often before his hot tongue soothed over the broken skin. While Luke was busy destroying every inch of the other's neck, Ashton took the opportunity to fist Luke's soft blonde waves between his fingers, occasionally pulling harshly in time with the rolls of his hips. The sensible part of his brain couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. Ashton Irwin who, for the last five years, had been the devoted dad who cried at Toy Story 3 and loved Book Club Sundays with the other jamboree moms.

Ashton couldn't recall one time since Daisy was born where he did something without her in mind, and for the first time in nearly five years, Ashton didn't feel guilty letting himself enjoy his time away from her. He remembered what Calum had said to him the other day about letting loose and actually acting like a real 25 year old for a change, so that's what he decided to do. For once Ashton was going to think about what he wanted, not what was the most sensible thing to do.

The sensible side told him to leave now, catch a taxi back home and enjoy a hungover Saturday morning with his Sunshine, but the selfish part of him needed this. He needed a break from adulthood, even if it was for just one night, and tonight, he let selfish Ashton win over.

"Your place or mine?" Luke's voice was rough as he spoke again, letting the words create a fire in the pit of Ashton's stomach as the taller man began slowly popping the buttons of Ashton's shirt.

"Mine," Ashton spoke as he grabbed Luke's hand in his and practically dragged the man out of the building. He caught Calum's eye before he left and the Maori boy sent him two thumbs up to which he just rolled his eyes in return.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, that dude across the bar has been checking you out for the last five minutes, if you don't go over there and chat him up then I will for you!" Michael was practically yelling into Luke's ear over the loud electronic sound of the bass pounding through the bar. Luke glanced up over the edge of his glass to lock eyes with the honey blonde with the flushed cheeks who was stood on the opposite side of the bar. Luke locked eyes with the older man and smirked as the man blushed and looked away.

"A shy one," Luke said as he set his glass down with a smirk, "they're always the freakiest. Wait here." Before Michael could answer, Luke was pushing his way through the crowd, his eyes never leaving the older looking man as he made his way across the bar.

For a Friday night, the pickings had been slim, and Luke had almost given up his hope of getting laid until Michael pointed out the frazzled looking blonde across the way. His dick was already twitching in his pants as he took in the sight of the stranger before him. The man was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and a satin red button-down that displayed a smattering of chest hair perfectly. All in all, the man was mouthwatering, and Luke couldn't wait to dig in.

"It's not polite to stare at strangers, you know." Luke leaned up against the bar so that he was towering over the honey blonde beauty and he couldn't help but love the look of intimidation that flashed through the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-" The stranger started to apologize, but Luke wasn't having any of it. He took a step closer so that he could reach out and graze the tips of his fingers along the man's neck.

"Never said I was one for manners. I'm Luke, by the way." The man nodded and Ashton could almost smell the intimidation and arousal from where he stood. Before the man could form a reply, Luke wrapped a hand around the man's smaller wrist and began pulling him away towards the dance floor. Luke couldn't help but smirk as he caught sight of the man's friend mouthing the words 'get it' to him from where he was left standing at the bar. Oh, this man will definitely get it alright.

"And you would be?" Luke prompted as he abruptly spun the stranger around and pressed his back against Luke's toned chest, loving the way that his already chubbed up cock nestled perfectly against the man's ass.

"A-Ashton." He choked out as Luke placed his hands on _Ashton's_ hips and began moving them to the beat of the music.

"Ashton," Luke hummed. He loved the way that the name sounded rolling off of his tongue, and he couldn't wait to be moaning it later when he was buried balls deep into _Ashton's_ ass. "A beautiful name for a beautiful man," Luke smirked once again as the blood rushed to Ashton's cheeks, loving the control he had over the shorter man. The taller boy's eyes widened in surprise when he boldly turned around and wrapped his arm's around Luke's broad shoulders.

"Would it be cheesy for me to say you're not so bad yourself?" Luke chuckled as Ashton began to sway his hips to the music once more.

"It would be cheesy, but I'm flattered nonetheless." Luke practically moaned as Ashton giggled in response and buried his head into Luke's neck.

"Good, because I think that you're really fucking sexy." Luke was completely caught off guard as Ashton rolled his hips into Luke's, and Luke let slip a guttural moan before tangling one of his hands in the hair at the nape of Ashton's neck and crashing their lips together in a drunken kiss that was full of teeth and tongue.

Luke couldn't remember the last time that he ever enjoyed a kiss so much. Luke usually hated kissing, he never knew why, but as long as he could remember he was disgusted by the feeling of someone else's tongue licking into his mouth and the spit that would coat his lips after pulling away. This kiss, though, was different. For whatever reason, Luke couldn't get enough of the way Ashton's tongue flicked at his teeth and explored the deepest parts of his mouth. He could feel himself growing even harder in his jeans from the kiss and Luke could have sworn he was fifteen again.

"Fuck," Luke was the one to finally break the kiss, his eyes dilating as he watched the trail of spit connecting their lips when they finally pulled apart for air. He had to bite back a gasp as he opened his eyes to look down at a blissed-out Ashton, eyes glossy and lips swollen like he had just given head. Luke wasted no time in leaned down and attacking the base of Ashton's neck, guiding Ashton backward until the shorter man's back connected with one of the large columns that surrounded the outskirts of the dance floor.

Ashton whined as Luke sucked harshly on his neck, his teeth nipping every so often before his hot tongue soothed over the broken skin. While Luke was busy destroying every inch of the other's neck, Ashton took the opportunity to fist Luke's soft blonde waves between his fingers, occasionally pulling harshly in time with the rolls of his hips and driving Luke absolutely mad. Luke couldn't believe that the shy blushing stranger from the bar was the same man currently rutting up against his thigh. It was always the shy ones.

"Your place or mine?" Luke's voice was rough as he spoke again, his fingers beginning to work at the buttons of Ashton's shirt.

"Mine." Ashton panted as he grabbed Luke's hand in his and practically dragged the man out of the building. Luke caught Michael's eye from across the club as he was rushed out of the bar, and he simply shook his head as his best friend vulgarly thrust his hips into the air and winked at Luke.

* * *

"Good thing you live close because after all that teasing you did in the taxi I was ready to take you in the back seat." Luke's words were broken up in between rushed kisses as Ashton unlocked his front door and the two men stumbled into the dark apartment.

"M'gonna absolutely destroy you." Ashton moaned as Luke spoke against his lips, and Luke couldn't ever remember feeling this turned on by a simple sound. Ashton not so gracefully led them through the halls, stopping so often when Luke would press him up against a wall and grind into him.

"M-my room." Ashton gasped as he jerked open the door at the end of the hall and rushed the younger man inside. Luke didn't have any time to look around as Ashton pushed him to sit down on the bed, wasting no time in stripping off his shirt and climbing into the taller man's lap.

"Nuh-uh baby," Luke clucked his tongue as he gripped the older man's hips and turned to pin him against the mattress. "As much as I love the idea of watching you ride my cock I'd rather just fuck that tight hole of yours nice and hard." Ashton moaned as Luke whispered into his ear and Luke could feel against his thigh just how much Ashton loved the dirty talk.

Luke didn't waste any more time as he began stripping them of their clothes until the beautiful man beneath him was completely bare, his flushed cock rock hard and dripping precum as it rested on his lower stomach.

"Such a pretty cock baby." Luke cooed as he wrapped a hand around the other's dick, and he loved the way Ashton whimpered beneath him. "so hard and pink for me, already dripping onto your tummy." Luke was too turned on for much foreplay, but he couldn't help himself from dragging his tongue along Ashton's length. "You taste so good, baby. Bet I know what would taste even better though." The smaller man began mumbling profanities as Luke whipped him around onto his stomach, pressing his head down into the mattress and helping to raise his thick hips up in the air.

Luke couldn't help but admire Ashton's small, pink hole. He loved the way that he was already clenching at the feeling of the cold air hitting his rim and Luke's cock twitched at the sight.

"Fuck, Luke, please just do something!" Ashton's breathy whines broke Luke out of his trance and he wasted no time in spreading the other's cheeks wider and licking a fat stripe over his hole. The broken, needy moan that left Ashton's lips was like nothing Luke had ever heard before, and he craved to hear it again and again. Without warning, Luke ran a spit-soaked finger around the tight ring of muscle before pressing in, enjoying the gasps that fell from Ashton's mouth. "Fucking christ, give a man some warning!" Ashton said, trying to sound annoyed but failing as another strangled moan pushed past his lips.

"Jesus, you're so fucking tight, have you ever been properly fucked?" Luke mumbled, completely ignoring what Ashton said as he began to pump his finger in and out, completely enraptured by the way Ashton's muscles fluttered around his digit. He continued to play with Ashton's ass, pushing in a second finger and eventually a third as the older man moaned below him.

"Luke!" Ashton squeaked as Luke angled his fingers inside of him, and he immediately knew that he had found it.

"Did I find your prostate, baby?" Ashton dropped his head between his hands as he nodded, trying his hardest to refrain from pressing back against Luke's fingers, but he couldn't help it as Luke began jabbing his prostate repeatedly. "Do you like my fingers shoved up your ass, hmm? Love how you're practically in tears just from hitting that one spot. Bet I could make you come like this yeah? You wanna come untouched? Bet that little cock is aching to be touched." The minute that Ashton's dick began to twitch Luke pulled away, ripping a strangled whine from the other's lips.

"Fuck you I was close." Ashton panted as he dropped his forehead to press into the mattress.

"Yeah, but if I let you come then you'd be too sensitive to fuck and I need to bury my cock in you so bad. You got stuff?" Luke asked as he peppered kisses up along Ashton's spine.

"Y-yeah, second drawer bedside table, hidden in the back." Luke was curious as to why a single guy felt the need to hide his stash, but he didn't ask questions as he reached over into the drawer and pulled out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube.

Luke gave his length a few tugs to make sure he was fully hard before slipping on the condom and coating himself in lube. "You ready?" He mumbled as he positioned himself behind Ashton, spreading his cheeks and tapping his length teasingly against the older man's stretched hole.

"God yes, been ready for the last fifteen minutes." Ashton sassed and Luke wanted nothing more than to shut his smart mouth up. In a single, slow thrust, Luke buried himself inside of Ashton, groaning as his muscles tried to squeeze the life out of Luke's dick. Ashton was tight to the point of it being almost painful for Luke, and he could tell that it had been a long time since Ashton last took it up the ass. The thought of being the only dick to be buried in Ashton's slick heat in a while made his cock twitch, and he wasted no time in thrusting up into the older man.   
  
"Oh my god," Ashton moaned out, his back arching up so that his back was now pressed against Luke's chest.

"Not used to being so filled up, are you baby?" Luke whispered into Ashton's ear as he held the older man against his chest. "Bet that ass of yours is burning from being so stretched. You love it though, don't you? Love being stretched by my thick cock?" Ashton could only moan in response as Luke began thrusting up into him, pushing Ashton's body back into the mattress as he fucked into him at a quick pace.

Luke loved the little gasping breaths that left Ashton's mouth with every thrust against his prostate, and he knew the man wasn't going to last long, not that he cared, Luke was looking for a good quick fuck tonight, nothing drawn out and teasing.

"S-so good, Luke, _fuck!"_ Ashton could barely contain himself as Luke kept thrusting into his sensitive hole, and as soon as Luke felt the man's thighs begin to shake under him, he quickly pulled out of Ashton and flipped him over onto his back.

"Knees up, baby," Luke muttered as he roughly shoved Ashton's legs up against his chest and immediately thrust back into him. The new angle wasn't quite as good, but Luke wanted to watch Ashton fall apart beneath him. "Wanna watch you when you come for me. You haven't been fucked in a long time, have you? I can't wait to see that pretty little cock of yours release all over you, bet you love that huh? Love being covered in come?" Luke had always been rather vocal in the bedroom, but he amped it up when he saw the way that Ashton practically came from his dirty talk earlier. He took pride in the way he could make the older man react with his words alone.

"Luke, gonna, gonna come. Need to come." Ashton panted out after a few more deep thrusts, and Luke just nodded as he felt his own orgasm twisting in his stomach.

"Yeah, come for me baby, come all over that pretty tummy. Want you to come untouched like the fucking slut you are." With Luke's words and one last deep hit to his prostate, Luke had Ashton coming in seconds, long spurts of hot come shooting up Ashton's chest and thoroughly soaking his stomach. The sight of Ashton coming undone along with the intense rippling of his muscles around Luke's length was enough to finish Luke off. Ashton was squeezing the life out of Luke's cock and he had never felt something so amazing in his life. Before he was able to tumble over the edge of orgasm, he pulled out of Ashton and ripped off the condom, sloppily jerking his length over the other's come soaked stomach.

"Fucking hell, Ashton." Luke moaned as he released harder than he had in months, his own seed spilling out over Ashton's stomach and chest, creating an absolutely filthy mess of the man below him.

When Luke finally came down from his earth-shattering orgasm, his elbows gave out and he collapsed next to the older man, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to catch his breath.

It was quiet in the room, the only sound echoing through space was their heavy breathing as they laid side by side staring up at the dark ceiling.

"That was..." Ashton started, trailing off as if he were at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Luke said with a cocky grin, propping his head upon his elbow to gaze down at the older man. Ashton's eyes were closed, his long lashes laying softly against his cheeks as his pouted lips moved with each breath. There was no denying that this Ashton guy was one of his more attractive lays.

"I'm not usually like this, you know," Ashton started, and Luke mentally rolled his eyes at the words he's heard time and time again. For some reason though, Luke believed it coming from Ashton's mouth. Luke could tell he wasn't some wanton Twink who went out and brought back guys on a regular basis. No, Luke could tell by the pink tinge to his cheeks when Luke spoke dirty and the guttural moans that fell from his mouth when Luke fingered his tight ass as if it were his first time, that this man was not someone who slept around regularly. A part of Luke wanted to ask why tonight, why him? But he kept his mouth shut.

"Well then," Luke sighed rolling on top of the older man once again and beginning to suck at the base of his neck, "might as well make the most of it while you can, yeah? You up for round two?" He felt Ashton's breath hitch against his skin and knew that he had won. Luke smirked against Ashton's sweat-soaked skin before clutching at his hips and rolling the pair over so that Ashton was straddling Luke's waist and the older boy's come covered chest was on full display.

" _Now_ I want to watch you ride my cock."


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in what felt like a decade, Ashton was not awakened by his daughter's shrill laughter as she poked him on the cheek at the crack of dawn but instead woke to the bright golden rays of the early afternoon seeping through his window. The minute he opened his eyes he couldn't help the loud groan that escaped his lips at the pounding in his head.

"Jesus Christ," Ashton rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, the wrinkled sheets pooling at his waist. Memories from the night before started to replay in Ashton's mind and he couldn't believe how reckless he'd been. For god's sake, he was a father! He couldn't let Calum force-feed him shots or dance with strangers or bring strangers back to his home-

His eyes widened at the last thought and he whipped around to sneak a peek at the other side of his king-sized bed. Ashton cursed as he looked down at the naked back of the younger man he had brought home. The stranger was lying on his stomach, but if the colored ink stretching across his skin and gorgeous golden hair were anything to go by, Ashton knew the man was attractive.

"Fucking hell..." As if Ashton didn't feel cheap enough bringing a random stranger into his home, he definitely did when he looked down at his own chest. The slight patches of golden hair that littered his chest were encrusted with dry cum, as was a good portion of his lower stomach, making Ashton's neck and cheeks begin to redden at the thought of just how positively slutty he must look right now.

Ashton was broken out of his own thoughts as the stranger next to him began to shuffle around in his sleep, kicking Ashton into action as he carefully hopped out of bed and scrambled ass naked into his ensuite. The absolute last thing Ashton wanted this morning was an awkward morning after encounter with the man. He carefully closed the bathroom door behind him and breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally locked the door behind him. Ashton had never been one for one night stands before, but he knew from his vast knowledge of romantic comedies that the morning after was always awkward. He only prayed that if he took a long enough in the shower he would not only be able to scrub the memory of last night away, but the stranger would also make a sly exit before he finished.

He cringed the moment he looked in the mirror, already expecting the grotesque purple and red hickeys that covered his neck and chest, but reacting to his reflection with disgust nonetheless. Ashton sighed as he bent down to turn on the shower faucet, jumping at the shot of pain down his back and once familiar soreness that he hadn't felt in years.

The scalding water was a welcome gift to Ashton's sore muscles and his racing thoughts. The steam and heat that built up around him was a great relief to his aching body but did nothing to calm his frazzled nerves. As he soaped up his body and watched the papaya scented bubbles and dried cum swirl away down the drain, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was a _dad_. He left his daughter with his younger sister for the night just so that he could go out and what? Have a one night stand with a man whose name he didn't even remember? Sure he was still young, but he was a role model now. His whole world now revolved around his little Daisy cake and he felt like the worst dad in the world right about now.

As the last of the soap ran down the drain Ashton could have sworn he heard a low mumbling from the next room. He hoped that meant the man in his bed was now up and getting ready to leave. He doubted the stranger would want an awkward morning run in either. Ashton moved to shut off the water, finally stepping out of his steamed cocoon and into the frigid air of the bathroom. The cold tile against his toes sent shivers up his spine, and as he began to dry off, he heard a sound that made him stop dead in his tracks. The small twinkling sound of his daughter's giggle could be heard through the door making his stomach turn in the realization of just who the stranger was mumbling to.

"Fucking hell." Ashton groaned before barging out of the bathroom, towel haphazardly thrown around his waist.

The first thing that Ashton sees when he tumbles out of the bathroom door is his giggly daughter attempting to climb into the blanket-covered lap of the dazed and confused stranger.

"Why is your skin full of pretty colors?"

"Look, Kid," Ashton hears the stranger's gravelly morning voice for the first time, and if he wasn't too busy being embarrassed and shocked at the situation, he would have been turned on by the smooth velvet sound.

"I have no clue who you are or where you came from, but I'm definitely not your mother. And I don't really do the whole kid thing so if you could just," The man's face was scrunched up in annoyance as he was clearly awakened abruptly by the bouncing ball of energy that was Ashton's Daisy, and he not so gracefully picked her up under her arms like some kind of pet and plopped her on the end of the bed so that she was a good foot and a half away from him.

"Daisy!" Ashton's voice cut through the room a bit harsher than he would have liked. Both heads snapped to face Ashton as he busted out of the bathroom, and Daisy's eyes lit up at the sound of her dad's voice.

"Daddy!" Daisy's arms were quickly wrapped around Ashton's leg and he awkwardly patted down her curls as he clutched the towel around his waist. His eyes raised up just in time to catch the raised eyebrow of the man in his bed and he could practically feel the blush rising up his neck.

"Hey baby, did Auntie Lo drop you off?" Daisy nodded against his leg and pulled away with a large grin as Ashton continued to card his fingers through her hair, completely ignoring the stunned look on the strangers face.

"Yeah, yeah Daddy! Auntie made us pancakes and, and we- we uh, we watched Barbie Nutcracker Fantasy! And then Auntie said that if I'm really good and practice like Miss Crystal said then after ballet this week we can get ice cream!" Daisy was jumping up and down by the time she finished explaining the fun she had with her Aunt Lauren the previous evening, and regardless of the awkward tension plaguing the room, Ashton couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips.

"That's great, Pumpkin! I'm so glad you had a good time," Ashton's smile was tight as he met the stranger's gaze and he proceeded to clear his throat. "Hey Baby Cakes, is Auntie Lo still here?" Daisy nodded and pointed towards the living room. "Great, how about you go sit out there with her and as soon as Daddy is done talking to his... friend, we can go out and get Mcdonalds for lunch, how does that sound?"

Daisy only squealed in response, dashing out of the room to once again leave Ashton scrambling to get his thoughts in order.

"So, Daddy, huh? You forgot to mention that you had a kid last night."

Ashton cleared his throat, using his free hand to run through his damp curls, "I uh, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name," The blush was practically tattooed to his cheeks by this point.

The stranger chuckled, hopping out of bed and pulling on his clothes before searching the ground for his wallet. "Look, you're a hot guy and a great fuck, and last night was a lot of fun, but I don't do this kid shit."

Ashton had never been so mortified. He simply nodded, snatching up a pair of his discarded flannel pants from the ground and tugging them up his legs. "Yeah, no, I uh totally get it. I'm sorry about that, by the way, I had no idea my sister was dropping her off so soon..."

"Surprisingly enough it wasn't the strangest wake-up call I've ever had after a one night stand." The stranger, whom Ashton still didn't know the name of, chuckled as he finished collecting his wallet and phone before shoving them into his pocket. "Last night was fun," The blond boy let a tight smile grace his stubble covered face before he brushed past Ashton and out the bedroom door, Ashton following behind the younger man with his tail between his legs.

Ashton kept his gaze straight ahead as they passed by his living room where he knew Daisy and Lauren were sure to be watching the interaction from the couch. Ashton couldn't help but notice how tall and broad the stranger was as he walked in his footsteps. His thick golden waves were a mess on top of his head, and the beautiful bright ink that swirled around his thick arms was impossible to ignore.

"Well, maybe I'll see ya around." The man mumbled as he slipped on his shoes before hurrying out the front door faster than Ashton had ever seen someone move in his life. The door clicked shut and Ashton pounded his head against the wood.

"Well, well, well," Ashton could hear the smirk in Lauren's voice before he even lifted his head off the door. "Have a good night did ya?"

"I hate you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Luke groaned as he rolled over, his eyes fluttering softly as he curled himself deeper into the depths of the soft comforter. He didn't remember much from the night before, but he sure did remember the way in which the curly-haired man with the nimble fingers had managed to sweet-talk Luke back to his place and into his bed.

His head pounded with the beginnings of the hangover he knew was sure to haunt him for the rest of the day as he pulled the thick blankets up and over his head, desperately hoping that the warmth from the cocoon of blankets would somehow mask out the thundering sound of the shower from what Luke assumed to be the attached bathroom.

Just a few more minutes of shut-eye, just a handful of minutes, and then Luke would gather up his clothes and sneak his way out of the stranger's house before he got out of the shower so that they wouldn't have to deal with any of the morning after banter. Luke had had enough one night stands to know that you always ditch before the awkward "good morning" exchange.

Just as Luke shut his eyes for a couple of minutes of much-needed rest, he felt a sharp tug on his curls. It was almost as if someone had yanked on his hair, and he sat up with a yelp of surprise, whipping around to see what was touching him.

Luke spun around on the bed, clutching the comforter against his chest as he came face to face with a small child- a little girl. The tiny toddler had light brown curls that stuck up in every direction from a night of tossing and turning, and bright hazel eyes that Luke swore to be the size of tea saucers. A worn-out teddy bear with one eye was clutched into the crook of her arm and one of her tiny sun-kissed thumbs was tucked firmly between her lips.

"Uhh," is all Luke could manage to say as he sat up in the bed, running one of his hands through his tousled hair as he stared into the child's unblinking eyes. He didn't know who looked more surprised at the moment: him or the kid. Why hadn't the stranger mentioned he had a goddamn kid the night before? There was no way in hell- _drunk or not_ \- that Luke would have gone home with the guy had he known there was a little thumb-sucking, germ-infested monster running around.

Luke cringed as he watched a string of spittle run down the front of her nightgown.

"Are you my mommy?" The little girl lisped around the slobbery thumb that still jutted out from her mouth. Luke visibly cringed.

"Do I _look_ like a mommy to you, kid?"

The tiny girl giggled, pulling herself up onto the bed and Luke shifted away as much as he possibly could.

"I have a book about a little ducky trying to find his mommy and, and he asks all sorts of aminals if they're his mommy! My daddy says that mommies don't always have to look like mommies! Daddies can be mommies and mommies can be daddies!" Luke's eyes scrunched up as he looked back at the tiny girl who wore a shit-eating grin across her face, almost as if she had outsmarted him. The little twerp.

"How old are you anyway?" The little girl giggled again and took Luke's sarcastic question as an invitation to begin climbing closer towards him.

"I'm five and three quarters!" The little girl looked proud as she held up five fingers in front of Luke's nose, and he simply rolled his eyes at her childish answer. This was why Luke hated kids.

"So you're six?"

"No! I'm five and-"

"three quarters yeah yeah." He swore his eyes were going to get stuck in the back of his head from how much he was rolling them.

The little girl took her chance and climbed into Luke's lap. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He'd never even held his brothers' kids before, and here he was with a stranger's spawn sitting smack dab in his lap.

"I don't have a mommy. Do you want to be my mommy?" Before Luke could answer with a tasteful _hell no!_ The girl did what kids do best and continued asking her incessant questions. "Why is your skin full of pretty colors?"

"Look, Kid," Luke was done playing nice.

"I have no clue who you are or where you came from, but I'm definitely not your mother. And I don't really do the whole kid thing so if you could just," Luke not so gracefully picked her up under her arms like some kind of pet and plopped her on the end of the bed so that she was a good foot and a half away from him.

"Daisy!" Another voice cut through the room and both Luke and the girl whipped their heads around to face the man who had just barged out of the bathroom.

"Daddy!" The girl's arms were quickly wrapped around the man's leg and he awkwardly patted down her curls as he clutched the towel around his waist. Luke quirked an eyebrow as he readjusted the blanket around his lap and made eye contact with the clearly mortified older man.

"Hey baby, did Auntie Lo drop you off?" Luke tuned out of the conversation that the man (who's name he swore started with an 'A'... or was it an E?) and his daughter were having. This was _not_ how Luke had hoped to start off his morning, or well, afternoon.

Luke tuned back into the conversation when he looked up and accidentally made eye contact with the man.

"Hey Baby Cakes, is Auntie Lo still here?" The girl nodded and pointed out the door to what Luke assumed must be the living room. "Great, how about you go sit out there with her and as soon as Daddy is done talking to his... friend, we can go out and get Mcdonalds for lunch, how does that sound?" Luke almost snorted at the man's use of the word 'friend', but managed to keep it together as the little brat squealed and ran out the door.

Luke had always hated kids, and he was quite bummed that this gorgeous man turned out to have one. He had been quite the fuck, and Luke was considering maybe even sleeping with him more than once.

"So, Daddy, huh? You forgot to mention that you had a kid last night."

The curly-haired man cleared his throat, using his free hand to run through his damp curls, "I uh, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name," The blush that had appeared on the man's face the minute he walked into the room was still coating his cheeks.

Luke chuckled, hopping out of bed and pulling on his clothes before searching the ground for his wallet. "Look, you're a hot guy and a great fuck, and last night was a lot of fun, but I don't do this kid shit."

"Yeah, no, I uh totally get it. I'm sorry about that, by the way, I had no idea my sister was dropping her off so soon..."

"Surprisingly enough it wasn't the strangest wake-up call I've ever had after a one night stand." Luke laughed as he finished collecting his wallet and phone before shoving them into his pocket. "Last night was fun," Luke let a tight smile grace his stubble covered face before he brushed past the older man and out the bedroom door.

Luke led the way down the hall in the way he assumed the front door to be and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his shoes sitting on the mat right next to the exit.

"Well, maybe I'll see ya around." Luke had never wanted to get out of somewhere so fast before. He couldn't tell if he was more annoyed or disappointed that the hot twink had a kid, and it's all he could think about as he caught the next bus back to his apartment.

* * *

"A kid?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Luke rolled his eyes as Michael howled with laughter, not being able to control himself after Luke recounted his eventful morning.

"A fucking kid, dude? That's gold!" Luke was quickly getting annoyed with Michael's laughter and apparently so was his new official (as of this morning) girlfriend Crystal who took it upon herself to smack Michael in the stomach.

"Oof! So unnecessary, Crys, I was only messing with him." Michael pouted, puckering up his lips for a quick kiss and Luke scrunched his nose up in disgust at their newfound lovey-dovey shit.

Michael had never been one for labels, so when Luke burst through the door this morning to find the pink-haired girl from the previous week bouncing on Michael's dick in the middle of the living room, only stopping long enough for Michael to introduce Luke to his new _girlfriend Crystal_ , he was shocked nonetheless. Shocked but happy for his best friend. He could tell by the way Crystal didn't even seem phased by Luke's interruption that she and Michael would make a great pair.

"I like her better than you already, Mike." Luke shot his best friend a sarcastic smile which was returned with a middle finger before stalking into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge. Luke really needed a beer after the morning he had. "But seriously, who would have guessed it? The dude was so fucking hot too! Why did he have to have a goddamn kid! Who would have guessed a guy his age would already have a five-year-old? He couldn't have been a day over 27 and here he is wasting his days at singalongs and ballet classes."

"Wait, what did you say this guy's name was?" Crystal's high pitched voice peeped up from the other room and Luke popped the cap of his beer on the counter before rejoining his friends in the living room.

"I can't remember, wanna say it started with an A though... Aaron, Ashley, Ash? To hell, if I know." Luke just shrugged before furrowing his eyebrows at the look on Crystal's face. "What about it?"

"Oh, uh, no reason." Crystal had a curious glint in her eye, but Luke didn't care enough to push it.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Between fucking down that dilf until nearly five and then being woken up by that little monster I'm exhausted." Luke slapped his knees as he stood up, not missing the way that Crystal leaned over to whisper in Michael's ear when Luke went to turn around. "Try to keep your moans to a minimum, will ya?"

With heavy feet, Luke dragged himself into his bedroom, stripping off his dirty club clothes and falling into his bed. Within minutes Luke was curled up under his duvet, soft snores tumbling from his lips. The blond boy drifted into a dreamless sleep, and if he had been able to stay awake only a few more minutes, he would have heard Crystal excitedly telling Michael about the single dad named Ashton who never missed a ballet class. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Late again, Mr. Irwin." Crystal leaned against the classroom door with her arms crossed and a small smirk on her face after Daisy ran past her and into the classroom to start chatting with her friends. Ashton sighed, running a hand down his tired face.

"I'm so sorry, Crystal, Daisy decided that she wanted to finger paint today while I was trying to prepare dinner and she ended up covering herself in paint and it took forever to get out of her hair." Ashton was all sorts of disheveled as he rushed Daisy to ballet this afternoon and Crystal could see just how stressed he was.

"Hey," She said as she placed a caring hand on his shoulder, "you're doing a great job. Stop being so hard on yourself." Crystal shot him a smile and before he could respond to thank her she had already pranced through the door and began class.

With a sign Ashton positioned himself into a chair nearest the door before pulling out his book and reading glasses from his bag, trying his hardest to ignore Calum who was waving him over. He was barely four sentences into the chapter before the book was rudely knocked out of his hand.

  
"I get you laid for the first time in years and this is the thanks I get?" Calum scoffed as he threw himself into the chair next to Ashton and ignored all of the middle-aged mothers sending him judgmental glares.

Ashton rolled his eyes before glancing around to the mothers in apology.   
  
"Yeah thanks so much, for letting me go home with some young punk who hates kids. Do you know how embarrassingly fast he rushed out the next morning after finding out I have a kid?"

"Wait, how'd he find out about Daisy?"

Ashton threw his head in his hands and Calum could just barely make out the mumbled response of, "My sister brought her home early."

"Yikes."

"Yeah." The two men sat in silence as they thought over their Friday night.

"Well, at least you got some dick before he ran out." Ashton just rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend as he picked back up his book and prepared to tune out Calum's rambling for the next 30 minutes.

* * *

"What a great class today my little darlings, make sure you pick out a sticker before you leave! See you all next time!" Crystal's voice broke Ashton away from his book as she opened the door and the waiting room was immediately flooded by giggling five-year-olds.

"Dadda!" Ashton heard the familiar shriek of his little girl seconds before she threw herself into his arms.

"Hi Pumpkin, did you have a good class?" Daisy nodded her head of curls against Ashton's chest and he chuckled. "Let's get ready to go home, yeah? We have to make dinner. Do you want Dino nuggets and carrots or Mac and cheese and green beans?" Just as Ashton predicted, the moment the words 'green beans' left his mouth his daughter scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way.

"Want Dino nuggets, Daddy! Green beans are yucky!" He laughed as he ruffled his daughter's hair and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, Baby, we'll have Dino nuggets, but that means you have to eat all of your carrots this time." He pointed his finger at his little girl and she giggled before skipping towards the girl's locker room. "Hey Princess Nugget, where do you think you're going?"

"I gots to go potty, Daddy!" Ashton groaned as his daughter made her way into the women's bathroom on her own. Daisy had recently fallen into a phase of independence which meant menial tasks like going to the bathroom took upwards of 15 minutes, and with tights, there's no telling how long she would take.

"Okay Pumpkin, I'll be waiting right here on the bench for you. Yell if you need help." Ashton slumped down on the bench in the waiting room once again and picked up his book. He figured he could get through at least a chapter before she was finished.

Within 10 minutes all of the toddlers and their parents had cleared out of the studio leaving only the older dancers roaming about, and Ashton was left alone after waving goodbye to Calum and his girls. He had just picked up his book to begin reading again when Crystal's voice pulled him away from his paperback.

"You know, I love how fiercely independent Daisy has become... she wouldn't even let me fix her hands in the fifth position." With a chuckle, Crystal took a seat next to Ashton and he sent her a smile as he put down his book.

"Yeah, I basically have to fight her over breakfast every morning because she's decided to throw a tantrum every time I won't let her pour her own milk. She might look four but she's got the attitude of a preteen."

"Hey, she knows what she wants and doesn't rely on others to get things done, admirable traits in anyone, even more so in a toddler." Ashton nodded before turning towards his daughter's ballet teacher.

"I don't mean to come off as rude or anything, but you don't have to wait for us, she might be a while and I'm sure you'd rather get home."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I have to wait for my boyfriend to pick me up anyways. He's perpetually running late for everything." Just then the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal Ashton's little angel grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go, Dadda! Dino nugs are waiting!" Daisy screeched loudly and Ashton had to remind her to use her inside voice. The little girl wrapped her hand around her father's wrist and began pulling him towards the door.

"Patience, little one." Ashton sighed as he picked up his book and stuffed it in his bag, quickly throwing the tote over his shoulder.

"Do you want us to wait with you until your boyfriend gets here?" Ashton asked as the three walked towards the front door.

"Oh no, it's okay," Crystal said as she glanced at her phone. She glanced at the message from Michael explaining how he was stuck in traffic, but Luke would be there to pick her up and she immediately perked up, a sneaky grin spread across her face. She glanced out the front door to see Luke's classic black Impala sitting out front. "my ride is here actually!"

Ashton glanced out the front door to where Crystal gestured and his stomach sank faster than the Titanic as he locked eyes with the blonde stranger who had occupied his bed nights ago. She had said her boyfriend was picking her up... was t _hat her boyfriend?_ It couldn't be. Bile began to rise in his throat at the sight of him and he could see the blonde boy looked just as surprised to see him as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. Before Ashton could say anything to Crystal she had quickly turned to the pair and smiled brightly.

"See you Thursday, Miss Daisy, you too Ashton!" Crystal wrapped her arms around the little girl before sending Ashton a wave and prancing out the doors to the car. Ashton desperately wanted to say something to her, but his mouth felt like it was filled with peanut butter. He watched as Crystal made her way to the car, hopping in and slamming the door as the blonde boy broke eye contact with Ashton and turned to give Crystal a small smile before revving the engine and tearing out of the parking lot.

Ashton stared dumbfounded at the spot where his daughter's ballet teacher and his one night stand left, only breaking out of his thoughts when his daughter began pulling on his arm.

"Daddy! Let's goooooo, I'm hungry!" Daisy whined and Ashton simply nodded, lifting her in his arms and walking towards his car.

Daisy sat in the back of the car humming along to the radio the whole drive back to their apartment as Ashton drove on autopilot, his mind racing with a thousand thoughts, every single one revolving around the blonde-headed boy and how he had been an accomplice in hurting the poor young ballet instructor.

As Ashton unloaded his daughter from the car he realized that he needed to say something to Crystal. 


	8. Chapter 8

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." is the first thing out of Luke's mouth as he rips out of the dance studio parking lot, knuckles clenched tightly on the steering wheel. From the corner of his eye, he could see Crystal attempt to look innocently out of the window, but he knew her better than that.

"What the hell, Crys?"

"What?" Crystal feigned innocence as Luke glanced at her, rolling his eyes.

"You knew didn't you?" Crystal sniffed and looked out the window as she tried to hide the gleam in her eye.

"Knew what?" Luke groaned as he threw his head back against the headrest.

"Seriously, Crys? I'm not a fucking moron. You might be able to fool Mike with that bullshit innocent act but I see right through it. How did you know it was him?!" Crystal giggled as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick dirty text to Michael.

"I put it together when you said he was a young hot dad that took his daughter to ballet. You don't see many guys fitting that description around this area."

"Jesus fucking Christ he probably thinks we're fucking. Oh my god, what if he thinks you're my girlfriend!?" Luke must have groaned a million times in the span of the ten-minute car ride.

"He probably does, I did tell him my boyfriend was picking me up."

"Why would you say that?" Luke was quickly losing his patience with the pink-haired girl and her scheming way.

"He was wondering why I was waiting around so I told him I was waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up," Crystal shrugged as she looked down at her phone and bit her lip at the photo attachment Michael had just sent of his hand wrapped around his semi-hard cock as he sat in traffic. "It was the truth, he asked me before Michael let me know you were coming instead. Besides, why do you care if he thinks we're dating?" Luke sighed as he finally pulled up to their apartment complex and put the car into park.

"Because I may be a slut but I will never, _ever_ be a cheater." Crystal could tell by the way that Luke's jaw clenched when he said the word that there was more to the story than he was letting on.

"Well, then why don't you call him up and tell him that yourself." The shit-eating grin on Crystal's conniving face made Luke want to physically wipe it off himself and he had to remind himself once again that not only was Crystal a woman, but his best friend's girlfriend.

"You're a pain in my ass." Luke turned the ignition off and pulled himself out of the car with Crystal following close behind.

"So what if he's got a kid? Ashton's like the sweetest guy I've ever met, not to mention hot as hell! You two would make such a cute couple."

"Okay, Crys, I know you're new here so let me fill you in," Always the drama queen, Luke sighed as he opened the front door and faced Crystal as he walked into the living room.

  
"I don't date."

"Ever?"

"Never ever. It's a waste of my time." Crystal rolled her eyes as Luke threw himself down on the brown leather sofa and sprawled out, his long legs taking up every inch of space and forcing Crystal to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"Dating is not a waste of time, Luke." Luke rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and began scrolling through his unopened Grindr messages.

"It is for me. Why settle for a glass of regular milk when there's still chocolate milk, strawberry, hell, even banana out there!" Crystal gagged as she cast Luke an incredulous look.

"Did you seriously just compare dating to types of milk?" Luke sighed as he exited out of the app and locked his phone.

"You know what I mean."

"You're ridiculous."

"Why's Luke being ridiculous?" Michael called out as he shut the front door and made his way into the living room to find his best friend and girlfriend in conversation.

"Luke's talking nonsense about dating and milk." Michael tossed his keys down on the coffee table and sat down behind Crystal.

"Ah, the old types of milk analogy? Yeah, That's a good one."

"It's a ridiculous one!" Crystal scoffed as Michael leaned down to press a kiss against her cheek and she pushed him away. "I just want to know why he won't give Ashton a chance!"

"Your girlfriend is obsessed with my dilf, mate." Michael shrugged as he began trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"That's kinda hot." Luke groaned as he watched Michael wrap an arm around Crystal's waist and slowly trail his fingers towards the crotch of her leotard.

"You two are disgusting, honestly."

"Does it make you jealous of how cute we are? Does it make you want to have a boyfriend of your own? Want Daddy Ashy to be your boyfriend?" Crystal sent a pout towards Luke before letting her eyes roll back into her head as Michael let his fingers skim over her covered sex a couple of times.

"No, it does make me horny though," Luke smirked, beginning to palm his flaccid dick through his jeans as he watched Michael trace letters over her leotard. He wasn't actually turned on by this, the thought of vaginas kind of disgusted Luke if he were being honest, but he loved messing with Michael whenever he could. As he palmed himself playfully he let his mind begin to wander to the hot dilf with the great ass, and he imagined what it would feel like to run his fingers over his puffed up rim.

"Oi, you perv. Don't get hard while looking at my girlfriend." Michael rolled his eyes as he removed his hands from Crystal's body and stood up.

"Oh c'mon you know she's not the one I'm thinking about," his eyes darted over to where Crystal sat with a smirk on her face as she rolled her eyes. "no offense."

"She's right though, you could use a boyfriend. I'm already starting to get sick of you third-wheeling." Crystal followed Michael's lead and stood up, grabbing his hand and beginning to drag him out of the room and towards Michael's bedroom.

"I miss when you were single!" Luke shouted as the couple's bedroom door slammed shut and he was left alone in the living room with nothing but a honey-haired, hazel-eyed daddy on his mind. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Ashton had woken up next to the tattoo clad blondie and two weeks since he'd last felt completely fulfilled. Every night since then had seen Ashton tossing and turning under his sweat-soaked sheets, cock hard and leaking as he remembered the way blondie pounded into him, nails tearing into the flesh at his hips.

It was years since Ashton had felt the touch of another, but now that he had, he craved it like it was the last glass of water he'd ever drink. When Daisy's mom had died, Ashton vowed to dedicate all of his time, attention, and love to raise their little girl the way Peach would have wanted. She was his best friend after all, and Ashton knew that she'd find a way to smite him if he didn't. But now that he'd once again tasted the intoxicating flavor of another person, he didn't think he could go back.

Of course, he felt guilty, Ashton hated leaving his daughter just to go to work in order to provide for the two of them, so for him to drop his daughter off with his sister just so that he could go indulge himself made him feel queasy. What made him feel even more queasy? The fact that the blonde who fucked him into the mattress two weeks before might have been his daughter's ballet teacher's boyfriend. 

The thought caused him to throw up his lunch the minute he and Daisy had returned home that day after ballet, hating himself already for being a homewrecker. He hated himself but he couldn't bring himself to tell Crystal, not yet, he just didn't know _how._ And the last thing he would want would be for Crystal to take out her hatred on Daisy and kick her out of class for her father's mistake. Every time he thought about it, it made his stomach turn.

Yet, he still couldn't stop thinking about the blonde-haired beauty. He even burnt Daisy's Saturday morning pancakes when he was too caught up salivating over a daydream of what it might feel like to run his tongue over the man's hip tattoos. He felt like a horrible father, but he still didn't stop himself from rubbing one out in the early hours each morning when he remembered what it felt like to have the man's long fingers wrapped around his waist.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyyyy!" Daisy's twinkling giggles cut through the air seconds before the wind was knocked out of Ashton as Daisy launched herself onto his sleeping figure.

  
With a loud _'oof'_ , Ashton sat up in bed, wrapping his arms around his little girl and blowing a raspberry onto her cheek.

"Daddy nooo!" She whined as she scrunched up her nose and pushed him away, and Ashton couldn't help but sigh as he watched her in amusement.

  
"You look just like your mommy when you scrunch your little nose up, did you know that?" He tickled her stomach and laughed as she squealed in delight.

"Like mommy?"

"Yeah, act so much like her sometimes. But you look just like me, that's why you're so gorgeous!" Daisy laughed again as Ashton hoisted her up before throwing her down carefully on the other side of his large bed. Daisy was a bit too young yet to understand the concept of death, so whenever she asked where her mother was, Ashton just dismissed it, saying she had to go to a better place. Ashton always felt bad when he mentioned Peach around her, but he couldn't help it, Daisy reminded Ashton so much of his deceased best friend.

"Dadda, can we go to the park today?" Ashton glanced over at his bedside table to see the glowing green numbers on his digital clock. He groaned when he noticed it was only a little after 6 am. Of course his daughter would be up before daylight hit.

"Well, since I don't have work until tonight, how about we sleep for another hour, then I'll make us some breakfast and we can hit the park before we have to go grocery shopping this afternoon. How does that sound?" Daisy groaned when Ashton wrapped her in his arms and snuggled into his little girl, closing his eyes and attempting to rest for even a couple more minutes. 

From the day she was born, Daisy had always been an early riser. After a strenuous 28 hour labor, Daisy was born at 5:05 am in the morning, bright-eyed and bushy from the moment she slipped out of Peach's womb and Ashton knew he had his hands full with an early bird. She definitely took after her mother in that way, and most mornings Ashton had to beg for a few more minutes of shut-eye.

"But Daddy I'm not tired!" Daisy whined as she attempted to wiggle her way out of her father's strong arms.

"But Daddy is." Ashton sighed as he nuzzled his face into his daughter's neck. "How about a deal. You snuggle with Daddy until the numbers on the clock read 6-3-0 and then we can get up and make waffles before the park, okay?"

"WAFFLES!" Ashton laughed as he once again closed his eyes and pulled his comforter up over his shoulders.

"Yes, yes, little one. Waffles it is. Now close your eyes."

* * *

After a long morning filled with cleaning waffle batter out of Daisy's curls and an outfit change following a run-in with a mud puddle at the park, Ashton and Daisy finally made their way down the aisles of the grocery store.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Pumpkin?" Daisy sat in criss-cross at the bottom of the cart, her finger up to her chin as she thought. Ashton scanned the cereal aisle before turning back to his daughter and watching as her eyes glazed over in excitement.

"Cocoa Puffs!" Ashton giggled as he grabbed a box of Special K from the shelf and placed it next to Daisy in the cart.

"Baby, you can't have Cocoa Puffs for dinner, I'm sorry. How about spaghetti and meatballs and some broccoli with the shaky cheese?"

"Shaky cheese! Shaky cheese!" Ashton took that as a yes as he laughed and grabbed a box of spaghetti from the shelf.

"Sounds good, Love Bug. Oh, and remember, your friends from ballet Margot and Delilah are coming over for a playdate tonight with their Daddy, and then Auntie Lo will come and put you to bed while I go to work, okay?" By this point, Daisy wasn't even paying attention as she spotted the fruit snacks in the next aisle.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we get fruit snacks?" Ashton sighs as she made grabby hands to be placed on the ground again.

"Would you rather have fruit snacks or animal crackers?"

"Why can't we get both, Daddy?" Ashton sighed as his daughter pouted up at him.

"Because, Sweetness, that's a lot of sugar and I don't want you to get another cavity. So, which will it be?" Daisy sighed but pointed towards the shelf with the frosted animal crackers. Ashton picked up a box and placed it in the cart before turning back to his daughter.

"Okay, last stop, fruit. Apples and oranges or grapes and pears?" Daisy thought for a minute before a large grin split across her face and her big doe eyes sparkled.

"Can we get grapes and the spikey fruit daddy?" Ashton laughed as he began pushing the cart towards the fruit section.

"Grapes and pineapple it is." Ashton grabbed a bag of grapes before pushing the cart over to where the pineapple was.

"Daisy, what kind of-" Daisy's squeal stopped Ashton in his tracks and he whipped around to see what was wrong. His heart plummeted into his stomach as he saw his daughter jump into the arms of a pink-haired woman. _Crystal_. Ashton had avoided her at all costs the last two weeks, even going as far as asking Calum to take Daisy to and from ballet so that he didn't need to feel the guilt when he saw his daughter's teacher.

Ashton pushed himself and the cart in the direction of the pink-haired woman who held his daughter in her arms and he forced a smile onto his face.

"Crystal, hi." Ashton breathed out as he stopped in front of the woman.

"Ashton, it's so good to see you! How are you?" Ashton forced a smile on his face as Daisy wriggled out of Crystal's arms.

"I've, uh, I've been good. Busy. How've um, how have you been?"

"I've been good! My parents are coming into town this weekend so I'm just shopping with my boyfriend and-"

"Hey, Crys what kind of-" Both Crystal and Ashton whipped around as a familiar voice interrupted her. Ashton's eyes widened as he glanced up just to come face to face with the same blonde he's been infatuated with the last few weeks.

"Oh, I," Ashton started awkwardly, but before he could continue, his little girl gasped and ran to latch herself onto the man's leg.

"I remember you! You said you weren't my mommy!" Ashton's eyes blew wide.

"That's because I'm not." The man grumbled as he attempted to pry Daisy from his leg. She cocked her head to the side before glancing between the man and Ashton.

"Then why were you in Daddy's bed?" Ashton gasped as tears began to well up in his eyes and he felt the panic set in as his eyes darted between Crystal and his one nightstand.

"Crystal, I-I, I'm so sorry, I had no idea h-he was your boyfriend I swear, I didn't know I-" Ashton felt himself begin to hyperventilate and Crystal's expression dropped.

"Ashton, Ashton please calm down." But by this point, Ashton felt the first tear roll down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away as Crystal engulfed him in a hug that caused him to freeze up.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Luke's not my boyfriend." She shook her head as she laughed, looking from the confused little girl to the uncomfortable blonde, and finally to the teary-eyed man in front of her.

"W-what?"

"Luke's _not_ my boyfriend, _that's_ my boyfriend." Crystal smiled as she gestured over to a tall man with dyed blonde hair walking towards them, a goofy grin on his stubble covered face.

"Luke over here is Michael's roommate." Crystal jutted her thumb over to _Luke_ who was shifting uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets as Daisy attempted to converse with him.

"Unfortunately, that's true. I'm stuck with him." Crystal's boyfriend, Michael, teased as he slung his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. Ashton felt his cheeks redden as he looked between the three people standing in front of him. To say he was mortified was an understatement. Right now, all Ashton wanted to do was curl up under a rock and wait for death to save him from his embarrassment.

"Who's this, babe?" Michael asked, having missed the entirety of their earlier conversation, including Ashton's breakdown.

"I'm Daisy!" Daisy grinned, tired of the adult conversation and the lack of attention placed on her. Despite the situation, Ashton couldn't help but laugh and ruffle her hair. "And this is my Daddy! Miss Crystal is my favoritest ballet teacher ever!" The man named Michael laughed as he glanced at Daisy before his eyes looked up at Ashton. Ashton shuffled around on his feet as Michael's eyes enlarged before they darted between Ashton, Daisy, and Luke.

"Holy shit you're the dilf!" It was Ashton's turn to splutter as Luke groaned and glanced away as his cheeks reddened.

"What's a dilf?" Daisy's little voice interrupted the adults' awkward encounter with her childlike curiosity.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Luke groaned as Michael cackled.

"Ask your dad in another ten years, sweetie." Ashton's face was now a beet red as he looked anywhere but the people in front of him.

"Okay, well, now that you've sufficiently embarrassed us all, Michael," Crystal began with a laugh as she smacked Michael in the stomach, "we should probably go, uh, grab that stuff, right?" She nudged Michael with her elbow and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah, right, we should go grab the, uh, yeah." Michael grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her away, leaving a shocked Luke and Ashton standing dumbly in the middle of the aisle.

An awkward silence fell over the two as Ashton glanced around, watching out of the corner of his eye as Luke clenched and unclenched his jaw in annoyance.

"Why do you have that thingy in your lip?" Daisy's voice cut through the uncomfortable air as she began pulling at the bottom of Luke's leather jacket. Ashton watched as Luke groaned and glanced down at the little girl.

"Because I want to."

"But what is it?" Luke rolled his eyes and Ashton scoffed quietly at the young man's attitude.

"It's a piercing?"

"Piercing?"

"Like your ears, Sweet Pea." Ashton cut in with a smile as he ran his fingers through her curls.

"Oh," She looked up again at Luke and squinted, "did it hurt?" Luke shrugged.

"Did your ears hurt?"

"Yeah, but only for a minute and then my Dad bought me ice cream!" She gave a toothy grin and Luke cringed as he saw the look of absolute fondness fill the older man's face. "Daddy, did yours hurt?" Daisy cocked her head to the side as she patted at Ashton's chest and a deep blush rushed up along his neck as he looked to Luke who had an eyebrow raised in his direction.

"I, uh, I had my nipples pierced when I was younger..." Ashton trailed off as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's pretty hot. Wish I'd gotten to see that." Ashton gasped as Luke smirked down at him, completely ignoring the look of confused curiosity on Daisy's face.

"Can I get my nipples pierced like you, Daddy?" Ashton choked on the saliva in his mouth, his face turning red as Luke simply laughed.

"Over my dead body, Daisy!"

"But you did!"

"Well, you shouldn't follow everything I do."

"But Lukey has his lip pierced!" Ashton watched from the corner of his eye as Luke looked on in amusement, only shifting slightly at the nickname, but Ashton chose to ignore it.

"Well, I'm not Luke's Daddy." Ashton caught Luke mumbling under his breath and knew it was probably something vulgar. Daisy whined and Ashton pointed at her in a warning.

"No whining, Little One, or we won't be going to Nanna's this weekend." Daisy harrumphed and crossed her little arms over her chest, turning away from both men. Luke let out an amused laugh and Ashton glanced up.

"Sassy one ya got there." Ashton rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the hint of a smile that played on his lips.

"You have absolutely no idea."

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Crystal and Michael appeared.

"Oh shoot, looks like they're out of the, uh, stuff we needed." Crystal pouted as she turned to look at Luke who stared at her unamused. "Did you two find something to talk about while we were gone?"

"Yeah, I learned quite a bit about our friend Ash," Luke smirked and Ashton blushed as he looked away from Luke's piercing gaze. Just then Ashton's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text from Calum. He cursed as he saw the message from Calum, telling him that he and the girls would be over in an hour.

"Shoot, um, we gotta go," Ashton mumbled as he picked up Daisy despite her protests and placed her in the cart. "Calum's on his way over." Ashton smiled apologetically at Crystal before waving goodbye. "It was nice to see you. Nice to meet you, Michael." Ashton gave Crystal a half hug before he shook hands with Michael and nodded at the blonde man who had captured his mind for the last two weeks. "Luke." Luke nodded curtly.

"Bye Miss Crystal! Bye Lukey!" Daisy yelled as they walked away towards the checkout, and Ashton once again had to remind her to use her indoor voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke did everything in his power to avoid eye contact with the honey blonde man as he stood in front of him and his friends in the middle of the grocery store, praying that this painful encounter would soon end.

If it wasn't awkward enough running into a one night stand out in public, it was double awkward running into him _and_ his daughter when you're out with friends. Although, Luke would admit he admired Ashton's apologetic panic when he thought that Crystal was his girlfriend. It showed character. Luke could never be with someone who condoned cheating, not that he would be with anyone at all. No, Luke did _not_ date, if he didn't make that clear enough with his milk analogy.

"Shoot, um, we gotta go," Ashton's mumbled words broke Luke out of his thoughts as he glanced over at the man who was in the process of putting the little urchin in his cart. "Calum's on his way over." Luke didn't like the way his stomach involuntarily clenched at the mention of another man, and he tightened his jaw as he suddenly became fascinated with the scuff marks on his worn-out Doc Martens. 

"It was nice to see you. Nice to meet you, Michael." Luke rolled his eyes at the man's polite tone, and he watched as Ashton gave Crystal a half hug before he shook hands with Michael. "Luke." Luke made the mistake of letting his eyes meet the man's once again and he felt an unfamiliar tug in the pit of his stomach as he fell deep into the pit of caramel gooeyness that was Ashton's irises.

"Who the fuck is _Calum_?" Luke scoffed as Ashton was finally out of earshot and he whipped around to face his friends who both had shit-eating grins spread across their faces.

"Why? Is someone jealous?" Crystal's grin only increased as a growl ripped out of Luke's throat.

"I don't get jealous. Who's Calum?" Luke desperately wanted to know. He didn't know _why_ he wanted to know so bad, he just did.

"Worried you have competition?" Luke glared at Crystal and at that moment he wished that he had the power to light her on fire with his eyes.

"Dude you didn't give that dilf enough credit, he's _hot!_ " Luke looked over at Michael who was busy studying the back of a package of toaster waffles. "Yo! Did you know they made these in French toast sticks?!"

"Jesus Christ, Micheal." Luke scoffed as he pushed his way past his friends and made his way out the front of the store. He knew Crystal had a full basket she still needed to check out, so he'd at least have a couple of minutes of alone time to think. 

He embraced the warm rush of air that engulfed him as he walked outside the refrigerated store and squinted into the bright mid daylight as he leaned back against the wall. Luke felt like a house cat as he basked in the comforting warmth of the sun, letting it shine down across his face and spread across his exposed skin.

With a sigh, Luke grabbed his cigarettes and shook one from the pack, placing it between his lips. It took a couple of flicks, but Luke finally got the cigarette to light with the crappy Zippo he'd pocketed at the last house party he was at. 

Luke loved the burn in his chest as he inhaled, letting the smoke curl up in his lungs before expelling it in a hazy cloud. He took a few more puffs, letting the nicotine clear his mind of those beautiful hazel eyes before he felt another presence next to him.

"So, on a scale from Amanda Bynes to the Olsen Twins, how much do you wanna smash that again?"

Luke quirked an eyebrow as he inhaled again before stubbing out the butt of his cigarette under his shoe. "Which side of that scale is supposed to be good?" Michael rolled his eyes and lit his own cigarette.

"Obviously the Olsen Twins."

"Obviously?"

Michael shrugged as he took another deep inhale. "Well, ya know, the time before the anorexia and after those creepy twin movies." Luke rolled his eyes as he shot his best friend a grimace. "Okay, okay, maybe not the best comparison. But still, how bad do you wanna hop on him again? The dude is hot, Luke!"

Luke pulled out another cigarette. "You know I don't go back for seconds, Michael. Plus, news flash, did you not see the little _thing_ attached to his leg?"

Michael laughed as he flicked the ash from his cigarette. "You mean the kid? She was cute! Thought even you being ice queen Elsa herself would melt at her little lisp."

Luke scrunched his brows together and let the smoke come out his nostrils. "What the fuck is an _Elsa_?"

Michael scoffed as he looked towards Luke in disbelief. "It wouldn't hurt you to get out of the house every once in a while, ya know? Go see a movie."

A cheeky grin spread across Luke's face as he took another drag from his cigarette. "I do watch movies."

"I meant movies that aren't _X-rated_ , fuckface." Both boys laughed as they leaned back against the wall and let the comfortable silence fall over them. The whooshing of the automatic doors beside them broke them out of their moment and they turned to see Crystal making her way towards them, arms loaded down with bags.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to give him a chance," Michael said as he and Luke made their way over to help Crystal with the groceries. "You might find out that you actually like him! Crystal tells me he's a really awesome guy, he's a chef at some restaurant downtown and-"

"Why are you now pushing for this guy too, Michael?" Luke stopped them before they could walk any further and he looked into his best friend's eyes, immediately noticing the way the boy's forest-green eyes softened as they met.

"I don't know, Lu, maybe because I'm your best friend? Maybe because I want you to find someone that makes you as happy as Crys makes me?"

"You've been together like a month."

Michael shrugged, and Luke pretended not to notice the glint in his eye as they talked about the pink-haired girl. "I don't know, man, sometimes when you know, you know. It's just, I know you, and I know you haven't been truly happy since everything went down with Drew but this isn't like that-" Luke's jaw tightened and he didn't hesitate to push a finger into Michael's chest.

"What the fuck happened to never mentioning that douchebag again, huh?" Michael's composure fell as he noticed the way Luke still flinched at the name.

"Luke, I-"

"Just drop it, Michael." Before Michael could say another word, Luke stormed away to the parking lot.

"Woah, did I miss something? Who's Drew?" Crystal asked as she now stood next to Michael, straining under the weight of the grocery bags.

Michael sighed as he turned and released the small girl of a few of the bags that weighted down each arm. "Just a ghost from Luke's past that he won't let go of." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, so you're telling me that hot blonde from the bar is friends with Crystal? Dude, you have an in!" Calum cheered as Ashton continued to rinse the dishes, rolling his eyes as he listened to his friend talk his ear off. The kids were playing quietly in Daisy's room after dinner, and that left Calum and Ashton time to talk before Ashton had to begin getting ready for work.

"You should have seen the way he reacted when Daisy hugged him, it was like he was trying to remove a leech from his body! God, it was literally so awkward, and then if it wasn't uncomfortable enough already, Crystal and her boyfriend had to try and play matchmaker and leave me alone with him! I actually wanted to bash my face in with the pineapple I was holding." Ashton groaned as he leaned back against the counter.

"Oh c'mon, like you don't want to be left alone with him." Calum wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Ashton scoff.

"I don't know, I mean, yes he's hot and I can't stop thinking about that night we spent together, but he's not a kid person and honestly? Seems like a total douche when he's not naked." Ashton shrugged as he wiped his hands off on the dishtowel. "Major turn off."

"Oh please, nothing that man does is a turn-off! I'm pretty sure he could piss in a cup and drink it and you'd still be willing to fuck him into oblivion!" Ashton hit Calum with the dishrag and shushed him, reminding him that the children were just down the hall.

"Okay, okay, he's hot, alright? But he still seems like a bit of a jackass." He shrugged as he leaned against the corner, checking his watch before sighing. He had to be to work in 45 minutes.

"I gotta get ready for work." Ashton led Calum back to his bedroom before he shut the door and began changing.

"Why do you have to work tonight anyway? I thought you had weekends off?" Calum made himself comfortable on Ashton's bed before pulling out his phone.

"I am, but Rory called in sick yesterday and we have this huge event tonight, apparently some big wig CEOs birthday? I don't know, but I could really use the extra money, anyway." Ashton walked out of his ensuite dressed for work before he ran some mousse through his hair and chanced a glance over to his bed where Calum laid staring at his phone, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. "What are you looking at?"

"Hmm?" Calum feigned a glance in Ashton's direction before his eyes fell back to his phone. "Oh, yeah, Mallory just sent me a picture of her boobs." Ashton laughed as he shook his head.

"Jesus, Calum, what are you, sixteen?" Calum shrugged, a goofy grin spreading across his face before shrugging.

"You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend willing to send me tit pics from the bathroom of a restaurant and you don't have anyone in your DMs asking for nudes." Ashton just rolled his eyes before making his way out of his room with Calum hot on his tail.

"Seriously, Ash, so your first one night stand in a billion years didn't work out, that doesn't mean you should step back out of the dating game!"

"Cal, I was never in the dating game to begin with. How you ever convinced me to have a one night stand in the first place is beyond me." Ashton was so sick of this conversation, but he needed to get it through Calum's head. He didn't need anyone else in his life to be happy. He had Daisy, and she's the only one he'd ever need.

"It was the tequila. Definitely the tequila." Ashton felt like all he did around Calum was roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Either way, it shouldn't have happened." Calum groaned, throwing himself down on the couch and planting his feet up on Ashton's freshly cleaned coffee table.

"Oh please, admit it, you needed a night to let loose." Ashton moved Calum's legs off of his table before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Ok, did it feel good to have someone get me off other than my own hand? Definitely. But I can't act like that's okay regular behavior for me, Cal. I have a child, and Peach would kick my ass if she knew I was passing her off just so I could fuck some guy I just met." Calum sighed, turning his body to face Ashton and Ashton could tell by the warm brown tones in Calum's irises that he was being sincere.

"Ashton, I like you a lot, and I consider you a good friend. Hell, I can see us becoming best friends. And as your future best friend, I think it's only right for me to be honest with you. Peach wouldn't kick your ass for living your life. She would kick your ass if she saw the way you were living now." Ashton gulped, his heart cracking a bit as he recognized just how true Calum's words were.

"I know she was your best friend. Do you know how much pain you'd be causing her if she knew how lonely you were? She never wanted that for you. She knows you love Daisy, hell, anyone with eyes can see that. You're one of the best dads I've ever known, and that's saying something because my dad built me and my sister a swing set." Ashton couldn't help but laugh a bit as Calum clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're not letting Peach down by going out and trying to find your soulmate. You're letting her down by _not._ " Ashton bit his lip as he let held his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees as he took a deep breath. Okay, maybe Calum had a point. The more Ashton thought about it, the more he realized. Fuck, he was lonely. 

It would be nice to have a conversation with someone over the age of 5, something that didn't involve Paw Patrol or Barbies. The more Ashton thought about it, the more he realized how desperate he was for human connection. He'd always been a people person, but he'd shut himself off the last few years. It was easy to forget about himself when he had a daughter to put first. But in the mess, he'd managed to lose his spark. Maybe finding someone to share his happiness with besides Daisy wouldn't be so bad. 

"You're right, Cal. Fuck, you're so right." Calum smiled before punching him in the arm.

"I know I am. And so what if your first dip back into the dating world was a bit of a dud? It was a one night stand anyways, it wasn't meant to be anything more than fun. We'll find you a nice guy and set you up on a _real_ date." Ashton hesitated but nodded nonetheless. What the hell right? What would be the harm in a couple of dates?

Since connecting with Luke so intimately, Ashton began to recognize just how lonely he had truly been.

"Okay, fuck it, I suppose dating again wouldn't be the end of the world. Thank you, Cal. Really, thank you." Calum smiled as he brought Ashton into a side hug before Ashton got to his feet with a sigh. "Oh, and thanks again for watching Dais for a bit tonight, my sister should be over in about an hour to put her to bed and hang out until I get done."

"No worries dude, anytime. Mallory wanted a night out with some girlfriends anyways so I was on Daddy duty either way, what's one more kid?" Calum shot Ashton a goofy smile as he made himself comfortable and began surfing through the channels.

"Well, I really do appreciate it. Lauren's leaving to study abroad next month anyway so I need to stop relying on her for my babysitting needs." Ashton made sure his wallet and keys were in his pocket before he walked down the hall towards Daisy's room.

"Daisy, Sweet Pea?" Ashton knocked on the door of his daughter's bedroom and smiled as three beautiful faces looked up at him.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Daisy walked out of her room and jumped into Ashton's arms. He smiled as she nuzzled her face into his neck and he cooed at her cuteness.

"I gotta get going, Baby. You be good for Cal, okay? Auntie Lo will be over soon and she's promised to read you three bedtime stories before bed!" Daisy cheered and Ashton's smile widened.

"Three stories, Daddy?!"

"Three whole stories, Love Bug. Now I gotta head out. Don't give Cal or your Auntie too hard of a time, yeah?" Daisy nodded as she hugged her father close.

"I'll be good, Daddy. Promise!" Ashton was beaming as he hugged his daughter close and ran his fingers through her curls.

  
"Good girl, thank you, Sweet Pea. Kisses?" Daisy smiled wide before her small hands landed roughly on Ashton's cheeks, causing his lips to pucker and she pecked his lips quickly.

"Bye-bye, Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too, have a goodnight Pumpkin. I'll come in to give you your goodnight blessing when I get home." Daisy ran back into her room to continue playing dolls and Ashton stood up as he made his way back into the living room to put his shoes on.

"Thanks again, Cal, I-"

"Oh my god, Irwin, if you thank me one more time I'm going to-" Ashton threw his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna head out now."

"Thank God."

Ashton made his way to the restaurant, enjoying the peace and quiet of a car ride without a babbling five-year-old talking his ear off. As much as he loved his little girl, his ears enjoyed a break from time to time.

As Ashton hummed along to the soft sounds of Pearl Jam playing through his speakers, he let his mind wander back over the events of the day, his face heating up as he thought about Luke and the utter relief of now knowing that he wasn't Crystal's boyfriend. As relieved as he was and as much as he enjoyed seeing Luke's piercing eyes again in person, he couldn't help but feel disappointed as well.

Ashton liked the way Luke made him feel, like he was just another horny teenager again. But Ashton wasn't just another horny teenager. He was a father.

And Luke hated children.

With that thought, Ashton parked his car behind the restaurant and got out of the car, walking into work as he recalled Calum's words from earlier. And okay, yeah, Ashton thinks he was finally ready to give dating another shot.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke groaned as he rolled onto his side, the shrill ringing of his cellphone waking him from a wonderful afternoon nap. It had been much needed after the morning he'd had, and the fact that he was being interrupted from a very heated dream by his phone was already putting him in a bad mood.

After the silent car ride back from the grocery store, Luke immediately locked himself into his bedroom. He told himself he'd spend his time avoiding Michael and Crystal by starting the art history paper he had due next week, but as usual, he found himself into an internet black hole of conspiracy theories and Harry Styles lookalike porn before he crashed out with his hand down his pants.

"What?" Luke barked into his phone as he ran his fingers through his fringe, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the afternoon sun gleaming through the crack in his curtains.

"Now that's not a way to answer the phone, Lucas." Luke had to bite his tongue from snapping back as the amused voice of his father filled his ear.

"It is when you're rudely awakened from a wet dream." Andy's laugh could be heard through the static of the phone.

"Some things never change with you, do they, Luke?" Luke shrugged even though he knew his father couldn't see, and he dragged his body to sit up against his headboard.

"Why are you calling me, dad?"

"Can't I just call to talk to my favorite son?" Luke rolled his eyes as he ran his tongue over his lip piercing.

"Now we both know that's a lie." Andy laughed again and Luke desperately wished he was back in his dreamworld where Tom Holland was bouncing on his dick.

"Seriously, dad."

"Okay, okay. Well, I know it's a bit last minute, but it's Martin's birthday tonight and we're hosting a big party at that restaurant Chez Rouge downtown." Luke sighed as he put his phone on speaker and opened up his Grindr app to try and find a new boy for the night.

"Okay, and?"

Andy sighed. "And we need a photographer for the event. We had this young lady lined up but she had to cancel at the last minute." Luke groaned as he looked through his messages. None of the boys were to his liking.

"Please, Luke. This would be a great opportunity for you! There's going to be a lot of big wigs there and a lot of opportunities to network. It would give you a chance to-"

"How much would it pay?" Luke closed out of the app and laid back on his bed.

"Well, we were going to pay Kaitlin $400 for the night." Luke couldn't deny his interest was peaked. He'd been strapped for cash the last couple of weeks after his film camera broke and he needed to pay nearly $200 for repairs.

"I'm listening."

"Good. Bring your best equipment and meet me there no later than 7. Be sure to dress nicely, the event is black tie. I'll meet you in the events room near the back." With that Andy hung up, leaving Luke sitting on his bed slightly annoyed at his father but also looking forward to making some easy bucks.

With a heaved sigh, Luke pulled himself out of bed and walked out of his room towards the kitchen where he could hear Crystal and Mike talking quietly.

  
"Hey, Mike?" Michael's head whipped around to face Luke and he quirked up an eyebrow. "Do you have a suit I could borrow for tonight?" Michael's eyes widened as a shit-eating smirk spread across his lips and Luke knew he was in for it.

"Has hell frozen over? Has Luke Hemmings finally decided to go on a..." Michael gasped, clutching his chest as he fell back into Crystal who grunted in response. "A... date?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter, his colorful arms crossed over his chest.

"No you twit, my dad called. He has a job for me tonight photographing my godfather's birthday party. It's at some restaurant downtown and apparently it's black tie." Luke glanced at Crystal as she stood up straighter. 

"What restaurant is it at?" Luke cursed as he tried to remember the name of the restaurant his father had told him. He really needed to start paying better attention. He pulled up his phone and Google searched fancy restaurants in downtown San Fran to see if there was a name he recognized.

"Chez Rouge I think? Is that the hoity-toity French restaurant on the lake?" Crystal's eyes lit up as she nudged Michael who turned to look at her. They exchanged a look while Luke locked his phone and Michael's squeal made Luke shoot his head up again.

"What are you two on about?" Michael feigned a look of innocence as he looked at Crystal and shrugged. "Whatever," Luke sighed. "Do you have a suit or not?"

Michael cleared his throat before heading out of the kitchen.

"So you're a photographer, huh?" Luke looked over to see Crystal roaming around the kitchen, taking out a strainer, and placing it on the table.

"I thought you and Michael were having dinner with your parents tonight?"

"We are." Luke scrunched up his eyebrows as he watched her continue to pull out the groceries they had gotten earlier in the day.

"Then why are you making dinner?"

"Because we're having dinner here?"

"Why aren't you making dinner at your apartment?"

Crystal began chopping up peppers. "Because my roommate is coming off a three-day festival bender and the apartment reeks of weed and vodka... not to mention she's still sweating out the molly she took."

Luke nodded as he reached over and stole a piece of red pepper from the cutting board.

"Okay, fair. I'm suddenly glad I'm not going to be here tonight."

"Here you go," Michael came back into the room with a suit in one hand. "It's my best one so try not to get any cum on it." Luke scoffed as he grabbed the suit out of Michael's hand to examine it.

"Cum? Why the fuck would I be getting cum on the suit at my godfather's birthday?" Luke noticed the way Crystal reached over and elbowed Michael in the gut. "What aren't you two telling me?"

  
"Nothing, nothing." Crystal sang sweetly as she continued to chop up vegetables and throw them into a pot of boiling water. Luke narrowed his eyes but neither Crystal nor Michael would meet his gaze.

"I don't trust either of you two but I don't have time to play your stupid games." Luke sighed as he took the suit and ran back to his room, ready to spend the night in complete boredom with his dad and colleagues.

* * *

Luke was splendidly surprised at the good time he was having at the party, roaming around and snapping pictures of the groups of laughing people. The restaurant was much fancier than he imagined, so Luke was glad that he'd asked to borrow one of Michael's nicer suits. He roamed around the large space, taking in the crystal sconces and decadent decor. The food was also to die for, and Luke could not thank his dad anymore for his phone call earlier.

"Lucas! It's so good to see you again, my boy!" Martin's large frame appeared in the lens viewer of Luke's camera and Luke pulled the camera away from his eye with a smile. Luke hadn't seen his godfather in a few years now, but it was good to see his appearance hadn't changed much. Apart from the gray hairs that now covered his previously black hair and the wrinkles that congregated around his eyes and mouth, the man looked exactly as Luke remembered.

"Happy birthday Uncle Martin! You don't look a day over 30!" A cheesy grin spread across Luke's face as he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by his godfather. Martin Godfrey was a large man, his robust body a direct contrast to Luke's lanky frame, and when all 6'4" of Luke bent down to hug the man who couldn't be an inch over 5"9, it made for quite a funny image.

"How've you been, Luke? You're in your, what, last year of school?" Luke nodded as he settled his camera around his neck and picked up a champagne flute from the waiter walking around with a tray.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be finishing up in the spring and I have a few magazines that have already reached out about some potential internships so we'll see." Luke smiled politely as he sipped at his glass of champagne. The party had already been in full swing for the last hour or so, so Luke thought it was only fair to have a glass, and since it was his godfather's birthday, no one would mind.

"That's fantastic! I swear it was just yesterday you were running around my office snapping pictures with your dad's polaroid." Martin laughed, his jowls quivering as he threw his head back and wiped at his beady eyes. "My how the time flies by." Luke could only nod, forcing a smile on his face as he played with his camera.

  
"So my boy, how are you and Drew? Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Luke tensed up at the name. He should have known this subject would be brought up at some point. He forced a laugh out, running his hand in down the back of his neck like he usually did when he felt uncomfortable.

"No, Uncle Martin, we ah, we actually broke up, last year." Luke hated the look of sympathy he received from people when he had to talk about it. That's just one of the many reasons he avoided talk of their break up altogether.

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry to hear that, your dad never mentioned it to me. What a pity, such a nice young man..." If only he knew. Luke simply pursed his lips together and nodded, deciding it best to just go along with it, so he thrust his hands back in his pocket and avoided eye contact at all cost. Anyone who knew Luke knew that his eyes always gave away how he was feeling, that's why he was a shit liar.

"It's okay, it was actually for the best." Luke was so used to saying these words by this point that they practically rolled off his tongue even if they couldn't be further from the truth.

Martin clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder and Luke wanted to roll his eyes at the exaggerated sympathy he was displaying. "Well, you're still young. You have plenty of time to find someone. You know, my nephew just came out as gay, maybe I could set you two up!" Luke had to refrain from rolling his eyes. What was with old people and thinking that just because he was gay meant he didn't have standards?

"Thanks, Uncle Martin, but I'm not really dating anymore.." Martin scoffed letting his eyes dart behind Luke to his wife calling his name across the room.

"Absolute nonsense! Trust me, you'll love him. Remind me to give you his number before you leave. Now if you'll excuse me..." With one last shoulder pat, Martin sidestepped around Luke and disappeared to the other side of the event room, leaving Luke alone with his thoughts of Drew and their failed relationship.

Gulping down the last of his champagne, Luke placed the flute on a passing tray before he decided on a much needed smoke break to clear his head. Taking his camera off from around his head and replacing it to his case in the corner, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and snuck towards the back waitstaff entrance.

The cool night air released Luke from the feeling of suffocation and instead provided a much-needed release. He leaned back against the brick wall, no longer caring whether he dirtied his suit jacket. The night sky was beautiful, soft stars twinkling in the sky, and for a moment Luke was able to release himself from the painful memories that he had been forced to face. Without removing his gaze from the sky above, Luke pulled the pack out of his pocket and placed a cigarette between his lips, lighting it quickly and letting the embers burn before taking a hearty breath in. He almost whined in satisfaction as he felt the nicotine begin to burn through his veins, calming his nerves and clearing his mind.

The sound of the door creaking open beside him brought Luke back to the present, making him jump and drop his pack of cigarettes. "Fuck," he mumbled as he bent down to retrieve them, completely ignorant of the frozen figure beside him.

"L-Luke?"

Shit. Just when he'd let himself forget about the honey-haired daddy from earlier. What were the odds? 


	13. Chapter 13

Ashton had always enjoyed cooking. He loved the fast-paced environment of the kitchen and the art of creating edible masterpieces. So of course it was no shock to anyone that immediately following high school graduation he enrolled in culinary school and then proceeded to move to France for a year to study French cuisine with the best of the best. He'd spent the best part of his early twenties slaving away in the back of kitchens, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was a strenuous few years, especially once Peach announced to him that she was pregnant, but nothing was going to stop Ashton from reaching his dream. And luckily, nothing did, not even knocking up his best friend at the age of 20.

Here Ashton was, a 25-year-old executive _sous-chef de cuisine_ at the hottest French restaurant in San Francisco, and loving every minute of it.

"Irwin, we will be needing another tray of the pork _rillettes_ and the _reblochan_ tarts." The _executive chef de cuisine_ , Clement, shouted over to him as he reentered the kitchen, his French accent was thick, but after nearly a year at his position, Ashton could easily decipher what he was saying. Clement slipped on a pair of gloves and made his way over to where Ashton and the junior sous chef, Wendell, were busy already putting the finishing touches on both _Hors d'Oeuvres._

"Already one step ahead of you, Sir." Ashton smiled as he handed the trays off to one of the waiters who immediately rushed it out the door.

"Always knew I could count on you, Irwin." Clement laughed as he took a moment to survey his kitchen. "Everything is looking pretty good so far. 'Ow is the _potage_ coming along?" Ashton glanced sideways at his _entremetier_ who was busy ladling the _Soupe a l'Oignon Gratinee_ into small soup bowls.

"Ready to go on your call."

"Great, great let us get that sent out immediately. And the _poisson_?"

"Erica is working on smoking the trout as we speak." The _p_ _oissonnier_ looked up at the sound of her name and smiled.

"Excellent. What about the _entree_?" Ashton looked to his _saucier_ and _rotisseur_ who were in the midst of the _duck confit._

"Coming along smoothly, and before you ask, Oliver and Carla have begun preparation for the vegetarian option," Ashton turned behind him to confirm with both the _entremetier_ and the _garde manger_ who sent him a quick thumbs up. "So both will be ready to send out in about 30. And I've already confirmed with Oliver that he'll begin the s _alades_ as soon as the _entree_ is sent out so they will be ready to serve shortly after. Julian has also begun preparation on the _fromage_ and dessert trays."

Clement hummed in approval as he clapped Ashton on the back. "Look at you go, Irwin. You will be running this kitchen in no time and I will be out of a job soon!" Ashton couldn't help but laugh as he began to help Wendall plate.

"No one can compare to you, Sir." Clement made his way to the door, most likely going to greet and fraternize with the guests of his restaurant, before turning back towards Ashton.

"Oh, and Ashton, feel free to take a break after the entree is served. Wendell can oversee the final courses if you need a rest." Ashton nodded, thanking Clement before he got back to helping prepare the main course.

"This must be some big wig party if Clement is sticking his nose in here every two seconds," Wendall said quietly from beside Ashton, and Ashton couldn't help but laugh as he continued cutting up vegetables.

"Clement is always breathing down our necks, what are you on about?"

"Yeah, but he's not usually so anxious about making sure you've got everything under control. I mean, he knows how amazing you are." Wendall nudged Ashton, and Ashton couldn't help the blush that began rising to his cheeks.

"I suppose you're right, about the anxiousness I mean. I heard this party is for some big CEO from LA, so I'm sure Clement wants to make an impression." Wendall nodded as he continued to work alongside Ashton.

"Well, there's no way he won't be impressed with your food." Ashton felt the blush burn his cheeks even more and he cleared his throat as he continued to work. Ashton had known for a while now that Wendall had a slight crush on him. At first, he hadn't noticed the subtle advances the young sous chef had been making when he first arrived at the restaurant four months ago, but when Carla mentioned it to Ashton in passing one day a couple of months ago, he couldn't stop noticing it.

"Well thank you, Wendall." Ashton glanced up to see Wendall already looking at him, a cheeky smile on his face before he winked at Ashton and walked away to go check up on the trout.

There was no denying that Wendall Bray was an attractive man. With his quiffed blonde hair, scruffy beard, and his kind eyes, Ashton would be lying if he said he didn't melt once or twice at the thought of being swept up into the man's buff arms.

Before his talk with Calum tonight, he'd never even given a second thought to the idea of potentially dating the man, but now that he was somewhat open to taking a dip into the dating pool... well, he doesn't think he'd say no if Wendell asked him to grab a cup of coffee, that's for sure.

After all, they did have a lot in common. Wendall was 26, had a passion for cooking, and they even had a number of favorite bands in common, something they'd come to learn from all of their hours spent together back in the kitchen. Plus, he loved kids. Whenever Ashton brought Daisy in for a special 'daddy-daughter date', Wendell made sure that he always brought a little trinket for Daisy. It was usually just a cheap little wind-up toy from the dollar store down the road, but it was the thought that counted. Wendall was a great guy, and the more Ashton thought about it, the more he secretly hoped that maybe one-day Wendall would ask him out.

"Ash? Ashton? Earth to Ashton?" Ashton blinked a few times before focusing back on Wendall who was trying to get his attention with a goofy smile on his face.

"Thank god you were only chopping vegetables and not sautéing otherwise I'm pretty sure the kitchen would be on fire with how hard you were spaced out." Wendall teased as Ashton's cheeks tinted in embarrassment. "Anyways, we're ready to send out the entree. You wanna do a final check before they go?" Ashton looked back at him in confusion. Had he really been spacing out long enough for them to have completed the entree already?

"Oh, um, wow sorry I didn't realize I was spaced out so long." Ashton laughed as he did a quick final check of the dishes before sending them out.

"That's okay, you're cute when you have that dreamy look in your eye." Ashton felt like he'd already blushed a million times tonight in front of Wendall.

"You're not so bad yourself, ya know." Ashton took his chance, and clearly it was unexpected by the way that Wendall's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Really? Wait, I mean," Wendall cleared his throat and Ashton couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

"Really." Ashton felt the newfound confidence to send Wendall a wink before he sighed and took off his apron. "Don't burn down my kitchen while I'm gone, ok? Just gonna step outside for some air, I'll be back in 15, max." With a blush, Wendall nodded and went back to barking orders around the kitchen.

Ashton slipped outside the doors of the kitchen and made his way to the staff room where he plucked his carton of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Ashton wasn't a big smoker, usually only having a cigarette or two after an extra stressful day, but tonight he was craving one and he wasn't sure why. Usually, he'd sit at the big desk in the staff room for his break, playing minesweeper on his phone or calling to check up with Lauren, but tonight was different. His head was dizzy. He didn't know whether it was from the heat in the kitchen or from the chance he'd just taken by flirting back at Wendell, but nonetheless he needed some air and a smoke.

Ashton made his way to the back door and pushed it open, taking a step out the door before coming to the realization that he wasn't alone. He was startled. Not many other staff members smoked, so he wasn't expecting anyone to be standing against the wall, cigarette in hand. He was especially not expecting that person to be the absolute last person he wanted to see right now.

"Luke?" The tall man's head whipped around to look at Ashton with large eyes. He could tell that the younger man was just as surprised to see Ashton as Ashton was to see him.

"A-Ashton," Luke said, clearing his throat after almost choking on the drag he'd been in the middle of taking. Ashton could tell that Luke had had a few drinks already tonight. There was a slight sway in his step and he didn't hold the usual scowl on his face.

"I'm, ah, sorry to scare you, I just _really_ did not expect to see you here." Ashton scratched at the back of his neck as he felt his heart begin to race in his chest when Luke raised his eyes to meet Ashton's.

"Likewise." Luke chuckled as he took another drag.

"What, um, what exactly are you doing here? I mean, this is the staff entrance..." Luke sighed as he flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground and pulled out another.

"Photographing the party. A close personal friend of the birthday boy himself." Ashton nodded and let it go, seeing as Luke didn't seem to be very willing to give any more information and Ashton didn't want to pry. When he walked out he could tell by the way Luke held himself that he was deep in thought, and by the looks of his pinched up face, it wasn't a good one.

"Didn't take you for a smoker." Ashton was surprised Luke was actually speaking to him, it was more words than he got out of him earlier in the day.

Ashton glanced down to the pack of Marlboro's he held in his palm and shrugged. "I'm usually not, just a stress smoker I suppose. Decided I needed to cut back after Daisy was born..." It was the truth, before Daisy had been born, or even conceived, Ashton had been a much heavier smoker, only cutting back to using it as a coping mechanism for his stress once Peach had told him that she was pregnant. That, and the smell of cigarettes that clung to his clothes literally made Peach vomit every time Ashton would walk in the room.

"What a good daddy," Luke mumbled as he took another drag and Ashton scoffed at his tone.

"Did I do something to offend you, besides I don't know, just have a kid?" It was Luke's turn to scoff as he ashed his cigarette.

"No, that was enough." Ashton rolled his eyes as he stuck his own cigarette between his lips and lit it.

"I really don't get why you have to be such an ass to me. I have a kid, it's not like I'm fucking married or something! It's not like I cheated! I'm a single dad, so why the hell is me having a kid such a problem for you?" Ashton asked, the question one he had been stewing over the last couple of weeks. He expected Luke to turn to him and snap something along the lines of _I hate kids_.

What he was not expecting was Luke to be teary-eyed, eyes red and raw as he turned to look into Ashton's eyes with what appeared to be misplaced anger. "Because I won't tear apart another family, Ashton!" Luke snapped, his voice breaking as he immediately looked away, back up at the sky.

Ashton wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but he stayed quiet instead, deciding to let Luke speak his mind.

"Kids mean connection. They bind two people together for the rest of their lives, and I don't want to get between that connection." Luke's voice had dropped to a whisper as he hastily wiped a tear from his cheek, and Ashton looked away, knowing that he definitely wasn't supposed to see that. "Your kid deserves better than that."

Quiet fell between the two men as Ashton sighed, dropping his untouched cigarette to the ground and grinding it under his shoe.

"Is that the reason you don't like kids?" Luke sniffed, turning away from Ashton and giving the older man his answer. Once again silence rang between the pair as Ashton wracked his brain for what to say next. He needed to tread lightly. One wrong word and he knew Luke would close up, no matter how tipsy he may be.

"I can tell you're hurting. I can tell this is a sensitive topic for you, and you don't have to tell me why. But just know that I understand." He watched Luke freeze up before turning to look at Ashton.

"You do?" Ashton shrugged.

"I mean, sure. There's no stronger bond than the one linking a parent and child, the next closest thing is by default the parents." Ashton shrugged again as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up over the twinkling night sky. "But that's no reason to dislike kids."

Luke scoffed as he crushed his cigarette under his boot. "Of course it is."

"No, it's really not," Ashton's voice was nearly a whisper as he hesitantly tacked on, "And, and it's not a reason to dislike me, either."

Luke sighed as he leaned his back against the wall and looked up at the sky. "I don't dislike you, Ash," Ashton's stomach fluttered as the nickname rolled so easily from his lips, "I just, I can't get in the middle of things. Even if you aren't with Daisy's mom now, there's always the future and I don't want to-"

"Peach is dead." Ashton bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders to appear casual even though it was anything but. A conversation about his late best friend still always stung.

"I-, wait, what?" Luke shook his head as he turned to face Ashton and Ashton did the same, leaning his shoulder against the brick.

"Daisy's mom. She's dead. And also for your information, there was never any romantic bond between us in the first place, so even if she was here you wouldn't have to worry about it."

Luke sighed, "Fuck, I'm sorry, Ashton, I didn't know."

"No reason to be sorry, it's not your fault, I mean it's not something I usually advertise to one night stands, not that me having a kid is either." Ashton teased as he looked up to meet Luke's eyes for the first time since the beginning of their conversation.

He felt his stomach lurch as he was met with those piercing blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Was she a one night stand?" Ashton blanched at the question but then realized that he probably led Luke to that conclusion based on his earlier explanation. He let out a laugh as he shook his head.

"God, no, you were, uh, my first real one night stand." Ashton blushed as a smirk rose to Luke's face, showing off a beautiful set of shallow dimples. "Peach was my best friend. It was the usual story - too much, ironically, peach Burnett's - and waking up naked next to your platonic best friend. When she found out she was pregnant we decided to co-parent Daisy and I guess we just kind of slipped into a friends with benefits relationship after that? I mean, it was convenient given our circumstances and dating isn't exactly easy when you have a kid..." Ashton trailed off as he looked back at Luke who was still watching him with that intense expression. He cleared his throat before shaking his head. "Anyways, she died a year after Daisy was born. A congenital heart defect. It's been me and Daisy ever since." Luke was silent next to him, suddenly becoming fascinated with the gravel under his heeled boots.

Ashton wasn't sure why he was spouting out his life story to the man who'd been nothing but rude to him ever since he woke up next to him, but when he started, he found that he just couldn't stop.

"I, uh, realize now that you didn't ask for the whole story," Ashton attempted to lighten the situation with a laugh as his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. "But I just thought you should know," Ashton shrugged as he once again looked up to the stars above their heads. "Just because two people share a connection doesn't mean it's _the_ connection, you know? Having a daughter shouldn't stop me from trying to find _the_ connection." Quiet once again enshrouded the two men as they stood together in the back alley of the restaurant.

"Thank you." It was so quiet that Ashton almost missed it.

Before Ashton could ask Luke why, the door next to them swung open, startling both boys as Wendell appeared beside them. "Ashton? You've been out here for nearly 20 minutes. I covered for you when Clement came looking for you but..."

"Say no more," Ashton sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and shoved his Marlboro packet and lighter into his pocket before beginning to follow Wendell back inside. As Ashton reached the door, he couldn't help but give one more look back in Luke's direction. The man stood off to the side, eyebrows furrowed and lip between his teeth as he seemed to be in deep thought. Ashton's lip quirked up at the thought of Luke thinking so deeply about what he'd just said.

"See you around, Luke." And for the first time since waking up next to the boy, he genuinely meant those words.


	14. Chapter 14

"Luke, my boy, where've you been? We're about to cut the cake!" Martin's loud voice rang out through the hall as Luke made his way back into the venue, wiping the last of his tears and pulling his camera back over his head.

After the unexpected and surprising encounter with Ashton, Luke took a couple more minutes to collect himself. Ashton's words rang through his head as he took in a few deep breaths. Was Ashton right? Was his excuse for hating kids just that, _an excuse_?

"Sorry Uncle Martin, Dad," Luke nodded to each man, watching as his dad looked at him in concern, but Luke simply looked away, grabbing another champagne flute off of a passing tray and downing it in one go. "guess I just needed a bit of fresh air."

He tried to think back over his encounters with kids over the years. Of course, there weren't many. Luke felt uncomfortable in the presence of children, and he knew that he was nowhere near the favorite uncle of his brother Ben's children. Sure, kids were annoying, but that didn't justify the feeling in his chest when he thought about them.

 _Fuck,_ Ashton was right.

He didn't hate kids. He hated the idea of _hurting_ kids. And he didn't really hate the idea of dating. He hated the idea of being hurt again. He hated the idea of breaking apart a family, _again_. He hated himself.

He hated what Drew had turned him into.

"Luke? Son? Are you okay?" Andy clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, um," Luke cleared his throat before setting down his now empty glass and picking up another. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just peachy."

"Now that's a load of bullshit." Luke laughed a bit before he brought his camera up to his eye, snapping a few photos as people _ooh'd_ and _aww'd_ when the kitchen doors flung open to reveal Ashton and another man carrying out a large cake.

"Is it about a boy?" Luke rolled his eyes as he continued snapping photos, stopping only when Ashton turned in his direction and they made eye contact. Luke stiffened, letting his camera lower back to his chest and Andy couldn't help but notice the way that Luke reacted.

Is it about _that_ boy?"

"Dad!" Luke hissed. He could feel the tips of his ears redden in embarrassment.

"Do you two know each other? Because by the way that boy is blushing I'd say you two probably know each other a little _too_ well." Luke groaned as he picked up his camera and pretended to be preoccupied with taking photos of the crowd.

They were just beginning to sing Happy Birthday to his godfather and he wanted to make sure he captured the moment.

"He's no one. Just a hookup." Luke brushed it off, snapping photos of the room and grinding his teeth when he noticed the way the other chef next to Ashton was standing a little _too_ close.

"He doesn't seem like no one." Luke rolled his eyes before he continued taking pictures, ignoring his father's comment.

"I see you never told Uncle Martin about Drew." Andy shrugged as he picked up his own glass of champagne and took a sip.

"Didn't feel like it was my information to tell, and you haven't come to visit us in nearly five months. Which, by the way, has made your mother terribly sad." Luke knew when he agreed to photograph this party that he'd be facing a hefty guilt trip for not making the day trip sooner.

"I've been a bit busy recently." He knew the moment he stepped foot in his childhood home without Drew, he'd be bombarded by questions and sympathy. His parents knew they were no longer together and they knew it was a sensitive topic for their son, but it wouldn't stop them from digging, and Luke knew that's exactly what would happen if he made the trip out.

"Yeah, _busy_." His dad laughed, nudging Luke with his elbow as he watched Ashton shake hands with his Uncle, a bright smile on his face.

Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes as he pounded down his fourth flute of champagne since returning to the event hall. He knew he was drunk by this point, but he couldn't give less of a fuck. His head was swimming with unwanted thoughts, and he needed some way to cope.

He watched as Ashton smiled and blushed, shaking hands with a number of the guests as another, much older, chef approached, clapping Ashton on the back. Luke couldn't help but stare at the way Ashton's forehead shined from the heat in the kitchen, causing his already wavy hair to curl up in tendrils that draped across his face. His pink lips were stretched into a brilliant smile, deep dimples popping out on either side that led the edges of Luke's own lips to begin to twitch into a grin. As Luke watched Ashton talk and laugh, he quickly remembered why he was so attracted to him at the club.

An hour passed in that fashion, Luke snapping photos of the happy party guests and getting progressively more drunk off of the expensive champagne. By this point, the room was spinning, but his father had told him he was off the clock after the cutting of the cake, so he didn't feel so bad about drinking on the job.

He was actually having a good time now, laughing and joking around with his dad and uncle as they shared a glass of Brandy, all thoughts of Drew escaped him and let him begin to enjoy his night.

The party was beginning to wrap up around 11, and by this point, Luke's head was swimming after three glasses of Brandy. With a quiet, 'excuse me', Luke made his way out of the event hall and into the restroom to splash cold water on his face.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Luke mumbled as he pushed open the bathroom door and immediately ran into a body on the other side.

"It's okay," the familiar voice responded before Luke looked up, catching Ashton's eye through the mirror and he groaned.

"Wow, what a greeting." A forced laugh escaped Ashton's lips as he lathered up his hands in soap before rinsing them.

"Sorry, it's just like, how many times can I possibly run into you today." Luke giggled as he almost tripped over his feet, steadying himself on the marble countertop. A playful smile spread across Ashton's lips as he finished washing his hands.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing this has got to be some sort of record." Ashton grabbed a few paper towels, drying his hands before leaning back against the counter as Luke began to splash his face with water.

"Well, it looks like someone's been having fun tonight." Luke laughed as he dried his face.

"Yeah, well, had to forget about you and Drew somehow. Hey, that rhymed." Luke laughed at himself as Ashton just quirked up an eyebrow.

"Me and who?"

"No one, it's nothing. Never mind." And just like that Luke was back to being his serious self as he furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down at his shoes. "You were right back there," Luke whispered as he chanced a glance up at Ashton.

"About what?"

"About me being a coward." Ashton's eyes softened as he leaned in to place his hand on Luke's arm. Coincidentally, a shiver ran through Luke's body at the same moment Ashton touched him.

"I never said that, Luke."

"It's true though," Luke shrugged, leaning back against the counter and looking up at the ceiling. "I don't actually hate kids. Sure I think they can be obnoxious and gross and annoying and-" Ashton rolled his eyes as he removed his hand from Luke's arm

"Okay, Luke, I get it, you don't like kids." Luke shrugged.

"I guess I'm just scared of them. Scared of ruining their lives because I'm such a fuck up. If I've done it once, I can do it again. No kid deserves that. I'm not that heartless." Ashton's eyebrows furrowed as Luke hiccuped.

"Again? What are you talking about, Luke?" But before Luke could answer he was tripping over his own feet again and Ashton was forced to hold him up.

"Okay, I think someone has had a little too much to drink tonight. Hand me your keys."

"Why?"

Ashton rolled his eyes as he pushed his hand out between them, "Because. You can barely stand on your own two feet right now, there's no way I'm letting you get behind the wheel. Now hand them over."

Luke grumbled as he dug in his pocket, well _Michael's_ pocket, and placed his keys in Ashton's hand with a pout. "Now how am I supposed to get home?"

Luke felt like a child being explained something simple by an adult. "I'm going to drive you. C'mon, I'm off in fifteen minutes anyway and I'm sure Wendell won't mind cleaning up alone tonight." Ashton lead Luke out of the bathroom and over to the back where his camera equipment and jacket were stashed.

"Wendell? Is that the other cook dude who helped you with the cake?" Ashton nodded as he then lead the two over to the staff break room where he sat Luke down in a chair as he gathered his own things. "Well, then he probably will mind cleaning up alone. He has a crush on you." Luke's pout was back with a vengeance and if he wasn't so drunk he would have been embarrassed by the way he was acting.

"You don't know what you're talking about." But Luke could tell by the blush Ashton was sporting that he _did._

"He was standing _way_ too close to you out there. And he wouldn't stop staring at you it was actually kinda pathetic." Ashton sighed as he turned towards Luke, mumbling something about _staying put_ before he was out the door, once again leaving Luke alone with his swimming thoughts.

What felt like hours to Luke but was probably no more than ten minutes, Ashton appeared back in the room, helping Luke to his feet before guiding them out the restaurant and to the back door.

"He likes you," Luke hiccuped as he continued on from where their conversation previously ended. "and I can't say I blame him. I mean, you do have a really pretty face." Luke giggled as Ashton helped him into the passenger seat of his car. "And a _really_ fuckable ass. I would know."

A blush rose to Ashton's face, "just don't puke in my car." He mumbled as he slammed the door shut, quickly running around to the driver's side and hopping in.

The soft hum of Radiohead filled the car as Ashton began driving, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing someone's number. Luke decided to try and count each lamppost they passed, but he quickly lost track after 5.

"Hey, Crys," Ashton sighed into the phone and Luke immediately groaned.

"Nooooo, Ashy, I don't wanna go home!" Luke pouted like a child, but Ashton just shushed him, but not before Luke could see the hint of a blush running up his neck from the nickname. Luke cursed drunk him. He didn't mean to give him some cutesy nickname, it just slipped out.

"I was wondering what Michael's address is."

"Well, I have Luke in my car and-" Luke watched as Ashton pulled the phone away from his ear as a squeal emanated from the other side of the conversation.

"Long story short he was working for some big party at the restaurant I work at and I found him tripping over his own feet in the bathroom at the end of the night." Ashton laughed as he listened to what Crystal was saying on the other end of the phone, and Luke sat pouting, knowing they were probably just making fun of him.

"Okay... yup... yes, will do. I'll text you when I pull up. Thanks again... yeah, no problem. Okay, bye." After a minute Ashton hung up the phone and continued driving. It was silent between the two boys, but it was surprisingly comfortable, and Luke didn't get why.

"Do I have to go home? I'm not even tired. Can't we hang out?" Luke knew he sounded like a whiny child, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't tired and he didn't want to leave Ashton yet.

"Yes Luke, you have to go home. You're drunk and I have a daughter to get home to."

Luke pouted again. "Shit that's right, I forgot that you're a dilf." Ashton spluttered as he glanced quickly over to Luke who was smirking.

"You're drunk, Luke."

"So? Even if I was sober I'd still wanna fuck you again." Luke shrugged as he turned to look out the window. "I'm sorry about your, uh... baby momma?" He asked it like a question, not exactly sure the best way to phrase it after their conversation earlier. She wasn't a girlfriend but wasn't just a friend? In Luke's drunken state he thought that baby momma was probably the best option. He glanced over at Ashton who had a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"What was her name again? Clementine? No, shit, wait," Luke knew it was something quirky but he couldn't quite place it.

"Peach?"

"Yes! Peach, that was it. I'm sorry about Peach, by the way." Ashton shrugged as he gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"It's okay, it's been almost four years now, so it's not like it's a fresh wound..."

"Do you miss her?" The words were out of Luke's mouth before he could even think about what it was that he asked, but that was the beauty of being drunk. You have the excuse of having absolutely no filter.

"Every day. Plus, Daisy is so much like her, it makes me feel a bit better but also a little sadder, if that makes any sense?" Luke nodded, fiddling with his fingers as he began running his mouth again.

"Yeah, I get that. I still miss Drew, not that he's dead or anything, but like some nights I'll find one of his old shitty tee shirts in the back of my closet and it hurts more than it should." The name still felt like poison dripping from Luke's lips, but when he noticed that when he was with Ashton, the name didn't hold as much pain.

"Wait shit I just realized I made it sound like some shitty band t-shirts from my ex are the same as your daughter and her dead mom, fuck. I didn't mean it like that." Luke groaned as he threw his head back against the headrest.

"You're fine, Luke. I know what you meant." Ashton laughed as he turned the car onto Luke's street. Had they really already been driving for nearly thirty minutes?

Ashton pulled up in front of Luke's apartment complex and shot Crystal a text before he turned in his seat to look at Luke.

"Michael's coming down to help you in to your apartment." Luke nodded as he fiddled with his fingers, suddenly going shy.

"Thanks for driving me home, Ash." Ashton smiled before placing his hand on top of Luke's.

"Any time, Luke. Honestly, you're not such bad company when you're not acting like some cocky badass." It was Luke's turn to laugh as he nodded along.

"Yeah, I've been told that I'm a lot of fun once you look past the whole relationship baggage."

"Well, what would you know, I've been told the same thing." Luke looked up to meet Ashton's eyes and his breath hitched in his throat as he took in the golden twinkle in his hazel irises.

"Would it be totally wrong if I kissed you right now?" Luke asked as he began to lean in, watching as Ashton hesitated.

"Probably." Nevertheless, Ashton leaned in. Luke could just feel the faintest touch of Ashton's lips against his own, his heart beating almost out of his chest as he closed his eyes, preparing to close the minuscule distance between them.

A knock on Luke's window interrupted them and caused Luke to jump, slamming his head against the roof of Ashton's car.

"Fuck!"

"Ashton? Luke?" Michael's voice could be heard from outside the tinted windows of the car, and Luke groaned.

"He always fucking ruins everything." Ashton laughed as Luke grumbled and watched on as he fumbled to unlatch his seatbelt.

"Thanks again for the ride." Ashton mumbled a quiet 'no problem' before Luke swung the car door open and immediately punched Michael in the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Luke could hear Ashton laugh as Michael waved goodbye to him before shutting the car door. The shorter man threw Luke's arm around his shoulders to support his weight before guiding him inside their apartment building.

"For having the worst fucking timing ever."

Michael smirked as they made their way towards the staircase. "So I take it you had a good time tonight?" Through his drunken haze, Luke thought back over the night, completely neglecting thoughts of the actual party and focusing only on _Ashton_. The soft glances, the openly candid conversation, the _almost_ kiss...

"Yeah, Mike, a really good time." 


	15. Chapter 15

Ashton's mind had been racing with thoughts of Luke since their multiple encounters Friday night. Although he was grateful not to work for the rest of the weekend, it left him with too much time to think about their almost kiss and everything Luke said while Daisy was distracted with the new episodes of _What's New Scooby-Doo?_ that had recently been added to Netflix.

And after everything that had happened between the two on Friday night, Ashton still didn't have the boy's number. Of course he knew he could have asked Crystal, but he was way too embarrassed, and instead hoped to miraculously run into Luke again soon.

It was now Sunday afternoon and after a long day at the park where they fed the ducks (it was now Daisy's favorite activity, that and chasing the ducks around the lake which Ashton had to scold her for numerous times), Ashton and Daisy were now settled on the floor in her room as they played tea party.

"Do you want more tea, Daddy?" Daisy asked as she pushed the overly large sunhat out of her eyes with a giggle.

"Why I would love some, Miss Daisy." Ashton smiled as he readjusted the purple feathered boa scarf that wrapped around his neck, making sure none of the feathers were in his face. Ashton thanked his daughter as she reached over and very carefully poured a little bit of tea into his china cup.

This had become a Sunday afternoon tradition in their household. Ever since Ashton's mom bought Daisy her own tea set for her fourth birthday, they had spent each Sunday hosting an elaborate tea party for all of her teddy friends. Ashton would make little butter and strawberry jam finger sandwiches, Daisy's favorite snickerdoodle cookies, and a pot of jasmine tea for the two of them to share as they sat around conversing with her teddy bears and dolls.

"Daddy?" Daisy's small voice makes Ashton look up from his cup of tea. "Can we go to the zoo tomorrow? Margot and Delilah said that Cal and their mommy took them last week and there are baby monkeys!" Daisy proceeds to make monkey noises as she giggles to herself and Ashton practically melts at how adorable his daughter is. His daughter, he created that.

"Daddy's gotta work tomorrow, Pumpkin. And you have school, remember?" Daisy had just started her first year of school and Ashton would be lying if he said he didn't shed a few tears when he had to drop her off for orientation last week. He also may or may not have gone over to Calum's apartment and cried into his shoulder for an hour.

"I don't wanna got to school!" Daisy wailed as she jutted her bottom lip out, and if it wasn't illegal for kids not to go to school Ashton would have given in right there and then.

"But why, Baby? You had fun at school last week. Remember? You were telling me all about how Miss Lucy helped you draw that beautiful picture that's hanging on the fridge."

"I don't wanna go, Daddy! Don't like nap time." Ashton chuckled as he drained the remaining tea from his cup.

"Trust me, Baby, you'll miss scheduled nap times when you're older." He could tell Daisy didn't get what he was saying and just shook his head with a laugh. "How about this, you go to school tomorrow and when Daddy picks you up from Cal's when he gets done with work and we can go get ice cream, how does that sound?" Ashton was a serious pushover for his daughter.

"But the zoo." Daisy pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest and her tear-filled eyes widen in the way she knows to get her way.

"God, you're too much like your mom sometimes, know just how to get me." Ashton sighs as he takes off the boa around his neck and scoops up the little girl in his arms. "We'll go to the zoo this weekend, okay? We can even invite Margot and Delilah, that sound like fun, Buttercup?"

"Yay!" The little girl squealed in excitement as she wrapped her arms around Ashton's neck and he held her close. "Love you, Daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, Munchkin." Ashton chuckled as he pressed a kiss against the side of her head and rubbed her small back. "Okay, I think tea party time is over now," Ashton sighed as he placed his daughter back on the ground and stood to his feet. He groaned as he stretched his legs, and looked at his watch. They were supposed to be over at his mother's house for dinner in an hour and it was an hour and a half drive. "let's get you dressed and ready for Nanny's, how does that sound?"

"Nanny, Nanny, Nanny!" Daisy cheered as she jumped up and ran over to her closet, the tea party long since forgotten at the prospect of going to her grandmother's house.

"Yeah, Little One, we gotta get ready to go see her. We're already running a bit late so help me clean up." With limited help from Daisy, Ashton quickly cleaned up the leftovers from their party before helping the little girl into a pretty pale yellow sundress with frilly white socks and Mary Janes. He quickly got cleaned up himself while Daisy packed a backpack full of toys and coloring books she wanted to show her grandma, aunt, and uncle, and in record time the pair were out the door and cruising down the interstate.

* * *

"Dadda?" Daisy's small voice interrupted the beginning rift of _Fortunate Son_ and Ashton turned down the volume. He glanced up in the rearview mirror to see the little girl scribbling away in her coloring book.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Ashton focused on the road as they pulled into his hometown and he began the familiar drive towards his mother's house.

"Can Lukey take me to the Mommy-Daughter breakfast at ballet next week?" Ashton's head whipped around so fast that he almost crashed the car. He quickly regained control and took in a deep breath as he looked back at his daughter who sat completely undisturbed as she continued to color.

"Daisy, _what_?" He was at a loss for words. The little girl shrugged.

"Can Lukey take me instead of you, Daddy?" 

Ashton cleared his throat as he drove into his mother's neighborhood. "Baby, why would you want Luke to take you instead of Daddy?"

"Because you're my Daddy! It's a Mommy breakfast." The pout on Daisy's face would have been adorable under any other circumstances.

"But, Baby, Luke isn't your Mommy."

"But why not?"

Ashton sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having with his daughter, _especially_ when they were about to pull up to his mother's home. The last thing he needed was his mother asking who Luke is.

"Because you already have a Mommy, Sweet Pea."

"Where is she? Margot and Delilah's Mommy is with them and Cally, why isn't Mommy with you and me?" Ashton sighed as his heart ached. He wracked his brain for a way to explain it in a way she would understand.

"Your Mommy is in a better place now, Baby." Ashton pulled into his mother's driveway and put the car in park before he turned towards his daughter. Her little eyebrows were scrunched together in adorable confusion.

"Like Disneyland? Remember when Gamma and Poppa came to visit and took me to Disneyland and bought me the big cotton candy? Is there cotton candy where Mommy is?"

"I'm sure there is, Sweet Pea. Lots and lots of cotton candy. Now, you ready to go see everyone?" Daisy's eyes lit up at the sound of seeing her grandma, aunt, and uncle, and she wiggled out of her car seat the second Ashton unbuckled her. Ashton was left to collect her coloring book and a pack of crayons, slinging her _Hello Kitty_ backpack over his shoulder as he followed his daughter to the door who was now banging on the door.

"Nanny, Nanny, Nanny! Open the door!" She giggled and before Ashton could scold her for her lack of manners, the door was flying open and Daisy was being swept up into a hug.

"My favorite little grandbaby! I haven't seen you in forever you get more and more beautiful every time I see you!" Daisy giggled as the older woman shower her with kisses.

"Mom, we were here last week for dinner." Ashton laughed as his mother propped Daisy on her hip and pulled her son in for a quick hug and kiss to the cheek. "She's also your only grandbaby." Ashton walked into the foyer and took off his shoes, his mother and daughter following close behind.

"Yes, she is, and _she'll stay my only grandbaby for a long time!_ " Anne yelled out into the living room where Ashton knew his brother and sister were sitting. Ashton laughed as his mom set Daisy down on her feet. "Dinner will be ready soon. Kids, please help set the table, and I'll take Daisy to the bathroom and help her wash her hands, yeah?" Before Ashton could agree Daisy was tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

"Daddy? If Mommy can't make it back from the better place for ballet breakfast next week, can Lukey take me?" Ashton cringed as he watched his mom's eyes widen and a big smile spread across her face.

"Who's Luke?"

Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke groaned as he rolled out of bed, the early afternoon sun rays beaming in through the cracks in his dark curtains. He knew he had already managed to sleep through his two morning lectures, and at this point really didn't see any reason to attend his art history discussion. One little day playing hooky wouldn't hurt.

The mumbled voices from the kitchen caught Luke's attention, and after taking a few minutes in the bathroom to freshen up, Luke stumbled his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Still half asleep, Luke yawned and made his way over to the coffee maker, completely disregarding the others in the room.

"Lukey!" A little voice made Luke choke on his coffee and he whipped around to be face to face with none other than Ashton's daughter.

"What the hell?" He grumbled, looking around for signs of the older man, but only coming upon Michael with half a bagel stuffed in his mouth and an apologetic looking Crystal. "What is happening right now?"

"Daddy had to go to work!" The little girl shrugged her shoulders as she continued to spoon Mac and cheese into her mouth.

"And? Why isn't she in school or something?" Luke asked, aiming the question more so at the couple across from him.

"They had a half-day of preschool today and he didn't have anyone to watch Daisy, so he asked me to." Crystal shrugged as if it were no big deal she'd brought a child into their apartment without asking him first.

Luke quirked up an eyebrow as he cautiously took another sip of his mug. "So why are you watching her here?"

"My roommate had a... _special friend_... over last night, and he was still there this morning, so I just thought I'd bring her over here." Luke glanced wearily over at where the little girl sat, humming something that sounded oddly familiar to the drumline from _Tusk_. He was mildly impressed.

"Lukey, are you my Daddy's special friend?"

"Excuse me?" The little girl looked up and quirked her head to the side as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Daddy said that special friend means you sleep in the same bed. You were sleeping in Daddy's bed. Are you Daddy's special friend?"

"No, Daisy, Luke isn't your Daddy's special friend... _yet_." Crystal mumbled the last part under her breath but Luke could still hear it and shot her a dirty look.

"Then why were you in Daddy's bed?" Luke glanced at his friends for help but they were just stifling back a laugh.

"That's, ah, I think that's a question to ask your dad, kid." Daisy accepted Luke's explanation and continued on eating her lunch.

"Okay, well this is fun and all but I think I'd rather be anywhere else." Before Luke could run from the room, Crystal was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at her over his coffee cup.

"My room?"

"No, you're not!" Luke scoffed as he tried to move around her and she stepped in his way. If she wasn't his best friend's girl and there wasn't a child in the room Luke wouldn't think twice about running her over.

"Hey now, you're the one that agreed to babysit today, not me." Crystal rolled her eyes as she glanced towards Michael for help.

"Actually, Luke, we were hoping you could watch Daisy here for a little bit," at the sound of her name Daisy perked up, dropping her spoon into the bowl and making some of the gooey cheese splatter up onto the counter. Luke cringed.

"And why in the fuck would I do that?"

"Lukey just said a bad word!" The little girl's voice pierced through Luke's eardrums and he winced.

"Do you have to yell?" The girl's toothy smile stretched broadly across her face as Luke covered his ears.

"When Uncle Cal says bad words Daddy makes him give me a quarter!" Luke snorted.

"I'm not paying you for saying _fuck_."

"You just said the bad word again!"

"Does it look like I care?" Crystal groaned in annoyance as Michael laughed.

"Luke, would you please stop arguing with the five-year-old?" Luke was about to curse Michael out when the red-haired boy continued, "Anyways, as I was trying to say," Luke rolled his eyes. "Crystal and I need to run some errands so if you could just watch Daisy until Ashton picks her up in an hour that would be awesome." Luke's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"What? No! Absolutely not, no!"

"C'mon, Luke, it's only an hour!" Luke scoffed as he shook his head.

"Yeah, an hour too much! Why can't you take her with you?" Michael gave him a pointed look and Luke groaned. "Seriously? You're going to a sex shop? In the middle of the afternoon?"

"Luke!"

"What? She doesn't know what it is!" The three adults glanced over to where the little girl sat looking at them with wide, unknowing eyes as she continued to shovel macaroni and cheese into her mouth.

"Can't she just sit in the car?" Michael sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"She's not a dog, Lucas, and for your information, it's illegal to leave both kids and animals in cars now. And even if it wasn't, there's no way I'm leaving a five-year-old in the car alone outside of an S-E-X shop." Luke groaned.

"Why do you need to go to the shop _right now_?" A sinister grin spread across Michael's face.

"We don't. I just thought it'd be funny to leave you with the kid," Michael shrugged before pinching Crystal's ass and making her squeal, "plus, we broke our favorite toy last night."

"Toys? My favorite is my teddy!" A blush rushed up Crystal's neck and Michael stifled his laugh as he patted the little girl's head. Luke had to admit, it was kinda cute.

"Not those type of toys, sweetheart," Michael smirked as he turned back to Luke. "So, what do you say?"

"I hate you both." Crystal sighed as she made her way over to where Daisy sat, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"It's only an hour, Luke. You'll both be fine." Luke rolled his eyes but he knew there was no winning. "Hey, Daisy," the little girl's head whipped up at the sound of Crystal's voice. "Did you know that Luke's a photographer?" Luke's eyes widened as he shook his head at the wicked gleam in Crystal's eyes. "I bet if you ask nicely he'll teach you how to take pictures."

The gasp that left the little girl's lips was almost comical. "Please, please Lukey! Please can you teach me, pretty please?"

Luke glanced over to where Michael and Crystal were smiling broadly and groaned. "I hate you both, I really do."

"Is that a yes?" Luke sighed as he looked over at the little girl who was pouting, her big hazel eyes that looked so much like Ashton's almost comically large, and Luke could feel the cage around his heart rattle.

"Do I really have a choice?" Michael smiled as he grabbed his wallet and keys off of the counter and dragged Crystal to the door.

"Absolutely not. See you in an hour or two!" Before Luke could even flip him the finger the two were out the door and silence crept into the space between the two bodies in the room.

Luke sighed as he looked over to find the little girl polishing off her lunch and he dragged himself over to the couch.

"Lukey?" Luke grunted in response as he continued flipping through the channels on the tv. He heard shuffling come from the kitchen island before a little body plopped down too close onto the couch next to him. "Lukey?" A small, slightly sticky finger poked at his cheek and he cringed.

"What?" He pushed her hand away from his face and she huffed, climbing into his lap and smushing his cheeks together between her small palms.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to me!" Luke tried to be annoyed but he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're sassy, has anyone ever told you that?" The little girl grinned, a little too close to Luke's face and he could see she was missing three small teeth.

"Uncle Cal says I'm just like my Daddy!" Luke nodded as he gently pushed the little girl off of his lap and began flipping through the tv channels again. "Uncle Cal says I'm pretty just like Daddy, too!" Luke's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced over at the little girl.

"You sure talk about this Uncle Cal a lot," Luke grumbled as he continued to look for something to watch, "Is he your Dad's brother?"

"Nope!" The little girl giggled as she began bouncing on the couch, "Uncle Cally is my Daddy's bestest friend! My Uncle Harry and Auntie Lolo live with my Nanna though!" Luke didn't know why the thought of 'Uncle Cal', Ashton, and Daisy together bothered him so much. "Lukey stop!" Luke jumped as the little girl squealed, knocking the remote from Luke's hand as he came to land on _Courage the Cowardly Dog_.

"You know this show? It's like twenty years old?" The little girl shrugged with a grin as her thumb slid into her mouth and her eyes glazed over as she watched the tv. Without any hesitation, she cuddled into his side and he froze up before letting himself relax and enjoy one of his favorite shows.

"Daddy loves this show." Luke couldn't help the smile that played at the corner of his lips.

"Me too." His voice was quiet as they watched the show, the little girl giggling every so often and Luke grudgingly admitted that he enjoyed the way she curled into his side, the warmth of her small body making him feel rather comforted.

They watched the show for a while in silence before Daisy turned to face him once again.

"Lukey?" Luke hummed in response, his eyes not leaving the tv as she shifted beside him and began playing with one of his large hands.

"Will you be my Mommy for the Mommy-Daughter breakfast at ballet?" Luke's eyes widened laughably as his head whipped around to face the girl beside him.

"I'm not your Mom, kid."

Daisy shrugged as she continued to play with his fingers that were much larger than her own. "I know. But Daddy says my Mommy can't make it back for it." Luke's eyes softened as he remembered the previous Friday night when Ashton admitted to him what happened to Daisy's mom. He really didn't want to be having this conversation with a child right now. "Daddy says that Mommy's in a better place." Now Luke really wished he was anywhere else, doing absolutely anything else than having a conversation about death with a five-year-old.

"Well, uh, Daisy, I'm sure your Dad is right." He really didn't know what to say. Daisy shrugged as she twisted the rings around Luke's fingers and looked up at him with her big, hazel doe eyes.

"So will you go with me?"

"Why doesn't your dad take you?" She huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
"Because Daddy already took me to the Daddy-Daughter Dance, Lukey! He's my Daddy, not my _Mommy_!"

"Okay... Well, why don't you ask that girl that was at your Daddy's place when I was there." Daisy furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Auntie Lo?"

"Yeah, what about her?" The little girl rolled her eyes and Luke was taken aback by the amount of sass in a five-year-old.

"She's at school now, Lukey!" Luke put up his hands in defense.

"Well, what about Uncle Cal?"

"Uncle Cally can't go!" Luke was starting to get frustrated as he ran out of options.

"And why not?"

"Because Margot and Delilah's Mommy is taking them, not Cally, duh!" Ohhh so this Uncle Cal had a family of his own? Luke hated how much relief he felt at that moment.

"Okay, well..." Luke was at a loss for words. Daisy stared up at him with those huge eyes that looked just like Ashton's, and the way her bottom lip jutted out made Luke panic. As much as he wanted to flat out tell her no, the word was stuck in his throat.

"Oh! Lukey! A camera!" Just as quickly as she started the conversation, Daisy ended it as her gaze fell to Luke's old polaroid camera that was sitting on the windowsill. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to snatch up the camera, balancing it in her little arms. "Please, please, please Lukey show me how to take a picture?" She held the camera up to her eye and pretended to snap a photo.

If there was one thing Luke could never say no to, it was talking about what he loved best. Plus, if it would keep the kid from asking him about death or this stupid family breakfast, he'd teach her how to take photos all damn day.

"First of all, you're holding it wrong." Luke saw no use in talking to the girl like she was a child. "Put the strap around your neck and hold the sides gently. Whatever you do don't touch the lens."

"The lens?" The little girl quirked her head to the side as she held up the camera, one of her sticky fingers pressed against the lens. Luke cringed.

"Here," Luke sighed before walking over to where Daisy was standing and adjusted her hands on the camera. "The lens is this piece of glass and it pretty much determines what picture you're gonna get," he pointed to the front of the camera and tried to put it in the simplest terms for the girl to understand. "The lens is basically like your eye, and you wouldn't want someone poking you in the eye, would you?" The girl giggled and Luke couldn't help that his lip quirked up.

"Now, hold the camera up to your eye and look through the little viewfinder. When you see what you want to take a picture of, press this button." Luke moved the girl's finger to press lightly against the black button on the top of the camera.

Daisy giggled as she turned around and pointed the camera directly at Luke. "Say cheese!" Before Luke could even react, she'd pressed the button and the quiet whirring of machinery filled the air as the photo began processing.

  
"Why'd you take a picture of me?" Luke was annoyed. He absolutely hated having his photo taken, that's why he preferred to be behind the camera.

"Because you looked pretty." The girl shrugged like it was no big deal as she examined the camera in her hands. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." With a huff, Luke returned to sit down on the couch and once again flipped through channels.

Daisy continued to snap photos, humming to herself as a collection of polaroid pictures accumulated around her feet. Luke glanced over to see Daisy concentrating on taking a photo, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth as she squinted through the viewfinder and snapped a picture of the television set. Luke couldn't help but smile as he remembered himself doing the same thing with his dad's camera when he was younger.

"Don't just take random photos, Daisy." Luke sighed as he grabbed the camera from her hands to check the amount of polaroid paper left. He handed the camera back to her as he clicked the compartment shut. "You take pictures of things you want to remember. You only have three pictures left so you better make them count."

The little girl furrowed her brows in thought before tapping Luke's knee. "What?"

"Can you take a picture of us?"

"What?" The little girl rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I want to take a picture of us."   
  
"Why?"

"To remember the day, duh!" She jutted out her bottom lip into a pout and widened her eyes, and Luke cursed as he realized that look would be the death of him.

"Fine, hand it here." Luke knew there was no point arguing with the girl, as long as she was looking at him with those sparkling eyes he couldn't say no, and that scared him.

She squealed as she handed the camera over to Luke and cuddled into his side.

"Three, two, one." Daisy smiled widely as Luke snapped the photo before she threw her arms around Luke's shoulders.

"Thank you, Lukey!" Luke pried the little girl's arms around his shoulders and handed the camera back to Daisy. He let the photo develop between his fingers, watching as the color of two faces began to brighten. Luke cracked a grin as he saw the wide, toothless smile Daisy was sporting begin to take place on the paper. Big hazel eyes sparkled brilliantly and a set of dimples popped out of her cheeks.

There was no denying that Daisy was a beautiful child. She looked so much like her father, Luke wasn't sure what she could have actually inherited from her mother. Maybe it was her personality? Luke really hadn't gotten the chance to get to know Ashton's personality yet. 

But yeah, Luke grudgingly admitted, Daisy wasn't as annoying as he initially thought. Luke never spent much time around children, he had no reason to. But he was beginning to believe that if all children were like Daisy, maybe they weren't so bad after all. He highly doubted that though, Daisy was one of a kind.

"Lukey?" Luke hummed in acknowledgment as he stared at the photo in his hand. "Can we take another picture?" Her eyes enlarged again and she batted her eyelashes. She knew what she was doing, the little mastermind. Luke sighed and fought the smile threatening to break through. She was a sneaky kid, and he enjoyed the devilishness. It reminded him of himself when he was that age.

"Sure thing, kid." He hoisted the little girl onto his lap and turned the camera around to face them.

"Silly faces?"

Luke genuinely smiled. "Silly faces."


	17. Chapter 17

Ashton had an absolute shit day and it wasn't even over yet. Not only had he woken up late, but Daisy had managed to spill her cup of grape juice all over her brand new dress Ashton's mom had gotten her for picture day. After managing to clean Daisy up in record time, he was still almost 15 minutes late dropping her off at school where the teacher was all too quick to scold Ashton. The old bat wasn't used to young parents, and as a result, was all too happy to call Ashton out whenever he did even the smallest thing wrong. By the time Ashton left Daisy's school a little after 8:30 am, he was already in a bad mood.

So when Ashton received the call at work that Daisy was waiting to be picked up at eleven because of a half-day, he almost started to cry. He had completely forgotten that every second Monday of the month was a half-day, and because of that, he was stuck working a full day and had no one to watch Daisy. He started to panic. His mom was at work, Lauren was back at school, and Calum was out of town on a business trip. Ashton was royally fucked.

He had no other choice, no other option. He'd already used up his sick days when Daisy was hospitalized for a severe allergic reaction to a bee sting a few months earlier. Nearly four days in the hospital had left Ashton without any time off left, and with no one else to turn to, he called Crystal.

And he'd been worrying ever since. He never left Daisy with anyone other than family or Calum, and to say he was panicking would be a bit of an understatement. He hadn't been able to concentrate on work at all, and four dishes had been sent back during his shift, leading to a thorough chewing out by Clement. By the time Ashton finished work, he was ready to crawl into bed and never leave.

Even the radio was annoying him as he drove, but it wasn't until he called Crystal that he was really grinding his teeth.

"Heeeey Ashton." The tone of Crystal's voice immediately made Ashton suspicious.

"Hey Crystal, how's Daisy doing? Hope she's not being too much trouble." Crystal laughed through the phone before sighing.

"About that,"

"What happened? Is Daisy okay?" Ashton couldn't hide the panic in his voice as he clenched the phone in his hand.

"Ashton, she's fine don't worry. I couldn't watch her at my apartment though so I brought her to Michael and Luke's place." Ashton ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Okay, well I've just left work so I'll be there to pick her up in about 30."

"Sounds good, also just a heads up, I had an, um, appointment, that Michael had to take me to, so we had to leave Daisy with Luke about 40 minutes ago, but I figured you wouldn't mind since she seems to like him so much." Ashton could feel his blood boiling.

"You left her with Luke? The guy who hates kids?"

"I'm sorry, Ash, but everything is fine. They've been alone less than an hour. They're probably just watching cartoons." Ashton wanted to be mad that Crystal left his only child with what could basically be considered a complete stranger, but he felt like he didn't have the right. If Crystal hadn't been able to watch Daisy today he didn't know what he would have done. And what was the difference between leaving Daisy with a random babysitter and Luke anyways? Besides the fact that babysitters actually like children...

Ashton sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Okay, can you just let Luke know I'll be there soon?"

"Of course, and the apartment number is 305, sorry again!"

"It's okay." With a final goodbye, Ashton hung up the phone and pressed his foot a bit harder against the gas pedal. As he drove he couldn't help but let the worst-case scenarios run through his head. What if Luke left Daisy unattended and she burned her hand on the stove? What if Luke was watching something on HBO that scars Daisy for life? What if a bee flies in through an open window and stings her? Ashton started to sweat as he thought about the numerous possibilities.

In what had to be record time Ashton was parking his car and jogging up the three flights of stairs to Luke and Michael's apartment. Ashton spent the time before the door opened to bend over and catch his breath, only straightening up when he heard the sound of little footsteps racing towards the door.

"Daddy!" A giggling Daisy launched herself into her father's arms and Ashton could finally breathe out a sigh of relief when she appeared to be completely unharmed.

"Hi, Sweetpea." Ashton set his daughter down and she immediately grabbed his hand and led him into the apartment.

"Daisy, I said don't answer the door without me-" Ashton stiffened as another voice entered the room, and Luke soon appeared standing in front of him, a camera slung around his neck carelessly.

Ashton couldn't help but study the way his blonde hair laid in a tousled mess across his forehead, almost begging for Ashton to run his fingers through it. The stubble on his jaw was just as intoxicating, the sign of a man who hasn't shaved in a few days, and Ashton started to imagine what that stubble would feel like between his thighs...

"Hi." Luke's voice broke Ashton out from his daydream and he blinked violently to rid the pornographic images from his mind.

"Hi." Ashton's voice came out breathless as he met Luke's ocean blue eyes. Suddenly all the anxiety that had been coursing through his body melted away, and Ashton was left knowing that Daisy was okay.

"Daddy! Lukey taught me how to take pictures, look!" Daisy yanked on the bottom of Ashton's shirt until he bent down to her level and had a handful of polaroids shoved in his hands. Ashton laughed as he carded through the pictures, his smile widening as he took in the selfies the two had taken.

There was a photo of Daisy sitting with her cheek pressed up against Luke's, a giant smile plastered across her face as Luke stood stoic, his features almost looked annoyed and Ashton couldn't help but roll his eyes. The next showed both faces with goofy expressions on their faces, and Ashton giggled at the way Luke crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. 

The final photo, however, is the one that won Ashton's heart. He could see both faces clearly, Daisy sitting on Luke's lap as they both smiled widely into the camera. The crinkles around Luke's eyes told Ashton that the smile was genuine, and he couldn't help his own smile from spreading across his face.

"These are adorable, Pumpkin. I hope you thanked Luke for teaching you something this cool!" Ashton quirked up an eyebrow at Daisy who quickly spun around and wrapped her small arms around one of Luke's legs. Luke was clearly caught off guard as he stumbled a bit before reaching down to pat her on the head.

"Thank you, Lukey!" Daisy looked up at the much taller blonde man, her dimples popping out as he ran a large hand through her curls. Ashton couldn't help but wonder if that's how Luke would run a hand through his own curls.

"No problem, Kid." Luke smiled small down at the little girl before looking back up to meet Ashton's eyes. Ashton couldn't help it, his breath hitched in his throat.

"Hey, Dais," Daisy looked up at Luke before releasing her grip on his leg. Luke's eyes never left Ashton's. "why don't you go collect the rest of your pictures and drawings from the living room so you can bring them home?" Daisy squealed as she ran into the other room and Luke and Ashton were left alone.

Silence surrounded the two men in a thick tension.

"I, uh... Thanks for watching Daisy for me." Ashton could feel the blush crawling up his neck as he let his eyes finally fall away and towards the floor. Luke shrugged before sliding his hands into the pocket of his flannel pajama pants. It was four in the afternoon, had he been in his pajamas all day? Must be nice to not have any responsibilities.

"It was no problem, really," Luke took a step towards Ashton, and Ashton's eyes widened. "I had already missed my lectures for the day so I had nothing better to do."

"You're a student?" Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He knew Luke was young, but how young was he?

"Yeah, art student actually, a junior," Luke smirked as he nodded towards the handful of photographs in Ashton's hand. "Studying photography."

"Oh god, how old are you?" Ashton didn't mean for the words to spill out of his lips, they just did.

Luke laughed before taking yet another step closer to Ashton. The tips of Luke's sock-clad feet were now touching Ashton's shoes.

"Old enough to handle you, Baby." Ashton groaned and rolled his eyes. Suddenly he was unsure why he expected a mature answer from someone who was probably just barely able to order a beer. 

"Jesus Christ you're a fucking child." Luke's smirk widened as Ashton stepped away from him. 

"I think you and I both know just how much of a man I am, Sweetheart." The pet name sent a shiver down his spine, but he still hated the cockiness Luke carried in his voice. It was the cockiness of a college boy who was used to getting his way. Luke's eyes roamed Ashton's body and settled on his crotch before once again meeting his eyes. "Why don't I remind you though... Go out with me tonight." Luke had somehow made his way so that he was standing right in front of Ashton again.

Ashton scoffed. For a minute he had almost forgotten how much of a childish asshole Luke could be. "No."

Luke's eyes furrowed. "No?"

"No."

"And why not?"

Ashton sighed. Luke couldn't possibly be that dense. "Because unlike you, I'm actually an adult, Luke. I have a kid to take care of. I have work tomorrow. I can't just drop everything to go out with you, even if I did want to."

"So you're telling me you don't want to go out with me?"

Ashton rolled his eyes. "No, Luke, I don't want to go out with someone who still gets assigned homework."

"Ouch, you're hurting my feelings, Baby."

"Please stop calling me Baby, it's super uncomfortable seeing as that's what I call _my daughter._ "

Luke chuckled as he raised a hand up to run his fingers down Ashton's arm.

"C'mon, Ash, you have to admit the sex was really fucking good." Luke's voice dropped to a whisper and Ashton felt his heart rate pick up as the blonde's lips ghosted the shell of his ear. "Just one more night, pretty boy."

Before Ashton could answer a little voice shocked the two apart.

"Daddy! Look at all the pictures I drew with Lukey!" Daisy burst into the room, arms full of photographs and drawings. Ashton plastered a smile onto his face as he turned crouched down to Daisy, taking the papers from her and beginning to put them away in her backpack.

"They are beautiful, Pumpkin." Ashton planted a kiss on Daisy's head before helping her into her boots and rain jacket. "Now, say thank you to Luke for watching you. We need to get home so I can make you dinner before your bath." 

Ashton patted Daisy on her bum and she skipped over to pull on the bottom of Luke's shirt so that he would crouch down. As soon as he did, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Ashton watched on as Daisy whispered something into Luke's ear and he spoke back to her softly before pulling her away and standing back up.

"See ya, kid."

"Bye Lukey!"

Ashton hoisted Daisy up his hip and slung her backpack over his shoulder before turning back around to face Luke.

"And for your information, I'm not a boy, Luke. I'm a man. And I'm a man with a child that depends on me and the people around me. I'm not looking for a night," Ashton quirked up his lip as he glanced at his daughter and back at Luke, "I'm looking for stability." 


	18. Chapter 18

"So, how was babysitting?" Luke rolled his eyes as he shoveled more Cinnamon Toast Crunch into his mouth and flipped Crystal the finger.

"Oh c'mon, _Lukey_ , it couldn't have been that bad!" Michael laughed as he used Daisy's nickname for Luke, earning the red-haired boy a firm shove into the sofa.

"Fuck you, I can't believe you left me with the goddamn kid!" Luke slurped up the last of the cinnamon-flavored milk in his bowl and threw his feet up on the coffee table.

"Stop pretending like you didn't have a good time Luke, Ashton called to thank me again this morning and he said Daisy had a great time with you, apparently she hasn't stopped talking about her _Mommy Lukey_ all morning."

"Shit, she called me that?"

"Yeah, she did." Michael was laughing hard at the thought of a kid actually enjoying Luke's company. Most adults didn't even do that.

"Oh god," Luke groaned as he leaned his head down to rest in his hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do about this shit?" Luke looked over to Michael who just shrugged.

"What the fuck are you talking about? The kid likes you, isn't that a good thing?"

"And why the hell would that be a good thing?"

"Maybe because Ashton will never date anyone that doesn't get along with Daisy?" Crystal made it sound like some obvious fact that Luke should have already known.

Luke rolled his eyes as he picked up his bowl and made his way into the kitchen. He was going to need another bowl of cereal before dealing with Crystal's bullshit. As soon as Luke was sat back on the couch with a full bowl of cinnamon cereal in his lap, he turned to face Michael's girlfriend.

"Crystal, my poor stupid little flower," The sarcasm was heavy in Luke's voice as he sighed in pity, and Crystal rolled her eyes as Michael tried to stifle his laugh. "How many times do I have to explain this to you. I don't date." Luke began chewing another mouthful of cereal as Crystal looked at him, a frown of confusion clear on her face.

"But Ashton told me you asked him out?" Luke smirked. If Ashton was talking to Crystal about him, that meant Ashton must have been thinking about him and the conversation they had. Sure, Luke had been left feeling a bit shocked after Ashton's abrupt mic drop and departure the day prior, but he'd quickly picked his jaw up off of the floor. After all, Ashton wasn't anything more than a really, _really_ good fuck. Luke wasn't about to let what Ashton said really get to him, even if he did think about the older man more lately than he cared to admit

"Yeah, I did, and?" This only seemed to confuse Crystal more.

  
"Why would you ask him out if you didn't want to date him?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask him on a _date,_ I asked him for a _night_. Two very different things, my dear." Crystal scoffed before slapping Luke upside the head as she made her way into the kitchen.

"You're a pig, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I don't know what you expected from me, I already told you I don't date."

"C'mon, Lu, even you have to admit it'd be nice to get some ass regularly instead of chasing it down every weekend." Michael shrugged as he pulled out his phone and began scrolling through.

"But the thrill of the chase is what really gets me going." Luke winked and blew a kiss towards his friend who pretended to swoon and catch it.

"Trust me, once you're getting your cock sucked regularly without having to ask you'll realize how much of an idiot you're being about this whole not dating thing." Crystal slapped Michael as she made her way back into the room. But now that Luke thought about it, Michael had a point. It would be nice to have a guaranteed outlet for his pent up sexual frustration.

"You're both disgusting."

"Yeah, but you're still sucking my cock regularly so..." Crystal rolled her eyes as she sipped at her bottle of water.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that you're seriously a dumbass, Luke. You've got a hot dilf on the line who basically _told_ you he'd ride your dick if you just _dated_ him and here you are with your dick in your hand being a dumbass about the whole thing because you're afraid of the kid." Michael shrugged as he continued to mess around on his phone.

"I'm not afraid of Daisy, Mike." It was Luke's turn to roll his eyes. "She actually wasn't all that bad..." Luke felt the color rise up his neck as he grudgingly admitted it. "Definitely not as annoying as most kids are... what?" The smirk on Michael's face made Luke quirk up an eyebrow.

"Did you just call her Daisy?" Crystal's smile was nearly ear to ear and Luke scoffed.

"Yeah, well, that's her name isn't it?"

"Just shocked to hear you refer to her as anything other than 'kid'... Luke, did you _like_ babysitting Daisy yesterday?" Luke knew Crystal was messing with him and he couldn't help being annoyed by her.

"Look, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," Luke shrugged as he picked up the remote to begin flipping through tv channels.

"Would you quit acting like such a badass and just admit you had a good time with the kid." Michael rolled his eyes before turning to his phone again when Luke began to argue back. But as soon as Crystal kissed Michael's cheek and mumbled something about being late for ballet class as she left the apartment, Michael locked his phone and placed it on the coffee table.

"Luke, clearly this dilf gets a major hard-on for guys that are good with kids, so why aren't you working that angle?" Luke was about to retort with something crude when he paused, mouth wide open. Why wasn't he working that angle? Suddenly Luke felt like the world's biggest moron. The answer was right in front of his face this whole time.

"Fuck," Luke mumbled as he thought about what Michael said. How could he not have thought of it sooner? How come _Michael_ of all people was the one to catch on first? Michael was right, Luke was a goddamn dumbass.

"All you have to do is play tea party with the girl a few times and pretend to be the world's best stepdad and he'll probably drop to his knees without you even asking." Michael shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and yeah, okay it probably was.

Luke pursed his lips as he thought about what Michael said and then what Daisy had whispered into his ear before she left, reminding him about the Mommy-Daughter breakfast at her ballet this upcoming Friday. And yeah, okay, if it would get Luke laid, he was more than willing to miss another art history discussion.

"Well, Mike, never thought I'd be saying this, but it looks like I'm going to ballet."

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, and before Luke was even ready for it, Friday was here and he was getting ready to leave with Crystal for the ballet breakfast.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you changed your mind about coming, but what made you do it?" Crystal shrugged on a jacket over her ballet wrap and threw her bag over her shoulder as she followed Luke out the front door.

"Well, I thought about what you said and you're right." Luke shrugged as he attempted to look as innocent as he humanly could. "Maybe it's about time that I settle down. Find me a nice family to make an honest man out of me."

Crystal narrowed her eyes as Luke hopped into the driver's seat of his car and slammed the door. She followed his lead before turning to Luke as he started the engine.

"Why do I feel like you're bullshitting me?" Luke just shrugged as he backed out of the parking lot and began the drive to the ballet studio downtown.

"Believe me or not, I'm just trying to make a little girl's dream come true today. Just call me a fairy fucking godmother." Luke sent Crystal a cheeky smirk as he turned to check his blind spot before moving over. She did not look amused.

"If you hurt Ashton, or more importantly, that little girl, I will not hesitate to rip your testicles from your body." Luke wasn't easily intimidated, but even he couldn't deny the chill that ran through his body at the threat.

With a stiff nod, the car fell into silence, the only sound being the quiet hum of the radio as a Pink Floyd song echoed through his tape deck, and he sighed in relief as he pulled into the studio parking lot. Luke parked the car in a stall close to the entrance and glanced around nervously at all of the moms and daughters as they made their way inside.

"Getting cold feet, _Lukey_?"

Luke scoffed. "You wish." Before Crystal could respond, Luke was yanking open the door and making his way towards the studio as he lit a cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?" Crystal caught up to him and yanked the stick from between his teeth.

"What the fuck, Crys?"

"You can't smoke that in there." Luke rolled his eyes. Did Crystal take him for that much of an idiot?

"I'm not a complete dumbass, I was gonna smoke it out here." It was Crystal's turn to roll her eyes as she threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her heel.

"You owe me a cigarette."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go inside, _Mommy_."

Luke bumped Crystal's shoulder as he passed by her and into the studio, almost immediately regretting his decision as he was bombarded by the sound of squealing children and loud laughter.

"Um, Crystal, I think I made a mistake..." Luke whispered before turning to find that Crystal was no longer by his side and had instead begun socializing with some of the moms in the far corner of the room. "Fuck me," Luke groaned as he realized he was now alone without any backup.

He felt out of place as he took in his surroundings. The walls were a soft cream color with painted silhouettes of dancers prancing across the walls. A large pink banner covered in silver glitter with the words "4TH ANNUAL MOMMY-DAUGHTER BREAKFAST!" Hung high up on the wall, and the amount of pink and silver decorations made Luke cringe. He felt completely out of place standing in the middle of the frilly decorated room with his black leather jacket and ripped jeans, and he looked it too. 

He could feel all eyes turn his way the moment he walked into the room, some nervous and others straight up undressing him with their eyes. Not only did he look out of place, but last time Luke checked, he wasn't a woman, nor did he have a kid that danced, and so he was immediately a stranger, and you know what they say about stranger danger. He could see a few of the mothers getting ready to approach him when a loud squeal stopped everyone in their tracks.

"LUKEY!" Luke had barely raised his head up to look around when a little body leaped into his arms and forced him to stagger back in order to keep his footing. The headful of curls burrowed into his neck and he couldn't help the small smile that forced its way onto his face as he hugged her back. Her hair smelled like roses and Luke couldn't help but wonder if Ashton's smelled similar. "You made it!"

"Hey there, Kiddo, told you I'd try." Luke looked up to see almost all of the eyes in the room on him, but he stopped when he found the pair he was looking for.

Ashton stood about 20 feet away, hazel eyes large and shocked as they took in Luke's presence. Luke looked Ashton up and down, licking his lips as he took in the tight white button-down and snug khakis he wore. There was no denying that Ashton looked absolutely delectable, and Luke hoped that if he played his cards right, he'd be able to peel those pants off of Ashton's firm thighs later. Luke was enjoying the image he had created in his mind when his eyes drifted to the tall, tan man beside him, and Luke's gaze hardened.

The man was hot and Luke couldn't help but feel intimidated by his large, attractive frame standing so close to Ashton. Was Ashton seeing someone new? If Luke wasn't going to get laid tonight, this was a complete waste of his afternoon.

Luke smiled tight as he placed the girl on her feet, but before he could make his way towards where Ashton and the mystery man stood, Daisy grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, Lukey! There are muffins over there!" Luke didn't even have time to protest before Daisy was dragging him in the opposite direction and towards a table full of food where a handful of girls that looked to be a little older than Daisy stood giggling.

  
The group of girls quieted down as Daisy and Luke approached them, and Daisy grinned as she held Luke's large hand in her own.

"This is my Mommy, Luke." She said it so loudly and with so much pride that many of the adults turned to look towards the odd pair. Luke wanted to correct her but there were too many people looking at them for him not to play along. The little girls giggled, and one of them with blonde pigtails stepped forward.

"He can't be your Mommy!" Luke was immediately annoyed with the way the little girl crossed her arms, and he imagined this is what Regina George must have looked like as a child.

"Why not?" A confused look crossed Daisy's face as she looked between Luke and the girl.

"Because he's a _boy_ and Mommies are _girls_!" Luke felt his jaw tighten at the way the little brat was speaking to Daisy. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, and he wondered what the social stigma was surrounding talking back to a child.

"That's not true! Anyone can be a Mommy, and Luke is my Mommy!" Luke could see the tears gathering in Daisy's little eyes and he started panicking. She could _not_ cry. If there was one thing Luke knew, it was that he would never get laid tonight if he made Ashton's daughter cry.

"You're just saying that because your Mommy is dead!" Luke's blood was boiling, and oh god, Daisy's lip was trembling. Now Luke really wished it was acceptable to cuss out a kid.

"C'mon, Dais, whatcha say about stealing some of those cupcakes?" Before Daisy could answer, Luke scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the end of the table where some beautifully decorated cupcakes with bright pink frosting and sprinkles sat on a pedestal.

Luke grabbed a plate and filled it high with cupcakes, pineapple, and strawberries for Daisy as she buried her face in his neck.

"Dais, please don't cry." Luke began panicking as he saw the first fat tears begin dripping down her cheeks, and he quickly walked his way over to an empty table at the far end of the room.

"C'mon, Princess, look what I have." Luke sat the girl on his lap as he held up a pretty pink cupcake in front of her face. Daisy didn't look up, she just continued to whimper and Luke sighed, placing the cupcake back down. Apparently kids didn't react to treats the same way dogs did.

"Dais, those girls are stupid, don't listen to them." Daisy sniffled as she finally looked up to meet Luke's eyes, and he felt his heart clench at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes.

"Daddy said _stupid_ is a mean word." Luke rolled his eyes as he handed the cupcake towards her and she reached for it, giggling as Luke pushed the cupcake into her face so that her nose was covered in the pink icing.

  
"Well, I'm not your Daddy and I say those girls are fucking stupid." Daisy giggled as Luke helped her wipe the frosting from her nose before unwrapping the cupcake for her.

"Does that mean you'll be my Mommy?" Daisy tilted her head to the side and looked at Luke. He could see the hope in her eyes and he bit his lip. Glancing around the room, he could see a roomful of mothers and daughters, and in the corner, Ashton stood looking at them in what appeared to be adoration. Ashton smiled as Luke made eye contact with him, and Luke could see the blush threatening to make its way up the older man's neck. It was a beautiful sight, and Luke couldn't help but smile back.

"Nah, Daisy, I can't be your Mommy." Luke watched as the look of hope in Daisy's eyes vanished and was replaced with tears, and Luke's heart clenched. He wasn't sure how he felt about the control this little girl was already seeming to exert over his life, but he wasted no time in lifting up her chin and smiling at her nonetheless, and the words were out of his mouth before he could even think twice, 

"You already have a Mommy, Princess. But I can be _your Lukey_ if you'd like, which is even better, cuz ya'know, no one else has a Lukey, now do they? Those stupid girls certainly don't. So we got a deal or what?" Luke held out his large pinky and waited for Daisy to do the same. The toothy grin on Daisy's face was contagious, and Luke smiled as she wrapped her tiny finger around his own.

"Deal, Lukey."

Luke glanced over to where Ashton stood, his eyes staring intently at Luke as he bit his lip and gestured towards the back door next to him, and Luke knew the older man wanted him to follow.

Luke turned back towards Daisy and smiled as he stood up and hoisted her back onto his hip. "Good, now how about you wipe those tears and go play with your friends while I go talk to your dad." Daisy nodded as Luke wiped her tears away and she wriggled out of his hold. The moment her feet hit the ground she was running off, and Luke let out a sigh. For his first time dealing with a crying kid, he thought it went pretty well.

Luke looked over towards the tall, dark man who was still standing where Ashton had left him and smirked at the look of surprise on his face. Luke assumed the shock came from Ashton's sudden departure, and he winked and blew the man a kiss as he passed. He felt a bit bad for stealing the man's date, but the memory of Ashton's curvy body made the feeling pass quickly as he breezed past the man and out the back door. 


	19. Chapter 19

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." The words were out of Ashton's mouth before he could think twice and he slapped a hand over his mouth as the mothers around him shot him dirty looks.

"What?" Calum started to look around wildly and Ashton slapped him.

"Stop that! He'll notice you!"

"What the hell are you... oh, _OH_!" Calum whipped around to stare at Ashton with a broad grin. "Pretty boy really stepped up, huh?" The blush rising up Ashton's neck made Calum laugh as he chanced another glance across the room and to the tall blonde who walked into the studio.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ashton attempted to hide behind Calum, but it was no use.

"LUKEY!" Ashton cursed as his daughter launched herself into Luke's arms.

"Maybe he took what you said to heart?" Ashton rolled his eyes at Calum's optimism, but he couldn't help the slight smile on his face as he watched Luke hug his daughter back.

"I don't know, Cal. I honestly doubt it."

"Why else would he willingly show up to your daughter's 'Mommy-Daughter event? That's a pretty serious thing to do for just a hookup." Ashton went to respond, but he had no words, so he shrugged.

"No clue." Ashton watched as Luke's eyes roamed the room before coming to land on his own. The older man squirmed where he stood, the heat rising under his collar as Luke stared deeply into his eyes and smiled. Ashton's breath caught in his throat and he looked away to where his daughter was now grabbing at Luke's wrist and beginning to drag him over to the food table.

"Speaking of Mother-Daughter events," Ashton's gaze broke away from where Luke and Daisy stood talking to a group of girls to land on his friend, "where is Mallory, and why are you here instead?"

Calum took a sip from the cup of punch he held in his hand before speaking. "Last minute emergency at work, she felt so bad she was crying as she left this morning, which of course then made me cry. Wasn't about to let the girls miss this, they'd been looking forward to it all month." Calum shrugged. "Plus, I knew you'd be here so I figured we could fight off the cougars together."

Ashton laughed, getting ready to respond when a small voice caught his attention, " _You're just saying that because your Mommy is dead!_ " Ashton's eyes widened as he whipped around to see some little brat talking back to his daughter. His blood roared in his veins and his heart cracked in half as he took in the sight of his little girl with tears in her eyes as someone made fun of the fact she didn't have a mother. Ashton knew kids were cruel, he knew it was just a matter of time before Daisy was confronted with this, but he had hoped he'd have a few more years before he had to endure this type of heartbreak...

"Woah, hold on," Calum held Ashton back as he took a step towards the table.

"What the fuck, Calum, let go of me!"

"Wait, _look_." Ashton looked over to see Luke cradling Daisy in his arms, stroking her back soothingly as he murmured to her softly. Ashton's stiff jaw slacked a bit, and he watched curiously as Luke made up a plate of sweets for Daisy before leading her over to sit on his lap at a table across the room. Ashton was quiet as he watched the way Luke spoke to Daisy, smiling himself as Daisy giggled, nose now covered in pink frosting. The gentle way that Luke was talking to his daughter made Ashton's heart throb in his chest. It was a completely different image to the cocky boy who had propositioned him on Monday.

"Ashton?" Ashton's focus on the pair was broken when a few of the older mother's from Daisy's class approached him.

"Oh, hi Carey, Maria, Nicole." Ashton greeted each woman with a head nod and smile before letting his eyes drift back over to where Daisy and Luke sat talking.

"Who is that with Daisy?" Ashton could hear the curiosity breaking through Carey's attempt at nonchalance.

"Oh, um," This was another reason he'd hoped Luke didn't show up. Daisy had been so excited when she woke up this morning and wouldn't stop talking on the way to the studio about seeing Luke, and Ashton had to remind her not to get her hopes up, that Luke was a busy man (he tried not to laugh when he said it) and that he might not be able to make it.

Ashton had desperately hoped that Luke wouldn't show up because he didn't want to have to explain to people their relationship, or lack thereof. What was he supposed to say? That his daughter had invited his one night stand to a family event?

"He's Ashton's boyfriend!" Ashton's eyes widened at Calum's interruption and his elbow dug into Calum's side.

"Oh really?" Nicole's eyebrows rose, and she tried to play it off as excited interest, but Ashton could see the hint of disappointment as well.

"Yeah, Daisy absolutely adores Luke, they're practically glued at the hip! It's hard for Ashton and Luke to get any alone time when Daisy's around because she's just sooooo obsessed with Luke." Calum began rambling and Ashton hit him in the gut harder. His friend really was an idiot, and a terrible liar to boot.

"Oh, well that's... nice. He seems..." Maria trailed off as she let her eyes rake up and down Luke's body, frowning in disdain as she took in Luke's lip ring and the tattoos peeking out of his collar. "Interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton wasn't sure why he felt so insulted, but he had the sudden urge to defend Luke.

"Well, he just seems a little... _unsavory_. Are you sure he's a good influence on Daisy?" Ashton glanced back over to where Luke sat with Daisy cuddled up against him, a smile on the younger man's face, and Ashton's jaw tightened as he turned back towards the women.

"You're telling me _that_ isn't a good influence?" All of their heads turned to look at Luke who was talking softly to Daisy as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, but we must be seeing different things then because to me it looks like _my boyfriend,_ who just happens to look _"_ unsavory _"_ , is consoling _my_ daughter after _your_ daughters made her feel bad for not having a mother, so I think if anyone is the bad influence here, it must be you. Now, if you'll excuse me." Ashton turned away from the women to fully face Calum, completely dismissing the way the women's jaws practically hit the floor.

"Holy shit!" Calum laughed as the women walked away to huddle in the other corner of the room to continue gossiping. "You should have seen the look on their faces! I can't believe you just popped off on them like that." Calum continued to laugh, a look of shock permanently plastered on his face as Ashton hit him.

"Shut up he's looking over this way!" Calum collected himself, but the look of surprise was still evident on his face as the two men watched Luke pinky promise with Daisy.

"Damn, he really is good with her, isn't he?" Ashton rolled his eyes, but even he couldn't argue, they looked fucking adorable. Ashton bit his lip as he watched the two of them, his heart melting at the way Luke smiled and laughed with his daughter. Maybe Ashton had managed to kick some sense into Luke earlier this week after all? Ashton didn't want to admit it, but a small part of him was truly hoping he had. He knew Luke was young and naive, sure, but watching the way he interacted with Daisy as he did, Ashton couldn't help but feel his tough resolve regarding Luke begin to crumble.

"You called him your boyfriend." Ashton could practically hear the smirk in Calum's voice and he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't give me much of a choice, asshole."

"Whatever, dude, you still called him your boyfriend." Calum continued to ramble on, but Ashton was no longer listening. His breath had caught in his throat as he looked up to meet Luke's eyes. Want pooled in his stomach as he took in this new and improved version of Luke. Sure, he didn't believe Luke had completely changed, and sure, he knew there was no way Luke was even close to ready to settle down, but he figured if Luke was willing to take such a large step as to keep this promise to his daughter, that had to mean something... right?

The thought of a mature, responsible Luke filled Ashton with desire, and he groaned as he watched Luke lick his lips. Their eyes locked like they did that first night across the bar, and Ashton figured it was his turn to make the first move. He knew he wasn't making a responsible dad decision right now, but Ashton was still a young man, and sometimes as a young man, you don't always make decisions with your head. Without giving it a second thought, Ashton handed his glass of punch to Calum.

"Cal, could you and Mallory watch Daisy this afternoon?"

"Wait, what?"

  
"Could you take her home with you after breakfast? I'll seriously owe you one."

"I mean sure but what are you... Wait, where are you going?" Ashton didn't answer Calum as he simply glanced back at Luke to make sure the young blonde got his message before walking out the back door.

Ashton had never been behind the studio before, and he was surprised to see that it opened up into a small courtyard. There wasn't much besides a broken down bench under an old oak tree, and it was clear from the decrepit state of the yard that there wasn't much foot traffic back behind the building. Ashton leaned against the wall next to the door and waited. He really hoped Luke got his message and he wasn't just standing out here for no reason.

Ashton was beginning to overthink and regret his rash decision and was just about to turn around and make a run for it when the door swung open. Before Ashton could react, he was pressed up against the wall. His head ricocheted against the brick, but he didn't care as a hard body was pressed up against his own and a pair of lips began attacking the skin of his neck.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ashton's chest was heaving as Luke pressed himself up against Ashton and let his hands wander around the older man's waist.

"I told Daisy I'd be here, didn't I?" Ashton moaned, letting his hands tug at Luke's hair.

"I didn't think you'd actually show. I didn't want you to." Luke lifted one of his knees up to grind it against Ashton's rapidly hardening crotch.

"Someone doesn't think too highly of me." Ashton shivered as Luke chuckled against the dip in Ashton's throat, letting his teeth nip harshly at his collarbone.

"Well, I don't really know you." Ashton moaned as he ran his hands through Luke's hair and tugged on the ends.

"Well, we can change that now, can't we?" Luke licked the shell of Ashton's ear and pulled a whine from deep within the older man's throat. "God those are the most beautiful sounds. Fuck. Come home with me." It wasn't a question, but Ashton nodded without hesitation, loving the way Luke groaned as Ashton rocked against his thigh.

"Please." The word fell from Ashton's lips before he could control it and Luke groaned before nodding, pulling himself away from Ashton and holding out his hand. Luke was just about to pull the two back into the studio when he paused.

"Wait... what about Daisy?" Ashton couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat at the worry in Luke's tone. Ashton could tell he meant for it to come across as a simple question, but he couldn't hide the concern from his voice.

"Calum's taking her home." Luke's face lit up with realization and, if Ashton wasn't mistaken, relief.

"Oh, so that," Luke's thumb jutted out towards the door, "is _Uncle Cal_?" Ashton wasn't sure he was supposed to hear the "Thank God" that Luke mumbled afterward, and the older man quirked up an eyebrow.

"Why, is someone jealous?"

"Just making sure no one else is touching what's mine."

Ashton rolled his eyes at the possessive tone of Luke's voice. "What's yours?" Ashton scoffed. "You wish."

Luke growled instead of responding, locking his hand around Ashton's wrist and dragging him back inside the studio.


	20. Chapter 20

Luke teased Ashton the entire drive to his apartment, his hand alternating between rubbing at Ashton's sensitive thighs and grinding his palm into Ashton's painful erection. Ashton was convinced that if the drive had been even five minutes longer, he would have come in his pants like a prepubescent teenage boy.

The boys stumbled into Ashton's apartment, Luke's hand down Ashton's pants before the door even swung shut. As soon as the door closed, Luke pressed Ashton back against it, letting his throbbing cock press tantalizingly against Ashton's.

The older boy moaned into Luke's mouth, and he lapped it up, devouring the whimpers and groans like they were his last meal.

"Fuck, Luke." Ashton moaned as the younger boy once again attached his lips to Ashton's neck. He pulled at Luke's hair, letting the golden strands thread between his fingers before he yanked hard, tugging a guttural moan from between Luke's lips.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, baby." Ashton wanted to roll his eyes and push Luke away, but the tingles of pleasure that were shooting through his stomach were too great.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Ashton panted as he pulled off Luke's leather jacket and dropped it to the floor. He wasted no time in clawing at Luke's t-shirt and tearing it over the younger boy's head.

"Wow, someone's needy." This time Ashton didn't hesitate to bite at Luke's lower lip and pull it away from his body. Ashton tasted a hint of blood between them as he reattached their lips and let himself get lost in the rushed moment. The kiss they shared was messy, a clash of teeth and tongues and spit dribbling down the corners of their mouths. Ashton would have hated this sort of kiss at any other time, but right now he was too turned on to care. A groan of frustration fell from Ashton's lips as Luke pulled away to smirk down at him. "I like hearing you beg for it, Baby."

Ashton rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Look, Luke, I need you to shut the fuck up and stick your dick up my ass before I kick you out and just use my fingers to get off." Ashton was not in the mood for Luke's cocky attitude and Luke at least had the sense to look mildly shocked.

"I don't remember you being so feisty last time."

"Well, I don't remember anything from last time, so why don't you give me something worth remembering?" Luke growled as he slammed his lips against Ashton's, more so to shut the older boy up than to actually kiss him, and hoisted him up so that Ashton had his legs wrapped around Luke's waist.

"Be careful what you wish for, Sweetness." Luke wasted no time in stripping Ashton of his shirt so that both boys' bare chests pressed together. Ashton whined as Luke bit down harshly on his neck, sucking the skin between his teeth and lapping his tongue over the rapidly developing bruise. Working from memory alone, Luke guided the pair down the hallway and to Ashton's bedroom. He didn't hesitate to kick the door open and throw the older man down on the bed.

"'M gonna absolutely wreck you." The words were mumbled against Ashton's skin as Luke dragged his lips down his neck, over his collarbones and trailed along his stomach.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

Luke smirked against Ashton's warm skin as he popped the buttons on his khakis. "Definitely a promise, Baby." Without waiting for Ashton's response, Luke tugged Ashton's pants down his legs and immediately groaned when he took in the older man's curvy hips and firm thighs. "Fucking hell, that's a sight." Luke let his hand trail up the inside of Ashton's thigh and land on the stiff bulge in his black boxer briefs.

Ashton's fingers tugged deliciously at the hair at the nape of Luke's neck and pressed his face down towards his crotch. "Please, fuck, jus-just get on with it already." Ashton already sounded completely blissed out, and Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he dipped his fingers underneath the black fabric that separated them and slowly pulled it down Ashton's thighs.

"Patience is a virtue, Ashton." Luke hissed as Ashton pulled harshly at his hair with one hand and dug his nails into Luke's shoulder with the other. "Okay, okay, I get the message." Luke gripped Ashton's hips and pulled him roughly to the end of the bed. "Knees to your chest baby, gotta open you up. You got stuff?"

Ashton nodded and pointed to his bedside table as he readjusted on the bed. Luke scrambled up from the bed to dig through the drawer, grabbing the small bottle of lube and a condom before walking back over to Ashton and immediately groaning at the sight.

Ashton's body lay at the foot of the bed, his arms wrapped around the back of his knees to keep his legs up and open. Luke practically drooled at the sight of Ashton's tight, pink hole out on display, and he couldn't wait until Ashton was crying and begging for Luke to stuff him full.

"Goddamn, you're so sexy." Luke breathed out as he fell to his knees in front of Ashton, one hand flipping open the cap on the lube bottle and the other palming his own throbbing erection. Luke poured a couple of drops of lube onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it before trailing his index finger up the inside of Ashton's thigh. "Can't wait to play with you all night long, Sweetness." Luke licked his lips as he trailed his finger along Ashton's hardened cock and between his cheeks. Ashton's whimpers only made Luke harder as he circled his finger around Ashton's puffed up rim before pushing the tip of his finger against his hole and slipping it inside.

"Mmhm," Ashton moaned as he let his hands tangle in Luke's hair.

"You like that?" Ashton could only whine in response as Luke pressed his finger in further, hooking it up so that the pad of his finger rubbed teasingly along Ashton's prostate. The older man jumped in response and Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he prodded a second finger at his waiting hole. "You're such a whore for it, aren't you, Ashton? Love feeling full, huh? My fingers aren't enough, are they? Not giving you that stretch you love." Luke punctuated his words by pushing his second finger all the way in and causing Ashton to gasp. Luke knew Ashton hadn't been fucked by anything other than his own fingers the last few years, and he absolutely adored how sensitive the man was to his touches.

"M-more, harder, please Luke." Ashton's sentence was choppy, his words already seeming to slur together, and Luke knew he had to step things up a notch if he wanted this night to stretch out into the morning.

Instead of following Ashton's orders, Luke slowly pulled his fingers out which garnered another broken whine from Ashton. Luke smirked as he watched Ashton's cheeks blaze a fiery red from the pleading sound of his voice, and he stuck his fingers between his lips without breaking eye contact.

Luke let his tongue roam across his digits, moaning as he tasted Ashton on his tongue.

"Fuck me, Baby, I forgot how good you tasted." Luke noticed that Ashton's legs were no longer pressed up to his chest and he patted Ashton's bum. "C'mon now Sweetness," Luke pushed the older man's knees back to his chest, "gotta keep that ass up for me if you want me to lick out that pretty little hole." Luke's cock twitched at the whimpering moan Ashton let out, and he pushed down his own boxers so that his thick cock would rub against the sheets while he ate out Ashton.

Luke was practically salivating as he watched Ashton's twitching cock leak across his tummy, and before he could say "fuck it" and just suck Ashton into a mind-blowing orgasm, he let his head drop down between Ashton's asscheeks. Ashton squeaked as Luke let the tip of his tongue trace around his puffed up hole before pushing inside.

"God, Luke," Ashton's moans sounded like the sweetest song as Luke continued to let his tongue discover every inch of Ashton's delectable hole. The most vulgar slurping sounds filled the room as Luke's spit traveled down Ashton's crack, and he scooped it up with his fingers as he prodded once again at Ashton's hole.

"You want my cock, Baby?" Luke nipped teasingly at Ashton's hole as the tips of three fingers now pushed lightly against the older man.

"Yes, Luke, fuck yes please just fill me up already."

Luke chuckled at Ashton's whine when he began pressing in all three of his fingers. "Now how are you supposed to take my cock when you can't even take three of my fingers, hmm?"

Ashton panted as he reached for Luke's hand and held him around the wrist. Luke looked up in shock as Ashton pulled his hand away from his body and reached for the condom on the bed.

"Fuck the prep, I want it to burn." Luke bit his lip hard to prevent himself from coming in his pants right then and there.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." Luke ripped the condom from Ashton's hands and wasted no time in rolling it on before slathering himself in lube. Sure, Ashton wanted some pain, but Luke wasn't about to be a sadist and fuck him with minimal prep _and_ no lube. He doubted if that would even be pleasurable for either of them.

"Okay, pretty baby, since I plan on fucking you all night long, I'll be a proper gentleman and let you pick how I fuck you first." Luke licked a stripe up Ashton's neck and jaw until he was dragging the tip of his tongue across the older boy's lips. "So what will it be?"

Ashton leaned up to capture Luke's lips in a searing kiss, and Luke's eyebrows shot up as Ashton's teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, tugging on it roughly and letting it snap back into place. Luke was so distracted by the throbbing in his lip and groin that he was completely caught off guard as Ashton overpowered him and flipped the pair so that Luke was sat up against the headboard with Ashton straddling his waist.

"I might be a bottom, but that doesn't mean I'm a powerless little Twink." It was Luke's turn to whine as Ashton's teeth sunk into his neck. "I'll let you have your power trip, _Babe_ , but as long as I get to pick, I get control, and we're doing this right."

"Fuck me." Luke groaned as Ashton sank down in his lap without warning, barely even flinching as Luke bottomed out inside him. Ashton wiggled around on Luke's lap before rising up on his knees and sinking back down.

"Gonna ride you until you yell mercy, and then maybe even after that." Ashton's breath was hot in Luke's ear and caused a shiver down his spine.

Luke gripped Ashton's hips tightly between his hands hard enough to leave fingerprints and he thrust up into Ashton. He loved the small gasp that fell from Ashton's lips as his balls slapped up against the older boy's ass. "Bring it on, Sweetness."

Ashton smirked before rising up again and swiveling his hips. Luke loved the way that Ashton's ass acted like a vacuum, squeezing every inch of Luke's dick into oblivion. "God you're so fucking tight, can't wait to fuck you until your pretty little hole is gaping open."

Ashton's breath hitched as he continued to ride Luke, and Luke leaned back, letting Ashton take full reign as he whispered absolute filth into Ashton's ear. "Riding me so well, Baby, love watching how your sweet little ass swallows up my dick." Luke let his teeth graze over Ashton's throat, catching on his Adam's apple and causing a delicious whimper to fall from the older boy's mouth. Ashton flexed his muscles and tightened the already vice-like grip he had around Luke.

"Jesus, Luke, feels so good. God, your cock is fucking huge." Ashton's chest heaved as he rode Luke like a pro, and Luke threw back his head, ignoring the way it bounced off of the wooden headboard with a 'crack'.

"Mmhm, c'mon Sweetness, ride me like you mean it. That's it, fuck yourself down on my dick until you cream yourself." Luke was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he guided Ashton's hips, craving to hear more of those beautiful whines and whimpers that Ashton let slip when Luke's tip would ram into his prostate.

Ashton had been fucking himself down on Luke's length for barely ten minutes when Ashton's whimpers turned into desperate moans and his pace became more erratic. Luke couldn't help but smirk as he began meeting Ashton's thrusts halfway.

"You getting close already, Baby? Hasn't even been twenty minutes and you're already an absolute mess. You wanna cum around my cock? C'mon Sweetness, wanna watch you fall apart in my lap." Ashton was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, but Luke pushed his thumb between Ashton's lips to stop him.

"Mm, so close," Ashton mumbled around Luke's thumb as he slammed down faster and harder in Luke's lap. Luke reached up with his free hand to twist one of Ashton's pebbled nipples between his fingers and Ashton's eyes rolled back in his head. Luke felt the familiar tug in his lower abdomen and knew it would only take a couple more thrusts before he was coming his brains out.

"C'mon, Baby, can you feel me deep inside you?" Luke pressed his palm against Ashton's tummy and the older boy whined. "Fucking Christ, I can feel myself fucking into you, goddam Ashton you're so sexy." Luke groaned at the feeling of the slight bulge under his hand and wrapped his fingers around Ashton's leaking cock. "Need you to cum with me baby, I'm so fucking close. You gonna cum with me?"

Ashton nodded desperately as he continued to slam down on Luke's cock, and Luke's hands gripped tighter around Ashton's length and his hip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm coming!" Ashton's moans turned into a yelp as Luke nodded in agreement and slammed the older boy down hard into his lap. Hot ribbons of cum spurted up between the boys' bodies as Ashton fell apart in Luke's arms, and Luke wasn't far behind him.

"Ashton!" Luke squeezed his eyes shut as his grip on Ashton's waist tightened and his hips arched up off of the bed, the condom filling with his own release.

Both boys panted heavily as they came down from their highs, their tension-filled bodies relaxing into a pile of gangly limbs as Ashton rested in Luke's lap. Luke let his fingers card through Ashton's sweaty curls as both boys worked to regain their composure.

"That was,"

"Fucking amazing." Ashton raised his head up off of Luke's shoulder to finish his sentence with a tired smile before rolling off of Luke's lap with a wince. Silence once again stretched between them before Ashton sat up. With some strain, Ashton managed to stand himself up on wobbly legs and make his way into his ensuite to grab a washcloth.

"Here," Ashton tossed the wet cloth to Luke after cleaning up his own torso. Luke stared at the rag before looking back over to where Ashton stood expectantly. "What?"

Luke shrugged before wiping off his own chest and tossing the rag back to Ashton. "Just not sure why we're cleaning off when I'm about to make a mess of you again as soon as I can get it back up."

Ashton rolled his eyes, but the fond grin on his face wasn't lost on Luke who smiled back. "Whatever you say, Romeo." Ashton playfully stuck his tongue out at Luke before grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his drawer.

"Now why in the world are you putting pants on? That's just more unnecessary work for me." Luke pouted but couldn't help smiling at the dramatic way Ashton rolled his eyes at him.

Luke sighed as he crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Ya know, my mom always told me that if you roll your eyes too much they'll get stuck like that."

"Well, at least if that happens I won't have to watch your miserable excuse for a pout anymore."

"Hey!" Luke jutted his bottom lip out even further before throwing a pillow at Ashton. The older boy caught the pillow and laughed before tossing it back to Luke and making his way out of his bedroom. "Wait! What about round two?!"

Ashton turned around before he disappeared out of the door, a goofy smile on his face. "Round two can wait. But I'm hungry. Let's order a pizza, we can fuck again before it's delivered... And then after we eat. And then again after that."

Luke smirked before standing up and walking over to Ashton, stark naked. "I like the way you think, Baby." Ashton yelped as Luke pinched his ass before breezing past him and towards the kitchen. "Hurry up, I'm suddenly starving." 


	21. Chapter 21

For the first time in what felt like forever, Ashton wasn't awoken by Daisy's crack of dawn morning energy, but instead by the soft glow of the early afternoon sun warming his skin. The first thing Ashton saw when he fluttered his eyes open was a mess of shaggy blonde hair covering the pillow next to him, and instead of freaking out like he had last time, Ashton only smiled. What harm would a few more minutes of sleep do?

The next time Ashton opened his eyes, it was to a buzzing on his nightstand. The young blonde beside him shifted restlessly, and Ashton reached out to silence the buzzing before it could fully wake him.

"Hello?" Ashton whispered into the phone as he slipped on his boxers and made his way quietly into his ensuite.

"Hey, Ash, how was your night?" Ashton could hear the smirk in Calum's voice and he rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the counter.

"I'm not giving you any details, Calum." The Maori boy on the other end laughed.

"Okay, okay, fine. I was just calling to see if you wanted your daughter back anytime soon." Ashton cursed before smacking a palm against his forehead.

"Shit, Cal, I'm so sorry I-"

"Dude, calm down, it's fine," Calum laughed before continuing, "I kinda expected the night would end in a sleepover anyway, don't worry, Daisy had a great time with the girls and now Mallory has baby fever again, thanks a lot." Calum joked before clearing his throat, "I thought I'd call because Mal asked me to run to the store, so I could drop Daisy off on my way there if now would be a good time? Otherwise, I could bring her over later if Blondie is still there..."

Ashton shook his head before breathing out a sigh. "God I'm so sorry, honestly what was I thinking? I'm such a shit dad..."

"Ash, stop. You're an amazing dad, literally dude, I wish I could be half the dad to Mal's girls as you are with Dais. You're allowed to still do things for yourself, okay? Just enjoy the night you had, we're more than happy to watch Daisy any time." Ashton felt only slightly reassured by Calum's words. Regardless, he was still about to whip up a huge brunch of Daisy's favorite foods to make it up to her. Even if she had a great time at a sleepover with her friends, it didn't change the fact that Ashton pushed her off on other people to watch for selfish reasons, and yeah, he still felt guilty as hell about it. "Now, do you want me to drop Daisy off at your place? I'm worried if I don't soon Mallory will become too attached and will try to kidnap her."

Ashton laughed before running a hand through his hair. "Fuck, Cal, I really can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by letting me drop off your daughter before Mal starts badgering me for another kid." Ashton laughed, nodding as he turned around to get ready for his day.

"Okay, yeah, that would be great, thanks again, Cal."

"No problem, bro. Is blondie still at your place?"

Ashton held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he put toothpaste on his brush. "Yeah, he's still sleeping."

"Long night?" Ashton rolled his eyes at the smirk in Calum's voice.

"Yeah, actually. I'm still limping."

Ashton could hear Calum fake gagging "Too much information there, Ash." It was Ashton's turn to bark out a laugh. "So, what's the next step now? I mean, it's clearly not a one night stand anymore."

Ashton took his time thinking up an answer as he spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

"Honestly? I have no clue. I'd like to think that he's willing to give this a try now, I mean what he did yesterday, Cal, was just so... God! It was so sweet. And who would do that for the kid of their one-night stand? We're definitely something more now, I just don't know what. What am I supposed to do, Cal?" Ashton chewed his lip as he waited for Calum's response.

"Just take it slow, Ash. See how things play out in the next few weeks before you start asking to DTR. No need to rush things, right?" Ashton nodded before switching his phone to his other shoulder as he ran his usual gel through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, you're definitely right. I'm just really fucking nervous, Cal. I haven't done this whole dating thing in like... Well, ever, really." Ashton couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. "Fuck me, I've never really had an actual relationship. And I hate to admit it because, yeah, he's an ass, but seeing him with Daisy yesterday just... I think I like him, Cal, and that scares the shit outta me." Ashton peaked out the crack in the door to make sure Luke was still asleep in his bed and breathed out a sigh as he realized the younger man was still breathing deeply.

"Ash, what would Peach say to you if she was here?"

Ashton sighed. "She'd tell me to stop being such a fucking pussy."

"So what do you need to do?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Ash?"

"Stop being such a fucking pussy."

"Exactly. And that is why Peach and I are best friends."

Ashton rolled his eyes. "You never met Peach!"

"Well, I like to believe that if we did we'd be best friends. Now, I'm gonna be dropping your daughter off in 30. Make sure lover boy has pants on this time, okay?" Before Ashton could respond with something witty, the familiar beeping sound of Calum hanging up rang through the phone and Ashton simply shook his head.

After completing his bathroom routine, Ashton returned to his room to find Luke beginning to wake.

"G'morning." Luke's raspy voice sent a warm shiver down Ashton's spine, and if he didn't know his daughter would be back in less than 30 minutes, he'd jump right back into bed with the blonde.

"Morning. I, um, hope you don't mind, but Cal is on his way over to drop Daisy back off..." Luke sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist and showing off his delicious chest.

"Why would I mind? I mean, this is her home." Ashton felt the heat begin to climb his neck as he pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a teeshirt.

"I mean, I just wanted to let you know she was on her way back in case you wanted to sneak out before she got here..."

Luke stretched out on the bed, his muscles pulling taught as he flexed. Ashton was embarrassed by how intensely he was staring.

"I don't see the point in sneaking out unless you want me to, of course, I mean, she already knows me, plus," Luke smirked as he reached out and pulled Ashton down into his lap, "that leaves us, what? Twenty minutes before she gets here?" Luke began kissing down the length of Ashton's neck and the older man melted into his touch.

"Mhmm, as much as I'd love a repeat of last night, I'm still absolutely wrecked and I'd rather not take the risk of my daughter walking in on her father getting fucked. That's a conversation I am nowhere near ready for." Luke groaned as Ashton began mouthing at his jaw. "But maybe I can get a rain check?"

Luke's hands tightened on Ashton's waist before sliding down to his ass, and Ashton curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Luke's neck. "Anytime you want, Baby." Luke pulled Ashton down for a deep kiss, and as their tongues swirled together, Ashton let himself get lost in the younger man.

A knock on the door is what finally drew the couple apart some time later with a groan and Ashton hurried out to get the door.

"Daddy! Open up!" Ashton heard his daughter yell as her tiny fist pounded on the door, and he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he'd seen his daughter less than 24 hours ago, but it was still a long time for Daisy and Ashton to be apart. They did everything together.

"Hey there, Pumpkin!" Ashton swept Daisy up into a bone-crushing hug the minute he opened the door, only putting her down when she started to wiggle out of his grasp. She was dressed in a pair of her Frozen PJs that they kept at Calum's house in the case of sleepovers, and her hair was tied up into two very messy buns on the top of her head. "Did you have a good time with Delilah and Margot?"

Daisy's grin was huge as she nodded vigorously, looking between Cal and her father. "Uncle Cally let us have Oreos and we stayed up until nine building a fort in the living room and-"

" _Okay_ , you little snitch," Calum grumbled as he grabbed Daisy and swung her around, ignoring her squeals and giggled pleas to be set down. "I thought we had a deal, huh?"

Ashton couldn't help but watch the two of them and shake his head fondly. Cal had always been great with kids, and as much as he claimed to not be ready whenever he and Mallory talked about it, Ashton knew Calum secretly wanted kids of his own.

"U-uncle Cally! P-put me-e d-down!" Daisy was laughing hysterically as Calum blew raspberries against her cheek.

"Okay, okay, Munchkin you win," Calum sighed as he sat the little girl down and she immediately ran to hide behind her father's legs. "But only because I really do have to get going. Mal's parents are coming over this afternoon so I need to get to the store and back home as quickly as possible."

"Thanks again for having her, man." Ashton clapped hands with Calum before bringing him in for a one-arm hug. "I really do appreciate it."

"No problem, Ash. As I said, she's an absolute angel. Mal and I are happy to watch her any time."

"Thanks, dude. I seriously owe you one."

"Well, we might just take you up on that. Our anniversary is next weekend and we might need someone to watch the girls-"

Ashton put his hands up before Calum could continue. "Say no more. You got yourself a sitter."

Calum thanked Ashton again by pulling him into a hug. "You're the best, man. And seriously, I mean it, any time you and Blondie need some..." Calum glanced over to where Daisy was looking up at them curiously, " _alone time,_ don't hesitate to give me a call. I'll gladly pump this Munchkin full of sugar and send her back to you later." Calum winked as he ruffled Daisy's hair before turning back to the door. "See ya later, Dais, bye Ash."

Father and daughter both said goodbye before closing the door behind Calum, and Ashton didn't hesitate to look down at his daughter, quirking up an eyebrow at her messy hair.

"Dais, what happened to your hair?"

Daisy pouted as she looked up at her dad. "Uncle Cal tried to do my hair like you, Daddy, but it looks funny."

Ashton laughed before hoisting Daisy on his hip and walking them both to the bathroom. "Well, Uncle Cal doesn't usually have to do Delilah and Margot's hair so he's not very good at it." Ashton sat her down on the countertop and slowly began removing the small rubber bands from her hair as painlessly as he could.

"Because Delilah and Margot's Mommy does it for them?"

Ashton's jaw clenched before he forced a small smile on his face as he brushed through her tangled curls. "Yeah, Pumpkin, their Mommy usually does their hair." Ashton busied himself by parting Daisy's hair and beginning on Daisy's usual Saturday pigtail French braids.

"Would my Mommy do my hair if she was here?" Ashton smiled as memories of Peach filled his mind, but he kept his eyes on the strands of hair he held between his fingers. He focused on the quick yet sleek braiding he was doing so that he didn't have to see that familiar glimmer of curiosity so natural to his best friend in his daughter's eye.

"Nah, Baby, Mommy was always bad at doing hair. I used to have to braid her hair for her, just like I do for you."

"Really?" Daisy gasped as she looked up at Ashton and he couldn't help but smile at her through the mirror as he finished up the braids. He placed the usual small yellow bow clips on the end of each braid and carefully sprayed down her flyaways.

"Really really."

"Do I look like Mommy?"

Ashton couldn't help but smile sadly as he put his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head as he watched her through the mirror. "So much, Baby. Always."

Before Ashton could get lost in thoughts of his best friend, the clearing of a throat broke him from his memories and drew his attention to the door. Luke stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, and an awkward half-smile on his lips.

"LUKEY!" Daisy practically squealed and launched herself into Ashton's arms to get down off of the counter.

"Hey, Kiddo." Daisy's feet hit the ground and she immediately threw her small body against Luke's leg. He patted her head as she wrapped her arms around his leg in a hug.

"Do you like my hair, Lukey? Daddy says I look just like my Mommy!" Ashton suddenly felt incredibly awkward about the direction of the conversation, but Luke surprised him with his response.

"Looks great, Dais. If your Mommy looked half as pretty as you do right now, she must've been a Queen!"

Ashton was shocked by the softness of Luke's tone when talking to the little girl, and when he looked up to see Luke with his daughter latched to his hip, he couldn't help but smile. As Ashton stared at Luke, he was absolutely speechless. It was like watching an alternative version of the last time Luke had been at his apartment.

"Daddy?" Daisy's soft voice broke Ashton from his thoughts and he looked over at his young daughter who looked exhausted from her sleepover, her little thumb stuck in the side of her mouth as she leaned her head against Luke's shoulder.

"What is it, Pumpkin?"

"Can we make chocolate chip pancakes?"

Ashton smiled at his daughter before looking to Luke with a question in his eye. "Whattya say, Luke? You in the mood for pancakes?" Luke shrugged.

"Don't think I could ever turn down chocolate chip pancakes." 


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Ash, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Ashton turned around from where he was finishing up the plating on the last bunch of _hors d'oeuvres_ to go out during the lunch hour and smiled as Wendall walked into the kitchen, buttoning up the top of his chef's coat. "Hey, Wendall, yeah it's been a while. I don't think we've worked overlapping shifts since that party a couple of months back! I'll have to get on Clement about that." Ashton laughed as he finished plating up the first course and sent them out before turning to where Wendall began scrubbing his hands. "How've you been?"

Wendall smiled back as he finished washing up his hands and began preparing his station for the dinner rush in a few hours' time. "I'm doing pretty well, got that new apartment I told you I was looking at."

"No way, that's so awesome! Congrats, Wendall." Ashton smiled wide at his friend before beginning to clean up his station. He loved working the morning shift because it was relatively calm with only half as many people in the kitchen as the night shift. Sure, the night shift made more money, but Ashton was perfectly content with what he was given, especially since it was catered so that most days he would finish up in time to pick Daisy up from school. The time he spent watching his daughter was time he didn't have to pay for daycare, so the morning shift really ended up evening out with what he would be paid if he worked nights.

"Thanks, Ash." Wendall began laying out his knives. "So, what's new with you since I last saw you?"

Ashton shrugged as he began cleaning up his own knives and packing them away. "Not much really, Daisy's birthday is coming up so fast and she's lost another two teeth, she's basically toothless at this point." Ashton laughed as he was reminded of the image of his daughter with four of her baby teeth missing. "Other than that, not much..." He trailed off as he bit his lip, the thought of Luke making him pause.

"What's got you all blushy, Ash?" Wendall teased as he turned towards his friend with a playful grin.

"Oh, well, I um, actually started seeing someone." Ashton scratched the back of his neck nervously as he finished packing away his knives and turned to face Wendall with a hesitant smile.

Wendall looked surprised at first before his smile dropped, but he covered it with a cough before plastering another, larger smile on his face. "That's, uh, great Ashton. Who's the lucky guy?"

Ashton blushed as he remembered the only time he'd ever even mentioned Luke to Wendall. "Remember that guy I drove home after that big party we both worked?"

Wendall furrowed his eyes. "You mean the drunk college kid?"

Ashton couldn't help as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Yeah, um, him. That's Luke. We've kinda been seeing each other the last few weeks..." Ashton shrugged, "It's nothing serious yet, but I really like him, and he's great with Daisy." The honey-haired dad couldn't help but smile as he remembered the way that Luke taught Daisy how to draw a person the night before.

"Well, I'm uh, happy for you, I guess?"

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wendall's eyes widened when he realized how it sounded. "No, no, I really am, Ash, I just uh, I worry about you... I mean, he's pretty young, isn't he? And last time you mentioned him you didn't seem too happy..."

Ashton sighed as he turned to leave the kitchen and Wendall followed him. "He's only like four years younger than me, so it's not that big of an age gap. Plus, there's a lot that's happened between now and then... He's... _changed_." Ashton so desperately wanted to believe what he said, and he really was starting to as he watched the way Luke interacted with Daisy. It had been almost three weeks since the ballet breakfast, and ever since then, it's been like living in a fantasy world with Luke.

He'd been so caring and attentive towards not only Ashton but his daughter as well. Ashton loved watching the way Luke would hold Daisy in his lap, cradling her against his body as they watched _Paw Patrol_ before she went to bed, and how he helped her take pictures with the old polaroid camera he'd given to Daisy when he bought himself a new one. Ashton found himself falling harder and harder for the young blonde every day, and while it scared the hell out of him, it also excited him.

Wendall put his hands up as they made their way into the staff room. "Hey, Ash, I swear I meant nothing by it. As your friend, I just want the best for you, and if you're happy with him then I'm happy for you." Wendall smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks, Wendall, I appreciate it." Ashton smiled as he took off his own coat and hung it back up in his locker. "I gotta get back home, Daisy had a half day so Luke's been watching her. Who knows if the apartment is still standing." Ashton joked as he grabbed his bag and slapped Wendall on the back as he passed by him, completely missing the look of disappointment in Wendall's eye.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you next week?"

"See you then!" Ashton called as he left the room and soon made his way out of the building, quickly hopping in his car and beginning the drive home.

* * *

The first thing Ashton heard when he opened the door was the sound of giggling followed by a large _BAM!_ coming from the kitchen.

"Dais! I told you to wait for me before you tried to lift it off the counter! Shit, your dad is gonna be so pissed if he comes home to this mess."

"You said two naughty words, Lukey! You owe me two quarters!"

"Ugh, well I'll have to write you an I.O.U because I don't have any quarters on me right now."

"I also take payment in the form of candy." Ashton heard Luke laugh and he could just picture the tall blonde rolling his eyes as he smirked.

"You're learning quick kid, I like it."

Ashton quirked up an eyebrow as he kicked off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen, his eyes immediately widening as he took in the splattered cake mix that now covered almost every inch of the kitchen, including his daughter.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

"Fuck." Luke whispered under his breath and Daisy whipped around to face him.

"Another bad word! Bad Lukey!"

Luke held up his hands in defense as he looked down at her. "Sorry, sorry, Princess. Force of habit."

"Daddy!" Daisy had finally noticed her dad in the room and ran over to him, immediately getting chocolate cake batter all over his jeans.

"Hey Dais, what are you guys doing?"

"We're baking a cake, Daddy!"

"Trying to." Luke chuckled as he grabbed a washcloth from the sink and began trying to clean up the counter.

"I see that... Why don't we let Luke get started on cleaning up this mess while I get you in the bath, okay, Pumpkin? You've got cake batter in your hair." Daisy giggled as she nodded "Okay, go pick out your bath toys and I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"Mmkay Daddy!" Daisy ran off down the hall towards the bathroom and Ashton sighed as he turned to look at Luke, quirking his eyebrow as he surveyed the mess.

"So, who's idea was this?"

Luke held up his hands as he pointed down the hall. "All her idea, I swear."

Ashton laughed as he walked closer to Luke until the tips of their toes were touching. Luke gulped as Ashton's thumb raised up and brushed across his neck, picking up some of the cake batter that had managed to splatter on him. Ashton hummed as he popped his thumb into his mouth and began suckling on it.

"Fuck that's hot." Luke groaned as he watched Ashton, his hands moving to grip at Ashton's waist.

"Thanks for watching Dais, even if you did make a mess of my kitchen." Ashton laughed before it died in his throat when Luke's grip tightened and he dipped his head to kiss along the exposed expanse of Ashton's neck.

"Do I get a treat for watching her all afternoon?" Ashton hummed, wrapping his fingers in Luke's hair and tipping his hair back as Luke continued his assault on his sensitive skin.

"Maybe..." Ashton trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and raised up on his tiptoes so that they were nose to nose. Ashton leaned in, letting his lips graze gently across Luke's and the younger boy groaned as he pulled Ashton tighter against his chest, letting him feel just how aroused he was. Ashton leaned up and connected their lips, biting down on Luke's bottom lip as he pulled away and pulling a moan from deep within the blonde's throat. "As long as you clean my kitchen first." Ashton pulled away from Luke with a wicked smirk and began swaying his hips as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"God, you're evil." Luke groaned as he grabbed the dishrag and rolled it up before whipping it at Ashton's bum and making the older man squeak. "Go clean up the kid so I can get you dirty later."

Ashton rolled his eyes at Luke's lame attempt at a pickup line but laughed nonetheless. "Okay, okay, I'm going, but if this kitchen isn't cleaned by the time I get back I'm not blowing you tonight." Ashton glanced back to see Luke's eyes widened and the boy quickly began scrubbing at the counter. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Ashton could honestly say that it had been one of the best weekends of his life. Luke had decided to spend the full weekend with them for the first time, and they'd spent Friday night after cleaning up the kitchen watching _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ until Daisy fell asleep in Luke's lap. Ashton had quickly tucked her in before he and Luke found themselves giggling and tangled up in his sheets the rest of the night. Saturday ended up being just as enjoyable, as Luke attempted to teach Daisy how to draw a face and they spent hours at the dining room table drawing and finger painting before they ordered in a pizza and had a picnic in the living room. Now here they were, Sunday afternoon, taking a nice stroll in the park so that Daisy could feed the ducks.

"Daisy, Baby, please wait for us!" Ashton sighed anxiously as Daisy took off in a run towards the duck pond. "Fuck," Ashton whispered as Daisy only sped up, but before he could take off after her Luke grabbed his arm.

"I got her." He grinned before running on his long legs, getting to her in no more than four strides, and sweeping her up in his arms. Ashton smiled as he watched Daisy giggle as she was thrown upside down over Luke's shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"L-Lukey! P-put me down!" Daisy squealed as Luke began tickling her sides. She was completely at his mercy as he tickled her before pretending to drop her.

"Nope, you didn't listen to your Dad so this is your punishment." He threw her back over his shoulder before walking back to Ashton. "So what should we do with this little monkey, Pops?" Luke asked with a silly grin as he continued to tickle Daisy and she reached helplessly for her dad.

"Da-daddy! Save me!" Ashton just laughed, shaking his head as he watched Luke and his daughter start bickering back and forth.

"Hmm... I'm thinking we feed her to the birds instead of this bread!" Ashton was of course only joking as he began to tickle her sides as well, his face lighting up at the sounds of his daughter's contagious laughter.

"N-no Daddy!" She kicked out her little legs and Luke pulled her off his shoulder so that she was cradled in his arms.

"Should I just toss her in like this?" Luke joked as he ran towards the edge of the lake and pretended to get ready to throw her in. "One... two..."

"Luke you actually throw my kid into the lake and you'll be in big trouble." Ashton laughed as Luke rolled his eyes and exaggerated a sigh of defeat.

"Guess you're not going for a swim today, Kiddo." Daisy giggled and clung tighter onto Luke as they walked back over to where Ashton was standing.

"Lukey, down!"

"Daisy, ask nicely." Daisy sighed but looked up to Luke with her large, hazel doe eyes.

"Lukey can you pretty please with a cherry on top put me down so I can feed the duckies?"

Luke pretended to think about it before he set her down on the ground and handed her the bag of bread crumbs in Ashton's hands. "Here ya go, Kid. Go nuts."

Daisy snatched the bag from Luke and made her way over to the bench at the edge of the lake where the ducks congregated.

"Be careful, Dais!" Ashton warned with a sigh before Luke pulled him down to sit in the grass a few feet away. He sighed as he watched his little girl throw a handful of bread into the water and squeal in excitement as a family of ducks swam up close to her.

"Daddy, Lukey, look!" Ashton couldn't help but smile as Daisy fed the ducks, and he laid his head down on Luke's shoulder. Luke stiffened for a moment before relaxing again and leaning back on his hands.

"So what do you have going on the rest of the week?" Ashton pulled at the grass next to him as Luke hummed in response.

"Just a midterm in digital media and another fucking paper due for art history," he sighed, "that professor fucking hates me I swear, I can't wait to be done with his shit class."

"I thought you liked art history?"

Luke shrugged, nudging Ashton's head off of his shoulder and Ashton sat up straight again. "I do, but this professor has it out for me, I swear."

"Well maybe if you didn't skip your discussions all the time he'd like you more."

Luke shrugged again. "Ya got me there."

Ashton laughed as he turned to see Daisy getting much too close to the duck pond.

"Baby, please back up!" Ashton yelled out as he stood up and hurried over to where Daisy was attempting to feed the birds by hand. "Dais, the birds don't want you to feed them by hand, and I don't want you falling in, so please keep your butt on this bench and just toss it in, okay, Pumpkin?"

Daisy pouted but agreed to stay put and once Ashton made sure she would hold true to that promise, he made his way back over to where Luke was sitting, his phone in his hand as he typed away furiously.

"Sending a novel?" Ashton joked as he took a seat back beside Luke.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, no." Luke quickly sent the message and put his phone back in his pocket. "What do you have going on for the rest of the week? Better question, when can I get you alone?" Ashton giggled as Luke leaned over and nipped playfully at his ear.

"I work this week until two each day but I have the weekend off, so I was thinking I could ask my mom to watch Daisy for the weekend so we could have some alone time..." Ashton smirked at the dangerous glint in Luke's eye.

"Yes, fuck yes, do that."

Ashton laughed as he pushed Luke away before he could get too handsy in public. "Okay, okay, I'll ask her at dinner tonight. Speaking of, I think we need to get going soon so we can have our tea party before we head off to my mom's." Ashton sighed as he stood up with a groan and yelled out for Daisy.

"Do we have to go, Daddy?" Daisy pouted, jutting out her bottom lip and Ashton sighed as he picked her up and bounced her on his hip.

"If you want to have our Sunday afternoon tea party before we go to Nanna's tonight, then yes."

Daisy sighed but nodded nonetheless and looked over to Luke who had stood up beside them. "Lukey, are you coming to Nanna's with us?" 

Both Ashton and Luke's eyes grew to the size of saucers and Luke laughed uncomfortably as Ashton blushed. "Sorry, Princess, but I have, um, work I need to get done for school."

"For school?" Daisy cocked her head to the side and Ashton couldn't believe how much she looked like Peach when she did that.

"Yeah Munchkin, I'm still in school just like you."

"But you're old!" Ashton couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's exclamation.

"Hey," Luke pouted as he playfully pinched her side, "I'm not that old! I'm younger than your dad!"

"Yeah, but Daddy is _old_ old! You're just old!"

"You're right, Dais, your daddy is old." Luke playfully bumped hips with Ashton who pouted.

"Hey!" It was Ashton's turn to whine in protest as both Daisy and Luke laughed, but his pout soon turned into a smile as his daughter reached out with grabby hands for Luke and he picked her up out of Ashton's arms without even thinking. "Oh, I see how it is, you two are ganging up against me!"

Daisy and Luke exchanged glances before they both nodded and started laughing as Ashton pouted once again, but he was a terrible actor and his pouty expression soon turned into a brilliant smile as he shook his head and laughed.

"Fine, I see how it is. C'mon, you two let's get going, we have a tea party to attend."


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to come home!" Michael's teasing voice was the first thing that Luke heard as he attempted to unsuccessfully sneak back into their apartment later that afternoon. 

Luke winced and knew he was in for major questioning. He'd been avoiding Michael as much as possible the last few weeks, successfully managing to dodge him with the excuses of midterms and picking up extra photography gigs.

"Fuck, I was hoping you were at Crystal's."

"Think again, young one."

Luke rolled his eyes as he brushed past Michael to grab a beer. "I'm literally only like eight months younger than you, Mike."

"Yeah exactly, which makes you the young one." Michael shook his head as he realized what Luke was doing. "Stop trying to change the subject! Now, spill."

Luke cracked open his beer. "What are we, teenage girls? No."

Michael whined, following Luke into the living room where the blonde proceeded to sprawl out on the couch. "C'mon, Luke. I've barely seen you recently! You've spent three nights at his place in the last week alone! You clearly got laid last night, and if the hickeys on your neck are any indication, you had a fucking blast," Luke rolled his eyes, "now tell me how he is at sucking dick!"

"Jesus, Mike." Luke threw back his head with a laugh before throwing a pillow at Michael.

"Would you give it a rest?"

It was Michael's turn to laugh as he tossed the pillow to the ground and threw his feet up on the coffee table. "Okay, okay, I'll stop asking you how good his asshole is. How's the kid?"

"Now that's a transition."

"Just shut up and answer the question."

Luke sighed as he grabbed his phone and began scrolling through it. He hadn't opened Grindr in a couple of days, and he saw that he had nearly 30 unread messages. "She's fine, she forced me to play tea party with her this afternoon cuz apparently it's a Sunday tradition with her and Ash? But she wouldn't let him join us today which was kinda funny cuz he was annoyed and started pouting. She tried to get me to wear some ridiculous feather thing but I put my foot down at that but she looked like she was going to start crying so I taught her how to correctly paint using watercolors and- what?" Luke looked up from reading through his messages to see Michael trying to hide a shit-eating grin.

"You like her."

Luke rolled his eyes and went back to leaving horny college boys on read. "What the fuck are you on, Mike? Okay yeah, she's not as annoying as I originally thought, but that doesn't mean I'm willingly spending my time with her! Her dad is a good lay and if playing dress-up will get my dick sucked then so be it. You're the one that convinced me to play daddy in the first place so-"

"But now you _want_ to be her dad."

"Absolutely fucking not." Luke scoffed as he looked through his messages. Two messages from his media lit TA about a booty call and an unread message from Ashton telling him that Daisy would be spending the upcoming weekend with his mom, so they had the whole weekend to themselves. Luke smirked as he saw Ashton had attached a photo with his text. Ever since Luke went to that damned breakfast thing Ashton had been all over him, not that Luke was complaining.

"You so do! Jesus, Luke, that kid's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Luke rolled his eyes before throwing his phone to the side without responding to any of his messages.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she so does! She's got you playing tea party and wiping her tears when little girls pick on her-"

"Look, I just didn't like the way they were talking to her, okay? It was total bullshit and completely uncalled for, you don't talk about someone's dead parent like that. They were lucky their little Mommies were around otherwise I definitely would've made some kids cry."

Michael laughed as he folded his arms across his chest. "My point still stands. That five-year-old has you totally whipped."

"You're delusional, Mike. I'm not fucking whipped by a goddamn kid."

Michael shrugged. "Fine, you might not be whipped by the kid but you're sure as shit whipped by her dad, and by default, she's got you under her thumb. Keeping the kid happy means keeping her Pops happy, and that means sex. _Therefore,_ you're whipped."

Luke scoffed. "And what if you're wrong? What if I've had my fill of the dilf now and I'm ready to move on to the next Twink on Grindr?"

Michael's teasing look suddenly turned the tiniest bit serious. "Because I know you haven't. I think this one is different," Luke shifted uncomfortably, "I think you actually like spending time with him, and you can't even say shit because you just spent the whole ass weekend at his place _with his kid_ instead of your normal routine of sneaking out without a goodbye after a couple of hours of fucking. You've been attached at the hip the last month, don't even lie to me because I know your excuses are bullshit. Plus, the fact that you fucked him more than once in the first place might be a pretty good place to start-"

"Shut the fuck up, Michael you don't know what you're talking about." Luke rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch, every intention of going to his room to start the digital media assignment that he had due before midnight.

"Why can't you stop being such a bitch for once and realize you might actually have feelings for this guy? What's so wrong with admitting that? What's so terrifying about finding someone that makes you happy? Look, Luke, I know you don't wanna hear it, but that shit that happened with Drew is long over and-"

Luke whipped around to face Michael, his blood pulsating through his veins as he grabbed the red-haired man by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the nearest wall. Although Luke looked like an intimidating person with his tall frame covered in tattoos, Michael of all people knew he was the biggest softie ever. But for the first time, Michael understood the fear that most people felt when they first encountered the young man as he looked into Luke's darkened eyes.

"How fucking dare you bring that up again." Luke was seething through his teeth as he spat the words at Michael. "You of all fucking people should know better. You know how much that shit fucked me up, so don't sit around here pretending the world is all sunshine and goddamn rainbows and preach to me about how I should just be over it by now!"

Luke was trying his best to keep up his tough exterior, but it was quickly cracking at the seams. "You don't think I want to move on? You don't think I want that happiness again and to not be fucking paranoid that every guy I get close to is going to fuck me over like Drew did? Don't you think I'm tired of my shit too?!"

By this point, the tears that had pooled in Luke's eyes were beginning to spill down his flushed cheeks, and he let go of Michael's shirt, collapsing into the nearest chair. "I just, I can't let it go, Mike. I can't go through that again, I just can't. " 

Luke's head fell into his hands as he breathed in deeply, and he felt Michael crouch down next to him, his hand rubbing along his back. It was quiet between the two as Michael thought through his next words. That's one of the things Luke loved about Michael, he chose his words very carefully.

"Not every guy is Drew, Luke. Do you see any similarities at all between Drew and Ashton?" Luke couldn't help but scoff and Michael backtracked as he realized the error in his question.

"Okay, okay, I meant besides the obvious. Look, Ashton seems like a genuinely nice guy. You clearly enjoy spending time with him, so why are you working so hard to pretend you don't?

Luke honestly didn't have an answer.

"I'm not ready, Mike."

It was Michael's turn to scoff, and Luke looked at him in shock. "You're never going to be ready, Luke. No one's ever ready! So stop waiting, and just go for it."

Luke bit the inside of his cheek as he clenched his fists. He knew Michael was only trying to help him, but Michael just didn't understand. He couldn't.

"It's just not that easy for me."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You're the one preventing it from being easy."

Luke could feel his blood beginning to boil again, and he was so damn tired of having this conversation with Michael.

"You don't get it! You'll never get it, Michael! Because _you_ weren't the one to ruin a family. _You_ weren't the one getting blamed for taking a father away from his family! Do you know what it's like to look into a kid's crying face and know you're the reason why their parents aren't together? Why their dad didn't make it to their kindergarten graduation? Or their piano recital? No, you don't. You don't know what it's like to know it's all your fucking fault that a kid's family life is fucked up. So don't give me this whole "it's easy" bullshit."

Luke grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on.

"Where are you going?" Michael's gaze had softened and his voice was low, but Luke paid it no mind.

"Out. Don't wait up."

Before Michael could even respond, Luke was out the door of the apartment. With his hands burrowed deep in his pockets, Luke walked out into the last little bit of the late afternoon sunshine and made his way towards the center of town. He didn't have a specific destination in mind, he just knew he needed to think, and for Luke, walking had always given him the space he needed to clear his head.

All Luke could think about as he walked towards Main Street was _Ashton._ Was Michael right? Could Luke have real feelings for the honey-haired dilf? Luke considered this question carefully. Was what Luke felt for Ashton remotely similar to what he had felt for Drew years ago? 

He thought about the feeling of waking up next to Ashton these last few weeks, the warm tingling in his stomach as he watched Ashton's golden eyelashes brush against his rosy cheeks. Luke couldn't help but smile as he thought of the way Ashton's pink lips puffed out with each breath and the way his nose crinkled when he'd laugh at something Daisy said and the way the veins in his hands flexed while he was cooking and- _fuck._

Luke began to panic.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

It wasn't anything similar to what he felt for Drew, it was something more. Something scarier.

Luke began to speed walk down the sidewalks, his eyes gazing down at his feet as he moved through the pedestrian traffic. For a Sunday afternoon, the streets were surprisingly busy and not the best place to make sense of his muddled thoughts as the panicking blonde was continuously dodging and weaving through bodies.

With a frustrated huff, Luke ducked into the first diner that he saw and sat in a vinyl corner booth. The place was nearly empty at this time in the afternoon except for an old couple sharing a piece of pie, and Luke was grateful for the quiet.

The booth was old, the springs pushing up against Luke's thighs and making the seat uncomfortably uneven. There was the occasional rip in the vinyl, and Luke was sure the booth was as old as the diner itself.

Pulling out his phone, Luke turned the volume off and put it face down on the sticky tabletop before crossing his arms and laying his head down. The last thing he needed right now was to talk to anyone. _Especially_ Ashton.

"Hi, my name's Jason and I'll be your waiter today, can I start you off with anything to- _Luke?_ " Luke's head shot up at the sound of his name and he swore under his breath. Of course, it was just Luke's luck.

"Jason, hi, I uh, didn't know you worked here..." Luke smiled as he looked up into the shocked blue eyes of none other than his media lit TA.

"Well, ya'know, being a grad student isn't as glamorous as it seems." The dark-haired beauty laughed, quaffing up his hair before nervously adjusting his glasses. "Anyways, um, can I get you anything to drink?"

"A coffee would be great, thanks."

"Any cream or sugar?"

"Nope, just black." Luke smiled tight-lipped at Jason, watching as the blush crawled along the older man's neck before he ducked away to get Luke's coffee.

"Fucking fantastic." Luke sighed as he leaned his head back against the booth and closed his eyes.

"You look like you've had a rough day." Luke cracked open an eye when he heard Jason reappear, and he watched as the brunette slid into the seat across from him, sitting down two mugs and pouring coffee into both.

"You could say that. You on break?"

Jason blushed as he picked up his own mug and took a sip. "Yeah, I thought I'd join you... if that's okay?"

Luke shrugged before picking up his own mug. "Do what you want."

Silence fell between them as the two boys drank their coffee, and Luke was grateful Jason wasn't trying to push a conversation.

He thought too soon.

"So did you get my texts?"

Luke nodded, not letting his eyes rise above the rim of his cup. "Yeah, I did."

"And?"

Luke mentally cursed as he realized what Jason wanted. Luke usually wasn't one to turn down a booty call, but Ashton's hazel eyes were still lingering in Luke's mind and wouldn't go away. He wanted to say no, the twisting in his gut wanted Luke to say no, the image of Ashton's glowing smile in his mind said no, but something made him pause.

Maybe a quick fuck was exactly what he needed to clear his mind? The walk seemed to do more harm than good, and now here he sat alone in a depressing diner panicking over his confusing feelings for Ashton. Luke hadn't had sex with anyone other than Ashton in the past few weeks, and he was beginning to think that was messing with his mind... 

Maybe hooking up with someone new, someone other than the honey-haired dilf with the bubbly laugh would make these newly discovered feelings disappear. Yeah, that had to work. And if nothing else, it would be a great stress reliever.

Luke smirked as he reached forward and ran his thumb along Jason's cheek and across his bottom lip. "And, I say when are you off?"

Jason smirked as he let his foot run up Luke's leg before pulling it away and standing up. "Meet me in the parking lot in an hour."

"Okay." Luke grinned as his TA turned around, swaying his hips dramatically as he walked and making Luke roll his eyes at his blatant attempt at seduction. Try as hard as he might, Jason just didn't have the natural curves that Ashton did. Luke groaned at his final thought and prayed that having Jason naked and writhing underneath him would help to finally clear his mind of Ashton.

Luke slammed down the rest of his coffee and threw a couple of dollars on the table. Luke's phone buzzed on the table, and he picked it up to see a new unread message from Ashton. Instead of answering it, Luke turned off his phone and rubbed his temples. He desperately needed a smoke. Pulling out his pack of _Camels_ from his pocket, Luke shook out a cigarette, sticking it behind his ear as he made his way outside to smoke and wait for Jason to finish his shift.

Luke knew it was probably a bad idea to ignore his feelings, but whoever said Luke made good decisions? 


	24. Chapter 24

Ashton checked his phone for what had to be the fourth time in the last five minutes and sighed. It had been five days since he'd last heard from Luke and he wasn't sure whether he should be worried, annoyed, or downright angry. It was now Friday, and no more discussion had taken place about spending the weekend together since Ashton texted Luke on Sunday to confirm that his mother would watch Daisy.

He wanted to be upset, but instead, he convinced himself that Luke just got swept away in studying for his midterms. Or maybe he got another big photography job that he'd been preoccupied with. Maybe he dropped his phone into a puddle and it wasn't working and since he didn't have Ashton's number memorized he couldn't call him and... okay, Ashton had officially gone crazy. It was easier on Ashton and his feelings if he just believed that something happened instead of Luke deliberately ignoring him, so that's what he chose to do.

"He still hasn't contacted you?" Ashton's mom smiled sympathetically as she sat down beside Ashton on the couch and handed him a cup of fresh coffee. He smiled at her slightly, a small thank you falling from his lips as he blew on the hot cup before taking a sip.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure he's just busy, I'm sure he'll call." Ashton tried to stay positive as he drew his now burned mouth away from the cup and continued to blow at it.

"Are you sure you want me to take Daisy for the weekend still? I could just order us some Chinese food and we could watch that new Beauty and the Beast movie, I know Daisy's been dying to see it."

After Daisy had blurted out about all the time Luke had been spending at their apartment during Irwin family dinner last week, Ashton was forced to come clean to his mom about his maybe-boyfriend. At first, Anne had been squealing with excitement over her oldest son seeing someone, but the longer Anne sat watching Ashton's confidence deteriorate with each passing minute, she became wary.

Ashton sighed as he glanced over at his daughter who currently sat enthralled by the new Barbie doll her grandmother had spoiled her with and back to the phone in his hand that read 'no notifications'. He felt incredibly guilty for doing so, but he couldn't help but give Luke the benefit of the doubt.

"Is it okay if I give him fifteen more minutes before I make a final decision?" Ashton felt horrible asking his mom to stick around and twiddle her thumbs while he waited for a message that might never come, but Ashton was ever the optimist.

"Of course, baby. Harry's staying at a friend's house tonight, so if you need me I can stay as long as you need." Anne wrapped Ashton up in a hug, kissing the top of his head as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Mom, I'm 25 and have a kid, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yeah, well you're still my baby. And you're going to continue being my baby even after _your baby_ has a baby."

Ashton laughed as he sat up again and glanced over at his daughter who was content humming what sounded like an AC/DC song to herself. "Well, my baby isn't having a baby for many, _many_ years."

Anne rolled her eyes as she sat down her coffee mug with a laugh. "Yeah well, that's what my mom said about me and what I said about you too, so you keep thinking that."

Ashton's eyes grew wide as he stared over at his little innocent daughter playing with her dolls and talking to herself. "God I hope she's a lesbian."

Anne barked out a laugh, but before she could retort there was a sharp knock on the door that made Ashton jump in his seat and look between his mom and the door. "Well? Are you going to get that or will I have to?"

Ashton rolled his eyes at his mom before standing up and warily making his way over to the door. When he was close enough, he looked through the peephole and cursed.

"Hey mom," Ashton called over his shoulder, "could you please take Daisy to her room so that she can choose which toys she wants to bring to yours?" Anne called back her agreement before Ashton took a deep breath and opened the door.

He crossed his arms as he took in the tall blonde that stood in the doorway. He was just as breathtakingly beautiful as usual, even in an outfit as simple as a gray hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hey." Luke offered as he rubbed at his neck awkwardly and Ashton just sighed, pushing the door open further so Luke could walk into the apartment.

"Phone broken?" Ashton asked as the couple made their way towards the living room. Instead of sitting down, Luke opted to lean against the entryway.

"No?" Luke at least had the decency to look confused as Ashton rolled his eyes and began picking up the toys that Daisy left spread out over the floor.

"My mom's here,"

Luke froze and looked around.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show so she's just now getting Daisy ready to go back to her house."

Luke nodded as he relaxed a bit and walked further into the room, taking a careful seat on the couch. "How are you?"

Ashton could have laughed out loud at the question. Now that he knew Luke was safe and his phone hadn't conveniently been broken, he was pissed. "Honestly Luke, not great." Ashton continued to ignore Luke's gaze, instead opting to tidy up the living room after the tornado that was his daughter went rampant on it.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Ashton stopped what he was doing and straightened up so that he could look Luke in the eye. "Are you serious? You can't actually be serious?"

Luke was getting visibly irritated but Ashton couldn't care less. If anyone had the right to be upset, it was him. "Okay, what is your problem?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Luke? My problem is-"

"Hey now, little ears coming in!" Ashton heard his mom call from down the hall and he immediately clamped his mouth shut as his mother and daughter walked into the room, Daisy's eyes immediately lighting up when she noticed Luke.

"Lukey!" Luke's irritated expression softened as he took in the little girl, and she immediately jumped in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Kiddo, how's it going?" Luke smiled as Daisy pulled away from the hug and let her hands rest on his cheeks.

"I'm going to Nanna's!"

Ashton watched in interest as Luke gulped nervously before letting his eyes drift over to where the Irwin matriarch stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked.

"You are? That sounds like a fun time!"

"Mmhmm! Nanna said we could bake cookies tomorrow and-and we're gonna go to the park to feed the duckies and we're gonna watch Beauty and the Beast!"

"Only if you get to bed on time little one, and that means we need to head out, so kiss your dad goodbye okay?" Ashton's mom smiled as Daisy climbed off of Luke's lap and ran to latch on to Ashton.

"Bye-bye Daddy!" Daisy immediately burrowed her nest of curls in Ashton's neck as he hoisted her up on his hip and he cuddled her close.

"Bye, Baby. You be good for Nanna, okay? I better not hear that you were whining about bedtime or there will be no tea party Sunday, got it?" Daisy nodded vigorously and Ashton smiled as he rubbed his hand along her small back. "Okay, good. Now give me a kiss before you leave."

Daisy's hands smacked against Ashton's cheeks as she pecked his lips and began wrestling out of his arms. "Down Daddy!"

"Okay, but you have to ask nicely."

Daisy rolled her eyes and Ashton cocked an eyebrow. "Don't be giving me attitude, Missy, you're much too young for that much sass."

"Well, she does take after the two sassiest people I've ever met." Anne piped up with a grin and it was Ashton's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed as he set Daisy down on her feet and she immediately ran over to Luke.

"Bye Lukey!"

"Bye Dais." Luke wrapped his arms around Daisy and squeezed her tight before letting go and patting her on the head. "Now, you better get going, don't wanna keep your grandma waiting."

Ashton cringed as he turned to see his mom's reaction who just stood staring daggers at Luke who at least had the decency to look mildly confused.

"I am _much_ too young to be called grandma. Do I look old enough to you?" Luke visibly gulped as he began stammering for some sort of excuse, but Ashton knew his mother, and he knew Luke wouldn't be getting off that easily.

"Well, what I meant was just- I mean, you look- o-obviously you don't look a day over 35! I-I mean 30, did I say 35?"

Ashton laughed as he listened to Luke stammer and Anne just laughed. "Nice try, kid." She turned to Daisy with a bright smile lighting up her face. "Ready to go, Babycakes?"

Instead of replying, Daisy raced out of the living room and down the hall to her room. She wasn't even gone two minutes before she reappeared with her backpack on her back and her blanket and stuffed bear in her arms. "Ready Nanna!"

With a final hug from Daisy and a kiss from his mom, Ashton walked the two out the door. After making sure that Anne promised to call if anything happened, Ashton was waving as they walked down the hallway and he carefully closed the door when they began descending the stairs.

Ashton leaned his forehead against the door, closing his eyes and savoring the moment of silent calm before he knew he had to turn around and pop the comfortable bubble of non-confrontation. He had no idea how long he sat there leaning against the door, but the clearing of a throat from the living room finally pulled him back to reality. A reality where a 6 foot 4 blonde fuckboy was currently sat in his living room.

With a sigh, Ashton pulled himself away from the door and took a deep breath before taking hesitant steps towards the living room. His hands began to shake at his sides and the annoyance he had previously felt towards Luke before his mother and daughter interrupted them was now back with a vengeance. Ashton stood in the hallway out of Luke's sight, watching as Luke scrolled carelessly through his phone, and took a deep breath before walking into the room. 


	25. Chapter 25

Luke was having what he would probably describe as the worst week of his life. Not only had he been called out by his art history professor for showing up to class five minutes late, but he had also managed to spill coffee all over his black and white photography proofs that were due at the end of the month. If that wasn't bad enough, he had been sleeping terribly since he realized his feelings for Ashton stemmed further then just another hookup, and despite the voice in his head begging him to text Ashton back, he didn't.

When Wednesday rolled around, Luke was nearly at his wits' end. Not even screwing Jason in the back of his car in between classes was enough to alleviate the stress he was feeling, and he knew that ignoring Ashton's messages was just making his situation worse, but he couldn't help it. He thought giving himself some space from the man would change his feelings for him, but so far it hadn't.

So by Friday, Luke seriously didn't think his week could get any worse, but once again the universe proved him wrong. He had just gotten out of his digital media discussion when he was called back by Jason.

"Fuck my life," Luke spoke under his breath as he watched his classmates file out of the room, leaving him alone with his twink of a TA.

"Hey, what's up?" Luke spoke casually as he leaned against the desk at the front of the room. He glanced at his watch and stifled a groan. He only had ten minutes to get to his art history lecture before he was chewed out by his professor, _again_.

"Hey, Luke," Jason nervously scratched at the back of his neck, and Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even after a couple months of fucking around, the older man was still nervous around him. Luke couldn't help but be annoyed and think that Ashton would never put up this faux innocent act around him. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to catch a movie later or something? That movie _Pasolini_ is playing at the student center later and I just thought we could go together and then maybe go back to my place?"

As if Luke's day couldn't get any worse.

"No."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, a look of hurt flashing across his features that Luke _really_ didn't want to deal with right now.

"No?"

Luke shrugged, sighing as he crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "Look, Jason, you're fun. What we do is fun. But I don't date."

Jason looked confused and shocked and Luke rolled his eyes.

"You... don't date? Like... at all? I thought that was just a line."

Luke shrugged, not understanding why it was such a hard concept for people to grasp. After all, it wasn't his first time having to explain it to someone he was hooking up with, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"No, Jason, I don't. I don't see the point and don't try to 'convince' me I'm wrong or whatever, because you wouldn't be the first person to try. It won't work, so can we just drop it?" Luke knew he was being an asshole, but in his experience, it was the only way to get his point across.

"Yeah, fine, Luke whatever." Jason scoffed as he threw his teaching supplies into his satchel and tossed it over his shoulder. "You're a real piece of work, has anyone ever told you that? See you in lecture." He breezed past Luke without a second glance, and Luke sighed as he rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"Fucking fantastic." Luke sighed as he raced across campus, pulling open the lecture hall doors three minutes late and falling into the first open seat he saw.

"Glad you could join us today, Mr. Hemmings." His professor quipped without even turning around from writing on the chalkboard, and Luke threw his head back in exhaustion, not even bothering to pull out a notebook as his professor continued to drone on about the neoclassical movement of the 18th Century.

* * *

After withstanding an exceptionally boring art history lecture, spilling salad dressing on his white teeshirt, and tripping up his apartment stairs, Luke had finally made it home for the evening in an even worse mood than he had started the day with, and that was saying something.

"Literally fuck everything!" Luke groaned as he banged his knee on the side table by the front door and kicked it over.

"Woah, Woah, what the hell has gotten into you?" Michael and Crystal peered around the corner from where they had been cooking dinner in the kitchen and took in the sight of the upturned table and a frustrated Luke running his fingers through his tangled hair.

"Oh, don't mind me, just had the worst fucking week of my life, so if you need me, I'll be in my room jerking off to relieve my stress." Without even bothering to fix the table he knocked over, Luke stomped down the hall and into his room, immediately throwing himself down on his bed.

It had been one of those weeks where all Luke wanted to do was scream into his pillow, so that's exactly what he did. He had no idea what he'd done to piss the universe off so bad, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the two still unread messages from daddy Ashton. Of course the big guy upstairs probably loved Ashton and was now smiting Luke for ignoring him the past week.

After what felt like an hour of laying with his face smashed in a pillow, Luke began to relax and pulled out his phone to begin scrolling through his Grindr messages, but when he saw the notification for three unread texts, he was clicking on them before his brain could play catch up.

**From: Ashton**

( _Sun. 4:07 pm)_

_My mom agreed to watch Daisy next weekend_

_so we have the entire apartment to ourselves:*_

**From: Ashton**

_(Sun. 10:31 pm)_

_A little sneak peek at what's all yours this weekend;)_

_[media attachment]_

**From: Ashton**

_(Tues. 3:23 pm)_

_Okay then... Are we still on for this weekend or not? I can't play this game, Luke. I need to know what to do with_ MY DAUGHTER.

Luke sighed as he locked his phone after reading through the messages. He knew Ashton was probably annoyed with him, and yeah, he didn't blame him. Whenever Luke wasn't at Ashton's apartment, they were texting 24/7 over the last few weeks. Luke was usually quick to respond to Ashton, but after his fight with Michael on Sunday after returning home from the Irwin apartment, he hadn't even bothered opening the messages. And for the first time ever, Luke felt _guilty._

He knew he had to apologize to Ashton, he knew it wasn't fair to have ignored the man the way he did. Luke took his time trying to craft out an appropriate response, but how was he supposed to explain the situation over text?

" _Sorry for being a dick and trying to ghost you, Ash, I think I might be starting to like you as a person and not just a good lay and that scares the shit out of me so I ignored you cuz I thought it would make the feeling go away, but nope._ "?

Nah, Luke might have been pretty dumb at times but even he wasn't that much of an idiot. He stared at the little black cursor as it blinked in the otherwise empty message, and groaned. This wasn't a conversation you had over text, and Luke knew that. Plus, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see Ashton after the absolute shit week he had, even if the older man was just going to yell at him. With a sigh of resignation, Luke pulled himself from his bed and put his jacket back on.

"Don't wait up for me, might not come back," Luke yelled into the kitchen as he shoved his keys and phone into his pocket before lacing up his worn-out Doc Martens.

"Woah, Woah, where are you going?" Michael appeared in the hallway with a look of confusion as he watched Luke get ready to leave.

"Going to Ashton's."

Michael groaned as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the door frame. "You know that's a shit idea right? You ghost him the whole week and expect him to welcome you back with open arms when you show up unannounced? That's dumb, even for you Luke."

Luke rolled his eyes as he finished lacing his shoes and stood up. "Look, yeah it was a dick move to not message him back, but I had my reasons! You freaked me out Sunday!"

"With good intentions! You can't keep playing him, Luke."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing with him, Mike. You're the one playing with me! Ash and I are on the same page about what's going on with us, we're in a good place! There was no need for you to try and get in my head and mess everything up when we have a good thing going."

"Oh really? You're both on the same page about things?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Maybe because you're leading him _the fuck on?_ " Luke furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face his best friend.

"What are you on about? I'm not leading him on."

"Of course you are! Luke, you can't just spend every waking minute of the last few weeks talking to someone, having sex with them, and spending time with _their fucking kid_ and not expect that person to catch feelings! You two have been attached at the hip since the whole ballet breakfast thing last month, how can you not see what you're doing?"

"Ash and I aren't like that, and he knows it."

"Have you guys actually, I don't know, _talked about it?_ "

Luke scoffed, crossing his arms. "No, but we didn't have to. Look, I know it was a shitty thing to ignore his messages this week, but it's not that big of a deal, okay? Ash and I had plans this weekend anyway, so I'm sure he's expecting me."

Michael shook his head and barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, okay, good luck."

"Whatever, Mike. Just don't wait up."

"Yeah, we'll see how long you're gone." And with a final roll of their eyes, Luke slammed the door between the two friends and made his way towards his Impala.

* * *

Sooner than Luke was ready for, he sat alone in the Irwin's living room as Ashton walked his mom and daughter to the door. The last thing he had been expecting when he showed up on Ashton's doorstep unannounced was to meet Ashton's mom, and by the critical looks she was shooting him through the awkward ten-minute encounter, she wasn't a fan.

Luke heard the door close with a final goodbye and took in a deep breath as he prepared for the worst. Ashton had not been happy when Luke showed up, and while Luke had expected him to be a little surprised and annoyed after the younger boy ignored him all week, he was not expecting the pissed off Ashton that had greeted him. In fact, Luke was a little confused as to why he was so worked up, and it was beginning to irritate him.

"What do you want, Luke?" Luke jumped as Ashton reappeared in the doorway, his arms crossed. Luke licked his lips at the way Ashton's biceps bulged in his black t-shirt when he crossed his arms like that.

"Your mom doesn't like me, huh?" He thought the best way to break the ice would be playful banter. He was wrong.

"Well, you didn't exactly make it clear whether or not you were going to show tonight."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I? I thought that was the plan?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Luke?" Now Luke was getting irritated.

"What, Ashton?" He snapped, throwing down his phone on the coffee table and standing up so that they were face to face. "Why are you acting like such a goddamn bitch?"

Ashton's eyes flickered with anger and Luke was a little remorseful about calling Ashton a bitch, but he didn't understand why Ashton was overreacting.

"You're seriously an asshole, has anyone ever told you that? I'm a _father_ , Luke! I can't just wait around and drop everything when you eventually decide you want to fucking talk to me!"

Luke sighed but couldn't help his eyes from rolling at the anger clear on Ashton's face. "Look, I'm sorry I ignored your messages this week, I know it wasn't cool, but I still don't get what the big deal is."

Ashton laughed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Of course you don't get what the big deal is! Because you have no responsibilities! You're just a college kid sliding through life without a care in the world of who you hurt!"

Luke scoffed, crossing his arms and taking a step away from Ashton. "Now that's a bit harsh, don't you think. Sunday you couldn't wait for tonight. What changed?"

"Well for starters you didn't text me back."

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He was already tired of this talk. "And I already apologized for that, so what's the problem?"

"My problem is I can't do this, Luke. I can't just fly through life by the seat of my pants! I need stability! I've already told you that and yet just when I think you've actually changed and taken what I've said to heart, you show me that nothing's different and you're the same irresponsible college jackass I woke up next to that first morning."

Luke felt his confidence shake but the last thing he wanted to do was let Ashton see that. Did it hurt when Ashton called Luke irresponsible? Sure it did. But he wasn't about to show the older man.

"You don't know me, Ashton. Don't pretend for a second that you know anything about my life or who I am."

"That's part of the problem though, isn't it? I literally don't know the first thing about you!"

This conversation was starting to give Luke whiplash and he felt like he was 18 arguing with Drew all over again. Luke's stomach dropped at the realization that this conversation was much too familiar for his liking. He felt himself get defensive. "Well, maybe that's a good thing then, huh? If I'm nothing more than an irresponsible college kid like you say, what does it matter if you don't know anything about me?"

Ashton's eyes softened and his shoulders fell. "Because I like you, Luke. I'm starting to like you a lot. And, I thought after the last few weeks you've started to like me too..."

Luke's stomach coiled up and he felt like a cotton pad had been shoved down his throat, absorbing all of the moisture in his body. The hopeful shine in Ashton's eye actually caused Luke to pause and scramble for words as he thought back to his revelation Sunday after his talk with Michael. Was he ready to tell Ashton? It certainly didn't feel like it.

"I..."

Saved by the bell, or rather, Luke's phone, as it started shrilly ringing on the coffee table. "Just a minute," Luke mumbled as he reached over and picked up the phone. He was relieved for about 2.6 seconds before he looked at the caller I.D and cursed. "you've got to be fucking- Heyyy Jason, now's not the best time." Luke cringed as he picked up the call and spoke quickly into the microphone.

 _"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier,"_ Jason sighed on the other end and Luke looked over at Ashton who was giving him a quizzical look before turning around to face the other side of the room, _"I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I knew what I signed up for when we first started hooking up and it was my fault for trying to push it, so um, I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry and see if things could just go back to before I freaked out on you earlier?"_ Jason laughed on the other end.

"Yeah, sure," Luke sighed as he glanced over his shoulder, "Look, I was serious when I said now is a really shitty time to talk about this, can I just call you later?"

_"Yeah, sure no problem. If you're not doing anything later maybe you could come over?"_

"I'm actually kind of busy right now."

 _"Oh, okay,"_ Jason sounded disappointed on the other end and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll call you later." Luke rushed as he pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up before Jason could even respond.

"Who's Jason?" Luke turned back around to face Ashton who was looking pretty annoyed by this point.

"Not important." Luke shrugged but he could tell that wasn't the answer Ashton was looking for when the older man scoffed and took a step closer.

"Are you fucking him?"

Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why does it matter if I am or not?" The look of hurt that flashed through Ashton's eyes was unmissable, and the older man backed away from Luke, turning his head away but Luke still caught the way his jaw clenched and unclenched as he tried to collect himself.

"God, I'm such an idiot."

"What?" Luke couldn't help but be confused as Ashton turned his back on Luke and shook his head.

"Just... just get out, Luke."

"Hey no," Luke easily crossed the room and grabbed Ashton's arm, turning him around so that they were face to face. "why are you upset?"

Ashton laughed, rolling his eyes as he wiped away the tears that were beginning to gather on his lash line. "Why am I upset? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and Ashton appeared to get even more pissed off.

"What are we, Luke?" Even though the words were barely louder than a whisper, they nonetheless fell heavy between the two. Luke's mouth opened and closed like a broken hinge as he grasped for words. He was usually so quick to tell his hookups _nothing,_ that they are _absolutely and completely nothing,_ to shut them down as he did earlier with Jason, but for whatever reason, the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and jerked his arm out of Luke's grip. "What am I to you, Luke? What are we doing here? Because before this week and before that phone call, I was under the assumption that we were together."

Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he reflexively took a step back. " _Together?_ As in- Woah, Ash, did you think we were-"

"Stop. Just, please, no." Ashton wiped his eyes. Luke felt the guilt begin to build up in his chest as he realized what Ashton had been thinking. Usually Luke just laughed when one of his hookups assumed that they were exclusive, but this was different. This time it was Ashton, and Luke felt _terrible_.

"I'm such a fucking idiot, FUCK!" Ashton laughed as he shook his head. "You know what? I don't even blame you. I'm the idiot who thought there was more developing between us than just sex, but I guess that's my fault for assuming."

"Ash, wait, I-"

"I can't believe I let you into my life, _my daughter's life!_ " Ashton shook his head, scoffing, "Actually, no, I can believe it because your acting the last month sure deserves a goddamn Oscar! All of the nights you fell asleep holding me, making breakfast together in the mornings, playing dolls and tea parties with Daisy... But you're right. It was nothing. I'm nothing." By now the tears were beginning to cloud Ashton's vision and Luke's heart tugged at the sight. He hated it. He absolutely hated seeing Ashton so distraught.

"Ashton, we never even talked about it, why would you just assume-"

"Because I thought we didn't need to!"

Luke cringed as Ashton yelled, and he was sure Ashton's next-door neighbors were listening in through the wall at this point. "We never even went on a date, Ash! How could we be exclusive? I thought we were on the same page about this whole thing! I thought you knew it was about the sex-"

"Well, clearly I didn't because if I had I never would have let you into my life, let alone my _child's!_ I told you I needed stability, Luke. I told you I wasn't looking for hookups and that I was looking for something _real._ Did you just completely disregard the meaning of that and take it as an invitation to fool me into starting up some friends with benefits type shit?" Ashton scoffed and Luke at least had the decency to look the slightest bit remorseful.

"Look, I-"

The tears were beginning to trickle down Ashton's face and he turned away once again so that Luke couldn't see him cry. "Honestly Luke? Just forget it. Don't worry about it, it was my mistake. Just... just go home."

Luke wasn't sure what hurt more, knowing that Ashton was crying over him or how resigned he sounded. "Ashton, seriously, let's just talk about this, I-"

"Please, just leave me alone."

Luke wanted to say no. He wanted to stay and apologize and grovel at Ashton's feet until the older man stopped crying because _fuck_ did it hurt to see him cry. But Luke knew they were both better off if he didn't. Luke hadn't felt this type of heartache in years, and it was exactly this type of heartache that he had been trying so hard to avoid since Drew. Fuck, Michael was right. Why was Michael always right?

With a final sigh, Luke turned and walked out of the room, his heartbreaking a little more when he heard Ashton sniffle loudly. He reluctantly left Ashton's apartment, letting his forehead rest against the door once he'd shut it completely and trapped himself out in the hallway and away from Ashton.

"Well fuck," Luke groaned, "I like you too, Ash."

As Luke walked away from Ashton's apartment complex, he couldn't help but think that it was now _officially_ the worst week of his life.


	26. Chapter 26

Ashton waited for the soft click of the door before he let himself break down completely. The anger he'd felt coursing through his veins when he was speaking with Luke was now completely dissolved into disappointment, and his hands shook from the adrenaline as he wiped his tears away.

"Fuck, _fuck._ " He sniffed as he let himself drop into the nearest seat and held his head in his hands. The sobs began to wrack his body as he thought over the fight with Luke and the embarrassment he felt only made him cry harder. He was so mortified at the way Luke recoiled when he realized Ashton thought they were a couple. 

The thought was enough to send Ashton into another wave of sobs, and he laid down on the couch and brought his knees up to his chest. Ashton was embarrassed by how upset he was over this. He really didn't think he liked Luke _that_ much, but the minute Luke walked out the door he felt his heartbreak. He thought they had something special, and he thought Luke felt it as well. But apparently not.

Ashton wasn't sure how long he was crying for, but it was long enough to where his stomach started aching and his nose was running pitifully down his face. All he wanted to do right now was cuddle with his daughter, and he had half a mind to call his mother and have her bring Daisy back, but he figured they were well over halfway to her house by now and he didn't want to ruin a perfectly good weekend for Daisy with her grandmother.

It had been years since Ashton had last felt this type of emotional pain, the last time being the months following Peach's death. This pain wasn't nearly as horrible as losing his best friend, but after not having felt any sort of heartache for the last four years, it felt like a serrated knife had been plunged into his chest.

After what felt like hours of laying on the couch, Ashton's throat was dry and he knew he must have been dehydrated from all of the crying. With a sigh, he hoisted himself off the couch and dragged his body to the kitchen for a glass of water. He hesitated as he was digging through the refrigerator for a bottle of water and instead grabbed one of the three bottles of beer Luke had left in his fridge. When he'd returned to the living room with his drink he paused when he noticed his phone sitting on the coffee table.

The thought of calling Luke was overwhelming. After nearly a month of spending every waking moment together besides the last week, the feeling of being alone sat like a rock in Ashton's stomach. Before Ashton could stop himself, he grabbed the phone and returned to his seat on the couch. He stared at the screen between his hands, the conversation between him and Luke staring back at him and making his gut twist. He saw that he had three unread messages from Luke since he left. The familiar feeling began to build up in his throat and before he could start sobbing again he deleted the conversation and moved towards the only other contact in his texts that wasn't family.

Before Ashton could second guess himself and spend the rest of his night wallowing in his own self-pity, he clicked on the contact and let the ringing of his phone beat in time with his rapidly growing headache.

"Hey, Ash, what's up?" Calum's laughter filled the call and he could hear Mallory's own giggling in the background. Ashton's heart clenched at hearing the happy couple and began regretting his decision of calling up his best friend and interrupting whatever had him so happy.

"Ash? You there?" Calum's voice pulled Ashton from his thoughts and he cleared his throat before trying to speak.

"Cal, I uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I..." Ashton's voice was breaking as he tried to force the words out through his tears. Even the thought of having to explain to Calum what happened was absolutely mortifying. He took a shaky breath and tried to continue, but the words wouldn't come out. "Sorry, I-"

"What's wrong, Ashton?" He heard shuffling from the other end before all background noise disappeared and Ashton assumed the Maori man had gone to take the call somewhere more private.

Ashton sniffled as he took another swig from his beer bottle before answering. "I could just really use my best friend right now... Luke, he-"

"What did that fucker do? Aren't you supposed to be spending the weekend together? Fuck, you know what, it doesn't even matter I can hear you sniffling. I'll be over in 30 with a twelve-pack and Chinese takeout."

Before Ashton could even answer the familiar click of the call disconnecting played and he sighed as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He hesitated to look at his messages when he saw that he had another new message from the blonde.

**From: Luke**

_(Friday 8:54 pm)_

_Ashton can we PLEASE just talk?_

He so desperately wanted to click on Luke's contact and call him, but he knew there was no point. He'd been embarrassed enough for one night and he really didn't want to listen to Luke explain to him why they weren't dating. How could he have been so stupid?

Before he could do anything stupid, he deleted the new message and threw his phone across the room. He could hear the 'thump' from where it landed behind one of the armchairs, but he couldn't bother caring. The last thing he wanted was for Luke to see him as weak, and he knew that's exactly what would happen if he caved and called him.

Ashton spent the next 30 minutes in silence, the only noise in the otherwise dead apartment being the occasional gulp he took from his second beer or the sniffling from his runny nose. He knew he must have looked a mess, but he really didn't care, so when the expected knock came on his front door, he didn't even bother to wipe his eyes as he pulled the door open to reveal his friend standing there with a pack of Heineken and a bag of takeout. Calum wasted no time in shoving the beer into Ashton's hands as they walked to the kitchen and Calum began rummaging through Ashton's cabinets to begin plating up the food.

"Shit Ash, no offense, but you look horrible. What did the little punk do? Did he hurt you? I won't hesitate to knock his teeth in I swear to God."

Ashton had just enough energy to huff out a strangled laugh as he set the beers down and took a plate full of lo mein and General Tso's from Calum.

"Has anyone ever told you that you resemble a mama bear sometimes? Because you do right now."

Calum rolled his eyes as he cracked open a beer and led the way into the living room so that they could sit and eat while they talked.

"You're clearly trying to avoid talking about whatever happened with Luke, so I'll let that comment slide for now. C'mon Ash, tell me what happened."

Ashton shrugged as he pushed his food around on his plate. "I'm just so embarrassed Cal, I never should have just assumed that we were dating I-"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? You guys have been seeing each other for over a month of course you're fucking dating!"

Ashton swallowed thickly as he shook his head and set his plate down completely untouched. "Apparently we were just hooking up. I confronted him about him ignoring me the last week and when we were in the middle of arguing he got a call. Apparently he's been seeing some other guy too." Ashton looked over to see Calum clenching his jaw before he looked back down and continued.

"And then he looked at me like I was completely crazy when I mentioned us being a couple." The older man forced out a laugh as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I was just so fucking mad and hurt that he would lead me on like that, you know? I was just so embarrassed cuz here I was falling head over heels for him and he was just playing with me. I just felt so used and disrespected so I told him to get out."

It was quiet for a moment between the two boys as Calum absorbed Ashton's story and took the time to formulate a response.

"You shouldn't feel crazy or stupid for thinking that, Ash. Anyone in your shoes would have thought the same thing and it was completely unfair of him to take advantage of you and your situation as a single father. I'm sorry he wasn't mature enough to recognize how the way he was acting would impact you." Calum's validation brought more tears to Ashton's eyes and Calum soothingly rubbed along his back as he cried into his hands.

"I just really liked him, you know? I thought we had a special connection and it just hurts me knowing that it was just something I made up in my head."

"Ashton, I've only seen the guy from afar, but each time it was hard to miss the way he looked at you. Yeah, what he said was fucked up and I still want to punch him in the dick, but I think there's probably more to him than meets the eye. I'm not saying that you should give him another chance or call him or anything, but I don't want you thinking that what was between you two was just something you made up in your head. People don't spend every day for a month together if they don't feel anything. You're not delusional, I think there's just a reason why he can't admit it to himself. Whatever it is though, he's dumb for letting you go and I hope he's miserable once he realizes what he's missing out on."

Ashton nodded as he listened to Calum speak, and he was already glad that he called him instead of letting himself drown in his own pity the whole night. Calum had such a way with words and Ashton was so grateful for having such a deep and caring friend. Ashton usually didn't put a lot of stock in fate, but he would bet on his life that Peach sent Calum into his life for support and guidance after she died. Sometimes the two were so much alike that it scared Ashton, but at the same time, he was comforted knowing that even with her gone, she still felt close by.

"I knew dating again was a bad idea, I should've just stuck to focusing on Daisy and oh god now she's going to ask me why Luke isn't around anymore and I- fuck this is why I didn't want to date again because now she's attached and I-"

"Hey, shhh, calm down, okay? Everything's going to be alright." Calum continued to rub Ashton's back as his tears began flowing more steadily. "Take this as a learning opportunity moving forward. Don't let yourself backslide to becoming a recluse again! You're only 25 Ashton, there's plenty of time to find someone that wants the same things you do. You just need to find someone with the same goals for the future as you have. And as for Daisy, sure she might be bummed for a week or so, but she'll get over it and before you know it she won't even remember the bastard's name."

Ashton nodded as he began to pull himself together and he scrubbed away the last of his tears as Calum continued to offer his support in the form of encouragement and insults at Luke's expense.

"Thanks, Cal, I mean it. And I'm sorry for calling and pulling you away from your family to deal with my dumb non-existent relationship problems."

Calum shook his head. "Nah, none of that. You'd do the same for me in a heartbeat. Gotta be there for your bros, right? Plus, Mallory had barely gotten a second alone with the girls in the last week since she's been working overtime so I think she was glad for a little mommy-daughters bonding time without me. Now, since it's a bros night, let's not waste it. We have a whole 12 pack of Heineken to pound and if I'm not mistaken I see a Playstation tucked away in that corner."

Ashton chuckled as he gazed over to the gaming console that was collecting dust in the corner. It had been a present for his 19th birthday but he hadn't really played it since Daisy was born.

"I can set it up and we can play some games if you want? It's been a few years so I'm not quite the video game master I once was, but I still think I remember how to kick some ass."

Calum smirked as he pounded the rest of his beer before opening another one for both himself and Ashton. Ashton knew he had to work in the morning and would probably regret the amount of alcohol Calum would convince him to drink tonight, but that was a problem for tomorrow.

"You got Fifa?"

Ashton rummaged through a drawer before pulling out the game and holding it up so that Calum could see it.

"You're so going down, Irwin." 


	27. Chapter 27

The car ride back to Luke's apartment was filled with the worst type of silence, the type that raised the hairs on your arms and left and unsettled feeling in your stomach. His stomach was in knots and he actually had to stop the car twice because he felt like he was about to upheave his lunch. By the time he made it back home, his chest felt heavy and he just wanted to make it through the apartment and to his room before Michael or Crystal could ask any questions.

But of course, just like the rest of the week, life was not on Luke's side.

"Well, would you look at that, a total hour and a half since you left." Michael's teasing voice rang out from the living room as Luke closed the front door and he groaned, letting his head rest against the door with a 'bang'.

"Honestly Michael I'm not in the mood for it right now. Bother me all you want tomorrow just... not now." Michael was taken aback by the resigned sound of his voice. He'd expected Luke to come back annoyed, but the dejected way his voice broke was not something the older boy had been expecting.

"Luke, fuck, what happened?" The moment Michael took one look at Luke the teasing smile on his face fell away.

"You're right, Mike. I do like him. Fuck, I didn't realize how much I actually liked him until I saw the heartbroken look on his face when he kicked me out. I fucked up. Majorly. Jesus Christ, why am I such a fuck up?"

Michael followed after Luke as the younger boy made his way into his bedroom and immediately fell into his bed, cocooning himself in his comforter. Michael took a seat on his bed and immediately began running his hand through Luke's hair in the way he knew the blonde loved.

"What happened, Lu?"

Luke could feel the swell of tears build up behind his eyes and he buried his face in Michael's lap. It was moments like these when Luke was being soft and emotional that reminded Michael that behind the young boy's rebel facade, he truly was one of the most vulnerable people Michael had ever known. Ever since Drew, Luke had closed himself off to be emotionally intimate with anyone, but Michael really believed that Ashton was changing that. He had been worried about how Luke could hurt Ashton, but he'd forgotten to think about the possibility of his friend getting hurt.

"Lu, babe, talk to me, please. What happened?" Michael scratched behind Luke's ear with one hand and let his other rub soothing circles on his back. He kept his voice low, reminiscent of the days when Luke would spend hours curled up in his lap after the Drew fiasco of 2017.

"You were right all along, Mikey," Luke sniffed as he rubbed angrily at his eyes. "I thought we were on the same page but we weren't and I ignored all the signs and it's my fault and god he's never going to speak to me again I-"

"Lu, sweetheart, take a deep breath, okay? We don't need you falling into another panic attack." Michael pressed his palm against the center of Luke's chest to help him slower his breathing. It was a technique he'd picked up after Drew and Luke's split when Luke would slip into panic attacks the first few weeks. "Okay, now tell me exactly what happened."

"I-I went over there thinking I'd just apologize for ghosting him and then we'd make up and have a great weekend and seeing him again would make me forget all that shit you made me worry about but then I-I got there and he was so upset and I felt so bad for ignoring his messages and he called me immature and irresponsible and I got annoyed and started arguing but before I could go on Jason called."

Michael's lips pursed in sympathy as Luke burrowed his face in his blankets. "Please tell me you didn't answer Luke."

Luke groaned as he rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling and rubbed harshly at his face. "Of course I did because I'm an absolute idiot."

"Luke..." Michael sighed as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. He could really be a dumbass sometimes, and he was making it really hard to feel bad for him right now.

"I know, I know, I'm a fucking dumbass."

"You are, but go on."

"Well I answered and Jason was apologizing for earlier and I told him it wasn't a good time but Ashton was still close enough to hear me and so then he asked me who Jason was and he realized I'd been seeing him and I didn't really feel bad because we'd never said we were exclusive and we hadn't even gone out on a date! But then Ashton started tearing up and he just looked so mortified and he made me leave and fuck the look in his eyes made me want to beat myself to death for treating him that way and fuck I don't deserve him but I want him, I really really want him." Luke took in a quivering breath as he finished his rant and let his head drop back in Michael's lap.

"Well I won't lie, you were an idiot Luke."

Luke groaned in frustration. "I know that now, Mike!"

Michael sighed as he laid back on the bed so that Luke was lying perpendicular to him with his head against his stomach. "I don't know why you just wouldn't listen to me earlier. It was so clear that you liked him. You know you could have avoided all of this heartache if you just listened to me in the first place instead of getting all defensive over the possibility of liking someone for more than just sex."

"I know I can be a stubborn asshole and I should have listened to you. God, I just can't get the look of his face out of my head. He was just so hurt, Mike. As stupid as it sounds, I really didn't think I'd hurt him, I thought he was happy with how things were."

"I think that's what you hoped for, but I think you knew it wouldn't end up that way." Michael knew Luke needed some tough love right now, he couldn't go on being naive.

Luke sighed, pressing the heal of his hands into his eyes. "You're right, fuck, I know you are. I was just scared, Mikey."

"That's not an excuse, Luke, and you know it. It's okay to be upset about this, but you have to take responsibility. I think you hurt him because you knew it was either him or you and after Drew, you weren't ready to be hurt like that again."

Michael prepared himself for the bite back, knowing that whenever Drew was mentioned Luke was quick to bite back, but it never came.

"I know." Michael was shocked when Luke sighed and nodded, agreeing. Luke knew he was always quick to be defensive whenever Michael tried to talk about Drew with him, but after seeing the look of embarrassment in Ashton's face, he couldn't help but wonder if that's the same look he had in his eyes when things ended with Drew. He needed to let the past go and come to terms with the future.

"I was just so fucking scared that Ashton was going to end up hurting me like Drew, but fuck when I saw the way he looked at me I realized that he isn't Drew, I am." Luke sniffled and curled into Michael's lap, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I really treated him like shit, didn't I?"

Michael nodded, once again letting his fingers run through Luke's curls. "Yeah, yeah you really did."

Luke sighed and sniffled, wiping away his tears. "What do I do, Mike? I like him. Fuck, I really do, and it scares the piss out of me, but I didn't realize how much I actually liked him until he slammed that door in my face. The thought of not seeing him again makes me want to cry. I hate feeling like this, but I hate the fact that it's my fault more."

"Well, for starters, you need to call him and try to apologize."

Luke groaned and rolled his eyes. "He's not going to answer, Mike."

"Yeah, well, on the off chance he does you should still call."

Luke nodded and sniffled as he dug his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Ashton's contact. He pressed on it and before he was ready he heard the familiar dialing as he held the phone up to his ear.

_"Hey this is Ashton Irwin"_

_"And Daisy!"_ A small voice chimed up in the back and Luke smiled softly at the deep chuckle Ashton let out.

_"Sorry we can't make it to the phone right now, but if you leave a message with your name and number we'll get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks!"_

Luke ended the call and turned to Michael expectantly. "Call again."

Luke nodded as he brought the phone back up to his ear.

_"Hey, this is Ashton Irw-"_

Luke groaned as he hung up and looked at Michael who simply rolled his eyes. "Leave a message, dumbass."

The young boy nodded as he pressed the phone to his ear for the third time, and this time when Ashton's voicemail rolled around he waited patiently for the beep.

"Hey Ash, uh, Ashton," Luke cleared his throat and Michael gestured for him to keep going, "Look I uh- fuck. I'm so shit at this." Luke groaned as he rubbed his temple. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. Fuck, there's so much more I want to say than sorry, but I guess sorry is a start. I'm an idiot, I know I am. I know I don't deserve it but I'd really appreciate just talking things through. I really don't wanna do this on the phone, so, uh, just call me back I guess? Thanks."

Luke ended the call and looked over at Michael. "Well, now I guess you just have to wait for him to respond."

"And what if he doesn't?" Luke was worrying his lip so hard that he worried he would break the skin.

Michael shrugged. "Then he doesn't. That's his choice, and you have to lay in the bed you made."

"Fuck, ok, _fuck_."

Michael rubbed Luke's back as Luke laid his head on the red head's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Luke. You'll be okay."

After what felt like hours of cuddling, Michael finally left Luke's room to go update Crystal and start making dinner.

Once alone, Luke took the opportunity to check his phone. It was a farfetched hope that Ashton would have responded, but a man could dream. Of course, as expected there were no messages, so Luke took it upon himself to text Ashton instead. Maybe he would respond to a text? After rewriting the same message five times and forgoing sending the older man a novel, he sent his message and set his phone aside.

"Luke! Come get food!"

He groaned as he threw himself back in his bed and wrapped his comforter back around his large frame.

"Can you just bring it to me?" Luke's words were muffled by the blanket covering his face.

"Absolutely fucking not, get your ass out here and get some food you need to eat."

"Fucking fine mom." Luke sighed as he dragged his body out of bed, keeping the comforter wrapped around his shoulders. He dragged his blanket like a cape as he made his way into the kitchen, but before he could completely come to his sense, a sharp sting caused his cheek to grow warm.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Luke screeched as he lifted a hand to cup his burning cheek as he looked over at Crystal who stood with her arms crossed.

"That was for Ashton. You're lucky you're my boyfriend's best friend otherwise I would do _much_ worse."

Luke rubbed his cheek and glared over at the pink-haired woman who looked to be seething. "Okay, I definitely deserved that."

Crystal rolled her eyes and scoffed as she turned back towards the kitchen. "Drop the self-pity act, Luke. You did this to yourself. Ashton's a good guy with a good heart, and you took advantage of that. You don't even deserve to feel bad."

"Crys-" Michael tried to stop his girlfriend's angry rampage but it was no use. She shook off his hand on her shoulder as she moved back to jab a finger at Luke's chest.

"I don't feel bad for you after what you did. I feel bad for you because you're missing out on finding real happiness for once in your goddamn life. I don't know who hurt you, but you need to let go of him and move the fuck on. Ashton is amazing. He's kind and caring and funny and any man would be lucky to have him, and yet here you are pushing him down instead of lifting him up. He deserves to be worshiped. I hope you realize what a fucking mistake you've made."

Luke felt his eyes water and he took in a shaky breath as he let his gaze fall to his feet. He knew she was right. Fuck, she was so right. Ashton deserved to be absolutely worshiped. He deserved a boyfriend who wanted to show him off and take him on dates and help raise his daughter. He deserved someone who appreciated the honey hue of his hair and the golden flecks in his hazel irises. He deserved a man who would tell him each and every day how beautiful he was when he was waking up with bed head or how sexy he looked with his lips all red and kiss bitten, how his giggle lit up a room brighter than any amount of sunshine and his smile could cause anyone's stomach to flip.

And _fuck_ , Luke already knew he messed up, but now he felt it in his _soul._ He knew his feelings for the man ran deep, but he had no idea just how deep until this very moment.

Luke knew he didn't deserve Ashton. He could live a thousand lifetimes without deserving Ashton's affection after the way he treated him, but he couldn't help but crave him anyways. He was terrified of getting hurt again, but in his attempt to hide behind his fear, he didn't realize how badly he was hurting the older man.

When Luke returned to bed after being given the cold shoulder by Crystal all throughout dinner, he felt so overwhelmed by guilt that he felt like he could explode at any moment. The weight of the day settled on his chest as he robotically got into bed and he shivered as he slid into his cold, empty bed.

He wrapped his arms around his torso, wishing desperately that he was holding Ashton's warm body in his arms. It took hours, but Luke finally fell into a fitful sleep. His thoughts had been running rampant all night, but the last thing on his mind as he fell asleep shook him to his very core: it was time to move on from Drew, and Ashton was the one he wanted to move on with.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a week since that fateful Friday night that left Ashton crying in Calum's lap, and to say his heart still stung would be an understatement. Luke hadn't stopped texting and calling him all week, but each message did nothing except send a painful reminder of shock and embarrassment through Ashton's heart.

It got to the point whereby Wednesday of the next week Ashton went as far as to block Luke's number. He wanted to believe the pleads Luke was sending him, wanted to believe the wobble in his voice on the numerous voicemails, but he just couldn't.

Ashton refused to let himself get roped back into Luke's game. He couldn't let himself believe Luke's false pleads and flattery and risk himself getting hurt again. He just couldn't.

"Hey Ashton, you okay?" A touch on Ashton's shoulder made him practically jump out of his skin and the knife he was holding clattered to the counter. "Woah there, Ash," Wendall's eyes furrowed in concern as he carefully took the knife from Ashton's hands and turned the honey-haired blonde around to face him.

"Shit, I'm uh- I'm sorry Wendell, I guess I'm just a bit distracted today." Ashton sighed as he pulled off his gloves and let his hand run through his hair, pulling at the roots.

"Hey, why don't we take a break? I'm sure Erica can man the kitchen for a few minutes, the lunch rush is ending in a few anyways." Wendall nodded over to where their _poissonnier_ gave him a thumbs up.

Ashton hesitated, but he eventually gave in, taking off his coat and handing it over to Wendall before he led the way towards the break room. Wendall went to pull out a chair at the table, but before he could sit down Ashton grabbed his jean jacket and walked back out of the room, Wendall following behind him like a lost puppy.

"Where are you going, Ash?"

Ashton pushed open the back door and leaned against the wall as he grabbed his pack of smokes from his pocket.

"Just need some fresh air."

"Well, that's one definition of fresh air." Wendall joked as Ashton lit his cigarette and took a long drag.

Ashton coughed out a breathy laugh before he inhaled again, blowing smoke up into the air. "It's my definition of fresh air."

Silence fell between them as Ashton finished his first cigarette, crushing the filter under his shoe and lighting another.

"Ashton, what's going on with you?" Wendall turned to face Ashton directly and Ashton couldn't avoid his eye any longer.

Ashton blew out another puff of smoke, fiddling with the cigarette between his fingers before he looked down at his shoes. "I uh, ended things with Luke," he shrugged trying to play it off as if it didn't affect him as much as he knew it did. "I guess we weren't exactly on the same page."

"I'm sorry, Ash," Wendall sighed as he let his hand fall on Ashton's shoulder. "I could tell you really liked him."

Ashton chuckled as he snubbed out the last of his cigarette. "Yeah, well, I guess the feeling wasn't exactly mutual."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

Ashton sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall. "I thought things were serious between us, but then he ignored all of my messages for a week, and when I finally confronted him about it I found out he's been seeing other people... god, it was just so embarrassing. I don't know why I just assumed we were exclusive, it was stupid of me." Ashton forced out a laugh as he quickly wiped away a couple of tears. It might have been a week, but the pain still stung.

"You're not stupid, Ashton," Wendall carefully grabbed Ashton's shoulder and turned him so that Ashton was looking into his eyes. "he's the stupid one for not realizing what he had." Wendell hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingers along Ashton's cheek. "You don't deserve to be anyone's second choice."

Ashton couldn't help the blush that ran up his neck as Wendall's fingers brushed along his cheekbone. It was hard to deny Wendall's good looks, and standing so close to him was making Ashton's heartbeat quicken. Ashton could see Wendall fighting to hold back his thoughts.

"If you were mine I would be worshipping at your feet. I'd be showing you off to each and every person I met and doing everything in my power to help you see just how gorgeous and funny and amazing you truly are. He's an idiot for not realizing what he had. He's a kid, Ashton," Wendall reached up and brushed a stray curl from Ashton's eyes. "and you need a man."

Ashton's breath caught in his throat as Wendall reached for his hand and pressed a hesitant kiss to the skin. Ashton couldn't deny the warm feeling in his stomach at the feel of Wendall's lips against his hand.

Before Luke, it had been years since he'd let anyone touch him, but now that he remembered what it felt like, he couldn't let that slip through his fingers again. The thought of finding happiness in another person, of finding a family... it was just too good to pass up.

"I've liked you for a long time now, Ashton. Go out with me." His breath tingled against Ashton's knuckles and sent a shiver up his spine. "Please. One date."

Ashton's heart was thumping in his chest, but the familiar electric jolt up his spine he felt with Luke just wasn't there.

But one date couldn't hurt, right?

"One date." Ashton's breath was barely more than a whisper, but the smile on Wendall's face made it clear that he heard. Ashton smiled back at Wendall and he was sure Wendall could see the blush rising to his cheeks. He shook his head and laughed, breaking eye contact with Wendall as he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Would next Thursday work for you? I know that's nearly a week away, but my mom is out of town and my friend is on a business trip so I don't really have a sitter for Daisy..."

He knew he couldn't ask Crystal, because the last thing he wanted was for Daisy to be around Luke right now. He'd had enough trouble trying to explain to her why she wouldn't be seeing Luke anymore, and after numerous breakdowns and tears, she'd just finally begun to move on. The last thing Ashton needed right now was for Crystal to bring Daisy back around him.

"Why wait? Bring Daisy along. We can go somewhere kid-friendly for lunch and then grab some ice cream at the zoo? She still likes baby ducks right?"

Ashton's heart melted on the spot. No one had ever so willingly wanted to spend time with him and his daughter besides Cal, even Luke had to be bribed with the promise of sex. Ashton hadn't realized it at the time, but looking back on it it was clear just how unwilling Luke had been to spend time with the family. Now here Wendall was standing in front of him suggesting it himself.

What would be the harm in it anyway? Daisy had already met Wendall a number of times when his mom brought her to the restaurant and she seemed to love him.

"I-" Ashton searched for some sort of excuse, but he couldn't find a reason to say no. "I would love to. Would Sunday work?"

The smile on Wendall's face was contagious and Ashton couldn't help but return it. "Yeah, yeah Sunday would be perfect. I was thinking we could get lunch at that diner off of Maple ave downtown? I could meet you there if that's okay? I promised my mom I'd drive her to church that morning."

As if Ashton's heart couldn't melt anymore.

"Yeah, that's fine. I can meet you there around 1:30 if that works? Then we can walk to the zoo from there."

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait." Wendall smiled brightly back at Ashton before checking his watch and frowning. "Shit, we've already been out here 15 minutes." Wendall sighed before turning towards the door and pulling it open. "After you."

Ashton smiled, thanking Wendall as he walked through the door and quickly getting back to work.

The rest of the shift Ashton and Wendall couldn't help but exchange fleeting glances across the kitchen, blushes stained their cheeks as they caught each other's eye. Ashton felt giddy as he returned home later that night. But by the time he climbed into bed after tucking Daisy in, the giddy happiness he was feeling began to melt away as he let his thoughts wander to thoughts of a tall, tattoo-covered blonde.

Blue eyes haunted his mind as he laid in bed, guilt coiling around his stomach about his impending date, and the longer he thought about it the longer he had the urge to call up Wendall and cancel his date. Just as he had made the decision to call Wendall in the morning with some excuse as to why he could no longer go out Sunday, he remembered the look in Luke's eyes.

He remembered the pure shock in those blue irises that caused him so much embarrassment and anger and the way his eyes widened when Ashton admitted to thinking they were a couple. The same feeling of humiliation began to pool in Ashton's stomach and irritation bubbled up in his veins again as he remembered the way he had been used.

Wendall was right. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to be worshipped and appreciated and most of all, respected.

Wendall respected him. Wendall appreciated and worshipped him. Did Wendall make him happy? Sure, Wendall made him happy.

Wendall had everything he should have been looking for, and yet something didn't sit right with Ashton. Sure, Wendall was attractive. There was no denying that, but Ashton couldn't help the thought niggling in the back of his mind that while Wendall was attractive, Ashton wasn't attracted to him, not like he was attracted to Luke, that is. But attraction would come with time, right? Yes, of course, the attraction would come with time.

That's what Ashton convinced himself of as he fell asleep that night to the image of Luke's darkened irises and the way it felt to have his large arms wrapped around his thighs.


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay Luke, it's been three weeks. It's time to stop moping around."

Luke groaned as he kicked away Michael's hand that was trying to pull him out from under his mound of blankets.

"Dude you've been festering in this bed and your sheets are ripe. At least get up long enough to change them." Michael slapped the back of Luke's calf and the younger boy whined, pulling his leg back under the pile of blankets.

Michael rolled his eyes as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Luke, I'm worried about you. You've never been so hung up on a guy before, what makes Ashton different?"

Luke mumbled words into his pillow but Michael couldn't make out the words. "What did you say?"

"I like him, Mike."

"Well no shit, I couldn't tell by the way you're still feeling sorry for yourself."

"Ugh. You don't get it." Luke whined, letting his face fall back into the pillows.

"Yeah, I do. You were a dick to him, he threw you to the curb, and now he's blocked you. Look, Luke, you fucked up and you just have to accept that. This is getting ridiculous."

"This is different, Mike." Luke sighed as he sat up, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Did you know I haven't slept with anyone else since that night?" Michael's eyes widened and it didn't go unnoticed by Luke. The younger boy shrugged, picking at a frayed string on his pillowcase. "I couldn't. I tried, not that I wanted to necessarily, but I thought it might help to move on. I tried texting Jason, but even the thought left a bad taste in my mouth." 

Luke sighed as he glanced up at the ceiling, willing the tears brimming in his eyes to settle. "It feels like I'm cheating on him. Like I cheated on him. I- fuck, I didn't cheat on him Michael, I swear, I had no idea he thought we were exclusive if I would have known I never would have-"

"Luke, Woah, slow down, okay? I know you didn't cheat on him. Sure, what you did was low, but I know after everything with Drew you never would have done that to him if you knew he thought that, right?"

Luke nodded his head, letting Michael wipe at his tears.

"You're letting this consume you, Luke. I can't watch you go through this anymore, man. It's eating you alive."

"I just don't know what to do. I've never had this happen to me before."

"I know man, I know. And I'm gonna tell you what we're going to do. You're going to get up, I'm going to change these sheets while you take a much-needed shower, and then I'm going to take you out for breakfast, okay? You need to get out of the house."

Luke sighed but nodded his head, sitting up in bed and running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I suppose I could use a shower."

"Suppose? You smell like an actual gym sock. Now go get in the shower. We're leaving in 30."

* * *

Luke used the last bite of pancake to mop up the remaining syrup on his plate before popping it in his mouth and chewing with a moan.

"Okay, yeah you were right, this was definitely worth the drive."

Michael laughed as he polished off his bacon, using a napkin to wipe his hands. "See dude, I told you getting out of the house would do you some good, fresh air and all that shit."

Luke shrugged as he let his finger run around the coffee stain on the tabletop. "Yeah, yeah, you're always right."

"I know I am."

Luke rolled his eyes as he laughed, thanking the waitress as she placed the check on the table, and walked away.

"Whatever. Anyways, thanks for this, Mike. And thanks for putting up with my pathetic ass the last couple of weeks."

Michael smirked as he pulled out his wallet and slapped a couple of bills on the table as Luke stood up and put his jacket on."The last couple of weeks? I've been putting up with your pathetic ass since high school."

"Wow, such a fucking comedian."

Michael laughed as he walked through the door Luke was holding. "Ya'know, I thought about dropping out of school and doing stand up once. Maybe I'll go through with it after all."

"Hope Crystal's okay with having a trophy husband then cuz you're not funny."

Michael scoffed, taking the cigarette Luke offered him as both men leaned back against the side of the building. It was a surprisingly beautiful day outside and they wanted to enjoy the sun for a little bit longer until they made the drive home.

Michael had promised Luke that he knew a diner with the best pancakes about an hour outside of the city. Of course at first, Luke was skeptical, but after inhaling a plateful of the most mouthwatering blueberry pancakes he'd ever eaten in only a matter of minutes, he was sold. Now with a belly full of pancake-y goodness, a lit cigarette between his lips and sun rays beating down on his face, Luke was happier than he had been in weeks.

"Fuck." The word was barely audible as Michael spoke it. His cigarette dangled from his bottom lip as he looked to his right. He had hoped Luke didn't hear, but he did, and his eyes widened as he looked over to where Michael was now staring.

"Ash." Luke wished he could say that the whimper of Ashton's name that escaped his lips was manly.

"LUKEY!" The minute the little girl's eyes found Luke she wiggled out of the grasp the taller man had on her and sprinted towards him. Before Luke could even react, the wind was knocked out of him and a little pair of arms were wrapped around his leg.

"Lukey I missed you! Daddy and I went to feed the duckies last week but he said you couldn't come with us and then we went to the zoo but Wendall didn't put me on his shoulders like you did so I wasn't as tall as the giraffes!" Daisy pouted as she rambled off at a mile a minute, and Luke couldn't help but smile as he listened.

"Daisy come back here right now!" Luke had never heard Ashton snap at his daughter before. Daisy began to whimper and Luke rubbed her back softly as she started to cry.

"C'mon kiddo don't cry." Fat teardrops began to roll down her face.

"Dais, Pumpkin, I'm sorry." Ashton sighed as he finally made his way to where his daughter stood still latched onto Luke's leg. He pried the girl from Luke's leg and stood up. Luke's stomach clenched as he looked into those warm caramel eyes for the first time in almost a month.

"Ashton, please I-"

"Ash, why don't I take Daisy inside?" Luke let his eyes glance over to the unknown male beside Ashton for the first time and felt the smile on his face immediately vanish. Luke vaguely remembered the tall blonde from the night at Ashton's restaurant and the way he not so subtly would stare at the older man.

"NO DADDY!" Daisy whined and all four men winced at her volume. "Wanna stay here with Lukey!"

"Daisy, please." Ashton sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and if Luke didn't know any better, he'd think Ashton was about to burst into tears. "Not right now, please just go with Wendall. You can get a milkshake with your pancakes if you be a good girl and go with him right now."

"Can Lukey eat with us?"

Luke didn't miss the way Ashton's jaw clench as his eyes darted over to look at Luke.

"No Baby, he can't. He has to get going."

"But why?"

Luke felt a stab at his heart as he looked into Daisy's big golden eyes. They were filled with unshed tears and he felt his gut twist.

"I'm sorry, Dais, but Mikey and I need to get back home to Miss Crystal." 

Ashton threw Luke a look of gratitude as he looked down at his daughter in his arms. 

"Now Pumpkin, why don't you go with Wendall and he'll order you a strawberry milkshake."

Daisy whined but let the man, _Wendall_ , grab her from her father's arms, and with one last pleading glance towards Luke, she disappeared into the restaurant.

It was silent a beat as the three men stood facing each other, each at a loss for what to say.

"Well, um, as fun and _definitely not awkward_ as this has been I'm just gonna go sit in the car and listen on from a distance..." Michael began to back away from the two men but they never broke their eye contact. "Good to see you, Ashton."

Ashton was the first to break eye contact as he mumbled out a small "you too" to Michael who was now making his way across the parking lot.

As soon as Michael was far enough away Luke breathed out in relief. "Ashton, fuck I've been trying to get ahold of you."

Ashton nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket. "I know. I thought you would have gotten the message by now that I'm not interested in talking."

Luke sighed. "Please, Ash, I-"

"No. You don't get to call me that. We're not dating. We're not friends."

"Ashton, please just give me a chance, I-"

Ashton shook his head. "I gave you a chance, don't you remember? I _told_ you I wasn't looking to play around. I told you I was looking for stability, and you made me regret even giving you that chance." Ashton sighed, looking over through the window of the diner and Luke followed his eyes. He could see Wendall helping Daisy read over the menu.

"And Wendall's good. He's good for Daisy and he's good for me. He actually cares, and I know this is what he actually wants."

Luke hated that he should be the one in Wendall's spot. He should be the one helping Daisy read through the menu and cut up her pancakes. Luke sighed, reaching out and taking the chance to run the back of his fingers along Ashton's cheek.

"But is _he_ what you want?"

Luke could hear Ashton's breath catch in his throat and he prayed that meant he still had a shot to make things right.

"I-I.." Ashton's eyes darted from Luke's clear blue irises to the window where he could see Wendall helping Daisy color on her paper placemat. "It's what I should want."

"Please, Ashton. Just give me another chance. Let me explain everything to you. _Everything._ "

Luke could see Ashton considering it. He could see him fighting with himself.

"I need to go." Ashton broke eye contact and spun around to make his way back into the restaurant.

"Ashton, please." Luke knew Ashton could hear the way his voice broke, and the older man stilled. "Please. I've been fucking miserable without you. I haven't felt this way in a long time and it scares the shit out of me! I'm a goddamn idiot, please just give me one chance. One chance to explain everything, and if you still want nothing to do with me, I'll never contact you again."

Silence rang between them as Ashton considered Luke's words, and Luke felt the adrenaline whooshing through his veins. He was worried he'd miss Ashton's words with how loudly his blood was pumping in his ears. Ashton needed to give him this chance, he didn't know what he'd do if he let Ashton slip through his fingers again.

"Please, Ash."

"My car is in the shop and I don't have a ride home from work Wednesday afternoon. Pick me up and we can talk on the drive back. Take it or leave it."

Luke felt the breath he'd been holding rush from his lungs and he nodded vigorously, a smile beginning to form on his lips. For the first time in nearly a month, things were beginning to look up. "I'll be there."

Ashton nodded curtly before continuing to walk towards the diner's door. "One more chance, that's all you get."

"That's all I need." 


	30. Chapter 30

The last three weeks with Wendall had gone much better than Ashton ever could have imagined. Not only had he been a perfect gentleman on their first date, even going as far as melting Ashton's heart when he took Daisy through the reptile exhibit when Ashton himself was too scared to go in, but he had proven each and every day just how caring and dedicated he was. Whether it be helping make Daisy her lunches to take to preschool or calling Ashton each night just to say goodnight, Ashton couldn't help but admire just how much of a genuinely good person Wendall was.

Ashton wanted to be attracted to him. He really, really did. But after their first date when Wendall leaned in for a gentle, simple kiss, Ashton knew he wasn't. And he tried to be attracted to him, he truly did. He even went as far as instigating a couple of makeup sessions when they'd sit down to watch reruns of Downton Abbey after putting Daisy to sleep, but every time Wendall would stop it before Ashton could feel any sort of spark, too worried about Daisy waking up and walking in on them.

Ashton had to hand it to him, the guy might just take the award for the world's nicest human. He drove his mom to church on Sundays and took out her trash on Tuesday nights. He always called Ashton to make sure he made it home from work okay and always politely declined Ashton's invitation to spend the night.   
  
Every time Ashton attempted to initiate anything between them, Wendall was quick to stop things, claiming he wanted to do the right thing and take their relationship slow. As endearing as Ashton thought the idea was, it was killing him. Each day he found himself slipping further and further away from the meager attraction he held towards Wendall in the first place, especially at night when the image of frosted blue irises caused a fog of lust to cloud his vision. 

One too many times in the last month had Ashton fell asleep panting with his hand down his boxers after thinking about the way Luke's tongue felt inside him. To say he missed the younger boy would be an understatement. And yeah, okay, maybe he wished he hadn't been so quick to throw Luke out without listening to him, but his bruised ego wasn't quite ready to let him back in yet.

Ashton thought he wanted this. He thought he wanted easy and mature and _stable._ But if Ashton learned anything over the last month of being with Wendall, it was that even if that's what he told himself he wanted, he definitely didn't. While his head told him one thing, his heart was telling him a whole other thing. He craved complicated. He craved disastrous. He craved _Luke._

"Hey Babe, everything okay?" Wendall looked up over his menu at Ashton as he sat down in the booth.

"Yeah, of course." Ashton plastered a smile on his face as he busied himself perusing the menu to avoid the topic further with Wendall. "Have you decided what you want? I'm kind of leaning towards the crepes myself..."

The absolute last thing Ashton expected when he got up this morning was to run into Luke. He was especially shaken up by the encounter given the fact he'd woken up to a mess in his boxers for the first time since he was a teenager, and he knew it had something to do with the extremely erotic dream he had the night before featuring a certain tattooed blonde.

All Ashton wanted was a nice breakfast out with his daughter and boyfriend, but the minute he heard his daughter yell out Luke's name he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Daddy, can Lukey come over and play tea party with us this week?" Ashton had hoped Daisy would have completely forgotten the brief encounter after ordering her milkshake, but apparently luck wasn't on Ashton's side.

"Sorry Sweetpea, Luke is busy."

"Too busy to play with me?"

Ashton's heart nearly broke in two at Daisy's question, her big hazel eyes that were an exact replica of his own staring back at him.

It pained him to see Daisy so affected by Luke's absence, and it especially hurt him to have to lie to her. Just seeing the way Luke's eyes lit up when Daisy latched herself to his leg nearly brought Ashton groveling at his feet.

"Hey I have a crazy idea Daisy, why don't I play tea party with you this week?"

Ashton shot Wendall an appreciative look as he tried to steer the conversation away from the dangerous territory. Daisy had barely talked about anything other than Luke the last couple of weeks, and Ashton felt terrible. He knew how hard Wendall was trying to bond with her, but they just didn't seem to click as naturally as Daisy and Luke did.

"No thanks," Daisy mumbled as she picked up a crayon and began coloring once again over a cartoon pancake on the paper child's menu.

Ashton reached out and placed his hand over Wendall's on the table to console him.

"C'mon, Dais! It could be fun! I'm sure Wendall would let you dress him up!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Wendall smiled and nodded. "Well, of course, it wouldn't be a true tea party if I didn't!"

At this Daisy giggled.

"I'll even make some of my homemade blueberry scones, how does that sound?"

Ashton smiled fondly as he watched Wendall interact with Daisy, and he felt a bubbling of guilt in his stomach at the thought of his upcoming meeting with Luke. Just the thought of even giving Luke the time of day when he had such a perfect boyfriend right in front of him made Ashton feel like a horrible person.

"Hmm..." Daisy pretended to think it over before breaking out into a wide, toothy smile. "Okay, you can come!"

Wendall cheered and reached out to tickle her under the chin to which Daisy responded with a loud squeal that Ashton was forced to shush.

The rest of the meal carried on this way with giggles, small talk, and Ashton's wandering thoughts. Wendall helped Daisy cut up her pancakes and snuck her an extra piece of sausage when Ashton wasn't looking, which over course led Daisy to want Wendall to carry her back to the car after breakfast instead of Ashton.

While Ashton would have usually pretended to be offended by his daughter choosing Wendall over him, he simply walked out of the restaurant and to the car without a second thought.

Ashton couldn't stop thinking about Luke the entire meal, and by the time they made it back to the car, his head was absolutely pounding from overthinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wendall squeezed Ashton's hand that sat on the console between them as Ashton blinked and looked back towards Wendall in the driver's seat.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Anything you feel like sharing?"

Ashton shook his head no. His mind was racing with thoughts of _Luke, Luke, Luke,_ but he knew he couldn't share that with Wendall. He forced his fingers to move, interlocking his hand with Wendall's and placing a chaste kiss on the back of his hand as he looked back out his window.

The rain had started to trickle down, coating his window with mesmerizing tendrils of droplets. Ashton followed a raindrop with his eyes, watching as it raced down the condensed glass until it combined with another to form an even bigger droplet.

Ashton couldn't help but think of Luke when he thought of the rain; how it could be so obnoxious at the moment, but once it's gone you realize just how much you've really been missing it.

He thought of the rain and how he had always loved to play in it despite his mother yelling at him to come inside before he "caught his death out there". He thought of what his mother would say now, about how he shouldn't meet with Luke. How he should stay away before he catches his death. But if Luke was the rain, how could Ashton say no to catching a cold if it meant spending more time in the downpour?

If Luke was the rain, Wendall was the sunlight.

And right now, Ashton was in the middle of a drought.

* * *

By the time Wednesday rolled around Ashton was so consumed by his thoughts that he nearly sent out three unfinished plates from the kitchen, and Clement was _not_ happy.

"Ashton, what is going on? This is not like you."

Ashton sighed as he finished off the last plate of his shift and sent it off. He leaned back against the counter to look at Clement who was already watching him with concern.

"I'm sorry, Clement, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I promise I won't let it affect my work anymore."

"Is it about Wendall?"

Ashton's eyes grew wide and he began to splutter. "W-what? No, I-"

"Ashton, please. I'm old, I'm not stupid." Clement threw back his head and laughed. "I know you two have been seeing each other."

Ashton began to rush out an apology but Clement simply raised his hand, beginning to make his way out of the kitchen and gesturing Ashton to follow him.

"I don't care about you two seeing each other," Clement said as he took a seat at the round table in the staff break room. "I care about your happiness."

Ashton sighed as he gathered his jacket in his hands and took a seat across from Clement, letting his head fall in his hands. "I want to like him, Clem. I mean, why wouldn't I like him? On paper he's perfect! Hell, not just on paper, he's literally perfect! Why aren't I attracted to him? Fuck, what's wrong with me?"

Clement sighed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Nothing's wrong with you, Ashton. If you're not attracted to him, you're not attracted to him. You can't force yourself to like someone."

Ashton nodded, picking up his phone and attempting to subtly look at the time. Five minutes to 3. Luke should be there soon.

"I don't mean to pry but is the reason you're not attracted to Wendall maybe because you're attracted to someone else?"

Ashton glanced up at Clement who had a slight smirk on his face.

"What? No, no, I just- I mean, I- no?" Ashton knew he sounded completely pathetic and that there wasn't an ounce of conviction in his tone. He winced as the smile on Clement's face grew.

"Whatever you say, loverboy. But do me a favor will you?"

It was now one minute to 3. Luke would be pulling up any minute.

"What?"

"Let Wendall down easy, yeah?" Clement stood up before Ashton could respond, clapping the boy on the shoulder and wishing him a good night as he made his way back towards the kitchen.

Ashton sighed, checking his phone once again to see that it was now 3:02, and knowing that he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, began to make his way out of the building.

To say Ashton was shocked to see Luke's sleek black Impala sitting promptly outside the building would be an understatement.

Luke was almost as notorious as Ashton for being late, and Ashton half expected to have to chew him out for showing up late with some half-assed excuse, but when Ashton exited the restaurant, Luke was sitting there, thumbs nervously tapping at the wheel.

"Hi."

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin when Ashton threw open the door and plopped himself in the passenger seat.

"Hi." Luke quickly turned down the blaring rock that was pounding out of the speakers and turned to face Ashton. "I, um, stopped at our coffee shop on the way here," he motioned towards the cup holders where Ashton's usual order of an almond milk latte with an extra dash of cinnamon was sitting, and Ashton's heart skipped a beat. He really didn't think Luke would remember how much he loved a fresh cup of coffee after work.

"Thanks." Ashton reached out and grabbed the cup, removing the lid and blowing on the hot beverage.

Silence filled the car as both Luke and Ashton drank their coffee.

"Look, Ash, can we please go somewhere to talk? There's a park right down the road-"

Ashton shook his head. "The deal was that I'd give you the time it took to drive me home to talk. That's it. If you're not willing to then-"

"No, no. I will. Okay." Luke sighed as he put the car into drive and slowly made his way out of the parking lot.

Silence fell between them again as Luke began to drive out of the city. "Remember last time when you drove me home? The tables have really turned, huh?"

"Luke."

Luke held up one of his hands in defense, letting his eyes shift over to look at Ashton. "Okay okay, sorry I just don't know where to begin."

Ashton sighed, setting down his coffee and crossing his arms as he glanced at Luke. In the late afternoon sun, there was no denying that Luke's pixie-like profile was absolutely breathtaking.

"Well you have about 35 minutes, so I suggest you start at the beginning."

Luke nodded, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "I just want to start by saying that I'd never cheat on you."

Ashton snorted, rolling his eyes. He opened his eyes to rebuttal but Luke cut him off.

"Please, just let me talk, and then if you want to yell at me after go right ahead."

Ashton shut his mouth and nodded.

"I promise you, I'd never cheat. Fuck, I'm a lot of things but I am _not_ a cheater. I would never hurt someone the way Drew hurt me."

Ashton bit his lip as he watched Luke's jaw tighten.

"If I'd known that you thought we were exclusive I would have... Well, okay honestly I don't know what I would have done, but I wouldn't have led you to think I was cheating on you. I can't lie and say the idea of being in a relationship didn't scare the ever-living fuck out of me. Because it did, and honestly still kind of does, but I'd also be lying if I said the thought of going back to a life without you didn't scare me even more."

Ashton could feel Luke beginning to wear away on his resolve, but he knew he couldn't give in with a few semi-nice words.

"I know I'm not good with my words and I know that I can be a complete dumbass, and I showed you both of those things when I just let you close that door in my face. But I'm glad you did, because if you didn't have the balls to stand up to my bullshit who knows if I ever would have realized what I truly want."

Ashton could feel his heart rate begin to pick up. "A-and what do you want?"

"You, Ash." Luke glanced over at Ashton and the older man could see the sincerity in his eyes, even if it was for just a brief second before he turned back to concentrate on the road. "God, I want you. I want you and I want Daisy. I've never wanted anything more! I miss waking up to your drool on my shoulder and Daisy begging me to read her a story each night. I know we haven't known each other for that long and it's probably way too fast to feel this way, but I do and it scares me because the last time I felt this way I barely recovered from it."

This piqued Ashton's interest.

"And what I feel for you is already so much stronger than what I felt for Drew at the beginning and that's why I worked so hard to push you away. I hoped that if I treated you like any of my other hookups the feelings would just go away, but they didn't. They only got stronger and I didn't even realize how much deeper I was sinking. By the time I realized it was too late and you were slamming a door in my face."

Ashton kept quiet, knowing Luke had a lot more to say.

"You want to know the real reason I'm so afraid of relationships? Why I was so scared to get close to you when I realized you had a kid?"

Ashton watched as Luke took in a shaky breath, stalling as he checked his blind spot and moved to the center lane.

"When I turned 18 I met this guy named Drew."

The older man drew in a deep breath as he listened, already feeling the unease pool in his stomach at that name. He remembered vividly the pain in Luke's eyes when he mentioned that name the night they had their heart to heart at the restaurant.

"My friends snuck me into a bar for my 18th birthday and he bought me a drink. We ended up talking the whole night. He was a couple of years older. I was 18 so he was... 25? Yeah, he was around 25 then. Anyways," Luke shook his head as if to get himself back on track. "I fell for him... hard."

Luke laughed and Ashton began to bite at his lip in nervous anticipation. He honestly had no clue where this story was going.

"He was the first man I ever loved. Michael loved him, my parents loved him... He was good at that, making people love him."

Ashton could see how hard Luke was trying to keep it together.

"God, looking back it just seems so obvious ya'know? We were together for over a year and he never brought me over to his place. He'd spend every other weekend at my place and I didn't think much of it, but he would never be available during the week. I just figured it was his work, I mean he was an adult with a real job and everything... 

I just figured the weird schedule was part of being a forensic accountant I didn't know any better. I don't know why I didn't think that was suspicious, I definitely should have. But he was my first real boyfriend and I just felt so mature and grown up dating an older man, he made me feel so special, I don't know I guess I never questioned it..."

Luke sniffles and looks out his side window. Ashton was pretty sure it's so he wouldn't see the way Luke's eyes were watering.

"So we've been dating about a year and a half at this point, right? I thought things were pretty serious, he was always spoiling me and taking me on weekend trips... I really did feel like I'd met the one. Everyone always told me how lucky I was. It was actually stupid how head over heels I was for him at the time, I mean fuck I was just a dumbass kid."

Luke laughed, running a now shaking hand through his hair. "So I'm getting ready to go out with him one night when I get a knock on my dorm room door. I was still living in the res hall at this time which just makes the rest of this story that much worse. Anyways, I go to answer the door thinking it was just Drew being early, but on the other side is a woman. She's got two young kids by her side and a baby in her arms."

Ashton draws in a gasp, having an idea of where this was going.

"God, I've never heard anyone so angry before." Luke laughed but Ashton could tell that it was crushing him to relive.

"From the minute I opened the door she was screaming, yelling about how I was a homewrecker and how I ruined their family. Even before I opened the door the kids were crying, but it only got worse as she went on and on about how I had stolen their dad from them and basically ruined their childhoods."

By this point, Luke wasn't even trying to hide the tears that were cascading down his face.

"Do you know what it's like to look into a child's face and apologize for tearing apart their family? Fuck- I was just a kid myself! Here I was thinking I'd found my Prince Charming and it turns out he was married with three kids... I don't know how she found out about me, must have gone through Drew's contacts or something... 

but the minute she did she marched her ass down to confront me, and I can't blame her. I would have done the same thing if I was her. God, I felt like an absolute monster. I swear, she screamed at me for what felt like hours, and I couldn't do anything but stand there and take it because by that point I knew it was what I deserved. I stood there and let her yell at me as her kids cried and the people on my floor watched from the hall until campus security finally had to escort her out."

Luke's hands were shaking on the wheel and he drew in a shaky breath.

"I kept trying to apologize and explain that I had no idea, but it was no use. She was just so mad and I was so scared and shocked and embarrassed. I mean, here I was, 19 years old and I just found out the man I was in love with was keeping me as his fucking mistress, and I had to learn about it in front of my entire floor mates as his wife cussed me out with her kids in tow. 

Later that night when Drew showed up for our date I yelled at him like his wife yelled at me. Told him to pack his shit and leave because I never wanted to see him again. That was the last I heard from him. You have no idea what it feels like to destroy a family. That fucking broke me, Ashton."

Ashton's heart broke at Luke's confession, finally beginning to piece the puzzle that was Luke Hemmings together for the first time. Suddenly everything began to make sense to him, and although he still was upset, he was beginning to understand why Luke is the way he is.

"After that, I just wasn't the same. I figured if I didn't care I couldn't get hurt, right? And if I was the one doing the hurting then I wasn't the one getting hurt. It seemed so easy at the time, honestly. I was too terrified of falling for the wrong person again that I closed myself off to any sort of relationship besides physical and promised myself I'd never be with someone who had kids. Seeing the look of hurt and confusion in those kids' eyes just... it completely ruined me. 

To say I spiraled would be an understatement, really. I drank and smoked and slept my way through the next year and no matter how many men I hooked up with I couldn't fill the gaping hole Drew left in my chest. "

Ashton stared at his hands, picking at the broken skin around his thumbnail.

"But that's when you came crashing into my life."

Ashton looked over at Luke upon being addressed and noticed the way Luke's lip began to twitch into a faint smile behind the tears.

"I can honestly say I didn't think anything would come from our hookup, especially when I woke up to Daisy poking me in the cheek."

Both of the boys laughed at the memory.

"That actually scared the shit out of me. It was the first time I'd been around a kid since the whole Drew fiasco and I was honestly so rattled when I returned home, just ask Michael I was a fucking mess.

"My point is, after Drew, I worked so hard to push everyone away because I thought after what I did, the last thing I would ever deserve is to find happiness in a family. But God, I hope I'm wrong because nothing has made me happier in the last year than spending time with you and Daisy, and for once, I don't feel undeserving of it. All I feel when I'm with you is happiness, and it's been a long ass time since I've felt that. My feelings for you are so much stronger than the guilt I still carry with me, and yeah it terrifies me, but it also excites me.

"The last thing I'd ever want to do is to hurt Daisy like I hurt Drew's kids, but I realized that this time the choice of doing so is actually _mine_. And I swear to you that as long as you let me be a part of her life I will never, ever hurt Daisy like that."

By this point, Ashton's eyes were so filled with tears that he couldn't even make out the shape of Luke next to him. His heart was rattling violently in his chest, and Ashton would be shocked if Luke couldn't hear it from where he sat.

"And if you just give me one more chance I know I can treat you the way I should have treated you from the beginning. No more lies, no more games. I can't promise stability... But I can promise you and me, and hopefully, that's enough for now."

Ashton reached up with shaky eyes the wipe at his now damp cheeks and saw Luke glance over, his lip piercing caught between his teeth as he studied Ashton's poker face.

"So, um yeah, okay now I'm done..." Luke trailed off awkwardly as he took the exit towards the side of town Ashton lived in.

Ashton's head was pounding as he tried to process all of Luke's words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but each time he went to speak his mind came up blank and his tongue felt like it was sewn to the roof of his mouth.

Finally, Ashton was able to mutter the words "pull over" just loud enough for Luke to make out, and the younger boy began to visibly deflate.

"Ash, please, I get if you don't want to accept my apology but at least let me take you home-"

"Luke. Pull. Over."

Ashton watched as Luke visibly gulped before turning down the nearest road and coming to a stop outside of an old Blockbuster Video store.

As if trying to stall Ashton's inevitable blow up, Luke pulled the car up to the curb as slow as possible before hesitantly putting it in park.

A heavy silence filled the car as Ashton looked down at his hands. Luke sighed before unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to face Ashton completely.

"Ash, please I just-"

But before Luke could even get his apology out, Ashton leaned over and kissed him.

Hard. 


	31. Chapter 31

To say Luke was shocked when Ashton kissed him would be an extreme understatement. He never thought he would even get Ashton to agree to let him finish explaining, so when Ashton commanded him to pull over, he was sure the honey-haired man was going to get out of the car there and then. But no. No, instead Luke found himself with a lap full of the Ashton as they kissed sloppily, Ashton yanking at Luke's hair violently and clashing their mouths together.

"Ash," Luke moaned as he pulled away from Ashton's enticing kiss. It didn't stop the older man though as he instead began kissing down Luke's jaw and over his Adam's apple. "Ash, we gotta s-stop." He groaned out as Ashton gave a particularly rough tug at his hair and nipped at his neck. 

Luke squeezed Ashton's hips in his large palms before drawing the man away from him so that his lower back was resting against the steering wheel. There wasn't much distance between them, and Luke would be lying if he said he wasn't beginning to chub up with Ashton pressed up against him, but he knew they couldn't do this.

"We can't." Luke panted as he looked into Ashton's eyes, immediately regretting it when he noticed just how blown out and glossy the older man's eyes, the telltale signs of him being aroused.

"We can. Please! Need this so bad." Ashton bit at his lower lip as he wriggled his hips in Luke's lap and pulled a groan from the blonde.

"Fuck." Luke whispered, letting his hands once again squeeze at Ashton's exposed skin from where his shirt had begun to ride up.

"C'mon, Lu. I can feel how much you want to, can feel how much you missed this. Do you feel how hard I am for you?" Luke groaned as Ashton guided Luke's much larger hand to the prominent bulge that had begun to form in the older man's jeans. Ashton's fingers squeezed around Luke's, letting out a vulgar moan when Luke took the hint and pressed firmly on his growing erection. "Felt like a goddamn teenager the last month," 

Ashton spoke hotly against the skin on Luke's neck as he took it between his teeth and bit, hard. Luke hissed as Ashton sucked on the skin harshly and soothed the blossoming hickey with his hot tongue. "kept having wet dreams about you, Luke. So needy for your cock."

Luke whined and could feel the little resolve he had beginning to fade away as Ashton ground down his hips.

"Fuck, I missed this, Ash. Need this, need you." Luke let his head fall back against the headrest in bliss as his hands roamed over Ashton's body, soaking in the feeling of every curve he'd missed over the last month. Luke's hands ran up the length of Ashton's neck, tilting his jaw to the side where he planned to begin leaving his typical assault of hickeys when he spotted the faintest hint of a love bite just under the other male's jaw. He let his thumb run over the mark before his mind snapped back into focus.

Ashton had a boyfriend.

"Ashton, no, fuck! We can't do this, not right now."

Ashton frowned as he searched Luke's eyes. Luke could see the hurt as the older male began to pull away, but Luke kept him firmly in place.

"Last time I checked, you have a boyfriend."

The memory of their Sunday encounter seemed to click in Ashton's head and he immediately slumped back against the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Both boys let the silence fall between them as they simply sat together, taking in the physical contact that they'd been desperate for the last month.

"I'm sorry for this... mess... I caused. _Fuck_ I really can't do anything right, I just, I'm selfish and I need you and-"

Ashton cut Luke off as he pressed his hand over Luke's mouth, immediately silencing the younger boy. Luke was shocked when Ashton suddenly fell forward, nuzzling his face into Luke's shoulder.

"I'm the one that kissed you first. I just missed you so much, Lu." Ashton's words were muffled as he pressed his face into the crook of Luke's neck. The curly-haired boy began peppering the warm skin of Luke's neck with small kisses and Luke thought it was sweet until he felt tears began to drip onto his skin and the telltale sound of Ashton sniffling.

  
"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Luke pulled Ashton's face away from his neck so that he was once again looking into his eyes. They were now red-rimmed and greener than ever. Luke had noticed that Ashton's eyes always got exceptionally green when he'd been crying, the red veins contrasting with the flecks of green in his otherwise golden eyes.

Ashton looked down towards his lap and began fiddling with his fingers like he always did when he was nervous or upset.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Fuck, it all just got so messed up and I didn't give you a chance to explain at all and-"

"Hey," Luke lifted Ashton's chin up so that they were once again looking into each other's eyes. Luke had missed those big hazel eyes so much the last month and now that he got the chance to look into them again he wasn't going to squander it. "I don't want you to apologize at all, okay? You have literally nothing to apologize for, nor should you feel the need to. I'm the one that should be groveling at your feet."

Luke sighed as he ran his free hand that wasn't grasping Ashton's hip through his already messy hair. "I was such an asshole to you and if I'd just been more open and willing to, I don't know, maybe talk things out with you we could have avoided this whole mess. But of course, I had to go fuck everything up and be a right dick."

Ashton sniffled and the beginnings of a smirk began to appear on his lips. "You were a bit of a dick before."

"Look, Ashton, I'm still a dick. I'm not going to pretend that this all miraculously changed that about me. And I'm probably going to do more dickish things to you in the future and I'm probably going to have to throw myself at your feet a million more times to beg for your forgiveness because I can be an absolute idiot most of the time, just ask Michael." Luke sighed in frustration. None of his apologies were coming out right. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know I don't deserve you. I didn't deserve you when I met you and I don't deserve you now, and I won't deserve you in the future. I've realized that over the last month. And now that I do, I won't ever take your feelings for granted again, because I know what I'd be missing out on. I know I don't deserve you and I'll probably fuck this relationship up more times than I can count because I'm still terrified of the idea of _being in a relationship_ again and I don't know how to do this, but I promise to do everything I can to make it right each time and learn from my mistakes."

The words spewed out of Luke's mouth like vomit and they hung between them as Ashton took his time processing. Each passing moment of silence sent another wave of anxiety coursing through Luke's body, and he was just about to begin apologizing profusely when Ashton picked up one of his hands in both of his and examined it like some never before seen wonder.

"You hurt me, Luke. I would be an idiot to just pretend that didn't happen, and I don't want to."

Luke felt his heart drop a little in his chest and he desperately hoped for a _but._

" _But_ I want you."

_And there it was._

"I want you and I want to move on from this and get back to us, because _fuck,_ we really were great together, weren't we?"

Luke didn't hesitate to nod vigorously.

"Even with your lies and the distance you kept me and Daisy at, we were still great together. I can't even imagine how amazing we will be now."

Luke's heart skipped a beat.

"Now?"

Ashton nodded, still playing with the rings on Luke's fingers. "No more secrets?"

Luke took his hand from Ashton's grip and made a cross over his heart. "No more secrets."

Ashton cracked the first smile Luke had seen in ages and it very near took the younger boy's breath away.

"Then I want to try this again, for real this time, if you do?"

Luke honestly couldn't believe he was this lucky. Or that Ashton's heart was big enough to forgive him.

"God yes." The words left Luke's lips in a rush of air as he pulled Ashton in by the hips until their lips were once again meeting in a clash of tongue and teeth and slobbering lips. It was what Luke would usually consider being a messy kiss, but for the first time, he found himself actually enjoying it. They kissed for a while longer, only pulling away when they were both desperate for oxygen, but Luke didn't let Ashton go too far, their foreheads pressed together and their lips still lightly brushing as they took in deep breaths.

"Be my boyfriend." Luke's eyes were still closed as he whispered the words, afraid if he said them any louder this beautiful dream would end and he'd wake up in his bed cold and alone.

He heard Ashton draw in a sharp breath before he mumbled a quiet "yes" and pulled Luke's face back to his. Ashton's lips were pressed against his once more with greater force, the older boy putting all of his emotions into the single moment. The kiss didn't last as long this time, only a chaste press that left Luke whining in a very unmanly way and chasing Ashton's lips as the honey blonde pulled away.

Luke's eyes lifted to meet Ashton's and he frowned as he saw the mixture of sadness and guilt lurking behind his now twinkling golden irises.

"But I need to break things off with Wendall first."

And oh shit.

For a minute there Luke forgot that his boyfriend _already has_ a boyfriend. 


	32. Chapter 32

The rest of the car ride back to Ashton's apartment was spent with Luke's hand squeezing Ashton's thigh in reassurance and promising him everything would be okay. Ashton knew Luke was probably right, but it didn't stop him from feeling an incredible amount of guilt for his actions over the last 30 minutes or the impending conversation he knew would be taking place tonight. And fuck, Ashton had no idea how to do this.

The honey-haired man let out a groan as his forehead fell against the window with a thud.

"You need to stop worrying babe, things will be okay." Luke's long fingers that were wrapped around Ashton's thigh squeezed again just as his car pulled into the parking lot outside of Ashton's building.

"I've never had to break up with someone before."

"Never?" Luke's eyes were wide in surprise as he turned off the engine and turned to look at Ashton.

"Nope. Only dated two people before Daisy came along and they were both the ones to end things, and then after she was born it was just Peach and I messing around out of convenience." Ashton shrugged but didn't move his head away from where it was resting against the glass.

"I can't do this, Luke. I think I'm gonna throw up."

Luke sighed and reached over to unbuckle Ashton's seat belt. "Come here." He grabbed the older boy's arm and helped maneuver him to straddle his lap for the second time in the last hour.

"You're going to do it and it's going to suck, but it needs to be done."

Ashton nodded as Luke held his thumb under Ashton's chin so that the older boy couldn't break eye contact as he spoke.

"Trust me, Ash. As someone who has had to do this a few too many times- ok no, don't give me that look you know I was a manwhore when you agreed to be my boyfriend,"

Ashton just rolled his eyes.

" _anyways,_ the best thing you can do for yourself and for Wyatt is just honest."

"His name is Wendall and you know it don't pretend you don't."

It was Luke's turn to roll his eyes as Ashton smacked his chest.

"Yeah, whatever. But when you have to break little _Wendall's_ heart, just try to let him down easy, yeah? Don't let him know it's because my dick is bigger."

"Luke!" Ashton spluttered as Luke laughed and threw his hands up in defense.

"Oh c'mon, Ash, that was a good one! Tell me I'm wrong."

Ashton's cheeks immediately turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and his eyes dropped to his lap as he began to mumble.

"What was that? I can't hear you when you speak at the ground, darling." Luke lifted Ashton's chin up and the older man was sure that Luke could feel the heat radiating from his face.

"I said I wouldn't know, I've never seen his..." Ashton was completely mortified even mentioning it, but even more so when he saw the way Luke's eyes practically bugged out of his head at the confession.

"But haven't you been seeing him for a while now?"

"Almost three weeks now." And if Ashton thought Luke couldn't look any more like a cartoon character with how wide his eyes were, he'd be wrong.

"Three weeks and he hasn't sunk his dick into this beautiful piece of ass yet?" Luke _tsk'd_ as he grabbed a handful of Ashton's pert backside. Ashton couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips as he arched his back.

"H-he said he wanted to take things slow. I thought it was sweet."

"But that's not what you like, is it baby?" Luke teased, a playful pout toying on his lips as he let his fingers dip down under the waist of Ashton's jeans. "You don't like to be treated like precious china, do you? You like to be fucked like a filthy slut. Love to be used as a fucking cum dumpster. You don't like sweet. You like dirty."

Ashton couldn't help but moan loudly at Luke's vulgarity, absolutely loving the sparks of pleasure his words erupted in his lower abdomen. He couldn't even deny what Luke was saying because it was true. Ashton now realized just why he and Wendall couldn't work out: Wendall was careful, but Luke was the opposite. Luke was fire, the definition of dangerous. And Ashton had always loved playing with matches.

"T-that's not fair, Lu," Ashton whines as Luke's fingers playfully dip under the elastic band of his boxer briefs.

"What's not fair, baby?"

It took all of Ashton's will power but he eventually managed to pull Luke's long fingers from where they were beginning to teasingly dip into his crack.

"You can't just turn me on and then send me in there to break up with my boyfriend."

"Can I turn you on and send you in there if I promise to come over afterward to finish what I started?" Luke quirked up an eyebrow and Ashton rolled his eyes, but he was contemplating it nonetheless. He let Luke think he was really contemplating it even though they both knew he would never say no.

"Only if you agree to let me sit on your face."

Luke's smirk turned into a Cheshire Cat grin. "Seems like a win-win solution if you ask me."

Ashton squeaked as Luke gave Ashton's bum one last squeeze for good measure before tapping on his bum and motioning for him to climb back into his own seat.

"Okay baby, time to face the music."

Ashton sighed as he righted his shirt and ran a hand through his unruly curls. "What if I sent him a letter instead?"

"If you do that then I guess I'll have to send you a letter explaining how I would eat that pretty little ass instead of actually doing it."

Ashton pouts at Luke's taunting shrug before groaning and throwing his head back against the headrest. "Fine, fine! I'll get it over with."

Luke reached over and pressed a final kiss to the side of Ashton's head before the older man got out of the car and began walking towards his apartment to break up with someone for the first time ever.

Before Ashton could get too far away, Luke rolled down the window and poked his head out. "Just get it over with, rip it off like a bandaid: quick and painless!"

* * *

But Luke must have forgotten about what it feels like when the bandaid you're trying to rip off takes a few hairs with it because Ashton would be the first to tell you, it's not easy or painless. It's painful. Very very painful, and that's what Ashton was feeling right now as he was sitting across from Wendall at his dinner table.

Wendall had knocked on Ashton's door a few hours after Luke had dropped him off, a box of Thai takeout in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other. If Ashton wasn't feeling bad enough before, he definitely was then as Wendall smiled brightly at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Ashton helped Wendall put plates together before they sat down to eat, and suddenly Ashton was incredibly grateful that Calum and Mallory had agreed to watch Daisy for a couple of hours.

Ashton listened as Wendall talked through dinner about his day, the guilt gnawing a hole in Ashton's stomach as he pushed around the Pad Thai on his plate.

"Ash? Is everything okay?" Ashton was pulled out of his thoughts as Wendall reached out to touch Ashton's hand and he jolted at the touch.

"Huh?"

"I was asking how your day was and you just stared at your plate..."

The guilt in Ashton's stomach continued to pool as he shook his head and finally looked up to meet Wendall's concerned eyes.

"Wendall, I-" Ashton began to panic as he wracked his brain for the best way possible to approach the subject without hurting Wendall.

"You want to break up."

"I- wait, what?"

That was definitely not what Ashton was expecting to hear.

"You want to break up." Wendall shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and without another word he stood up, grabbing his plate and Ashton's and made his way to the sink.

"Wendall I... I'm sorry," Ashton sighed as he tailed behind Wendall, leaning against the counter as Wendall began clearing off the table.

Wendall sighed as he turned around, a sad smile on his face. Ashton could see the pain in his eyes but he tried his hardest not to let it show.

"It's okay, Ash. We never really connected did we? I mean, not in the way you and Luke do."

"I wanted us to, but..." Ashton mumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor. He only looked up when he felt Wendall grabbing his hands and holding them in his own.

"There is no spark. I get it."

Ashton nodded and Wendall just smiled sadly.

"I wanted us to. Fuck, Wendall, I mean you're literally perfect."

Wendall laughed as he pulled Ashton into his arms for a hug. "I'm far from perfect, Ash, nobody is. But there is someone out there perfect for each of us, I'm just not that person for you... I think Luke is though."

"Why do you have to be such a good guy, Wendall?" Ashton mumbled against his shoulder, sniffling quietly.

"I'm not that good of a guy, Ash."

"Yeah, you really are. I never deserved you."

"Oh stop." Wendall sighed as he rubbed Ashton's back. "Look, I knew you were still into Luke when I asked you out. That was a choice I made, it was the wrong one, and I apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you into starting things up when you weren't over him yet. That's why I always turned you down when you tried to take things further. I didn't want you to regret it later and mess up any chance we had at maintaining our friendship."

Wendall kissed the top of Ashton's head before pulling Ashton away so that they were once again looking into each other's eyes. "I think deep down I knew things wouldn't work out between us, I think we both did."

Ashton nodded before letting his forehead rest against Wendall's. "Yeah, we really are better off as friends, aren't we?"

"I wish we weren't."

Ashton chuckled.

"One more kiss for the road?"

Ashton nodded before leaning up on his tiptoes to press his lips lightly against Wendall's in a light kiss.

"God, Luke is one lucky man." Wendall groaned when Ashton pulled away from the kiss and giggled. Wendall pulled away so that they were once again looking eye to eye, a teasing smile tugging on his lips. "You just let him know that if he hurts you again I won't hesitate to punch him in the throat."

Ashton pulled Wendall in for a hug before he followed him towards the front door. "I'll be sure to let him know."

"See you at work, Ash."

"See you, Wendall."

And just like that Wendall was gone, Ashton sliding down the door as he closed it behind his now ex-boyfriend.

Maybe Luke was right after all. Maybe breaking up didn't have to be as painful as Ashton thought it did.

Just then a vibration against Ashton's thigh pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality. A smile spread across his face and warmth pooled in his chest as he unlocked his phone to see a new text message from Luke.

**From: Luke**

_(Wed. 6:15 pm)_

_You done yet, Baby? Can't wait to have those_ _thick thighs wrapped around my head;*_

_[media attachment]_

Ashton moaned as he opened the picture of Luke's hand wrapped around his thick cock as it leaked against his stomach. Without wasting any time, Ashton's thumbs swiped across the screen until he was hitting send on the newly composed message.

**From: Ashton**

_(Wed. 6:16 pm)_

_Gonna go prep myself so I'm all open and ready for you..._ _Better hurry up and get over here. Don't have much_ _time... Cal is dropping Daisy back off at 8._ _Door is unlocked;*_

Ashton giggled as he received a response almost immediately, just a single abbreviation of ' _omw._ '

Flickers of heat licked through Ashton's stomach in anticipation as he began stripping down, leaving a teasing trail of his clothing from the front door to his bedroom.

As Ashton settled himself down on his bed with his bottle of lube, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for not feeling worse about his breakup with Wendall. He should be at least a bit torn up over losing such a good guy, but the more he thought about it, the more relieved he truly felt. Wendall was right. He wasn't perfect for Ashton.

Ashton didn't believe in perfect. He had a hard time believing there was one person out there that was made perfectly just for him. But then thoughts of broad tattooed shoulders, icy blue eyes, and a jaw covered in scruffy blonde hair flashed through Ashton's mind and made his heart race. A shiver ran down Ashton's spine as he thought about the younger boy's gravelly morning voice and his twinkling laugh. 

Ashton's breath caught in his throat as he remembered the way Luke held Daisy in his arms, tickling her stomach and soothingly rubbing her back when she grew tired. Luke seemed to be everything Ashton could ask for in a partner, and yeah, okay, maybe Wendall had a point after all.

Maybe Luke was perfect for Ashton. 


	33. Chapter 33

To say that Luke was on edge would be an incredible understatement. He'd been ready to cum in his pants since the minute Ashton climbed into his lap earlier that afternoon, and his erection hadn't gone down even a little bit since he dropped the honey-haired dilf off.

"Luke we're going to In-N-Out do you want any- Woah dude!" Michael's hands immediately flew to cover his eyes as he barged into Luke's bedroom to see the lanky blonde with his pants around his ankles and a hand wrapped around his throbbing dick.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't knock, asshole." Luke huffed as he pulled up his sweats and threw the nearest pillow at Michael's head. The red-haired boy laughed as he dodged the projectile and made his way leisurely into Luke's room, inviting himself to lay back on his bed. Michael propped himself up on his elbow.

"Soooooo... how'd things go with Ashton?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "You sound like a fifteen-year-old girl, Mike."

"Oh c'monnnn!" Michael whined with a huff. "You always tell me about your other conquests!"

Luke felt his jaw tighten. "He's not a fucking conquest he's my boyfriend."

Michael's eyes widened at Luke's tone. He was used to Luke snapping at him, but never defensively over a guy.

"Woah, chillax man, I didn't-" Michael went from teasing to shocked as he processed Luke's words. " _Boyfriend?_ Crys!"

Before Luke could protest Crystal was barging through his bedroom door.

"What? What?!" Crystal looked between the two boys laid on the bed in a panic, obviously thinking Michael was yelling about something serious. Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes at his best friend.

Michael whipped back to face Luke, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Tell her Luke!"

"Tell me what?"

"Jesus Michael, it's not a big deal." Luke groaned, falling back against the bed with the hopes that neither of them would see the color rushing to his face.

"He's fucking blushing! Who are you and what did you do with my asshole best friend?"

"Shut the fuck up." Luke knew Michael had a point. He'd barely stopped blushing since he dropped Ashton off and it was starting to frighten him. But as scared as he was, he's never been as happy as he feels now.

"Okay, so why am I here? And why is Luke sporting a semi?" Crystal cringed.

"Well if your boyfriend wouldn't have walked in on me mid jerk-"

"Luke called Ashton his boyfriend- _oof! Ow!_ " Michael groaned as Luke flung his arm out and hit him in the stomach. "It's the truth! He literally just called Ashton his boyfriend before you walked in."

"He _what?!_ " Crystal squeaked, whipping to face Luke with eyes wide in excitement, "You _what?!_ "

"Why are we making such a big deal out of this?" Luke sighed.

"Um, because not even three months ago you compared having a boyfriend to drinking milk?"

"Well, people change." Luke was grumbling under his breath but it was still loud enough for the other two to hear.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Michael shook his head and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Ashton must have a _phenomenal_ ass."

"Oh he does, I've stared at it enough times at ballet."

"You two are the actual worst, you know that?" Just then Luke's phone chimed and he sighed a breath of relief at the interruption. "Saved by the motherfucking bell."

Luke reached over Michael and grabbed his phone, immediately grinning when he saw Ashton's response

**From: Ashton**

_(Wed. 6:16 pm)_

_Gonna go prep myself so I'm all open and ready for you..._

_Better hurry up and get over here. Don't have much_

_time... Cal is dropping Daisy back off at 8._

_Door is unlocked;*_

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed sitting here with a deflating hard on talking to you both, I have better things to do, so if you'll excuse me," Luke smirked as he climbed out of bed and grabbed the nearest t-shirt from his floor.

"Ooooh is that a booty call I smell?"

Luke cringed as he turned to face Michael who had the most ridiculous grin on his face.

"Ew, there's a reason that's not an actual saying, Mike."

"Whatever, just go dick down your _boyfriend_."

* * *

If Luke thought his boner earlier was a problem, it was nothing compared to the one he popped on the car ride over to Ashton's thinking about what was waiting for him. By the time he made it to Ashton's apartment, he had to practically waddle his way on stiff legs to avoid rubbing his dick along the zipper of his jeans.

"Finally." Luke sighed as he threw open Ashton's door. He thought it would be a relief to step into the apartment, but he only groaned when he looked down to see Ashton's clothes strewn down the hallway.

"Fucking hell, Ash." Luke threw his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor as he closed the front door behind him and began making his way towards Ashton's room. He was just popping the button open on his jeans when he pushed open Ashton's door and almost fell to his knees at the sight.

"Jesus." It came out as less of a word and more of a whimper as Luke clutched the doorway, his eyes trained on the three glossy fingers Ashton currently had pumping in and out of his stretched hole.

"Why do you still have your pants on?" Ashton grunted out as he pressed his fingers deeper inside, pulling a whine from deep in his throat. "If you don't get over here and fuck me right now I'll make myself cum."

"God you're so impatient," Luke smirked as he wrangled his way out of his skinny jeans and let his hand rub over the throbbing hard-on in his boxers. The blonde growled as he yanked Ashton's hand from between his legs, the squelching sound the older boy's lube covered fingers made sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Luke's abdomen.

"Well, I'm sorry that I want to have hot makeup sex with my boyfriend tonight before we're cock blocked by a five-year-old."

Luke rolled his eyes before roughly connecting his lips with Ashton's, forcing the curly-haired boy to lay back against the pillows as Luke's large frame moved to hover over him.

"Mmm, I like the way that sounds." Luke pulled away from Ashton's lips long enough to whisper against his hot skin, letting his lips trail down over his jaw and throat.

"T-the way-y what sounds?"

"You calling me your boyfriend." Luke punctuated his admission with a nip to Ashton's earlobe that had the older boy gasping and thrusting his hips up into Luke's.

"But you know what sounds better?" Luke sponged kisses along Ashton's collarbones as the other worked to push Luke's boxers down his legs.

"W-what?" Ashton couldn't help the needy sound of his voice as Luke grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount on his now freed cock, teasing the older boy by rubbing the head of his erection against his soaked rim.

"Getting to call you mine." And with one slightly rough thrust, Luke pushed past Ashton's ring of muscle and began pressing himself into the honey-haired boy.

"Fuck, Luke!" Ashton nearly screamed out as he arched his back, and Luke continued to press in. He knew that Ashton had always enjoyed the slight pain and uncomfortable stretch, and therefore didn't even wait for the older boy to adjust before he bottomed out completely.

"God, Baby, missed this so much. Missed you." Luke groaned out as he helped Ashton wrap his shaking legs around his waist before he gave an experimental thrust, loving the breathy whine that fell from Ashton's lips.

"Missed your cock. Missed feeling so full." Ashton moaned as Luke readjusted so that he was sitting on his haunches, pulling Ashton's hips up onto his thighs and thrusting deeply.

"What a fucking slut." Luke teased, wrapping his long fingers roughly around Ashton's hips. "You only missed me for my cock, didn't you? Only missed how good I fucked you? Use your words, Baby."

"I-I..." Ashton tried to get words out but they were lost in a jumble of moans and whines as Luke adjusted his thrusts to hit Ashton's prostate dead on.

"What's that, slut? Did I find your prostate?" Luke could see the tears beginning to gather in the corner of Ashton's eyes as Luke continued his relentless pace of jabbing at the older man's most sensitive spot.

"L-Lu please, I-" Ashton threw his head back with a whine as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. "I need-"

"What do you need, Baby? Tell me." Luke smirked as he began to lick and bite along Ashton's collarbones. Ashton's breath hitched in his throat. Luke knew the older boy was close, he could feel it in the way he was clenching and fluttering around Luke's cock. The blonde's eyes rolled back in his head as Ashton squeezed his muscles around Luke particularly hard, and he could feel his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach. He knew they weren't going to last long, both of them had gone far too long without any sort of sexual touch, and at this point, Luke was just surprised at himself for not busting the second he touched Ashton.

"I need to cum. I'm so close, Lu. So fucking close. I'm gonna cum." Ashton's whines increased in pitch as Luke knocked his hand away from the older boy's cock and wrapped his own fingers around him, jerking him off sloppily as his own orgasm ran up his spine.

"Luke!" Ashton cried out, throwing his head back and arching his spine as he came, his spunk shooting out between their stomachs and covering Luke's hand as he continued to pump him. The pressure in Luke's abdomen was nearly unbearable as Ashton clamped down around him, and before he could burst he reluctantly pulled himself out of the older boy.

"Ash, fuck!" Luke cried as he jerked himself off over Ashton's chest, sighing in relief as he came and added to the mess all over Ashton's body. "Fucking hell." He groaned as the final shiver of his orgasm ran through his body and he collapsed on top of Ashton, not even caring about the mess between them.

"Well, that didn't last long." Ashton giggled, running his hand along Luke's spine and pulling a shiver from the younger boy.

"Hey now, you're the one that finished first!" Luke pouted as he pulled himself up to look at Ashton who was simply rolling his eyes.

"Did I say that was a bad thing?"

Luke burrowed his face into Ashton's neck, relaxing as the older boy began carding his fingers through his unruly hair.

"You really need a haircut."

Luke rolled his eyes as Ashton chuckled, pulling at the wispy curls along his neck.

"Think I'm gonna grow it out." Luke groaned as he rolled his weight off of Ashton and laid down beside him. "I'm young, I could pull it off." He looked over with a goofy grin at Ashton who simply rolled his eyes.

"I guess I can't really argue when I was your age I wore my hair up in a bun."

"No, you didn't." Luke laughed as he reached over and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I did." Ashton chuckled, grabbing their interlocked hands and placing a kiss to the back of Luke's hand.

They laid like that for what felt like hours, stark naked as they swapped stories and kisses, and Luke couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt this at peace.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," Luke whispered as he cuddled Ashton into his chest, finally admitting to himself how much he loved the feeling of holding the older man in his arms.

"I couldn't stay away from you." Ashton shrugged as he sponged kisses along the crook of Luke's neck, causing the younger boy to giggle in the least manly way possible. "I didn't know you were ticklish."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot you still have to learn about me, Mr. Irwin." Luke loved the way Ashton's hazel eyes sparkled brilliantly as he ran his thumb along his cheek.

"I can't wait."

Luke leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to Ashton's lips, his breath catching in his chest at the intimacy that he hadn't been used to in years. Before Luke could deepen the kiss and begin round two, Ashton pulled away with a sigh.

"What time is it?"

Luke glanced over to the alarm clock on Ashton's side table and groaned as he noticed the bright red numbers shining '7:45'.

"Literally where did the time go?"

Ashton patted Luke's back as he got up with a sigh, rolling his eyes as the younger buried his head into the pillows.

"Time flies when you're having fun, Lover." Luke rolled his eyes as Ashton slapped his ass. "C'mon, Cal and Daisy are going to be here any minute and we're still covered in cum."

"Can't I just stay here? Your bed is cozy." Luke burrowed his head further into Ashton's pillow and inhaled the enticing scent of his boyfriend. He was beginning to love that word again. _Boyfriend._

"No, you cannot." Ashton huffed as he grabbed two towels and threw one at Luke's head.

"And why not?"

"Because Daisy doesn't know we made up and the minute she finds out she won't leave your side." Luke's eyes widened and he scrambled out of the bed. His ankle got tripped up in the sheet and he tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Fuck."

Ashton only giggled as Luke whined in exaggerated pain.

"C'mon Loverboy, let's go get cleaned up." 


	34. Chapter 34

It was five minutes past eight when the front door swung open and the small pitter-patter of feet could be heard rushing through the apartment.

"Daddy!" Daisy called as she ran through the hall, and luckily Luke and Ashton had just stepped out of the shower.

"Oh shit, is it eight already?!" Ashton ran the towel through his hair as he rushed out of his ensuite and threw a pair of sweatpants at Luke. Luke's eyes widened as he hastily threw on the sweats.

"Baby!" Ashton made sure Luke was fully dressed before he opened his bedroom door and a little body launched into his arms.

"Daddy! Uncle Cally took us for ice cream after dinner and then- _LUKEY!"_ The moment Daisy looked up and over Ashton's shoulder, her eyes widened comically large as she wiggled her way out of his arms.

"Lukey! You're here!" Daisy's voice was a near scream as she threw herself at Luke's knees.

"Hey Kiddo, yeah I'm here!" Luke reached down and picked Daisy up, swinging her around in the air. Ashton couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend play with his daughter.

"He's here and thankfully wearing clothes." A fourth voice spoke up from the doorway and Ashton turned around to come face to face with a smirking Calum holding up Luke's discarded jeans. The blush on Ashton's face was unmistakable, and Luke coughed out a laugh as he made sure Daisy was facing away from Calum.

"Are you and Daddy back together?" Ashton could see that hopeful glint in her eye and his smile widened even more if that was possible.

Luke glanced between Daisy and Ashton, his eyes softening as he could see the affection Ashton's eyes held.

"Yeah, Princess. Your Daddy and I are back together."

Warmth pooled in Ashton's stomach, radiating up through his chest and to every inch of his bones. Daisy grinned as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and nuzzled into his neck.

"Does that mean you and Daddy are boyfriends?"

Ashton felt a blush crawl up his neck at the prospect of admitting it to other people, even if it was just his daughter and best friend.

"Yeah Pumpkin," Ashton smiled as he rubbed his daughter's back. "We're boyfriends." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she squealed and burrowed herself farther into Luke's neck. He blushed as Luke leaned over and pressed a kiss against his forehead, loving the way Luke had become so open and tender with him. Ashton let himself lean against Luke's body before the clearing of a throat interrupted the moment.

"Well... this is cute."

Ashton glanced over to where Calum was still standing in the doorway, an eyebrow cocked as he glanced between the pair. Ashton reluctantly pulled himself away from Luke.

"Hey Baby, why don't you go show Luke your new tea party set your grandparents sent you?"

Daisy squealed as she remembered the beautiful china set in her room and she wiggled out of Luke's arms.

"C'mon Lukey, my teapot is pink!" Daisy exclaimed as she dragged him out of the room, and after an awkward sidestepping of Calum in the doorway, Luke and Daisy disappeared down the hallway.

"So... I take it by the clothes scattered across your hallway that the talk went well?" Calum smirked as Ashton shut the door and took a seat on his bed.

"More than well," Ashton sighed, letting himself fall back against the sheets and then sitting back up with a grimace. He forgot they never changed the sheets. "God, I missed him so much, Cal."

Calum nodded as he leaned against the dresser. "If you say so."

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The kiwi man sighed as he looked at his best friend. "You know I just worry about you, Ash. I watched this kid break your heart once, I don't want to watch him do it again."

Ashton smiled as he threw his arm around Calum's shoulder and let his head fall down against his best friend's neck.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Cal, but I have a good feeling about things this time. We talked everything out- and I mean everything- and I feel like I actually understand him now. I get why he wanted to push me away so badly, and I can already see the change in him. I mean, you saw him just now with Daisy! He's already thrown himself into this relationship so much more than he did before, and I know that can't be easy for him but it shows me that he's serious about this, about us. Plus, I already let him know that if he pulls any of that shit again I'm not afraid to kick his ass to the curb."

Calum smiled as he clapped Ashton's back and went to stand up. "Well, then I'm happy for you, bro. I'm glad things are working out."

Calum led the way out of Ashton's bedroom and down the hall towards Daisy's.

"And I hope he knows it won't be just you kicking his ass to the curb if he fucks up again." Calum raised his voice up as he pushed open the door to Daisy's room and caught Luke's attention mid pour of the teapot. Ashton almost laughed at the way Luke's eyes widened as he sized up Calum.

"Hey! Uncle Cally that's two naughty words!"

Calum groaned as he dug into his pocket and placed two shiny quarters into the outstretched hand of the little girl.

"Is it just me or has she gotten sassier?" Luke finally chimed in as he ruffled her hair and proceeded to continue pouring more tea into her cup.

"Yeah, yeah, well you're not the one who's had to deal with it the last month." Ashton joked as he took a seat beside Luke at the small table. "Can I please have a cup of tea, Miss Daisy?"

"Hmm... Only since you asked so nicely!" Daisy decided as she handed a cup over to her father before turning towards Calum who was still lingering in the doorway. "Come join us, Uncle Cal!"

Ashton hid his smirk behind his cup as he watched Calum quickly try to make up an excuse.

"Ah, sorry Dais, I would but I gotta get back to the girls."

Daisy pouted but nodded anyway, setting down her small cup and running over to wrap her small arms around Calum's legs.

"Okay Cally, love you." She mumbled out against his leg and Calum laughed as he picked her up, balancing her on his hip as she hugged him properly.

"Love you too, Munchkin. I'll see you Friday, okay?"

Daisy nodded as he set her down before turning towards the two grown men at the small tea party table and stifling a laugh.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, Hood. I know you'll be wrapped in a purple boa the minute you get home." Ashton pointed out with a quirk of his eyebrow as he daintily pretended to take a sip of tea.

Calum groaned, pretending to bash his head into the doorframe. "For a minute there I was blissfully ignorant, thanks, Ash. Oh, and Luke,"

Luke's jumped in surprise at being addressed by the large kiwi man for the first time.

"take care of them, yeah?" Calum spoke the words lightly enough but Ashton could hear the threat behind them, and he was sure Luke could too as he nodded and mumbled out a quiet 'of course'. With a final wave, Calum excused himself from the apartment and it was just the three of them once again.

"So does this mean you're my mommy _now_?" Daisy wasted no time in turning towards Luke, a large grin slapped across her face. Both Luke and Ashton choked on their imaginary tea and exchanged sheepish glances before looking off in opposite directions.

Ashton knew that his daughter didn't understand the implications behind her simple question, but they still haunted in the background regardless. It was much too early in their relationship to be having this discussion, hell, they only got together officially a few hours ago!

Ashton tried his hardest to make it discreet as he glanced over to see Luke's reaction, and he was not disappointed as he got to watch the blush rise up Luke's neck and to the tip of his ears.

"Well, uh, you see Princess, I-"

Ashton decided to save Luke some embarrassment, so he cleared his throat as he turned towards his daughter.

"Hey Sweet Pea it's getting late, how about we go make some sleepy time tea and we can all have some before we get washed up for bed, hmm?"

Ashton could see the beginnings of a meltdown brewing behind his daughter's eyes and he knew he had to act fast.

"Luke's never had your special tea, has he? I'm sure he'd love for you to make him some." Ashton turned to look at Luke who seemed to still be ruminating over her question.

"What? Oh, yeah of course I would." Luke forced a smile onto his face and Ashton knew the younger one was deep in thought.

"Hey Dais," Ashton turned to his daughter who was now sitting in her chair smiling up at him, "why don't you go get the tea out of your cupboard and I'll meet you there in just a minute to help make Luke's tea, okay?"

With a quick nod of her head, Daisy was bounding out of her chair and the two adults were left alone in her room.

"What's on your mind, Lu?" Ashton scooted closer towards his boyfriend and began carding his hand through Luke's curls the way he knew the blonde liked it.

"It's just..." Luke sighed, and Ashton's heart plummeted at the look on his face. He knew this look. It had always been followed with disappointment.

  
"Please don't tell me you're already breaking up with me?" Ashton tried to joke, but even he could hear the pain in his voice.

"What? No of course not!" Luke was quick to reassure him, reaching across the table to grab Ashton's hands in his own. "I'm just nervous that I'm not going to live up to her expectations, ya know?"

And okay, yeah, Ashton's heart might have melted just a little bit.

"I've never had to do this before, never had anyone looking up to me. I was the youngest of three boys and I don't even have any younger cousins, I just..." Luke sighed as he dropped his head into his hands, "I'm worried I'm going to let her down. Is that stupid? I know I'm just your boyfriend and we haven't been together long, but I'm just scared that if I try to fill that parent role and something happens I'm going to royally fuck things up for her."

Here Ashton thought he couldn't be any more attracted to the tattooed blonde, but as he rattled off his fear to Ashton, he couldn't help but fall a bit harder for the young boy.

"Luke, Babe," Ashton grabbed Luke's hands in his and forced the blonde to look him in the eyes. "I know we haven't been together very long, and I don't want to scare you away with any of this, but I have a kid, so the whole 'taking it slow' thing is kind of out the window for us I suppose,"

"Plus the fact we literally fucked not even an hour ago."

"That too." Ashton rolled his eyes at the cocky grin on Luke's face before he let himself fall back into serious mode.

"You knew the terms and conditions when you agreed to be my boyfriend, and you knew they came with a little girl who already idolizes you. In her eyes Luke, you can do no wrong. You're not going to mess anything up. The only way you could mess things up is by _not_ being there for her. No one's asking you to be her parent, that's my job. All I'm asking is that you keep being her friend, just like you were before. No need for some big drastic change to the nice dynamic we have going, when things are ready to change, I believe they'll change naturally."

Ashton raised their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Luke's hand.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging from the stress he'd unnecessarily put upon himself. "How did you get so mature?" Luke joked as he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to Ashton's lips and leaving the older man breathless and dazed for what felt like the millionth time today.

"I turned 25 and the wisdom just came pouring in, don't worry, you'll get there." Ashton teased as he leaned in again for a long, lingering kiss that Luke gladly accepted. Just as Ashton's tongue ran along the seam of Luke's lips, a small 'ahem' broke them apart. Ashton looked up, cheeks blushing as he noticed his daughter standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

"Daddy I've had the tea out for _ever!_ Can we please make Lukey's tea now?"

"Well, if it's really been forever, I guess we should." Ashton sighed as he stood up, placing one last kiss to the side of Luke's curly head before he followed his daughter out of the room and towards the kitchen.

  
* * *

After a small tea party and almost an hour of wrangling Daisy into bed, Ashton was finally shutting her bedroom door softly and praying to every god and deity that his daughter would just stay asleep. 

"Is she out?"

"Shh!" Ashton hushed as he finally flopped down onto the couch, allowing himself to get comfortable in Luke's arms. "I'm convinced she's actually nocturnal."

Luke laughed as he put his feet up on the coffee table, going back to browse through the tv channels.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" Ashton asked as he propped his head up against Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I got an early discussion so I'll have to leave here in an hour or so."

Ashton nodded as he let himself cuddle into Luke's side. He inhaled deeply, his stomach flipping at the familiar scents of cigarette smoke, spearmint toothpaste, and sandalwood that he'd missed so much over the last month. He was almost alarmed at how naturally they fell into a routine but after almost three months of turning his life upside down, nothing about Luke or their relationship truly surprised Ashton anymore. 

"Do you work tomorrow?"

Ashton could already feel himself begin to nod off, but he forced his eyes open as he nodded. "Yeah, work until three and then gotta pick Daisy up from my sister's. She's finally home from her study abroad so I don't have to rely on Cal as my personal babysitter anymore."

Luke nodded, finally settling on an old rerun of Seinfeld before he turned back to face Ashton.

"Speaking of Calum, what was he saying about seeing Daisy on Friday? Do I get you to myself Friday night?"

A wicked smirk made its way across Luke's face as he let his hand drift further and further up Ashton's thigh. The older boy couldn't help the way his stomach dipped at the thought and he blushed.

"Well, yes and no."

The lustful smirk that had built up on Luke's face quickly dissolved, but Ashton fixed that by climbing into his lap and straddling his hips.

"I asked Cal early last week to watch Daisy for the night so that I could begin planning her birthday party after work, she turns six next month and I need to get started on the plans. But now that you're back, maybe you could help me..." Ashton trailed off as he let his fingers dip down under the waistband of Luke's- well, his- sweats.

"That depends, do we have to leave the bed to do this planning?"

Ashton felt Luke's hands dig into his hips as he began placing gentle kisses along Luke's exposed collarbones. "I don't see why we'd have to."

Luke threw his head back with a moan as Ashton began sucking on the spot where his neck and shoulder met. "Mmm... And are clothes required?"

Ashton laughed.

"Nope."

"Then I am most definitely in." 


	35. Chapter 35

By the time Friday rolled around, Luke was buzzing with excited energy at the prospect of spending the weekend with Ashton. Luke was well aware that they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but even still, he was a bit embarrassed by how much he missed Ashton, especially since it had only been two days since he last saw him.

So when Luke snuck a peek at his phone during his digital media discussion, he found himself unable to control his smile.

**From: Ashton**

_(Fri. 3:13 pm)_

_Just got off of work pretty boy..._

_Managed to scoop some of cherry_

_those croissants you love so much._

_Meet me at my place after class?:*_

The clearing of a throat broke Luke from staring down at his phone lying in his lap. He looked up and the goofy grin on his face immediately vanished as his eyes met the deep blue eyes of none other than his TA and old flame, Jason.

"Luke, stay after class for a minute, yeah?"

Luke had to try his hardest to avoid rolling his eyes, and instead bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded. The bell rang a couple of minutes later, and Luke took his time packing up his papers as the people around him slowly left the room.

"So... How've you been?"

It was the most awkward interaction Luke had ever been a part of and he wanted to cringe.

"Um, I've been fine, yeah, the class is going fine...uh, how have you been?" Luke shoved his hands in his pockets as Jason moved in closer, letting his hand rest on the table next to Luke. He didn't know how to do this, how to act friendly with past flings.

"I've been better," Jason shrugged before smiling softly up at Luke. "Sorry about everything the last time we saw each other, I guess I was being a little ridiculous with the whole dating thing... I just really like you, Luke," The back of Jason's fingers ran across Luke's jaw and Luke moved away as subtly as he could.

"Yeah, I uh," Luke shuffled away from Jason and began trying to busy himself with his bag. "It's all good man, I get it." If there was an award for the most awkward conversationalist ever, Luke would most definitely win.

Jason laughed, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked on at Luke in amusement. " 'Man'? Really? Why are you acting like I haven't had your dick in my mouth before?"

Luke scoffed, averting his gaze as Jason teasingly ran his hand up and down Luke's arm.

"I've missed you lately," Jason sighed, and Luke internally groaned. The last thing he wanted was to have this sort of confrontation when he should be on his way to Ashton's apartment. "you know, my car is parked right outback... We could just..." Jason trailed off as he pressed himself into Luke's side, and this time Luke couldn't help but visibly flinch.

"Okay, seriously, what's up with you? Usually, you'd have your hands down my pants by now?"

  
Luke could tell Jason was trying to keep his tone light, but his eyes gave away the hurt he was feeling. The blonde wasn't sure if Ashton had rubbed off on him or what, but for the first time, he actually felt bad about having to reject the other boy.

Luke sighed, before turning towards Jason. "I, well, actually, you see..." The image of a smiling Ashton, dimples deep, and hazel eyes shining bright is what made the words slip out with relative ease.

"I, um, I met someone."

Jason's reaction was immediate, almost as if the skin on Luke's shoulder burned the tips of his fingers.

"You... met someone?"

Luke nodded, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder.

"And you two are like... together?"

Again, Luke nodded. He finally scrounged up the nerve to look into Jason's eyes, and when he did he watched as the deep blue flashed with hurt before they hardened over.

"So much for your 'I don't date' bullshit." Jason scoffed as he hoisted his own bag onto his shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"Jason, look, please, I'm so-"

"Save it." Jason snapped, but the bite behind his words wasn't truly there. "See you Monday." He mumbled out, letting the door slam behind him as Luke was left standing alone in the room, the beginnings of a throbbing headache sprouting from the base of his skull.

"Literally fuck this." Luke groaned, letting his own bag sling low on his shoulder as he made his way out of the classroom and towards the parking lot where his car was. He knew hooking up with his TA was going to bite him in the ass; Michael had told him as much, yet he still went for it. Looking back on his past decisions, Luke couldn't help but cringe.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Luke sighed as he sat in his car, his forehead resting against the steering wheel. Six months ago, Luke never would have felt bad about playing Jason the way he did. Hell, even a month ago he probably wouldn't have felt bad. But now, Luke couldn't help but imagine someone hurting Ashton the way he hurt Jason, and it made him immediately clench his fists and grind his teeth. And of course, Luke being Luke, had to hook up with Jason at the beginning of the semester, meaning he had another two months of classes with the guy. Great.

After deciding that he would find a way to apologize to Jason, Luke pulled out of the parking lot and began the thirty-minute drive to Ashton's apartment. He let his mind wander as he drove, feeling as if he was on autopilot as he switched lanes and made turns without a second thought. It was crazy to think how quickly the routine was becoming second nature to him, and he decided not to dwell on it for too long.

As he drove, he thought about Ashton and the weekend they were about to spend together. Luke felt like he was fifteen again, nervous butterflies in his stomach as his mom dropped him off at the movies on his first date. Sure, he'd spent countless nights and weekends at Ashton's, but no matter how many times he did, the excited energy never seemed to vanish. And Luke was starting to hope it never would.

Luke lost himself in thoughts of his hazel-eyed boyfriend, stomach whooshing at the thought of those bright eyes darkening with lust. Those same eyes widening as a finger was pressed into him. The way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones as he let himself fall into the pleasure of a good rimming. Luke tried to keep his thoughts pure, but he was a 21-year-old man for gods sakes, could anyone really blame him for his wandering thoughts?

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the beginnings of a boner pressing up against the zipper of his tight jeans as he thought about the way Ashton's lips looked after he had a cock between them, mouth cherry red and puffy as saliva coated his lips and chin. It was truly sinful how beautiful Ashton was.

The more Luke's mind wandered, the more he squirmed in his seat, his foot pressing just a little bit harder on the accelerator, and he suddenly wished he was wearing the loose sweatpants he had packed in his overnight bag.

Luke forced himself to calm down for the final five minutes of the car ride, thinking of anything and everything he could to get rid of the hard-on he'd managed to give himself. The last thing he wanted to do was walk into Ashton's apartment sporting a raging hard-on and make the older one think all he ever thought about was sex... even if it was what he was thinking about 90% of the time.

By the time Luke had pulled into Ashton's apartment complex, he'd managed to calm himself down, and he wasted no time grabbing his bags and hightailing it up to Ashton's apartment. He took the stairs two at a time, practically bounding up to the older one's floor. When he reached Ashton's apartment he rapped on the door before taking it upon himself to walk right in, after all, Ashton was expecting him right?

"Honey, I'm-" Luke started to jokingly call out, but stopped as he walked into the living room to find Ashton on the phone, pacing the length of the room.

"No, yeah, that's amazing!... I know, she's going to be so excited... It really has."

Luke could tell Ashton was trying to sound enthusiastic, but the way he was running his free hand through his curls repeatedly said otherwise.

"Gosh, I know... Yeah, it's been, what? A year and a half?... I know, you're going to be so shocked." Ashton forced out a chuckle as he continued his pacing, finally turning around to shoot Luke a surprised and slightly concerned look before he turned back around and continued walking a hole into his floor.

Luke could tell this conversation was important by the way Ashton was pacing. He'd never seen the older man look so nervous before and it was beginning to freak him out. Who could he possibly be speaking to that has him so on edge? Luke decided to give Ashton some privacy as he finished up his phone call and made his way into the kitchen. He made himself comfortable on the island, his mouth immediately watering when he took in the plate of cherry pastries sitting on a plate on the counter. Taking a bite of the delicious treat, Luke moaned, making a mental note to thank Ashton tonight for remembering and bringing home his favorite pastry.

The muffled sound of Ashton's conversation could be heard from where Luke sat, but all he could really make out was occasional nervous laughter and Ashton's fake cheeriness as he agreed with something the person on the other end of the conversation had said. Luke polished off one of the pastries in record time, debating going in for a second when Ashton's voice caught his attention.

"Of course! Okay, see you then... can't wait! Love to the family! Okay, thanks Maureen... yep, will do... bye."

A heavy sigh could be heard as Ashton ended the call, and before Luke could even make a move, Ashton appeared in the doorway. Luke took in Ashton's appearance, all warning signs on red alert as he noticed the way Ashton's shoulders stooped and his lips pulled down at the corners.

"Hey, baby." Luke began cautiously, brushing his hands on his jeans before standing up. He opened his arms to pull Ashton into a hug, but the older one took it upon himself to rush into Luke's chest, immediately burrowing his head into Luke's shirt.

Luke let out an _oof_ sound as he stumbled a bit, wrapping his arms around Ashton once he caught his balance. "You seem stressed... What's up, Ash?" Luke rubbed Ashton's back softly as the honey-haired man nuzzled into his arms, appearing much smaller and younger than he actually was. Ashton mumbled into his shirt, the vibrations tickling Luke's chest but not helping Luke to make any sense of this situation.

"Ash, I can't hear you when you mumble like that." Luke chuckled as he pulled Ashton's body away from his so that they could look eye to eye. The smile that had found its way onto Luke's face though immediately vanished as he took in the apprehensive look in Ashton's bright eyes.

"You're scaring me, Ash... What's going on? Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Maureen... Peach's mom."

Luke's eyes widened as he took in the news. For whatever reason, he never thought about Daisy having family besides Ashton. It was easy to forget sometimes that Ashton has a whole life that Luke knows very little about.

"Okay," Luke said softly, "And?"

Luke watched as Ashton looked him in the eyes before glancing down at his feet.

"Daisy's grandparents decided they want to fly out here for her birthday." 


	36. Chapter 36

"Okay, and I take it that's not a good thing...?"

Ashton rolled his eyes at Luke's question as he continued to pace across the floor. If Luke couldn't tell by the shake in his voice he should have at least been able to tell by the way Ashton immediately started swearing and pulling at his hair the moment he hung up the phone.

Ashton and Peach's parents had always had a strained relationship, and every time Maureen called, Ashton could swear he found at least three gray hairs the next day. He avoided talking to The Collins whenever he could, and if he never had to have another conversation with Maureen and Paul Collins it would be too soon.

Ashton wasn't _that_ parent though. He'd never keep Daisy from her grandparents, especially since it was the only blood connection she had left to her mother. So, for the sake of his daughter- even though it made him want to scream until his lungs bled- Ashton would put up with them.

"No, Luke, it's not a good thing." Ashton knew he was working himself into what had the potential of becoming a pretty bad panic attack, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Peach's parents coming to visit was bad enough but the thought of them actually coming to visit _and_ meeting Luke...

Let's just say The Collins' prided themselves on their yearly color-coordinated holiday cards and fifteen-thousand dollar porcelain veneers. The scandal of the decade in their gated community was little Peachy Collins getting knocked up, and to say that The Collins' were still mortified over their tarnished reputation would be an understatement.

"But, why?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he took a seat on the couch, grabbing for Ashton's waist to pull the shorter boy into his lap. "Aren't they the same grandparents that took Daisy to Disneyland?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and burrowed his nose into the crook of Luke's neck. He smelled like cigarette smoke and mint gum.

"Yeah, they're constantly trying to buy her love. They think it'll make her love them more than me." Ashton scoffed as he laid his head on Luke's shoulder. "They're also the same grandparents that tried to fight me for custody after Peach died."

"What?" Luke tensed at the thought of someone trying to take Daisy away from Ashton. He was the perfect dad, who could ever think different? The idea that these people tried to take the main source of happiness in Ashton's life away made Luke want to punch something... and if that something just happened to be the faces of Daisy's grandparents... well...

Ashton sighed, pulling back so that he was staring at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "After Peach died I was obviously a wreck... I mean, I was trying but I'd just lost my best friend and now had to raise a baby on my own and... I don't know, I just didn't have the same natural instinct with her as Peach," Ashton sighed and shrugged.

"Hey," Luke tilted up Ashton's chin so that the older boy was looking into those beautiful blue eyes, "you could have fooled me. I mean, compared to me, you're like a kid whisperer or something."

Ashton felt the blush run up his neck and he let his eyes fall back down to his hands. He would never get used to people complimenting his parenting. "Oh please, Daisy's been obsessed with you since she first met you. I've had years of practice now, trust me, when I was first on my own I tried to bottle feed her Mountain Dew."

Luke snorted and Ashton just smiled up at him ruefully.

"Did you actually?"

Ashton had the decency to at least look a little embarrassed as he shrugged. "I didn't think it was that different from juice... But anyway, it was definitely a learning curve adjusting to taking care of a kid full time by myself, and they just didn't think a 23-year-old was responsible enough, so they fought for custody."

"Those fuckers," Luke mumbled and Ashton couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up in his chest. It was moments like these when Ashton really appreciated Luke's youthful 'give no fucks' attitude.

"Yeah, well, they never liked me anyways so you can guess how that went when I knocked up their only daughter. Then after she died they tried to petition the court for custody claiming I wasn't stable or responsible enough." Ashton rolled his eyes with a scoff but tried not to smile as he felt Luke's fingers tighten their grip on his hips. He loved how protective Luke was over him and his feelings.

"Obviously they didn't have much of a case since I was financially stable and had my own familial support, so we settled for visitations, but our relationship hasn't ever really been the same since not that it was ever that good, to begin with..." Ashton shuffled on Luke's lap so that his head was settled comfortably on the taller boy's chest and Luke ran his hands through Ashton's waves.

"I thought just maybe that they were beginning to trust me when they decided to move to Florida and not breathe down my neck all the time anymore, but clearly that's not the case judging by the condescending talk I just had with Maureen, and this is their first visit since the move so nothing can go wrong and-"

"Baby, relax." Luke's voice was soft as his hand left Ashton's hair and trailed down to his back, tracing soft patterns into the skin under his shirt. "What's got you the most anxious?"

A soft smile played on the corners of Ashton's lips. Even though Luke and Ashton had only been together for a short while, Luke could read the older boy like a mood ring.

Ashton bit his lip. "Every time they come to visit they always try to find a reason why I'm an unfit parent and they insult everyone around and I just..." Ashton felt his chest tighten as he avoided Luke's eyes. As much as he didn't want Luke to know the real reason, he knew he needed to be honest and prepare Luke for the wrath that was his daughter's grandparents. "I guess I'm just worried they're going to judge you and say something to run you off..."

It was the only thought that had been running through Ashton's mind since he answered Maureen's call. He really liked Luke, I mean, he really, _really_ liked Luke. And the last thing he needed was Maureen and Paul Collins messing up the only adult relationship he's had in years.

Ashton was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the way Luke was chuckling until he felt the familiar rumble of Luke's chest against his side.

"What's so funny?" Ashton looked on in confusion as Luke chuckled, a dorky grin spreading across his face as he pulled Ashton's chin down towards him, placing a soft kiss on his bottom lip.

"You're worried about Peach's parents judging me?"

"Well, I mean..."

"Baby," Luke chuckled as he maneuvered Ashton in his lap so that the older boy was straddling his waist. "Look at me, do you really think I'm not used to people judging me?" Luke gestured to the piercings in his lip and eyebrow before glossing over the tattoos littering his skin.

Ashton pouted. He hated how casually Luke talked about people judging him. He just didn't understand how anyone could dislike the sexy piercings and tattoos that made Luke Hemmings, well, _Luke Hemmings._

"That doesn't mean it's right."

All Luke did was shrug and run his lips against Ashton's neck.

"Who cares what other people think? If you walk around letting other people's opinions dictate how you act, you'll never truly be yourself, now will you?" Luke quirked an eyebrow and Ashton could only shrug in response. "After a while, you gotta learn to let that shit go baby."

Ashton sighed, letting himself begin to relax as Luke licked and nipped at the skin connecting his neck and shoulder, his hands rubbing soothing patterns into his hips.

"I don't know how you do it, not care what other people think about you."

Luke shrugged, letting his hands roam higher under the back of Ashton's shirt.

"After a while, the negative things people say about you just roll off your back. It's a learning process." Luke ran his fingers over the bumps of Ashton's vertebrae. "People talk shit. It's human nature."

Ashton sighed, leaning back on his thighs so that he was looking into Luke's eyes. He couldn't imagine how anyone could look into those beautiful baby blues and say anything negative. Ashton might be biased, but he wholeheartedly believed that Luke was the most beautiful human being to ever walk the planet.

"That doesn't mean it's okay. I just," Ashton played with the collar of Luke's shirt, "I know how Peach's parents are, and I know they're going to say some hurtful shit to you and about you and I just don't want them to hurt you..."

Luke sighed and Ashton felt his hands wander down to stick in the back pockets of his jeans, cupping his butt nicely.

"Baby, the only thing that can hurt me is if they hurt you," Ashton winced a bit as Luke's long fingers dug into his skin but he felt himself harden in his jeans at merely the thought of Luke's strength.

"That's cheesy as hell."

Luke laughed and loosened his grip on Ashton's hips. "Okay, okay it was a bit cheesy. But I mean it, I promise to keep my mouth shut if they say anything to me, but I can't promise I won't lash out if one of your crusty in-laws says something to insult you."

Ashton chuckled as he let his fingers rope through Luke's long curls. "Please don't beat up Daisy's grandparents."

"No promises on that one baby boy."

Ashton rolled his eyes as he pulled on Luke's curls and kissed the blonde's lips. "If you promise not to beat up old people I'll give you a blowjob later?"

Luke tsk' ed, his hands squeezing Ashton's ass and pulling a half moan-half yelp from the older boy's lips.

"If I remember correctly I think I was already promised a blowjob and a nice piece of that ass tonight." Luke slapped Ashton's butt and the honey-haired boy couldn't help but throw his head back in pleasure. Ashton felt like he was in high school again, rutting up against his high school crush after having a cup of jungle juice at a house party.

"B-but we have a party to plan."

Luke groaned, throwing his head back against the top of the couch. "Oh c'mon, it's a party for a six-year-old-"

Ashton glared at Luke and his mouth snapped shut like a rat trap.

" _What I mean_ is, we have a month! It's not like we're planning a gala or something. Can't the planning wait a couple of hours?" Luke pouted, his plump pink bottom lip jutting out and practically begging Ashton to bite it.

Ashton almost gave in.

"N-no, nope have to plan." Ashton gulped as he forced himself out of Luke's lap and over to the kitchen island where his laptop sat.

"C'mon, Ash," Luke whined, his pout deepening as he reached out and grabbed for Ashton like a child.

Ashton shook his head as he sat at the counter and logged into his laptop. "Nope, now that the Collins' are coming this party _has_ to be perfect."

"Stupid old bats giving me blue balls. I already hate them." Luke grumbled and Ashton snickered softly, slapping his boyfriend's arm.

"You're the worst." Ashton felt Luke grin against his shoulder and press a kiss to the sun-kissed skin peeking out from the collar.

"You know it, baby!" Luke grinned but then whined as he continued to press kisses to Ashton's bare skin. "C'mon, babe, what's the harm in a twenty-minute break?"

Ashton shook his head as he continued to pull up multiple Safari tabs.

"Nope. This party needs to be the best child's birthday party ever or Maureen will never let me forget it. I'm talking better than any of Blue Ivy or North West's birthdays combined!" He smiled slightly as he felt Luke's arms wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder.

"Wow, that sounds like some party," Luke sighed as he smiled into Ashton's neck, "guess we better get planning then, huh?"

Ashton just nodded in enthusiasm as he began searching through his Pinterest feed for potential party themes.

"Oooh! What about a zoo theme? Oh! Oh! We could have a petting zoo and let the kids hold lizards and small snakes and other baby animals." Luke pointed excitedly at a picture of a young girl holding a bearded dragon lizard and Ashton grimaced.

He knew Daisy would love it. Over the last few months, Luke had taught Daisy to love all animals- especially reptiles and insects- and while Ashton appreciated the way in which Luke was teaching his daughter to not perpetuate the typical female stereotype of fearing creepy crawlies, it didn't mean Ashton had warmed up to them at all.

"How about we _not_ give the guests salmonella or any other animal-borne diseases?"

Luke rolled his eyes "Pshh, that's just another excuse for you to avoid holding Michael's new gecko."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Ashton pretended to feign aloofness as he continued searching, and Luke chuckled at how quickly Ashton managed to divert away from the zoo page and back to the other examples.

"What about that one?" Luke pointed at a small pinned picture and the minute Ashton laid eyes on it a huge grin split across his face. Ashton turned to look at Luke and he saw a matching twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

A warm swirl of feelings erupted through Ashton's chest as he met Luke's gaze. The situation was so domestic, picking out the theme for a child's birthday party, and the thought of it made Ashton's heart flutter.

"I think we've found our party theme." 


	37. Chapter 37

After a night full of planning a princess tea party themed birthday, and bending Ashton over the sofa at least twice, to say Luke was displeased to be awoken by a screaming toddler would be an absolute understatement.

"Sorry lovebirds," Cal laughed as Luke was jolted awake from the weight of Daisy's body jumping on him, "Dais had some bad dreams last night and when she woke up insisted on coming home."

As much as Luke wanted to feel bad for the young girl, he couldn't as he glanced over at the alarm clock to see that it was quarter after seven. If he was back at his apartment he'd be sleeping in for another six hours.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry you had another nightmare." Ashton cooed as he gathered the little girl up in his arms and began rocking her. It was like second nature for him, and Luke couldn't help but melt at the sight of Ashton humming and brushing curly ringlets out of her eyes as she snuggled into his chest.

"How did you get in?" Luke groaned as he rubbed his stomach where Daisy had jumped. Her knee had jabbed right into his liver.

Calum scoffed, holding up his keys. "Best friend and go to babysitter perks, duh."

"Thanks again for watching her, Cal. Daisy, what do you say?" Ashton was still rocking her gently, and Daisy's little face popped up from where it had been hiding in the crook of Ashton's neck.

"Thank you, Uncle Cally!"

Calum smiled and reached out to ruffle her curls. "Anytime, kiddo. Happy to help your dad get laid."

"Calum! Shut up!" Ashton's cheeks were burning bright red and Luke couldn't help but chuckle alongside Calum.

"I mean, he's not wrong- _oof!_ " Luke whined as Ashton had reached out and blindly whacked him in the chest.

"C'mon Dais, let's get you a cup of apple juice, and then we can watch Scooby-Doo." Ashton made to climb out of bed, but Daisy pouted.

"Want Lukey to watch with me." She reached out and wrapped her little arm around Luke's much bigger one, pulling herself so that she was out of Ashton's grasp and laying against Luke's shoulder.

Ashton simply smiled, rolling his eyes. "Okay Pumpkin, hold tight, I'll go get your cup and we can watch in Daddy's room, okay?"

"That means I can't go back to sleep?" Luke groaned as Daisy made herself comfortable in his lap and Ashton shook his head before leaving for the kitchen. He was only teasing... kind of. Sure a few more hours of shut-eye would have been ideal, but he could do without if it meant making Ashton happy.

Luke pulled himself up so that he was laying with his back against the headboard, Daisy resting comfortably in his lap. How the girl managed to fall asleep already was beyond him, but when he glanced down she was sound asleep with her mouth wide open and drool beginning to pool on Luke's shoulder.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Calum sighed as he leaned back against Ashton's dresser, "before you know it she'll be awake again and begging to watch Frozen for the millionth time. Be lucky there's only one of her."

Luke chuckled, letting his hand run soothingly across the young girl's back.

"You're a natural with her," Calum said as he watched the girl snuggle further into Luke's neck. "It took me months to warm up to Mallory's girls... but then again they were still babies and I'd never changed a diaper to save my life."

Luke thought about what Calum said. How could he be a natural with kids when he'd spent a good portion of his life avoiding them like the plague? But as he glanced down at the little girl, he began to feel guilty. How could he have been so afraid of someone so small and fragile? How could he have let himself push her away so freely when all he wanted to do now was hold her tight?

The amount of fierce protectiveness Luke felt for Daisy was a bit shocking, and if you'd have told him six months ago that he'd be sitting here letting a toddler sleep peacefully in his lap, well, he probably would have spit in your face. Looking back on everything, Luke was sometimes taken aback by how quickly he adjusted.

"Calum... can I ask you something?" When Calum nodded Luke glanced down at Daisy before continuing, "Did it scare you? You know, to go from living your own life to being so... domestic?"

Calum nodded as he took a seat on the edge of Ashton's bed and looked up to meet Luke's eyes with his own soft brown ones.

"Of course it did. I think there'd be something wrong with me if it didn't," Luke visibly relaxed. As comfortable as he felt with Ashton and Daisy, he couldn't help but be freaked out by the big adjustments his life had faced in the last few months. "You're still so young, Luke. This is all new to you, of course, it's going to be a little scary. You're not like... regretting this though, are you?"

Luke's eyes widened and he shook his head without a second thought. "Ashton is... special. If it was anyone else- I don't think- Well..."

Calum smiled, reaching out to clasp Luke on the shoulder. "It's alright to feel a little overwhelmed by all this, yeah? Just be sure you're talking with Ashton, you don't want to bottle all these feelings up. I gotta run, but we'll see you all for dinner at our place later?"

Luke nodded as Calum stood up and waved goodbye before making his way out of the bedroom, and minutes later, Ashton reappeared in the doorway with a tray of breakfast for the two of them and a sippy cup of apple juice.

Ashton stayed quiet as he set the tray down on his side table and climbed back into bed. "I, um, I kinda overheard you talking with Calum... you, you don't do you? I mean, you don't regret this, do you? I know this all happened so quickly and I should have thought more about you because you're so young and I never meant to force this on you and-"

"Ash, Ash, stop." Luke smiled as he reached out and let his free hand intertwine with Ashton's. "I mean, yeah it's a lot, but I like you. And yeah, this might be moving a little fast, but who cares?" Luke let his hand raise up to push back Ashton's curls and cup his jaw.

"I just... I don't want you to regret anything." Ashton sighed as he looked into Luke's eyes before glancing down at his daughter.

"Ash, look at this moment. How could I regret this?" Luke could see the tears begin to pool in Ashton's eyes, but the older boy laughed it off before it could get too emotional.

"Going all soft on me, Hemmings?"

Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes as he nudged Ashton's shoulder and reached out for the tray of food. "You fucking wish, Irwin. Now give me my toast."

With a chuckle, Ashton passed Luke his plate of eggs and toast, and after careful maneuvering, Luke managed to balance the plate on his knee without disrupting Daisy. The boys ate breakfast in peace, occasionally laughing as they threw pieces of toast at each other that was then followed by Ashton complaining about crumbs. After Luke promised to clean the sheets, Ashton finally caved and gave into their toast fight, only conceding when Daisy began to wake up.

"Hey baby, you have a good nap?" Ashton cooed as Daisy began to stir in Luke's arms, and when he went to reach out for her, she whined and cuddled further into Luke's arms.

"Ouch, my own daughter loves you more than me, I see how it is," Ashton pouted playfully before turning towards Daisy and giving her a tickle, "C'mon pretty lady, don't you wanna snuggle with your old man?"

Daisy shook her head, peeking up so only her eyes were visible over Luke's arm. "Want Lukey's cuddles."

Luke smirked as he wrapped his arms tighter around Daisy's little body and blew a raspberry against her cheek. She howled with laughter.

"Oh, so now Luke's cuddles are better than daddy's?"

"His are prettier."

Both Luke and Ashton looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean, Dais?"

She pointed to the tattoos covering Luke's forearm and part of his bicep. "Like looking at Lukey's pretty arms." And okay, yeah, Luke might have adored this little girl more than he let on.

"You like my tattoos, Princess?" Luke glanced down at Daisy with a wide smile that only widened as she nodded. "Do you wanna help pick out a pretty picture for Lukey to get on his arm today?"

Both Daisy and Ashton's eyes widened simultaneously.

"YES!!!"

"Luke, I don't know if that's such a-"

Luke brushed it off with a wave of his hand as he pulled out his cellphone. "I've been meaning to fill up this blank space for a while now anyway, it's not a big deal. Let me just give my friend a call and see if she has any availability later today."

Before Ashton could argue he heard Sierra's voice on the other end.

"Si? Hey, it's me. I know it's last-minute but I was wondering if you had any openings today?... Yeah, it wouldn't be anything major just like an hour-two hour project max... Okay, awesome yeah that works perfectly we'll be there... yes, we..." Luke blushed as he glanced over at Ashton. "okay, great, I'll see ya then. Thanks, babe."

Luke saw Ashton shift next to him as he hung up the call but he thought nothing of it. "Okay, so Sierra's got time for me to come in later today around three if that's alright? There's a park across the street so I thought you and Daisy could hang out once she starts in on it."

Ashton nodded before looking down at his hands. "So do you call all your friends 'babe'?"

"Yeah, It's just something I- wait. Are you jealous?" Luke grinned at the blush that began to climb up Ashton's neck.

"Jealous? No! I just- no!"

"Aw, baby." Luke cooed as he pulled on Ashton's arm so that he was cuddled into the taller boy's shoulder. "You're my boyfriend, yeah? I only have eyes for you." Luke nosed against Ashton's cheek, occasionally pressing kisses against his skin as Daisy pretended to gag between them.

"You're such a sap, you know that?" Ashton grinned as he pressed a kiss to Luke's lips.

"So you've told me," Luke laughed as Daisy pushed them apart. Little girl always needed to be the center of attention.

"If it makes you feel any better, Si's a raging lesbian so you have nothing to worry about."

"What's a lesbian?" Daisy's little voice chimed up from between them and Luke had to stifle his laugh as Ashton just glared at him.

"Well baby, you know how Luke only likes boys and he refers to himself as gay?" She nodded. "Being lesbian is what they call it when a girl likes other girls."

Daisy's little mouth formed an 'o' as she processed the new information. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Sweet pea?"

"Can I be lesbian?"

This time Luke couldn't help the laugh he let out. Ashton just rolled his eyes as he tried to hold back his own smile, and pulled Daisy into his lap.

"You can be whatever you want to be baby, and you can like whoever you want to like."

Luke loved how gentle Ashton was with Daisy. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a caring, considerate father, and Luke knew she was going to grow up to be just like him.

She seemed to think about it for a moment before she nodded and turned back to Luke.

"So can I decide what pretty colors you get on your arm now?" Luke laughed before tickling her tummy, causing her to squeal and hide behind Ashton's arm.

It was like a moment from one of those cheesy Hallmark movies where the family lays in bed on the weekends in matching pajamas eating ice cream, but Luke knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, maybe Luke never _ever_ would have thought of himself as the kind of guy to enjoy those cheesy Hallmark family films, but as he laid there in bed with his boyfriend under his arm and his boyfriend's daughter on his chest, they were suddenly his favorite genre.

"Yeah Princess, let's pick my new tattoo." 


	38. Chapter 38

“I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this.” Ashton laughed as he turned on his left turn signal and moved into the other lane.

“What? I don’t see what the big deal is. I’ve been meaning to get this done for a while. Plus, your daughter’s got some pretty sick tattoo ideas,” Luke turned around to grin at the little girl who was humming along to CCR in the backseat, “don’t you, little one?”

Daisy grinned at Luke, her missing teeth bringing a smile to Ashton’s face as he watched through the rearview mirror. “Yes!”

“Don’t get any ideas, Dais, you’re not getting any for a looooong time.” Ashton chuckled at the pout on his daughter’s face as he pulled into the strip mall Luke directed him to. “So, how long have you been coming here?” He asked as they parked in front of a small beat-up shop. The sign: _Hawthorne Tattoos_ hung lopsided in the window, and a smaller sign “Come in, we’re open!” hung below it.

Luke shrugged as he unlocked his seatbelt. “Sierra used to live next door to me and Mike, that’s how we met. So probably three or so years? I used to let her practice stick-n-poke on me back when she was an apprentice. She does the best color work outside of the city, now.” He got out of the car before going to the back seat and getting Daisy out. “Ready to become the youngest tattoo designer, kid?”

Daisy beamed as she latched her arms around Luke’s neck and the tall blonde smiled over the top of the car to where Ashton stood looking uneasy.

“Are you sure she’s allowed in the shop?” Ashton wasn’t sure the protocol on children in a tattoo parlor, but he was sure there was one, and it probably didn't take kindly to kids around tattoo guns. 

“No,” Luke laughed, walking around the car to interlock his hand with Ashton’s and giving the older boy a reassuring squeeze. “but it’s only Si in the shop today. She won’t give a fuck. ”

“Bad word, Lukey!” Daisy practically yelled in his ear and Ashton had to stifle his laugh as Luke winced.

“Sorry, Dais. Here,” Luke sighed as he grabbed a quarter from his pocket and handed it to the young girl. Ashton had noticed Luke started carrying change in his pocket for when he swore and the older man found it absolutely adorable.

Luke set Daisy down as he pushed open the door of the shop, a small twinkling bell above the door catching the attention of a beautiful woman sitting behind the front desk.

“Where’s my wife?” Luke called, a bright smile on his face. Even though Ashton knew Luke was just joking, he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that ran up his spine.

“Lu baby!” The woman smiled, making her way around the desk and immediately wrapping her arms around Luke before pulling away to look at him. “It’s been a hot minute, I was starting to think you found another shop.”

“Oh _psh_ , you know I could never do that to you,” Luke threw his arm around the woman’s shoulder as he turned her towards where Ashton stood, Daisy latched onto his leg. As they turned to face Ashton, he finally got a good look at the woman. She was about a foot shorter than Luke with long raven hair and a beautiful golden complexion. Her long glittering winged eyeliner accentuated her doe-like brown eyes and she had a large smile spread across her red lips. There was no denying that she was beautiful, even more so with the edgy tattoos that covered her arms and chest.

“Si, there are some people I’d like you to meet,” Luke’s voice broke Ashton from his examination of the woman and he forced a smile as he met her eye. It wasn’t that he disliked her, no. If her smile was anything to go by, Ashton could tell she was a kind person, he was just jealous. Even if she was gay and he had Luke in his bed each night, he couldn’t help the jealousy that shot through his stomach, and he knew Luke would never let him live it down.

“This is Ashton, my boyfriend,” Ashton saw the woman’s eyes widen as Luke introduced him, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit satisfied by her reaction. “And this here is Daisy, my personal tattoo designer.”

Ashton smiled as Luke reached down and hoisted Daisy onto his hip as she giggled, burying her head in Luke’s neck.

“Wow, Lu, I never thought I’d see the day.” Sierra laughed as she tickled Daisy’s stomach. “Hi Cutie, I’m Sierra! I really liked your idea! When you’re older you’re going to make a great tattoo artist, aren’t ya?”

Daisy giggled but buried her head further into Luke’s neck. Sierra chuckled before turning to face Ashton.

“Hi, Ashton, it’s so nice to meet you!”

Before Ashton could react, he was being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. He smiled. So okay, maybe his reaction of jealousy was uncalled for.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Ashton smiled as she pulled away from the hug and looked him over.

“Wow, Luke, how’d you of all people pull such a hottie?”

Ashton felt himself blush as Luke whined.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m quite the catch!”

Sierra rolled her eyes, and it was at that moment that Ashton decided he liked the tattoo artist. “Yeah, sure. Let’s be honest, Lu. Ashton’s a ten… you’re a… six at best.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Si. You do such great things for my self-esteem.” He walked over to the desk where she’d been working and picked up a piece of paper. He smiled, showing it to Daisy who lit up.

“Is this the design?” Luke turned to Sierra and she smiled, nodding.

“You’re lucky I just so happened to be free today. Had a big project reschedule last minute.”

“What do you think, Princess? This what you had in mind?” Luke asked Daisy who was smiling into his shoulder.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Daisy squealed in delight and Ashton just smiled as he watched the way Luke and Daisy interacted.

“Well, Si, looks like you killed it once again.” Luke smiled over at where Sierra and Ashton stood.

“Am I still not allowed to see it?” Ashton rolled his eyes playfully as Luke and Daisy shook their heads.

“Nope, you’ll just have to wait and see the finished project.”

Ashton sighed as Luke turned Daisy around to look at the flash designs on the wall and Sierra turned to Ashton.

“I’m gonna go get everything set up, do you want to join me?”

“Oh, um, yeah sure.” Ashton smiled as Sierra led him back into a separate room. What appeared to be a dentist chair sat in the center of the room, and Ashton gazed around at all of the designs on the wall.

“So, how long have you and Luke been together?” Sierra asked as she sat down on a rolling stool and began to dig through the drawers of an industrial tool cabinet.

“Not too long,” Ashton leaned back against the wall, “we had a bit of a rough start.”

Sierra nodded as she set up her tattoo gun. “Yeah, I know Lu’s not really the easiest person to get along with. God, I remember when he first met my girlfriend Kay…” Sierra shook her head and laughed at the memory, “They’re too alike for their own good. Let’s just say, they still don’t get along too well.”

“He’s gotten better,” Ashton felt the need to defend his boyfriend.

“I can see that,” Sierra smiled up at Ashton as she set up a few more supplies and adjusted the chair. “never in a million years would I have thought I’d see Luke Hemmings coddling over a child. It’s refreshing to see him look so happy. I’m happy for you.” She smiled up at Ashton and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you,” Ashton blushed. “So, how long have you and your girlfriend been together?”

“About two years now.” Sierra smiled as she pulled out a few small containers of ink and a pair of latex gloves. “She can be an asshole sometimes but I love her, you know?”

Ashton nodded as Sierra guided him back out into the main lobby.

“At the end of the day, they mean well,” Sierra turned towards Ashton and smiled, “they may not always think before they speak and they sure as hell always like to think they’re right, but they’re not. Kay and Luke are both a little rough around the edges, but when it comes down to it they do what they think is best for the ones they love. Just be patient with him, okay? He means well, I promise.”

Ashton smiled and nodded before Sierra turned towards Luke.

“Okay, Lu, I’m ready for ya.”

Luke groaned as he set Daisy down. “Fucking finally,”

“Bad word!” As if it was an automatic response, Luke reached into his pocket and handed Daisy a quarter who took it and skipped over to the old fashioned gumball machine by the front door.

Sierra laughed and turned towards Ashton. “That boy is whipped for you. Take full advantage of it.”

Ashton threw back his head with a laugh. “Oh, I most definitely will.”

“Good. Okay big guy, let’s go.”

“Lukey, can I come watch?” Daisy latched herself to Luke’s leg and pouted. Her large hazel eyes widened in a way that was hard to say no to, and her bottom lip wobbled. Ashton knew he needed to teach Daisy not to pout, but he couldn’t help it. She just looked so damn adorable.

“You’re getting too good at that, you know that, little one?” Luke sighed as he picked her up. “You don’t want to stay for this, Dais. It’s boring. How about you and your dad go to the park across the street and I’ll meet you there when it’s done and we can go get frozen yogurt?”

She pretended to think about it as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “With gummy bears?”

Luke laughed as he looked over towards Ashton who gazed at them in fondness.

“Sure thing, Kiddo.” Luke handed Daisy over to Ashton who took her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“C’mon, Pumpkin, let’s go play tag.”

Daisy perked up and started squirming in his arms. “Yay! Let’s go, Daddy!”

Ashton laughed as he turned back to face Luke and Sierra. “It was nice to meet you, Sierra.”

“You too, Ashton,” Sierra pulled the honey-haired man into a tight hug and he smiled as she let him go. “Remember what I said, yeah?”

Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to face his friend and boyfriend. “Wait, what did you say to him?”

Sierra pretended to play ignorant as she winked at Ashton before walking towards the back room, leaving Luke standing in the middle of the room confused and paranoid.

“Hurry up, Blondie. I’m waiting!”

Ashton stifled a laugh as he took his daughter from Luke’s arms and walked towards the front door.

“Wait, babe, what did she say?”

Ashton pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key as he pushed the door open. “C’mon Daisy, let’s go play tag.”

* * * 

Two hours later, Ashton, Luke, and Daisy sat inside the small frozen yogurt shop on the other side of town enjoying the frozen dessert.

“Lukey?” Luke looked up from where he was enjoying his orange yogurt with chocolate chips to where Daisy sat across from him, strawberry yogurt smeared across her face. “Did the tattoo hurt?” She pointed to where the large plastic wrap was wound around his bicep.

Luke smiled as Ashton grabbed a napkin and began dabbing at Daisy’s face.

“No, it didn’t hurt, Princess. Just tickled a bit.”

“Can we see it _now?”_ Daisy huffed as she finished off her yogurt and Luke chuckled, balling up his napkin and throwing it down on the table.

“You really want to see it?”

Daisy jumped in her seat and looked between Luke and Ashton.

“Please, please, please!”

Daisy pressed her hands together, pleading, and Ashton rolled his eyes. His daughter was absolutely and completely spoiled and she knew how to take advantage of it.

“Okay,” Luke sighed as he smiled over at Ashton before carefully peeling away the plastic on his arm. Some of the ink was still oozing out of his skin and staining it a mess of black, but Ashton could still tell what it was, and he gasped.

“Luke, you didn’t.” Ashton could feel the tears collecting in his eyes as he looked between his boyfriend and the new, _permanent_ , tattoo on his arm. “I can’t believe you-” Ashton’s eyes stuck to the black and white outline drawing of a family of ducks swimming in a lake, small daisy flowers resting on the surface of the water.

Luke shrugged as he covered it back up before turning to Daisy with a grin. “How’s it look, Kiddo?”

Daisy grinned and squealed in excitement. “I love it, Lukey!”

“Good, you better, you picked it out.”

Daisy excused herself to go to the bathroom and as soon as she left, Ashton whipped around to face his boyfriend.

“You’re an idiot. You know that’s permanent, don’t you?”

Luke shrugged as he leaned back in the booth. “I know.”

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows. “Then why the hell would you get it?”

He shrugged again. “Ash, it’s not a big deal. I like a design, I get it. I don’t think that hard about it anymore. Plus,” Luke smoothed out the plastic covering his newest addition, “it finally fills in the blank space on my arm. It could be a giant dick for all I care, as long as it filled that spot I'm content. ” 

Ashton laughed as he looked over Luke’s arms. He’d taken off his leather jacket so as not to rub against the new tattoo, and Ashton had a perfect chance to study the art that swirled across his skin. The tattoos on Luke’s forearms were connected into a single sleeved design, but Ashton noticed the designs going up along his bicep and neck were each separately picked.

“I still think you’re an idiot,” Luke laughed and Ashton ran his fingers along the design of a beehive and honeycomb. “Will you explain your tattoos to me?”

Luke shrugged as he took Ashton’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Not all of them have stories, some of them I just liked the design.

“Well still,” Ashton smiled as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Luke’s lips. “I wanna know.”

Luke smiled, wrapping his arm around Ashton’s shoulder as Daisy came back to the booth.

“How about I tell you later tonight?” Luke looked down at his phone and cursed. “I think Calum will kill me if we’re late to dinner tonight.”

Ashton glanced over at Luke’s phone to see that it was already nearly 6:30. His eyes widened at the realization that they were supposed to be at Calum and Mallory’s for dinner at 7, and they still had to get home and get dressed.

“Daisy, Sweet pea, if Uncle Cal asks, we got stuck in traffic, okay?” 


	39. chapter 39

"you're late." Calum stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Sorry, Cal, there was a lot of traffic on the way here." Ashton lied smoothly, hoisting Daisy up further on his hip to prevent Calum from noticing the way she giggled.

Calum's expression didn't change as he scoffed. "Ash, you live 10 minutes away."

Luke couldn't help but give in to the laugh he'd been holding back, and he pushed his way past Calum.

"Sorry, my bad got caught up at the tattoo parlor."

"Luke!" Ashton scolded but Luke just shrugged.

"No, no. Don't scold the man for telling the truth." Calum huffed, stepping aside as Ashton entered the house with Daisy. "What were you doing at a tattoo shop anyways?"

Luke grinned as he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it at Cal who huffed. "Finally filled in my sleeve," Luke peeled back the plastic to show Calum the design.

"I picked it out!" Daisy exclaimed as she wriggled out of Ashton's arms. "Daddy," She pulled on the bottom of Ashton's shirt, "Can I go find Margot and 'Lila?"

"Yeah, baby go on" Ashton mumbled as Calum's eyes bugged out of his head, turning to look between Luke and Ashton.

"Dude, you're a fucking moron." Luke pouted as Calum threw back his head with a laugh and Ashton weakly reached out to swat at Calum's arm.

"No m'not." Luke placed the plastic back over his arm with a shrug. "it's just a tattoo, what's the big deal?"

Calum laughed harder at this.

"Just a tattoo? Dude, are you stupid? How'd Ash take it when he saw your new ink?" He continued to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes.

"See what you did? You broke Calum." Ashton ignored the question with a forced laugh as he refused to meet Luke's eye.

"Seriously, what's the big fucking deal?" Luke scoffed, his mood immediately shifting after a great day with his boyfriend and his daughter.

Calum shook his head as he attempted to catch his breath. "The big fucking deal is you're such a kid oh my god, this is fucking priceless."

Luke scoffed, going to respond, but before he could another voice entered the room.

"Calum!" Luke almost laughed at how quickly the man's jaw snapped shut. "Why are you laughing at our guests?" A woman walked out of what Luke assumed was the kitchen. She was short compared to Calum's 6-foot frame, and as gay as Luke was, even he couldn't help but stare at her curves. The blue jeans she wore clung to her hips and thighs, and the flowing floral print blouse she wore accentuated her impressive cleavage. There was no denying that she was beautiful, with her fiery red hair and deep green eyes, Luke was sure this was the type of woman most straight men fantasized about.

"Nice to see you again, Ash!" Bright white teeth showed as she smiled, reaching out to engulf Ashton in a hug before she turned to Luke.

"And you must be Luke. It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Mallory." Luke froze as she pulled him into a hug, and he awkwardly patted her on the back and smiled as she pulled away, a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"I see that." Luke laughed before wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist.

"I'm so glad you both are finally here! You're just in time, I just finished cooking and people just finished arriving, so don't even let this grouch tell you you're late." She stuck out her tongue at Calum before winking. "Well, please come in! I already rounded up the girls, they're all at the table."

Ashton and Luke followed as Mallory guided them towards the dining room.

"Well I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship," Luke whispered in Ashton's ear and the older man just laughed before nodding.

"Wow, this all looks wonderful, Mal, what's the occasion?" Ashton asked as they walked into the dining room to see a lavish table full of delicious looking Italian food. Luke nodded at the three other couples sat around the table as they took a seat.

"Well, we have some news for everyone. But before we get ahead of ourselves," Mallory smiled as Calum pulled out her chair and kissed the side of her head as he pushed her in. "Ashton, Luke, this is my childhood friend Kerry and her husband Chris, and my best friend from work Gina and her partner Jules," Mallory gestured to the two couples on the opposite side of the large table and they both smiled politely as Ashton and Luke waved.

"and over here is my friend from work, Jonathan and his wife Connie." Calum nodded to the couple sat next to them and both boys smiled in greeting.

"everyone, this is my buddy Ashton, the other dance dad, and his college-boyfriend Luke." Ashton blushed and the other couples chuckled at Calum's introduction as Mallory slapped his arm.

Luke rolled his eyes, squeezing Ashton's hand in reassurance. "Such a comedian, Hood."

"That's my daddy and my Lukey!" Daisy piped up from the end of the table where she sat with two other girls.

Luke smiled over at her before turning back to Ashton.

"And of course their little girl, Daisy." Calum chuckled as he reached over and tousled her hair.

"That's so great that you two adopted! How was the process? We've been looking to adopt for a while." Mallory's friend, Gina spoke up as she passed around the salad bowl, and Luke choked on the water he had just taken a sip of.

"Oh, um, no, she's not- I'm not like, Ashton's-" Luke could feel his face redden as he tried to explain, but Ashton just chuckled, rubbing soothing circles on the other's back.

"Daisy's my biological daughter. Her mother's no longer with us." Luke squeezed Ashton's hand as everyone awed in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Gina tried to apologize but Ashton dismissed her with a wave.

"Trust me, you're not the first person to ask and you definitely won't be the last." Ashton chuckled and Luke's heart warmed at how understanding his boyfriend was. If it was him in that situation, he was pretty sure he would have bit the lady's damn head off for being nosy enough to ask in the first place.

Everyone continued to make small talk as they ate, except Luke who focused all of his energy on the lasagna in front of him, practically daring anyone to try and speak to him.

"Wow, look any colder and it'll start to snow." Ashton leaned over and whispered in his ear, and Luke rolled his eyes, taking a hearty sip of the beer Calum had offered him earlier.

"Sorry, I just really don't like people."

It was Ashton's turn to roll his eyes in amusement as he helped Daisy cut up the rest of her food. "Really? I never would have guessed."

"I like you, though." Luke smiled cheekily and Ashton scoffed, grabbing his napkin and wiping the corner of Luke's mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's not attractive."

"Please, you always find me attractive."

Ashton laughed as he finished off his own plate, chasing it down with the last of his glass of merlot.

"Yeah, okay, Hemmings."

Luke leaned in so that his lips were hovering right at above Ashton's ear, and he could feel the honey-haired beauty shiver as his breath hit his skin.

"You wanna bet on that?" Luke slid his hand up from where it had been resting against Ashton's knee to his upper thigh, and the older man squeaked.

"Okay, okay, calm down you horndogs, there are children present." Calum dramatically gestured to the three little giggling girls next to Ashton before moving so that his large hands were wrapped around Mallory's midsection.

"Whatever, Cal, you can't even- Wait." Luke looked over to see the biggest smile stretch across his boyfriend's face as he stared at where Calum's hands splayed across Mallory's stomach.

"Are you...?"

Mallory smiled, nodding as she placed her hands over Calum's. "This wasn't exactly how I planned to announce it tonight, but since Cal can't keep his mouth shut-"

"Hey!" Calum pouted and Mallory just rolled her eyes as she patted his cheek.

"We wanted you all here to announce it tonight, and even though it's not how we planned..."

Calum pulled a photo out of his wallet and handed it to Mallory to show everyone.

"We're having a baby!" The room erupted in cheers as Mallory passed around the sonogram image.

"Congratulations you two!" Ashton smiled as he stared at the grainy black and white photo in his hand, and Luke squinted to try and decipher what he was looking at.

"Why does it look so freaky?"

Ashton reached over and swatted Luke's arm and the blonde pouted.

"What? It does..."

"It's a fetus, Luke."

"Whatever it is, it looks freaky."

"How far along are you?" Mallory's friend Kerry asked as she reached over to feel Mallory's stomach. For the life of him, Luke had never been able to understand people's obsession with touching a pregnant woman's stomach.

"Just reached four months," Mallory smiled up at Calum who was still stood behind her chair absolutely beaming.

"It's a little boy, finally some more testosterone in this house." Calum huffed jokingly but pouted when Mallory reached back to swat at him... again. "Ouch! _Anyways_ , his name is Rowan."

"Daddy Cal says we're getting a little brother!" One of the little strawberry blonde girl's grinned, and Calum smiled even wider if it were possible. Even Luke smiled at the excited way the little girls bounced in their seats. 

"Yeah, you little gremlins, you are, and you're going to be the best big sisters, right?"

The two girls nodded so hard Luke thought they might get whiplash. 

Everyone cooed and continued to congratulate the couple throughout dessert, and by the time Luke, Ashton, and Daisy left the common-law Hood residence, Luke's face hurt from the polite smile he'd somehow managed to keep on his face.

"Daddy?" Daisy asked sleepily against Ashton's shoulder and he hummed in response. 

"Can I have a baby brother like 'Go and 'Lilah?" 

Ashton's cheeks reddened and he glanced over at Luke before looking away again. Luke did his part and pretended to be busy looking at his phone as he listened to their whispered conversation. 

"I don't know, Sweet Pea. Maybe someday, who knows." 

Daisy was too tired to argue, and within minutes she was passed out in Ashton's arms. 

"Three kids?" Luke asked in astonishment as he got in the car, "Calum sure has his hands full now."

"I think he'll be a great dad," Ashton whispered as he buckled in an already sleeping Daisy into her car seat, "I mean, he already is, but I know he's always wanted kids of his own."

"What's the difference?" Luke shrugged, getting comfortable in his seat as Ashton started up the car. "I mean a kid is a kid, right?"

Ashton shrugged, pulling out of Calum's driveway and beginning the short drive back to his apartment. "It's different when it's your own kids... I don't know, it's hard to explain. Haven't you ever thought of having kids of your own someday?"

Luke fell quiet as he thought about Ashton's question. He'd always been a 'live in the moment' type of guy, and as such, he'd never had much time to think about the future, let alone the possibility of having kids. To be completely honest, Luke had never thought about it. He always just assumed he'd end up living his life as a bachelor and maybe acting as the cool uncle to Michael's kids. But kids of his own?

"Never really gave it much thought," Luke started, turning towards Ashton and suddenly he was afraid to ask his next question. "have you? I mean, thought about having more kids?"

It was Ashton's turn to be quiet, and Luke felt his heart rate pick up. The whole dating thing was new enough, but talks of the future were way out of Luke's league.

"I always wanted a big family," Ashton shrugged as he glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled as he saw Daisy sleeping, drool trickling down her chin. "But now that I have Dais, I honestly can't imagine splitting my attention, you know what I mean?"

All Luke could do was shrug, because honestly, he didn't know what Ashton meant. And he didn't know if he could.

Silence filled the car as Ashton pulled into his apartment complex, but for once it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Here, I got her," Luke said as Ashton went to pick up Daisy from the back seat. The older man smiled and moved aside as Luke carefully picked up the sleeping girl and cradled her in his arms as they began the walk up to Ashton's apartment.

Daisy nuzzled her face into Luke's shoulder, her arms gripping tighter around his neck as he carried her up the stairs, and suddenly, as her spit dripped down on to Luke's favorite dress shirt, the blonde felt like he was just maybe beginning to understand what Ashton meant after all.

"So," Ashton's voice startled Luke from his thoughts and the younger boy laid Daisy down in her bed, tucking her in before turning around to look at his boyfriend. "You ready to talk about that tattoo now?" 


	40. chapter 40

Ashton fiddled with his fingers as he sat opposite of Luke, finding it hard to look the blonde in the eyes.

"I still don't see what the big deal is, babe. It's just a tattoo." Luke shrugged as he removed the wrapping around his bicep and laid back on the bed.

Ashton sighed, finally looking up as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had so many things he wanted to say.

"It might just seem like another tattoo to you, but..." Ashton trailed off with a sigh, running his hand through his tousled curls. "can you see why I might be a little apprehensive about it?"

Luke grabbed Ashton's hand, pulling him down so that they were lying side by side.

"Ash, baby, you think too much," Luke brushed the tips of his fingers across Ashton's forehead to move on of his curls from his eyes. "I outgrew the assigning meaning to every tattoo phase a long time ago." He laughed as he gestured to his forearm where a design of a couple of roses surrounded by chainlink fence was inked. "I'll really get anything done at this point."

Ashton sighed as he let his fingers graze over the skeleton hand with the snake wrapped around it done on the outside of Luke's bicep. "But do you really not think of the future when getting them done?"

Luke groaned as he fell on his back and brought Ashton into his chest. "You sound like my parents."

It was Ashton's turn to groan.

"Oh god, I'm getting old, aren't I?"

Luke smirked as he brought his face down to Ashton's, pressing a short kiss to his pouting lips.

"Yeah, but good thing I'm into older guys."

Ashton rolled his eyes as he pressed himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at Luke.

"I just..." Ashton trailed off as he let his fingers glide over the rose tattoos peeking out of Luke's collar. "That's a pretty serious thing to let Daisy decide, ya know? I mean, that's about to be on your body forever, and you haven't even known us 6 months yet! What if something happens to us? What if we don't work out and you're stuck with a constant reminder on your arm and-"

"Ash." Luke laughed as he cut off his rambling boyfriend, letting his hand come up to rub soothingly at the back of the older man's neck. "You're overthinking again. Can't we just focus on now?"

"I'm not really good with the whole 'living in the moment' thing, Ashton grumbled as he leaned into Luke's touch.

"Yeah, well," Luke spoke as he pulled Ashton down to connect his lips to the skin of the curly-haired man's neck, "try. For me." He nipped at the skin and Ashton gasped, letting his hands come down to curl in Luke's long hair. The boy was in desperate need of a hair cut. Ashton would have to bring it up later.

"There you go," Luke coaxed, gripping at Ashton's hips and helping him to grind down onto Luke's growing erection.

"W-we can't," Ashton groaned as his hips moved on their own, pressing down against Luke and pulling a whine from his lips. "Daisy- she's right down the hall."

Ashton could hear the desperation in his own voice as Luke's cold hands ran up under his button-down, but what kind of parent would he be if he didn't at least try to put up some sort of resistance?

"That girl sleeps like a damn rock. We'll be real quiet, c'mon," Luke began unbuttoning Ashton's shirt and he rolled them so that he was once again looking down at his boyfriend splayed out under him. "live in the moment with me, Ash."

Ashton wanted to put up more of a fight, he really did, but the moment Luke's hot tongue began lapping at his now exposed collarbones, he was done for.

"Fuck," Ashton whined as he tugged at Luke's curls, guiding the younger boy to the sweet spot right at the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

"Gonna take good care of you tonight," Luke pulled his mouth away from Ashton's skin long enough to rid the man of his shirt and toss it aside. "No thinking tonight, Baby," Luke's gravelly voice sent shivers down Ashton's spine as the blonde's lips traveled down his stomach. "Just feel."

Ashton let out an outrageous moan as Luke's fingers dipped below his jeans, moving torturously slow as they popped open the button.

"You're straining against your pants, Babe. You're hard as steel already, aren't you? Just a few kisses to your neck and you're ready to come in my hand." A whimper fell from Ashton's lips and he gripped Luke's curls tighter as the younger man laughed.

If there was one thing Luke had learned during their time together, it was that Ashton had an extreme humiliation kink when it came to dirty talk. He loved to be degraded and talked down to, and luckily, it was something Luke was as equally into providing.

"Gonna come from just some dirty words and a few kisses, huh? Have the control of a fucking teenage boy, don't you, baby?"

Ashton felt his skin flush as Luke gripped his hips and tugged his jeans down his legs.

"What do you want, you little whore?"

Ashton groaned at Luke's words, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine and pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"W-want you to-" Luke knew how lost in his head Ashton could get during sex like this, and he loved to intentionally torture the boy by making him say exactly what he wanted.

"What, slut? What do you want? I don't have all day." Luke faked a pout as he let the tips of his fingers graze over Ashton's length which was beginning to twitch in his underwear.

"N-need you to, please, fuck," Ashton whined, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up into Luke's hand.

"Want me to suck that little cock of yours?"

Luke wasn't playing fair. He knew exactly what to say to make Ashton fall apart at the seams. It was almost concerning how Luke always knew exactly what Ashton was thinking.

"Please," Ashton gasped, wrapping his hands in Luke's curls as the younger man moved further down the bed.

"That's what you want, don't you? Want to feel like you have some control, hmm? Well, you don't."

And with that Ashton almost came on the spot as Luke pulled down his briefs and immediately engulfed Ashton in his mouth.

Ashton swore his heart almost stopped with the effort it took to not come at the feeling of Luke's hot mouth around his aching cock.

"Jesus fucking christ," Ashton whimpered as Luke wasted no time in bobbing his head along his length. Luke was a pro at giving head, and as much as it probably should have made Ashton jealous knowing that it was practice that made perfect, he couldn't help but thank all of the men that came before him for helping his boyfriend hone his craft.

"You like it when I suck your small cock, don't you baby?" Luke cooed as he pulled off Ashton's length with a pop, using his saliva coated hand to jerk Ashton off as he tongued along the underside of his head.

It felt like fireworks were going off in Ashton's stomach as Luke continued to flick his tongue along his leaking slit, and all Ashton could do was nod in agreement.

"M-more, please." Ashton gasped as he felt his orgasm approach. If Ashton had been in his right state of mind, he probably would have been embarrassed by how quickly he reached his peak, but with Luke's tongue currently pressed against his taint, he couldn't care less.

"Gonna come already, huh?" Luke laughed as he pulled away from Ashton.

"No, no, please," Ashton whined as his climax webbed away.

"Hmm... do I wanna edge you tonight," Luke asked, his tone teasing as his spit-soaked fingers trailed up the inside of Ashton's thigh, "or do I wanna milk you dry?"

"Fuck," Ashton threw back his head as the tip of Luke's finger began catching against his rim.

"Luke, just, fuck." Ashton whined as Luke teasingly dipped his finger in Ashton's hole before retreating. "Fucking do something!"

"Someone's feeling feisty tonight," Luke tutted as he pushed his finger all the way into Ashton's hole and the older boy gasped.

"Yeah, well, you weren't moving fast enough."

Luke tsk'ed as he crooked his finger up, angling it just right so that the tip jabbed into the older boy's prostate and he gasped.

"Just for that, I'm gonna do both."

A whine fell from Ashton's mouth as Luke made himself comfortable on his stomach in between Ashton's legs, his finger still jabbing relentlessly at the curly-haired man's prostate, and Ashton knew he was in for it.

"Fuck you," Ashton gasped as Luke slowly began to work in a second finger, scissoring Ashton's hole open until he could begin pressing at his prostate with both fingers.

"God your cock looks like it's gonna burst." Luke chuckled as he continued to torment Ashton's prostate, and Ashton looked down to see his cock practically standing straight up, his tip an angry red color as it dribbled precome.

"If you keep this up it will," Ashton panted as he spread his legs wider, moaning obscenely as Luke's fingers sped up, rapidly pressing into his sweet spot.

"That's the point." Luke laughed, stopping his assault on Ashton's prostate and slowing down his strokes the minute Ashton's hips raised from the bed.

"No, please," Ashton gasped, the orgasm he'd been chasing ripped away from him again as Luke shallowly pumped his fingers, licking around Ashton's puffed up entrance for extra lubrication.

"And to think, had you been a good cumslut tonight I might have let you come on my tongue." Luke faked a pout as he jabbed his fingers back in roughly, and Ashton's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Fuck, Luke, please just let me come." Ashton's orgasm built up faster this time, and the knot in his stomach was dangerously close to unraveling as Luke pounded against his prostate.

"One more time," Luke teased as he pulled his fingers away from the older boy's gland and Ashton whined in desperation.

"God, you look like a bitch in heat." Luke laughed as he once again shallowly finger fucked his boyfriend.

"That's because you keep edging me." Ashton panted as Luke began to work him up again. It took less than a minute this time before Ashton was a whining mess, tears beginning to leak from the corner of his eyes as he chased his orgasm.

A chant of "please, please, please," rambled from his lips as Luke's fingers pressed more harshly against his prostate, beginning to rub instead of jab at it.

"Okay, baby," Luke soothed as his free hand splayed across Ashton's stomach, pressing down slightly to keep his hips against the bed. Luke smirked and Ashton's pretty sure his heart legitimately skipped a beat. "time to milk that prostate of yours."

Ashton's head was so clouded as his orgasm barreled towards him full force. He felt like he'd walked directly into a large ocean storm wave as he tumbled past the precipice, his climax bringing fresh tears to his eyes with its intensity.

Luke was relentless against his prostate, using his fingers to massage and rub at it as Ashton came the hardest he ever had.

They had of course edged before. And milked his prostate. But they'd never done both the same night, and Ashton began to understand why as his body convulsed in pleasure.

He felt like he'd taken a shot of adrenaline, his vision going black as his orgasm continued. It was a never-ending sea of pleasure as Luke massaged his now abused prostate, his come beginning to overflow from where it had pooled on his stomach and now drip down onto the sheets below him.

"L-luke," Ashton moaned, trying to push the younger boy's hands away.

"Shh, baby, relax. I know it's intense, but just feel." Luke soothed gently as he continued to work Ashton's prostate. Every inch of the older man's body pulsated as he continued to come, his spent cock still leaking obscenely and leaving him in a pool of his own come.

After a few more seconds, Ashton's oversensitivity won out, and he begged Luke to pull out his fingers.

"Fuck that was so hot." Luke groaned as he ripped open the button on his jeans and yanked down his boxers. Ashton's cock twitched painfully as he watched Luke roughly work his cock.

"God, you're soaked in come." Luke moaned and Ashton could tell that his own orgasm was seconds away. With great difficulty, Ashton sat up so that his face was directly in front of Luke's cock and opened his mouth.

"Fucking hell, Ash." Luke cried as he looked down to see Ashton covered in his own come, mouth wide open and ready to take Luke's full load.

With a final whine, Luke was coming in hot ribbons all over Ashton's face, coating his eyelashes, lips, and even his hair in an obscene amount of warm seed.

"Oh my god," Luke panted as he fell down in a heap on top of Ashton, not even seeming to mind as he was now covered in a mixture of their fluids.

"That wasn't much of a talk... And now we're going to have to change the sheets," Ashton blushed as he shifted on the bed, cringing at just how much he'd soaked the bed with his climax.

"That was hot as fuck though. Can't believe you came that much." Luke sighed, rolling over so that he was propped up on his side looking at Ashton. He wiped his thumb under Ashton's eye, catching a glob of come that had dripped down from his eyelashes.

"Fuck, neither can I, I mean-" Ashton had just rolled over so that he was cuddled into Luke's side when there was a tiny knock on the door.

"Daddy? Lukey?" Both boys groaned and cursed quietly as the doorknob rattled, and Luke was suddenly incredibly grateful for Ashton remembering to lock the door.

"What is it, Sweets?" Ashton called out as he began using the corner of the sheet to wipe off his face.

"There are monsters under my bed and they won't let me sleep. Can you get rid of them?" Her voice was so tiny and Ashton's heart melted as it always did at just how cute his daughter was. _His daughter._ That cuteness came from him.

He was just about to roll out of the come soaked bed when Luke reached out to stop him.

"You go get washed up, take a warm bath. I'll deal with the munchkin."

Before Ashton could even protest, Luke was up and pulling on his pajamas which Ashton had cleared room for in his pajama drawer.

"I'll go get rid of those pesky monsters and then join you in the tub, yeah?"

"Maybe then you can tell me the story behind the tattoos of yours that do have meaning?"

Luke smiled softly and nodded before he slipped out of the door. Ashton sighed as he laid back in the bed, grimacing at the wet sheets but enjoying the calm post-sex atmosphere.

"Okay, Princess. Let's go get rid of those monsters, yeah?" Luke's muffled voice was relatively clear through the door, and Ashton could just imagine the way Luke hoisted Daisy on to his hip and carried her off to her room to fight away the monsters.

And okay, suddenly Ashton wasn't sure who was cuter: his daughter or his boyfriend. 


	41. Chapter 41

Luke watched out of the corner of his eye as Ashton's leg bounced up and down uncontrollably.

"Babe," Luke sighed, reaching over to place his hand on Ashton's knee. The honey-haired man's head snapped over to meet Luke's eyes and he could see the nerves that were building up behind the caramel irises.

"You need to take a breath."

"I can't, I think I'm going to throw up. Oh god, I should have brought Daisy with us, they're going to hate that I didn't. Shit, why didn't we bring her again?"

Luke grabbed Ashton's hand and intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over Ashton's knuckles.

"Because with the way you're freaking out right now you would have already lost her in the crowd."

Ashton nodded, pulling his lip between his teeth.

"But what if-"

Luke sighed as he grabbed Ashton's face and turned it so that cool hazel was staring into icy blue. "Hey, stop that. Everything is going to be okay. We've planned this week out to the minute, what could possibly go wrong?"

The lie fell easily enough from Luke's lips, but even he didn't truly believe his words. He could think of at least 20 different things that could go wrong, and with his luck, at least 5 of them would.

Ashton huffed out a laugh, clearly not believing it either, and Luke watched as his boyfriend's eyes wandered over the crowd surrounding the baggage carousel.

"You don't know Maureen and Paul." Ashton scoffed, his eyes roaming before landing on something over Luke's shoulder.

"They're here. Oh god, stand up straight."

Luke laughed as Ashton began fixing the collar of his shirt and attempted to straighten out the wrinkles ingrained in Luke's teeshirt from the night it spent crumpled up on the floor before he swatted the older man away.

"God, you sound like my mother."

"Shut the fuck up, Luke they're almost here," Ashton whispered as he raised up on his tiptoes and waved.

Luke rolled his eyes at the ridiculously fake smile Ashton had plastered on his face but he stood up straight regardless.

"Oh my god I'm so nervous I could piss myself right now."

Luke barked out a laugh. "You're being overdramatic, Ash."

Ashton scoffed and straightened his shoulders even more. "Am I?" He nodded his head in the direction over Luke's shoulder. Luke turned, fully expecting to tell Ashton how absurd he was being over all of this, but the words immediately died in his throat when he took in the couple walking towards them.

The older woman couldn't have been older than 65, but the wrinkles lining her forehead and framing her mouth from years of frowning made her look much older than she probably was. Luke could tell from the pinned curls and perfectly manicured nails that Maureen was the type of person to judge based on appearance, and suddenly Luke felt insecure with his slightly wrinkled t-shirt and leather jacket that did a half-ass job of covering the hickeys on his neck.

Her red-painted lips were twisted up as she glanced around, adjusting the silk scarf tied around her neck. Luke let his eyes wander to the man next to her, and he gulped. He was just as intimidating; a broad-shouldered man with steely gray eyes that was dressed in what looked to be a Navy full dress blue uniform. Luke immediately felt himself stand up a bit straighter.

"There you are, Ashton."

The woman gave a tightlipped smile as she approached the couple, stiffly reaching out and embracing Ashton in a hug that Luke could tell neither party was completely comfortable with. The amicable look on her face dropping a bit as her eyes darted over to where Luke stood.

"Talk about a trip! We barely made the flight since we were at a retirement ceremony for one of Paul's Navy buddies, had to board in our dress clothes and everything!-" She huffed, pushing a fallen curl out of her face before her eyes landed on Luke.

"And who is this?" Maureen's stenciled eyebrow quirked up as she nonchalantly adjusted the golden watch around her wrist while Ashton and Paul shook hands.

Luke swiped his tongue over his lip ring before smiling tightly. He could feel Ashton tense up next to him.

Maureen, Paul, this is Luke, my, um, boyfriend." Ashton scratched at the back of his neck as his in-laws surveyed the tall boy in front of them.

"Well, he looks..." Maureen trailed off as her eyes roamed his frame before her lips twisted in distaste. Before she could finish her sentence, she shook her head and turned back to Ashton with a newfound perkiness. "Anyways, where is our beautiful granddaughter?"

Luke scoffed and Ashton reached out to hit him when Maureen wasn't looking.

"My mom is watching her at my apartment. I didn't want to overstimulate her by bringing her somewhere so crowded."

"Still at that ratty old apartment complex? Well... Our only granddaughter can't even come to the airport to pick us up but your _boyfriend_ can?" Maureen's tone was teasing but Luke could hear the disapproval underlying her words. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Maureen," Paul shook his head fondly as he grabbed the suitcase from his wife. "Let's just head over to the hotel. The sooner we check-in and freshen up, the sooner we get to see the little peanut."

Luke saw the way Ashton sighed in relief as Paul began steering the group towards the exit.

"Yes! We'll take you to the hotel and then we can drive you back to my apartment for dinner."

"Dinner? All of us in the apartment? No, no. We'll take everyone out. Is Red Sushi open tonight? The owner's son is a PO3 that I know from Corpus Christi."

The pretentious tone of Paul's voice made Luke want to gag, but he refrained his regurgitation as he took in the overwhelmed look on Ashton's face.

"I, um, don't know, I mean Daisy is a pretty picky eater and she doesn't really like-"

"Nonsense. She'll be fine. So how many should I make the reservation for?"

Luke bit the inside of his cheek to control himself from biting back at the older couple and slid his hand into Ashton's as the group exited the building.

"Oh, well, I guess in that case you can make it for six. Thank you, Sir, that's extremely kind of you."

The overexaggerated sweetness in Ashton's voice caused a chuckle to bubble up in Luke's throat. He covered it with a cough.

"And will you be joining us, Lucas?"

It took everything in his power not to roll his eyes as he loaded their suitcases into the trunk.

"It's Luke. And yeah, I mean, I was planning on it."

Maureen glanced up from where she was buckling up her seatbelt and pursed her lips. Luke wondered if she knew she looked constipated when she did that.

"Very well then," and just as her attention was on Luke, it was gone as she turned towards the honey-haired blonde who had just started the engine. "We're staying at the Pfister, Ashton. Directions said it was the closest hotel over four stars to your apartment, figured we should spend as much time with our granddaughter while we can."

Ashton nodded as he reversed out of the parking stall and began making his way back in the direction of his apartment.

"So, how was the trip?" The fake cheer was still evident in Ashton's voice as he tried to make small talk. Luke never understood the concept of small talk, especially since it was clear no one in the car wanted it.

"It was fine for what it was," Paul started as he glanced out at the passing scenery. "Not sure how much longer we'll be able to make these far trips though. We are getting up there in age you know."

Luke had known this couple all of twenty minutes and every single thing that came out of their mouths was aimed with the intention of making Ashton feel bad. Luke knew he was bound to dislike Peach's parents from the way Ashton described them, but he had no idea he would dislike them this much.

Like the saint he was, Ashton just smiled, and Luke reached over to subtly squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Well, maybe Daisy and I will have to take more trips out to visit then."

If either of Ashton's in-laws disagreed with his comment, they didn't voice it, instead turning to stare out of the window for the rest of the trip.

Luke took it upon himself to turn the radio up a tad louder, and Ashton shot him an appreciative look from the corner of his eye.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, with only Ashton trying to make conversation and his in-laws supplying brief, conversation ending answers to all of his questions. Luke was counting down the minutes he could escape the suffocating atmosphere.

"Well, here we are." Ashton didn't even attempt to hide his sigh of relief as he pulled up in front of the large hotel building. Both boys took the opportunity to jump out of the car and hand the luggage off to the first bellhop they found.

"So, we'll freshen up and meet you all at Red, say 8?"

Luke knew that was way too late for Daisy to be having dinner, but he also knew Ashton wouldn't argue. There was no denying Ashton was an absolute papa bear when it came to his daughter; fiercely protective. Ashton was a firecracker. An outspoken, sassy man with the attitude of a pubescent teenage girl. But Luke also could see the way in which Paul and Maureen and seemed to wear that down to their liking throughout the years. 

"That's a little late for a six-year-old, don't you think?" If Ashton wasn't going to stand up for himself and his daughter, someone had to.

Maureen and Paul both glanced over in surprise, almost as if they'd forgotten Luke was even a part of the conversation. He could tell by the disdain hidden behind Maureen's green irises that she already wasn't a fan of his.

 _Too bad,_ he thought, _I'm not a fan either, granny_.

"Seven-thirty then." She turned towards Ashton and gave a tight smile. "We'll see you all there."

And with that, they turned on their heels in an almost robotic fashion and walked away towards the reception desk.

The breath Ashton had seemed to be holding since their arrival visibly deflated him as they exited the hotel.

"Can you see now why I'm such a fucking nervous wreck?"

"A pair of pretentious fucking cucks if you ask me."

Ashton threw his head back with his first genuine laugh of the day as both boys walked back to the car.

"Your words not mine. Ready for an evening of old Navy stories and comments about my parenting?"

Luke threw his head back with a groan. "I think I'd rather be fucked with barbed wire."

"Glad we're on the same page, Hemmings." 


	42. Chapter 42

Ashton straightened the collar of his sky blue button down for the millionth time since he put it on. He couldn’t help it; the corner was creased and he knew Maureen would have to give her two sense about it. The longer he stared at his reflection the more he regretted choosing the blue. Luke said it looked good against his tan, Ashton thought it would too easily be able to show his inevitable nervous sweat stains. He wanted to change. But he also knew he’d end up changing back. And then they’d be late. And if they were late, they may as well have not even have shown up in the first place according to the Collins. 

Ashton dabbed at the sweat beading along his hairline with the corner of his sleeve. He was a nervous wreck. This dinner would either make or break their trip to visit. For everyone's’ sake, Ashton hoped things went smoothly. It had been months since Ashton last saw Maureen and Paul. Every time he somehow managed to convince himself that it wouldn’t be as bad as the last time, and every time he ate his words.

“Hey,” Ashton turned to see Luke leaning up against the doorway tugging on the cuff sleeve of his dress shirt. Ashton’s heart swelled a bit as he took in his boyfriend. Even though Luke hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, he pulled it off. The scruffy facial hair gave him a rugged appearance that was leveled off by the clean pressed dress clothes. He’d scoffed when Ashton had first suggested stopping by his apartment for something a bit nicer to wear, but after a bit of groveling and the promise of a blowjob later that night, Luke quickly managed to find his nicest pair of black slacks and matching button-down. It was almost annoying how effortlessly beautiful the younger man was. “You almost ready?”

Ashton sighed, meeting Luke’s soft eyes in the mirrored glass. “Do I have much of a choice?”

Luke chuckled as he walked up behind the shorter man, wrapping his arms around his waist and dipping down to plant kisses along the back of his neck. Ashton immediately relaxed under Luke’s grip. The feeling of his warm lips and the cool metal of his lip ring made Ashton dizzy in the best possible way.

“I mean, we could always ditch those old bags and you could ride me like you did in the back of my car yesterday.”

Ashton blushed at Luke’s words, shaking his head. “Do you ever think of anything other than sex?”

Luke pretended to think about it, humming against the back of the tanned boy’s neck and sending shivers up his spine. It was crazy to Ashton that Luke still managed to have this effect on him. Sometimes he felt like he was 16 again with the way his body reacted to the simplest touch from him.

“Hmm… nope.”

Ashton giggled as Luke blew a raspberry against his skin.

“I’m practically still a teenager, you can’t blame me for my ravenous sex drive.”

Ashton groaned, slowly unwrapping Luke’s large hands from his waist and walking towards his bedroom door.

“Oh god, don’t remind me. Maureen’s going to have a goddamn field day when she finds out how old you are.”

“Good thing we don’t care about their opinions, right?”Luke gently lifted Ashton’s chin so that the older man was staring up into his eyes.

“It’s not that easy,” Ashton sighed, stepping away and towards the door. “It’s not that I really care whether they like me or not; I _need_ them to. I need to show them I’m capable of raising their granddaughter all on my own.”

Luke sighed and Ashton knew exactly what he was thinking. They’d been having this same conversation over and over again for the last month; ever since the dreaded phone call.

“I just can’t have them try and take her from me again, Lu. I don’t think I’d mentally be able to handle it.”

Luke reached out and grabbed Ashton’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “Baby, if it came down to it, yes you could. You’re not alone in this fight, you know that right? Me, Cal, your family, hell- even Mike and Crystal! We’re all in your corner. Don’t forget that.”

Luke always knew just what to say to expel the doubt that crept into Ashton’s mind. He just wished his boyfriend could get rid of the tiny shards burrowed down within the crevices.

“I just want everything to go perfect while they’re here.”

“I know you do. But you can’t control that, Ash.”

“I know,” Ashton sighed as he squeezed Luke’s hand and smiled. “C’mon, we better leave before I change my mind.”

Ashton and Luke made their way into the living room where Anne Marie and Daisy were waiting. Daisy was distracted by an episode of Scooby-Doo as Ashton’s mom finished putting her hair in pigtails.

“Ready to go, Sweet Pea?”

Daisy looked up at her dad with a wide grin. “Yes, yes Daddy! Nanny and Papa!”

Ashton forced a smile on his face as his daughter leaped into his arms. He looked over his shoulder to his mother who was rolling her eyes. At least someone else was feeling his pain.

“Seven-thirty on a Thursday night,” Anne shook her head, “poor little Daisy is going to fall asleep in her food. And sushi? They do know she’s six, not sixteen, right? What were they thinking?”

“About themselves.” Ashton scoffed.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Anne sighed as she pulled her purse up over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys. “I’m going to drive separately so that I can leave early.” Ashton groaned in jealousy.

“Can I join you?”

Anne smirked as she stood in the doorway. “And leave your poor boy toy alone with those monsters?” She shook her head as Luke pouted. “I don’t think so. See you there.”

***

It was only a twenty-minute drive to the restaurant from Ashton’s apartment and Daisy still managed to fall asleep.

“I knew this was going to happen,” Ashton groaned as they pulled into the parking lot. “Now I look like the bad guy when I have to wake her up.” His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles bulging out from under his skin. Luke reached over and brushed his ring clad fingers across Ashton’s hand.

Luke’s hands were always ice cold yet they left a scorching warmth in their wake.

“Take a deep breath, yeah?”

Ashton nodded as he flipped his hand over, letting his fingers slot perfectly in their rightful place between Luke’s.

“You’ve got this.”

“I’ve got this. Yeah… I can do this.”

Ashton glanced over to see Luke smiling at him, his dazzling white teeth on display as his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Good. I’m not used to this insecure, contained version of you and frankly, it scares me. I want my sassy little Twink back.”

Ashton huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he reached over to smack Luke’s chest.

“You’re a jerk.”

Luke lifted their intertwined hands to his mouth and pressed a rough kiss to the back of Ashton’s hand.

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk.”

Ashton smiled, squeezing his hand before letting go and opening his door. “Okay Cheeseball, let’s do this.”

Luke followed Ashton’s lead as he uncurled his lanky body from the small vehicle. Sometimes Luke’s height made Ashton giggle. He was just _so tall_.

Without even being asked, Luke made his way to the back door and crouched down, carefully removing Daisy from her carseat. Ashton cooed as he took in the sight of his little girl, flushed cheeks and curly baby hairs framing her face; _god she was beautiful_

“Dais, Kiddo” Luke’s voice was quiet as he rubbed her back to wake her up. She scrunched up her little nose and buried her face in Luke’s neck.

“Nooo..” She whined, and as cute as she was to Ashton, he knew Maureen and Paul would disapprove of her whining.

“Baby, we’re here. Grandma and Grandpa are inside.”

She perked up at that, smiling wide. “They are?”

“Yeah, they are. And you better be on your best behavior for your dad while they’re here, deal?” Luke quirked his eyebrow as Daisy smiled mischievously.

“Will you buy me the My Little Pony camera?”

“Daisy Irwin!” Ashton scoffed as Luke laughed.

“I see I’ve taught you well, little one. Good job.”

Ashton rolled his eyes as he held the restaurant door open for his boyfriend.

“You’re teaching her bad manners.”

“No, I’m teaching her how to make life her bitch-“

“Naughty word!”

Luke sighed as he mumbled a quiet _I owe you_ in Daisy’s ear.

“-and you’ll be thanking me when she’s older and knows how to stand up for herself.”

Ashton chuckled. “Whatever you say, Lu.” He spotted his mom and walked over to her.

“I didn’t want to get this party started without you.” Anne’s smile was teasing as the two men approached her.

“Gee, thanks. Reservation under Collins?” Ashton asked the petite brunette behind the maitre d’ stand.” She smiled widely, her eyes gazing over the group before landing on Luke. Ashton wasn’t oblivious to the way her eyes ran over his body. A pinkish hue appeared on her cheeks as Ashton caught her eye and she cleared her throat, looking down at the tablet in front of her.

“Looks like the rest of your party is already seated. This way please,” She gestured for the three adults and Daisy to follow her into the bustling dining room, and Ashton took a deep breath, glancing back at his mother, boyfriend, and daughter.

He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, turning back around and walking with confidence he knew he would be nursing back to health by the end of dinner.

“Well, better get this night over with.”

He didn’t wait to see if his mom or Luke were following behind as he made his way through the busy restaurant and straight into the lion’s den.


	43. Chapter 43

"So, ready to face the lions?"

Luke turned to look at Anne Marie who was wearing a teasing smile as they hung back, taking their leisurely time to walk to the table. While Ashton was taking the bull by the horns and leading the way with what Luke knew to be fake confidence, Luke and Anne were clearly more hesitant.

"I honestly think I'd rather be anywhere else than here right now."

She threw back her head, laughing and nodding her agreement as she reached out to rub Daisy's back. The little girl was back asleep before they even entered the restaurant. Drool was puddling on Luke's collar, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, well I don't blame you. You take enough crap from me as it is, and I'm like a saint compared to those demons." It was Luke's turn to laugh. It had taken many weeks and lots of ass kissing, but Luke had managed to get back on Anne Marie's good side after their not so pleasant first meeting at Ashton's apartment. Once she'd seen how much he genuinely cared for her son and granddaughter, it was hard to hold a grudge.

Since then, Luke found himself sitting beside her at every Sunday Irwin dinner.

"Okay, so give me a heads up, what should I be expecting?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Anne's bright blue eyes, and she turned to follow her son through the dining hall. "Nah, I think I'll let you fend for yourself tonight."

"Aw, c'mon Mama I," Luke whined, quickly catching up with the older woman, "throw me a bone at least."

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Just don't discuss how you and Ashton met."

It was Luke's turn to roll his eyes. "Did you seriously think I was going to tell them how I picked him up drunk in a bar and couldn't remember his name the next day?"

"Hey, no lip." She quirked up an eyebrow and Luke sighed. "And whatever you do, don't snap at them. I know you're a bit of a hot head," Luke rolled his eyes and Anne pointed at him. "That's what I'm talking about. None of that." She sighed, "I know it's hard watching Ashton take shit from them, but you don't know how horrible they made his life after Peach died. Did he ever tell you how close they came to gaining custody?"

Luke shook his head, furrowing his brow. He knew they had tried, but Ashton never gave him any details.

"Too close. Money goes a long way when it comes to CPS unfortunately. Anyways, It was a rough time for him, and ever since then he's been bending over backwards to make sure it doesn't happen again. I hate it, but it's what Ashton wants from us. So we just have to grin and bear it, okay? No snapping and telling them to go fuck themselves, no matter how much they deserve it, got it?" 

"I might be a dumbass kid but I'm not that stupid."

She laughed, quickly straightening up as the couple's table came into view. "Look, Luke," Anne sighed as she stopped the young blonde from walking and rested her hand in a maternal touch against his arm. "don't let whatever they say get under your skin, okay? I know it'll be tough, but their opinion of you doesn't matter. You make my son happier than I've seen in years. He's finally started acting his age and enjoying life. Not to mention Dais here,"

her eyes softened as the little girl cuddled closer to Luke's neck. "I'm impressed by how quickly you've adjusted to my son's lifestyle. It's not something many young men your age could handle. You're special. I know I wasn't too fond of you at first, but after getting to know you, I see why my son looks at you like you're the sun,"

Luke shifted awkwardly on his feet. He wasn't used to these maternal heart to hearts. It was just usually lectures about responsibility from his own parents. Speaking of... he should probably give them a call soon.

"Those are the opinions that truly matter, not those of some couple with a stick up their bums."

Luke smiled, leaning over and placing a soft kiss to Anne's cheek, whispering a soft, "thank you" in her ear.

"Well," Anne sighed as she pulled back, a forced smile on her face as they neared the table, "let's get this over with."

Anne turned around, plastering a large smile on her face that looked more like a grimace as they came to a halt in front of the table. Luke took a moment to take in the restaurant. It was gaudy; red and gold with Asian inspired accents that were so clearly appropriated that it made Luke want to groan. The table they were placed at was large with a thick cream colored table cloth and expensive looking china. This was no place for children, even Luke knew that.

"Maureen, Paul, so good to see you again." Anne spoke up, turning to the couple who'd just finished greeting her son.

"Anne, it's a pleasure." Maureen's veneers glistened as she stood up to hug Ashton's mom, the smile dropping from her face as she noticed Luke.

"Oh, hello." He knew this night was going to be testing, but he didn't think he'd be ready to lose his cool so soon.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Collins, nice to see you again." He forced out, offering his free hand to Mr. Collins who took it hesitantly, his eyes watching Luke closely.

"Sorry we're late, it's getting to be Daisy's bedtime and she didn't want to leave the car." Ashton chuckled as he took a seat at the round table and pulled out Luke's chair for him to sit as well. Luke was just about to sit when Maureen interrupted.

"Oh poor little thing," Maureen cooed, reaching out to take Daisy from Luke's arms. "I'm sure she'd much rather be held by family than a stranger." She gave a pointed look at Ashton and after reluctantly letting go of Daisy, Luke reached over to grab his partner's hand.

"Actually, Daisy loves him."

Maureen's dark eyebrow quirked up as she took a sip from her wine glass. "You mean you let your daughter spend time with random men?"

Ashton went to respond but Luke squeezed his hand. "I'm not random. We've actually been together for quite some time now."

"Have you now? well," The look Maureen shot Luke could only be described as disdainful. "I wasn't aware our granddaughter was being exposed to such... influences."

Luke subtly rolled his eyes and took a hearty sip of his own water. God he wished it were bourbon right about now.

"Grandma?" Daisy groggily opened her eyes and smiled up at her grandmother before pouting. "Where's Lukey?"

"Now where are your manners, Daisy." Paul tutted, patting the little girl's head. "first you fall asleep and now you're pouting?"

Luke had already had to bite his tongue more times than he expected, and they'd only been sitting at the table less than 15 minutes.

"She's just a kid. Kids pout." Luke shrugged, ignoring the look the Collins' were shooting his way.

"Yes, well, clearly not a kid with manners." Maureen pursed her lips as Daisy wriggled her way off of her lap and ran over to Luke. He wasted no time in hoisting her up onto his lap.

"I'm sorry about Daisy's behavior," Ashton was turning crimson and his knee began to bounce. "She's just a bit cranky and tired."

The Collins' ignored his apology as they picked up the menu and began looking through it.

"A little inappropriate for her to be sitting on a man's lap that's not family, isn't it?"

Luke's knuckles turned white as he held the menu between his fingers, breathing deeply through his nose as he ignored the comments that just kept rolling.

"I mean, she's six years old, she's not a baby. She should be sitting in her own chair. It's unsuitable for her to be sitting with him." Maureen spoke directly to Ashton, acting as if Luke wasn't even there.

"Maureen, Luke is a good guy." Anne chimed in, rubbing Luke's back. "and I don't quite like what you're insinuating."

"Insinuating? Me? No," She brushed it away as if she were dismissing a dessert suggestion. "Merely making an observation."

Luke had never felt so much pent up rage in his life. It was taking every inch of control he had not to bite back at the wretched bat sitting across from him. 

"I don't want a chair. I want Lukey!" Daisy piped up, her arms wrapping tighter around Luke's neck as she dug her face into his shoulder.

"Please, Ashton, control her." Paul said, his tone conversational as he skimmed through the menu.

Ashton, Luke, and Anne Marie's jaws all clenched simultaneously.

"Daisy, baby, would you please sit in the big girl chair?"

Daisy whined, gripping Luke's neck tighter.

"Daisy, _please_?"

Luke could hear how exasperated Ashton was, so he reached up, unwrapping Daisy's arms from the vice like grip on his neck.

"Be good and sit in the boring adult chair and I'll let you do my makeup for Sunday's tea party." Luke whispered in her ear, and almost immediately she let go, scooting over to sit in the chair between Maureen and Ashton.

"So," Maureen started once things had calmed down and drinks had been ordered, "Are you still working at that little restaurant, Ashton?"

Ashton cleared his throat, setting down his iced tea and wiping his mouth. "I actually work at the French restaurant downtown now. I'm a _sous chef_."

"He's the executive _sous chef de cuisine,_ actually." Luke piped in, and Ashton grinned, squeezing his hand a little bit tighter.

"And what is it you do, Luke?" Paul asked, glancing at him over the top of his whiskey neat.

"I'm an art student actually. Studying photography and art history."

"Of course you are," Maureen smiled tightly. God she was a bitch. "And what do you want to do with that?"

Luke shrugged, taking a sip of his water in the hopes it would cool the white hot rage slowly simmering in his belly.

_I'm here for Ashton, I'm here for Ashton, I'm here for Ashton._

The chant was the only thing keeping him from saying something incredibly rude and vulgar about where Maureen can shove her Michael Kors bag.

"Not sure yet, I guess I'll see where life takes me." He knew the answer would only piss them off further, but he couldn't help it. He had to have at least a little fun.

"I see." Maureen rolled her eyes as she went back to grazing the menu. "I say we get two salmon skin rolls for the table and an order of calamari. I heard it's to die for here."

"I'm sorry Maureen, Paul, that sounds great, but I don't think Daisy will eat that..."

Paul waved his hand dismissively. "Fine. A California roll as well."

Luke bit his lip, trying to hide his smirk. They were about to pay $25 for a California roll that would go completely untouched and he and Ashton would end up driving through McDonald's on the way home.

Ashton didn't argue, instead turning to his daughter and straightening her pigtails.

After Paul took command ordering the food for everyone, the family sat in an uncomfortable silence as they waited.

"So how did you two meet?"

Luke knew the question was forced and that neither of them actually cared, but he cleared his throat to answer anyways.

"We met through mutual friends." Luke saw the way Ashton looked at him from the corner of his eye, and he quickly caught on.

"Yes! Mutual friends! Daisy's ballet teacher is actually dating Luke's roommate. Luke picked her up from the studio one day and we just hit it off."

Luke smiled, grabbing Ashton's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Ballet? How wonderful. Peach did ballet up until, well, the pregnancy."

Luke rolled his eyes. It was clear they were still upset over their perfect little ballerina getting knocked up.

Ashton shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, I remember. Daisy's a natural, just like her mom."

"Well, we'll have to stop by one of her class while we're here."

Ashton smiled tightly and took a drink. "I'll let you know when it is."

"Do you like ballet, Daisy?" Maureen asked, taking a sip from her wine glass as she turned to face her granddaughter.

Daisy smiled her toothless grin before nodding. "I love ballet! We had a mommy daughter breakfast and Lukey came with me!"

"Did he now?" Maureen's smile faltered and Luke cursed Daisy in his head. Of course she'd bring that up now.

"Why would Luke go to the mommy daughter breakfast? You have a mommy, Daisy." Maureen was talking to Daisy but her eyes darted between Luke and Ashton.

"Well, you see-" Ashton started, clearly trying to think of a reasonable explanation that didn't make it seem like Luke was taking Peach's place.

"Daisy asked me to go, so I went. Some girls were picking on her for not having a mom." Luke shrugged. It really was that simple.

"It was actually really sweet of him. We weren't even dating yet at the time, so he did it for Daisy."

The Collins stayed quiet and Luke was gnawing at the inside of his cheek. This was by and far the worst dinner he'd ever attended, and that included the time he'd had to have dinner at his pastor's house after he was caught fucking his son.

"So," Paul changed the subject, and Luke rolled his eyes. "We were thinking that after Daisy's birthday we could take her on a little trip to San Diego to go to the zoo there."

Daisy's eyes lit up as the words left his mouth.

"Please daddy? Please please please?"

Luke could see how uncomfortable Ashton was, even through the smile he forced on. Luke wished there was something he could do, anything to make Ashton more comfortable, but he knew as long as they were sitting across from his vapid in-laws, it was impossible.

"Well, I'm not sure, we-"

"Please, Ashton, you wouldn't keep us from spending some extra time with our granddaughter would you? We barely get to see her as it is."

"Zoo daddy!" Daisy squeaked, and Luke could see the little bit of fight Ashton have vanish.

"Plus, it'll give you some time to be with your... _Boyfriend_ ," it was like the word left a bad taste in Maureen's mouth and Luke decided that if he had to pick between spending an evening with Maureen Collins and Joseph Stalin, he'd pick Stalin every time.

"I suppose that would be alright," Ashton smiled turning towards his daughter. "What do you think, Dais?"

"Yes daddy yes, yes!" She threw her arms around Ashton and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her little body and squeezing.

Even a blind person could see the amount of love Ashton had for his daughter, and it enraged Luke that these people tried to take that little glimmer of happiness from him. 

"Well then that's settled," Paul clapped as he took a sip of his drink. "We'll leave on the 20th and be back by the 26th."

Luke watched the way his boyfriend's face contorted as if he were in pain.

"But the 25th, that's-"

"Peach's birthday." Maureen and Paul said at the same time and Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He suddenly felt like an intruder at the table. "We know. We wanted to spend the day with Daisy."

"But we always go to breakfast at Peach's favorite restaurant and then we take flowers to the grave, it's a tradition."

Luke watched the way Ashton's jaw tightened and the faint hint of tears glistening along his waterline.

"And don't you think that's a bit morbid for a child, Ashton?" Maureen asked, folding the napkin in her lap as the platters of sushi arrived at the table. "She shouldn't be exposed to that."

"But Peach was her mother."

"And Peach was _our_ daughter." Paul cut in, placing a couple pieces of sushi on his plate. "We think it would be good for Daisy to spend the day with family."

"We are her family." Anne cut in, and Luke took the opportunity to lean over and squeeze Ashton's hand under the table. Ashton was so overwhelmed, he didn't even seem to notice.

"Yes, well, we thought it would be nice for her to spend the day with us this year instead, and now that you have, well, _Luke_ , we figured you probably forgot about it anyhow."

Luke felt his blood run cold and the color drain from his face.

"Excuse me?" Anne asked, her voice rising and drawing attention to the table. Anne began bickering with the Collins' as Luke sat speechless.

"Peach was my best friend." Ashton's voice was nothing more than a broken whimper.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Daisy asked as the first tears began to slip down Ashton's cheek. Luke reached out and rubbed Daisy's back as Ashton ignored her question. The older man sat up in his chair, bunching up his napkin and placing it on his plate.

"She was my _best friend."_ The words were a rush as he quickly excused himself and practically ran out of the dining room.

Luke felt a tug at the cuff of his shirt and turned to look at Daisy who was beginning to whimper.

"Where'd daddy go?"

Luke sighed as he looked over to where Ashton's mother and in-laws sat arguing and the empty seat that belonged to his boyfriend. He was at a loss as to what to do. He wanted to run after Ashton, hold him close and let him cry into his shoulder, but he also couldn't just leave Daisy here with Mr. and Mrs. Satan.

Luke _really_ needed a drink.

"He just needed some air," Luke pointed to her plate to change the subject, "You going to eat that, princess?"

Daisy's face scrunched up as she looked at the pieces of California roll her grandparents had put on her plate. She shook her head and Luke laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll stop at McDonalds on the way home."


	44. Chapter 44

"You did really well baby," Luke said as they returned to the car after dinner, "I know tonight wasn't easy." Ashton nodded, making sure Daisy was securely strapped in before taking his spot shotgun.

"It was a fucking shit show is what it was." Ashton sighed. Luke reached over and placed his hand on Ashton's thigh, squeezing.

After abruptly leaving the table, Ashton took a couple minutes to compose himself. He hated how easily Maureen and Paul could get under his skin. He splashed his face with cold water so that it didn't look puffy from crying and took a couple of deep breaths before returning to the table. It was a long night after that.

"Yeah, well," Luke sighed, starting the car and pulling out of the restaurant, "did you honestly expect anything differently?"

Ashton shrugged. "No, but I still had some hope."

"No offense babe," Luke started, "but your in-laws really suck."

Ashton laughed, leaning his head against the window. "I was trying to warn you." he glanced in the rear view minor to see his daughter knocked out, clutching a my little pony in her hand. He recognized it as the one Luke had bought her for her birthday. Even though her party wasn't for a couple more days, Luke caved the minute she begged and gave it to her early.

"thank you for tonight," Ashton's voice was soft as he reached for Luke's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I know it sucked but I appreciate you being here for us."

"I won't lie and say it was fun," Luke chuckled as he signaled and pulled on to the Beltline. "you definitely owe me one." He smirked as he squeezed Ashton's fingers and the older man laughed.

"Owe you? And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?"

The smirk on Luke's face widened as he glanced over at Ashton. His cheeks were flushed from the three glasses of wine he'd had with dinner, and his lips were stained a red color that made Luke's stomach dip in arousal.

"I was thinking I'd love to feel that beautiful ass bounce as you ride me."

"Luke!" Ashton gasped out a laugh as the alcohol blush darkened, his eyes darting to the backseat where his daughter was resting.

"There is a child present!"

"So? She's asleep?" Luke laughed as he grabbed Ashton's hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"Still,"

"So is that a no then?" Luke quirked up an eyebrow and glanced at Ashton. The honey haired man shook his head with a smile as he squirmed in his seat.   
"I never said that,"

Luke's smirk turned into a true smile as he once again squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Good."

Silence filled the car as Luke drove them home. He'd never been a fan of silence, but it was different with Ashton. It was comfortable.

They hummed along to the radio and argued over the station, pulling up to Ashton's apartment twenty minutes after leaving the restaurant.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Ashton whispered as he pulled Daisy out of the car carefully as not to wake her. She wriggled in his arms before pushing her face deeper into his neck.

"Nah, figured I should probably go back to the apartment tonight, yaknow, let Michael know I'm alive." He chuckled, reaching out and brushing a stray curl from Daisy's face. "I've been staying over here so often he's going to start searching for a new roommate soon."

Ashton laughed, hiking Daisy further up his hip as the men made their way towards his apartment. "That's fair. Ask Crystal and Mike if they're still coming to Daisy's party, yeah?"

"I will, but I can't imagine them not. I think Mikey would burst into tears if he ever disappointed Daisy."

Ashton laughed, nodding. Luke was sure they were both remembering the time that they came home to the red haired man in a panic because Daisy was pouting over not getting ice cream for dinner.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't miss an opportunity to finally confront Calum."

Over the past few weeks, Luke had gotten to know Calum a lot better as he was responsible for picking Daisy up from ballet while Ashton worked. He'd found a lot in common with the young father to be, and he knew Michael was just dying to meet Luke's new best friend who was stealing all of his attention and love (Michael's words, not his).

Ashton laughed, nodding as he worked on getting his keys out of his front pocket. "Yeah, I know Calum's looking forward to meeting him too. Think they'll get along?"

Luke shrugged, "They'll either become immediate best friends or fight to the death on the spot. Hard to tell which it'll be."

Ashton threw Luke a toothy grin as he pushed the door open and made his way into the apartment. Luke followed, flipping the light switch behind him and making himself comfortable as he threw off his shoes and flopped down on the couch.

"I'm gonna put her to bed, want a drink before you go?"

"Got any more of my PBRs left?" Luke turned on the tv and lowered the volume as Ashton nodded before making his way down the dark hallway towards Daisy's bedroom.

Luke ignored the small voice in the back of his head that blanched at how domestic this all was, and instead he focused his attention on the rerun of Frasier that was playing. It was an early one, and Luke soon found himself lost in the sitcom. As a new episode began to play, Ashton returned with two bottles in his hand.

"Thanks, Babe." Luke grinned as he twisted off the cap and immediately pounded down half of the bottle.

"God, you drink like a college kid." Ashton laughed as he took a sip from his own bottle before placing it on the coffee table.

Luke laughed, taking a smaller sip and holding the bottle between his knees. "Hate to remind you, but I am."

"It's easy to forget i'm such a cougar," Ashton sighed playfully, leaning his head on Luke's shoulder and the blonde scoffed.

"Oh shut up, you're not even that old."

"Sometimes I feel like it," Ashton sighed, taking another sip from his bottle. It grew quiet as both boys sipped their beers. Ashton picked at the sticker on the bottle before turning towards Luke. "You're not bored with me, are you?"

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he turned to face his boyfriend. "Where the hell is this coming from?" Luke asked, but he already knew the answer. The whole dinner Maureen had been undermining Ashton and their relationship by making small comments about Luke's age. Luke had managed to hold his tongue almost every time, only speaking up after Maureen quipped about Ashton taking advantage of a naive college kid.

Ashton sighed as he put his bottle down and began fiddling with his hands. "I just... I can't get Maureen's words out of my head."

"Ash, she's-"

"I know, I know," Ashton sighed, running his fingers through his curls. "But I also can't help but feel like she has a point."

Luke's stomach dropped and his shoulders tensed.

"So you agree with her?" He wanted to hear Ashton say no. He expected Ashton to say no.

"I mean..."

The anger began pricking under Luke's skin and he took a deep breath. If there's anything he'd learned from Ashton over the last few months, it was the importance of taking a moment to think.

"Seriously?" He couldn't help the anger from peaking through his words. "After everything I've done to prove to you I want this, you still don't believe me?"

Ashton sighed, looking up at Luke with his big hazel eyes. "That's not what I meant, I just worry."

"How many times are we going to have this conversation?" Luke's voice dropped to a whisper as he stared at his hands. It felt like every other week he was having to prove to Ashton that he was all in, and he was sick of it. Yeah, he was young, but he wasn't stupid. He was perfectly capable of making his own decisions. It always seemed like Ashton was trying to second guess him.

"I just... I don't want to hold you back."

Luke sighed, putting down his now empty bottle and turning to fully face his boyfriend.

"Ash, look. Honestly? I don't know shit. Fuck knows where we'll be in ten years, hell, I don't know where we'll be in a year. But I do know that right now, right here, I want you." Luke looked up to stare intently into Ashton's hazel eyes, loving the way the ring of deep green surrounded flecks of gold.

It was quiet for a moment as Ashton stared back at him, and anxiety bubbled in Luke's stomach before Ashton sighed.

"I want you too." Ashton's lips barely moved, but Luke heard him.

"Good, so we agree then. For now, we're okay." Luke knew this wasn't the end of the conversation, not even close. But it was over for now.

"Since when did you become so thoughtful?" Ashton smiled and Luke could tell it wasn't 100% real. There was still some apprehension in his voice, but Luke chose to ignore it.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's a bit freaky and I'm not sure I like it." Luke laughed and leaned in, kissing Ashton's temple before standing. He knew if he stayed any longer, they'd fall further into this argument, and that's the last thing he wanted. The last time that had happened he'd ended up punching a mirror.

"I better get going, I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah," Ashton stood up and walked Luke to the door. He felt the older man's eyes on him as he slipped on his shoes and pulled his keys from his pocket. "See you."

With a final kiss, Luke left Ashton's apartment and jogged back to his car. He sighed in relief as he backed out of the lot. Don't get him wrong, he loved the time he spent with Ashton, but ever since they found out his in-laws were coming, they'd been quarreling more and more. It was draining, there was no doubt about it.

It felt like every time they hung out, it always ended in the same conversation, and Luke had felt like he'd aged a decade in the last week alone. He liked Ashton, he liked their relationship, but he couldn't help but feel like they were a bickering middle aged couple and it made him nervous.

"Honey, I'm home! You miss me Sweet Cheeks?" Luke called as he unlocked the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes.

"Fuuuuuck, Mike. I'm so close!"

Luke sighed as he dropped his keys onto the counter. "Guess that's a no."   
He beelined it over to the fridge, throwing it open and pulling out a six pack of Coors. Luke threw himself back on the couch, cracking open a beer and setting the rest of the pack on the ground next to him.

The sound of the bed hitting the wall and Michael's groans echoed through the wall as Luke nursed his beer. "Jeez, Mike, you're getting me hard!" He yelled out, and he heard a loud pound on the wall before the rhythmic thumping continued. Luke laughed as he threw the empty can aside and opened up another.

By the time Luke finished his second beer, the sound had died down. Not long after, Michael strolled out of his room, pulling a pair of boxers up his hips.

"Have a good night?" Luke smirked and Michael flipped him off, flopping down on top of him.

"Fuck, Mike get off! You're heavy." He groaned as he pushed Michael off of him, the red head landing with an 'oof' on the floor.

"You're home early," Michael ran a hand through his hair, sprawling out on the floor. "How'd dinner with the in-laws go?"

"About as good as you could expect." Luke snorted, tossing Michael a beer. "Fucking pretentious cunts."

Michael laughed, sitting up to take a sip. Both of their heads turned as Crystal walked out of the bedroom, Luke's Harley Davidson teeshirt hanging off of her like a dress.

"Hey, that's mine!" Luke pouted, and Crystal just rolled her eyes, grabbing a beer and sitting down on the ground next to Michael.

"Well did you want me to come out here naked?"

Both Michael and Luke quickly blurted out "No!" And Crystal laughed.

"So, how's Ash?"

Luke shrugged, playing with the tab on his can. "He's good. Fine."

"Well that doesn't sound so convincing..." Crystal said, cuddling into Michael's side.

Luke sighed as he leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "It's just been straining with the whole in-laws, yaknow?"

Michael and Crystal nodded.

"I'm just ready for the old bats to leave and they just got here. Can't fucking wait to interact with them some more at Daisy's party." Luke said, rolling his eyes before turning towards his friends, "Speaking of, you're both coming right? Because you better not leave me there to deal with them on my own."

Michael scoffed. "Of course we'll be there, dude. I gotta size up my competition."

Luke laughed as he shook his head, finishing off the last of his beer and picking up a third. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah well, we'll just see who Daisy's favorite uncle is after she sees the doll house we bought her. What did you end up getting her?"

Luke hummed, taking a large gulp before resting his beer between his legs. "Got my old film camera fixed up for her. She liked the polaroid so much I thought I'd show her how to really develop pictures."

Michael grinned as he leaned over to pinch Luke's cheek. "Awe, Daddy Luke over here with the thoughtful gifts."

Luke swatted his hand away and laughed. "Shut the fuck up."

"Whatever you say, Daddy."

Luke threw his can at Michael and the redhead whined as he was sprayed with beer.   
"Fuck, Luke, now I have to shower!"

"And you weren't going to after what you just did in there?" Luke gestured towards the bedroom and grimaced. "Gross."

"Well I wore a condom... Ow!" Michael mumbled as Crystal whacked him upside the head. He pouted as he wiped the beer off his bare chest, and Crystal offered to get a rag to clean the spilled beer on the floor.

"So, things between you and Ash...?" Michael left the question open ended as he watched Crystal leave the room. Luke sighed.

"Things are good, I mean, I really like him, that hasn't changed. He's just stressed with them in town, I don't blame him. I just wish he wouldn't let it affect us so much. I mean, he's still young, he's allowed to have fun and not plan out his whole fucking life, yaknow?"

Michael nodded, "I do, but he's also a dad, he's gotta think what's best for his daughter."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I know that, Mike, i'm not stupid."

Michael threw up his hands in defense. "All I'm saying is that he's not his own top priority."

Luke nodded, playing with his hands. "I know, sometimes he just thinks too much and doesn't let himself feel... I'm just worried about what that'll do to us if he lets that evil bitch get to him."

"Have you ever thought that you feel too much and don't think?"

Luke let Michael's words run through his head as Crystal reentered the room with a wet rag and began dabbing at the carpet.

He knew it was a valid concern, and just like all of his other problems, Luke chose to ignore it for the time being.

"I'm off to bed, try not to be too loud, yeah?" Luke watched as Michael reached over, pulling Crystal down into his lap and causing the pink haired girl to squeal as he bit at her neck.

"No promises."

***

It was finally the morning of Daisy's birthday and Luke had never been so stressed out before 8 am in his life. He never thought he'd see the day that he was voluntarily awake before noon, but here he was, standing in Anne Marie's kitchen with a frantic Ashton who kept rushing between the refrigerator and the oven.

"Babe, calm down, will you?" Luke popped a strawberry slice in his mouth as he hopped up on the counter, ignoring the glare his boyfriend sent him.

"And how do you suppose I do that when I have a dozen six year olds coming over in less than two hours? We still have to decorate the yard, Luke!" Luke could see the sweat beading on Ashton's forehead as he pulled the cake out of the over, setting it on a cooling rack and frantically beginning to fan it.

"Baby," Luke sighed, hopping down from the counter and coming to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. "You're working yourself into a panic. Chill out, okay? Everything will be fine." He grabbed the array of target bags from the table and Ashton turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To decorate the yard, duh."

The frantic look on Ashton's face melted away and was replaced by pure adoration as he crossed the kitchen to press a chaste kiss to Luke's lips. "Thank you."

Luke smiled, pressing a kiss to Ashton's forehead before ushering him back towards the stove. "You just worry about the food, yeah? Those little monsters are the worst fucking critics."

Ashton laughed, shaking his head as Luke left the kitchen, making his way through the house and to the back door where he knew Anne Marie was busy watching Daisy. He heard the little girl's screams before he even opened the sliding glass door.

"Ok, little monster, time to scram." Luke called out as he scooped up a squealing Daisy in his arms.

"No, Lukey!" She whined, her pink glitter dress billowing in the wind as he spun her around. Her hair was pulled half up, little braids decorated with small silver hoops that Ashton had meticulously spent 30 minutes designing. Her toffee colored curls were still a wild mess, regardless of how long Ashton tried to tame them. She pushed the hair out of her face using both hands and Luke smiled as he saw the excited glow on her face.

"Well we can't have a birthday party without decorations, right?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment before booping Luke on the nose. "Right!"   
"Well then, you better go inside and ask your dad if he needs any help while I set up for your party."

"Okay!" She wriggled out of Luke's arms and sprinted inside. Anne Marie chuckled as she walked up, taking a couple of the bags from Luke's arms.

"I think you're the only person who can control her on a day like this."

Luke chuckled as he watched her begin to pull out the decorations. "Yeah, well," He reached into the bag still in his hand and pulled out a handful of bright pink bunting. "What the hell do we do with this?"

Anne chuckled, grabbing the bunting from his hands and guiding him in lining the tables. They worked in a comfortable silence until the backyard was covered in taffeta and glitter, and Luke couldn't stomach the color pink.

"Jesus christ I know I'm gay but I need a beer before I lose all of my masculinity." Luke huffed as they finished the final details on the ballerina themed backyard bash. Anne laughed, shaking her head as she cleaned up a few stray streamers.

The sliding glass door whooshed, and the sound of pattering feet alerted the two that Daisy was back.

"Nanny! Nanny! Luke! Look, Grandma and Grandpa are here!" She completely disregarded the newly decorated backyard as she dragged her grandmother out of the house and Luke groaned. He'd hoped to avoid the Collins' for as long as possible, but now that seemed impossible as the matriarch came to stand in front of him.

"I see, well that's... great, Dais." Anne forced a smile before turning towards Daisy's other grandmother. "Great to see you again, Maureen."

Maureen nodded, a smile plastered on her painted lips as she fiddled with the large chunky pearls around her neck. She was dressed in a bold red pant suit that made her the center of attention and Luke had to hold back his eye roll.

"Likewise, Anne." She turned her attention to Luke and her lip quirked into a grimace.   
"Luke."

"Satan." Luke mumbled and Anne heard, hiding a smile behind a cough. She quickly excused herself to check on Ashton. "Maureen. Good to see you again."

She clucked her tongue, looking Luke up and down. He was dressed in a pair of his usual black skinny jeans and a wrinkled Iron Maiden tee he'd had since high school. "I see you dressed up for the occasion." The sarcasm was dripping from her words and Luke couldn't hold back his scoff.

"Well I didn't exactly pack to sleep over last night if you catch my drift." He smirked, watching Maureen's eyes widen before her jaw set.

"You think you're just all that don't you? Well let me tell you young man, you're not. And I hope Ashton picks his head up out of the sand long enough to realize it."

Luke clenched his fists at his sides, breathing deeply. "Ashton can make his own decisions."

"Yes, well, as long as my granddaughter is involved I won't let him make the wrong ones. And you, you are a wrong one." By this point she was whispering in his ear and it took everything in Luke's power not to hit the woman.

"You don't know shit about me."

She laughed, pulling away and folding her arms over her chest. "I know enough. Ashton's a father. He's an adult. You're a college kid. Nothing more than an early midlife crisis, you'll be gone by next spring. He already has one kid, he doesn't need to be taking care of another." She waved her hand dismissively and Luke clenched his jaw.

"You know nothing about our relationship so why don't you go focus on your granddaughter for a change and stop trying to control Ashton's life."

Maureen sighed, looking around the backyard before returning her steely gaze to meet Luke's.

"I don't think you know him as well as you think you do, and I don't think you're being completely honest with yourself if you think this is what you truly want,"

Luke's gut twisted and he bit his lip. It felt like no matter where he went, he couldn't escape this conversation.

"Again, you don't know shit about what I want."

She laughed, rolling her heavily made up eyes. "You're what? 20? 21 tops? You really want to settle down, raise a family right now?"

"Well-"

"And what happens when Ashton's ready to settle down in a year or two? When he wants more kids? When he expects an actual commitment? What then? Ashton has his priorities sorted. What happens when he asks you to sort yours? You can't possibly tell me that you two want the same things from your future." 

Luke's stomach felt like a rock had just been dropped in it. He'd thought about a lot of this before, but he'd always pushed off having to actually answer the questions. He didn't know what to say. He knew he and Ash had vastly different ideas of what the future held.

"I- well, we'll discuss these things when they arise I guess..." Luke knew it wasn't much of an answer, and it only solidified everything Maureen had already said. Ashton was a planner. He wasn't.

"My point exactly." And with that she walked away, leaving Luke stewing in his thoughts, not noticing the honey blonde man eavesdropping by the door.


	45. Chapter 45

Luke was acting _off._ And Ashton wasn't stupid as to why. It was the one thing Luke had been telling him over and over again; not to let Maureen's words get under his skin. And what did the blonde boy do? Exactly that.

Ashton knew when it came down to it, Maureen's words could cut to the quick. But it seemed Luke was just now learning it.

He had been avoiding Ashton the whole day. The party was now in full swing, and as much as Ashton should have been enjoying his daughter's 6th birthday party, he wasn't. All he could think about was the tall blonde hiding behind his vintage film camera. Ashton knew he needed to talk to him, but every time he worked up the courage, something came up. And now was no exception.

"Ash-Ashton, c'mere!" He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of an intoxicated Calum and Michael waving him down across the yard. Ashton sighed as he made his way through the crowd of toddlers and parents, smiling at the dance moms who complimented the party.

He approached the two boys that were slumped against the big oak tree in his mother's backyard and laughed. It was clear by their dopey smiles and glassy eyes that they'd been drinking, and if that wasn't clear enough, the pile of empty bottles next to them did it.

"Where the hell did you two get beer? I don't remember buying any alcohol for this party." Ashton's teasing voice and crossed arms made the two boys giggle. He could be such a dad sometimes.

"Of course you didn't, cuz you're boooooooring." Michael teased, elbowing Calum playfully as the Maori boy snorted.

Ashton rolled his eyes as he began collecting the bottles. "How did you two clowns find each other?"

Calum threw Ashton a cheeky grin as he sipped from his bottle. "The only two dudes that had the brilliant idea to bring alcohol to a child's birthday party? Of course we found each other."

Michael smiled, throwing his arm around Calum's shoulder and squeezing him tight. "And now we're best buds. Sorry Ash, you and Luke are kicked to the curb."

Ashton scoffed, trying to hide his smile as he continued to clean up the bottles that surrounded the boys. "I expected Michael to get trashed-"

" _Hey!_ "

"-But you're supposed to be the mature one, Cal."

Calum just rolled his eyes as he finished off the last of his bottle and tossed it to Ashton. "What can I say, he brings out the worst in me." He leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on Michael's cheek and the red haired boy pushed him away with a laugh.

"Don't tell Mallory or Crys, but I think Cal and I make a better couple."

"Dear god, only two hours together and you're already inseparable. I owe Luke ten bucks."

Both drunk boys laughed and Calum took a moment to look around the yard. Even in his drunken state, he could tell the younger one was missing. "Speaking of blondie, where is he?"

"He's right-" Ashton was ready to point out the tall blonde standing in the corner, but he was no longer there. He gazed around, taking in the laughing parents and squealing children, but there was no sign of his boyfriend. Ashton's eyes roamed around the yard once more before catching a glimpse of shaggy blonde hair through the back door. His back was turned to the door and he was leaning against the kitchen counter. Luke had been distant all day, but not _this_ distant.

Without excusing himself, Ashton made his way across the yard and towards the house. He was stopped along the way by multiple ballet mom's gushing over Daisy and rubbing up against his side, but his eyes never left his boyfriend. He was afraid the younger boy would disappear if he lost sight of him.

"Hey," Ashton's voice was soft as he closed the kitchen door behind him, but even so, Luke jumped.

"Hey," Luke said, the smile not quite meeting his eye as he fiddled with the camera around his neck. He had never been so reserved and quiet around Ashton, and it was worrying.

"Get any good pictures?" Ashton made his way towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head against his chest. He felt Luke's muscles tense under him and he frowned.

"A few, yeah." Even the sound of his voice was distant, and Ashton knew his head was a million miles away. Silence settled between them as Ashton pulled away, noticing the way Luke's eyes refused to meet his own.

"Are you okay?" The words left Ashton's mouth before he had time to process where this conversation could even go. He was afraid of the truth, but even more afraid of how he knew Luke would respond.

"Yeah, of course."

Ashton nodded, expecting that answer.

"Okay."

Silence was not uncommon amongst the two, but for the first time, it wasn't comfortable.

Ashton thought he could chalk all of this awkwardness up to Maureen's confrontation with Luke, and it was frustrating. Everything had been fine before the Collins' arrived in town, and now it was beginning to feel like things were slowly crumbling down around them.

But boy, was Ashton wrong. He just didn't know it yet.

The buzzing of Luke's phone in his jacket pocket made the two boys jump apart, and Luke furrowed his brow as he checked the caller I.D.

"I'll be right back..." Luke mumbled as he hid the screen from Ashton and walked towards the bathroom. Ashton's heart clenched as he watched his boyfriend walk away without a second glance and disappear around the corner. He sighed, leaning back against the counter. His knuckles gripped the counter as worrisome thoughts ran through his mind. It felt like Luke was beginning to slip through his fingers, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He _needed_ Luke.

It had taken a while for Ashton to recognize it, but it was so obviously clear. Now that Ashton had Luke in his life, he couldn't go back. He couldn't go back to the life he had before he stepped foot in that bar. Ashton realized he was just about willing to do anything to keep Luke in his life, and that scared the piss out of him. But while it scared him, it also excited him.

 _Luke_ excited him.

Every time Luke looked at him, a shiver ran down his spine. Those ice blue eyes shocked his system whenever he felt them roaming his body, and never failed to take his breath away. Everything Luke did was electric, from the way he looked at him with hooded eyes to the way his long fingers pressed into his skin.

Ashton never thought he had an addictive personality, but the minute he met Luke, he knew he was wrong.

With thoughts of Luke's hypnotizing eyes and skilled fingers, Ashton found himself gravitating towards the closed bathroom door. He needed to be close to Luke right now. He _craved_ it. And maybe Luke needed it too.

" _Yeah, okay, I'll text you the address. Thanks again. Bye."_

Ashton leaned back against the door and waited until the doorknob twisted before he made his move. His hand met Luke's chest and he pushed him back into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Ash! W-what are you doing?" Luke watched as Ashton locked the door before hopping onto the sink. The older man twisted his fingers into Luke's shirt and pulled him close.

"I want you to fuck me." There was no point beating around the bush. Ashton needed Luke, and he hoped the blonde needed him just as bad.

Ashton was scared that they'd fallen out of their honeymoon phase and Luke was beginning to get bored. And maybe that's why Maureen's words hit Ashton just as hard as he assumed they hit Luke; He knew they were true. Luke and Ashton were in two completely different places in life, maybe the one thing holding them together was the one thing that brought them to each other in the first place; _sex_.

"What? Here? Now? Ashton, it's your daughter's birthday party! We're at your mom's house!" Luke's voice wasn't much above a whisper, afraid of the party goers outside overhearing, but Ashton could still hear the shock. Had he really become so boring that a little quickie in a vacant house surprised Luke? Ashton's stomach felt like a rock.

"So? You've never had a problem with it before. Remember your dad's birthday?" Ashton traced his tongue along the rose tattoos of Luke's neck and smirked as he remembered the party at the blonde's parents'.

Since Mallory and Calum were watching Daisy that night, the boys didn't bother counting their drinks, and before they knew it, Ashton was bent over the side of Luke's childhood bed as the guests downstairs sang happy birthday to his dad.

"That was a fun night," Ashton smirked as Luke took a shaky breath. The honey haired man took it upon himself to reach down and begin unbuckling Luke's belt.

"It was, but," Luke brought shaky hands down to cover Ashton's and push them away from his pants. "this is different."

"How?" Ashton's voice came out much sharper than intended, conveying every inch of hurt he was feeling in the moment. Luke wouldn't meet his eyes as Ashton pushed away from his body.

"Well, for starters, this is _your daughter's_ birthday,"

Ashton scoffed. "So? It was your dad's." He could hear the shakiness in his voice, knowing full well Luke could too. Ashton knew this wasn't the time or place to be having this fight, but Maureen's words were on repeat in Ashton's head and he knew they were in Luke's too. If his distant demeanor and lack of eye contact was anything to go by, Luke was freaking out just as much as Ashton was.

But in typical Luke-and-Ashton fashion, they couldn't bring themselves to talk about it.

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Can we not do this right now? I just don't feel like having sex."

Ashton knew what he was saying, but all he could hear was "I just don't feel like having sex _with you_."

Ashton's nod was almost imperceivable as he stepped back, dropping his hands. He felt tears begin to pool along his waterline, and he ducked his head to avoid looking Luke in the eye. Maureen's words were screaming in Ashton's head at this point, and he felt his insides twist in pain. Luke was pulling away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Luke groaned, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out. "Ash, I-"

"No, no, it's okay." Ashton didn't look back as he pushed away from the counter and ripped the door open.

He knew he was being overemotional and irrational, but he couldn't help it. That's what happens when you feel the person you care about begin to slip away.

You panic.


	46. Chapter 46

After storming off on Maureen, he noticed a glimpse of honey blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes. Ashton had heard it all.

Luke was panicked.

Not only had he let Maureen get in his head, but he knew Ashton was going to overthink it. It was who he was, and Luke knew he couldn't help it.

Had Maureen been a man, Luke wouldn't have hesitated to punch her in the face. But instead, he took a deep breath and walked away. He needed to clear his head. The party was set to start in an hour, and Luke wasn't sure he'd be able to hold it together the whole time. He found himself in Ashton's old room. Even though Ashton hadn't lived there in years, it still smelled like him. It was soothing.

The thought of Ashton was enough to send tingles through Luke's body, a calming warm glow of peace that he'd never felt before. The first time he'd felt it, he thought it was a fluke. They stayed over at his parents house for his dad's 60th birthday and fell asleep drunk in a pile of limbs on Luke's childhood bed. When he woke up, Ashton was wrapped around him like a koala, his hot breath fanning against the crook of Luke's neck. The heat of Ashton's breath sent shivers down his spine, and when he looked down at his boyfriend, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't help the way his chest tightened as he took in his boyfriend's soft face. His cheeks were slightly pink from the heat of the room and the alcohol still leaving his system, and his eyelashes looked like threads of gold laying against his skin in the mid morning sun. All in all, Ashton Irwin was a fucking god. Even Luke, an actual art student, would rather stare at Ashton all day than the work in any museum.

Luke had an idea of what he was thinking at the time, but it was never more clear than it was now.

Maureen had a point. Luke and Ashton were in very different places in life. But there was one thing that Maureen didn't know; it didn't matter if Luke was ten laps behind, he'd sprint until his lungs bled if it meant catching up with Ashton.

And that's when he realized.

Luke _loved_ Ashton.

He laid back on the bed, letting the soft mattress mold to his body. Even though he could feel his blood pressure skyrocketing, his body relaxed being surrounded by _Ashton_. He knew this was Maureen's goal from the beginning; to play with Luke's mind. She knew he was young and just assumed he didn't know what he wanted. But that's where she was wrong.

Luke knew what he wanted. He wanted Ashton. No, scratch that.

He _needed_ Ashton.

And she opened his eyes. He didn't just want Ashton. He didn't just need him, he _loved_ him.

Luke was never one to talk about his feelings; hell, until Ashton came along Luke could have avoided the concept of love for the rest of his life. It scared the shit out of him that he was feeling things he couldn't control. The last time this happened, Luke ended up a sobbing puddle in Michael's arms after being screamed at by Drew's wife. He couldn't go back to _that_ Luke. And it scared him, because he knew that is where he was headed. Only this time, it would end up so much worse.

Ashton held Luke in the palm of his hand, and it didn't even scare him.

 _That_ is what scared him.

Luke was falling harder than he ever had and it was only a matter of time before he had to confront it. Before he had to confront Ashton. The clock was ticking, and he didn't know what to do.

"Knock knock." A soft voice from the doorway broke Luke from overthinking and he shot his head up to see Anne leaning against the wall. He fell back on the bed without a word.

"You okay Sweetie? I saw you talking to Maureen..."

Luke felt the bed dip as Anne took a seat next to him and patted his thigh. He stayed quiet, sure she already knew the answer. She sighed, laying down beside Luke and staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, it's okay to have cold feet," her voice was nonjudgemental, and Luke was sure that if he was looking at her face, her lip would be quirked up at the corner. That was the one thing Luke always respected about Anne Marie. She was fiercely protective, but also fiercely understanding. Hell, she was sitting here telling Luke at her _granddaughter's birthday_ that if he didn't want to be with her son anymore, she would understand.

"That's not it," Luke sighed, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. "I just... there's a lot to think about, ya'know?"

She hummed but didn't respond, knowing Luke needed the time to talk and process on his own. She had her own ideas as to where his mind was, but didn't want to overstep.

Luke sighed, turning towards Anne. He wanted to look at her but he couldn't quite meet her eye. "I'm not getting cold feet, Mama I..." He groaned, running his hands down his face. "I'm just not ready." His voice dropped to a whisper and Anne reached out to push one of his curls out of his face.

"What aren't you ready for, Luke?"

He felt a tear fall onto his neck before he even recognized he was crying.

"I can't get hurt again." He brushed the tears away and sat up. He rested his head in the palm of his hands and heard the rustling of the bed as Anne sat up beside him and rubbed his back. "And I know everyone thinks that I'm going to be the one to hurt Ashton but I know if anything, it's going to be the other way around and I can't handle that. I _won't_ handle that! I barely made it out the last time, and I just know this would be ten thousand times worse. Because Ash, well, he's _different_. I can't go through it again. I won't survive! And I know I sound fucking dramatic but it's true. It feels like I can't breathe without him, and just the thought of him realizing he doesn't need me, realizing Maureen is right and I'm just some dumb kid... It makes me feel like i'm drowning." Luke took in a shaking breath as he finally looked up to meet Anne's eye.

Luke didn't expect to see the smile he did on Anne's face. "Well, Sweetheart, no one said love is easy."

Hearing the big ' _L_ ' word aloud made Luke's heart skip a beat. He'd only just come to terms with it in his own mind, and here Anne was dropping it so casually as if she could read his mind.

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to." Anne nudged Luke's shoulder with her own. "I could hear it in your voice. Only someone head over heels in love could feel pain that deeply. Trust me, I'd know. But for the record, I think you're almost ready." She ran her hand through Luke's hair before standing up and making her way towards the door. She knew Luke had a lot to process and needed time to himself. Their conversation had been brief, but there was a lot to unpack. Her hand hesitated on the knob and she turned her head so that Luke could see her as she spoke her next words.

"Sometimes we need to confront our demons in order to find peace with our angels."

* * *

Anne's words rang through Luke's head, and he found himself lost in thought as he stood in the corner of the yard, taking pictures of the party. He was running on autopilot, snapping picture after picture of Daisy enjoying her day. Luke smiled as he captured Daisy's face when she opened up her gift from Michael and Crystal, and the look of pride on Ashton's as she blew out her candles. They were beautiful, and Luke couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He loved Ashton, there was no doubt about it. Now that he'd realized it, he couldn't stop thinking it. It ran through his head the whole day, and yet he couldn't shake the fear in his gut.

The last time Luke had ever had such strong feelings, it ended in heartbreak. And not just his own. He had single handedly ruined a family, and he couldn't do that again. He wouldn't.

Luke knew he should talk to Ashton about all of this, but Anne's parting advice once again rang through Luke's head and he knew there was someone else he needed to talk to first.

Once the party activities had died down and the children and parents were left to socialize of their own accord, Luke snuck into the kitchen.   
The sliding glass door shut behind him with a 'whoosh' and Luke let himself lean against the granite countertops as he pulled out his phone. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, only one Facebook search and a couple filters. He clicked on the profile and hovered over the message button. His thumb was shaking as he clicked on it and tried his best not to chicken out as he typed. Luke knew the chances of this working were slim, but he needed to do it. Not just for himself, but for Ashton and their relationship.

By the time Luke pressed send, he had triple checked the message. It was simple,

_Hey, this is Luke._   
_I don't know if you remember me,_   
_but I'd really appreciate it if you would_   
_give me a call? I have some things I'd_   
_like to tell you._   
_Here's my number:_

"Hey," Ashton's voice made Luke jump and he quickly shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Hey," Luke said, the smile not quite meeting his eye as he began to fiddle with the camera strap around his neck. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to look at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Get any good pictures?" Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke and the taller boy stiffened. His heart was beating out of control in his chest at the innocent contact and it only made his thoughts run even wilder.

"A few, yeah." Luke tried to play it cool, but Ashton had always been good at reading him. The older boy pulled away from him with a frown. 

"Are you okay?" It was such a loaded question. Did Luke know the answer to the question? _Yes_. Was he ready to share it with Ashton? _No._

"Yeah, of course."

Ashton nodded.

"Okay."

The silence between the two was daunting, but Luke couldn't think of how to fill it without absolutely spilling his guts. His thoughts were scattered, and he knew he had to straighten them out before talking with Ashton, otherwise he'd end up blurting out _I love you,_ and even though Luke felt it, it didn't mean he was ready to _say_ it.

Luke's phone began to buzz between them, and Luke's heart picked up speed as he stared at an unfamiliar number. He knew who would be on the other end.

"I'll be right back..." Luke hurriedly made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. His stomach was twisted in knots as he let his forehead rest against the door and his eyes squeeze shut. His heart was pounding like never before.

He wasn't ready for this. But once again, Anne's words rang through his ears.

_Sometimes we need to confront our demons in order to find peace with our angels._

He needed to get this over with.

"Hello?" Luke winced at how shaky his voice was.

"Luke?"

The voice made his blood run cold and he squeezed his eyes closed even tighter until spots danced behind his eyelids.

"Yeah, um I mean, yes, it's me." His voice sounded so small, as if it was reflecting how he was feeling in the moment. "Thank you for calling me."

"I don't really have a lot of time right now, can I ask why you messaged me?"

Luke took a deep breath. This is the question he was dreading. "It's um, kind of a long story..." He scratched the back of his neck as he walked over to the edge of the bathtub and took a seat. "Look, I know you don't owe me anything, but I would really appreciate it if we could maybe meet up and talk? I completely understand if you don't want to..." He trailed off, letting his request hang between them over the static of the call.

It felt like an eternity before they responded. "Okay."

Luke sat up straighter. "Really?"

The voice on the other end let out a sigh. "Yeah. Look, I have to go but I get off of work early on Monday. If you're comfortable, I could swing by your place on my way to pick up the kids and we could talk."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, yeah that works for me."

"Okay, well I'll see you Monday around three. Send me the address?"

The pressure that had been building up in Luke's chest released a bit, like a tire slowly leaking air. He knew come Monday night, the pressure would be completely gone and he'd finally feel free. "Yeah, okay, I'll text you the address. Thanks again. Bye."

Luke took a moment to compose himself before deciding to head back out to Ashton. He turned the doorknob, startling as he was pushed back into the bathroom by none other than his boyfriend.

"Ash! W-what are you doing?" Luke watched as Ashton locked the door and hopped up on the sink. The older man twisted his fingers into Luke's shirt and pulled him close. There was a spark in Ashton's hazel eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"I want you to fuck me."

"What? Here? _Now_? Ashton, it's your daughter's birthday party! We're at your mom's house!" Luke was stunned by Ashton's bluntness, but not necessarily surprised. While Ashton loved to be dominated, he also liked taking control every once and a while. It reminded Luke of the night they met, and as much as Luke enjoyed it, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. His thoughts and feelings were all over the place right now. He needed space to think.

"So? You've never had a problem with it before. Remember your dad's birthday?" Ashton traced his tongue along the rose tattoos of Luke's neck and he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the touch. 

"That was a fun night," Ashton smirked as Luke took a shaky breath. The honey haired man took it upon himself to reach down and begin unbuckling Luke's belt.

"It was, but," Luke brought shaky hands down to cover Ashton's and push them away from his pants. "this is different."

"How?" Ashton's voice was sharp, and Luke could hear the hurt he was hiding the venom behind. Luke couldn't meet his eyes as Ashton pushed away from his body. He tried to come up with a valid excuse besides the truth of _If I have sex with you I'll end up telling you how I feel even though I'm not emotionally stable enough to deal with the potential outcome of that conversation right now._

"Well, for starters, this is your _daughter's_ birthday,"

Ashton scoffed and it took everything Luke had not to wince. "So? It was your dad's."

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Can we not do this right now? I just don't feel like having sex." He wasn't lying. For the first time since he was 13, the last thing on Luke's mind at the moment was sex. Honestly, he didn't even know if he'd be able to _perform_ with how cluttered his brain was. God he wished this wasn't happening right now. He could feel the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ashton took a step back and dropped his hands. Luke felt his heart crack. This wasn't how this day was supposed to go. It was supposed to be smiles and laughter and _love_. But that's why it was ruined in the first place, wasn't it? Because Luke was too fucked up from his past to accept his love for Ashton and just tell him.

"Ash, I-"

"No, no, it's okay." Ashton pushed away from the counter and ripped the door open.

Luke sighed as Ashton slammed the door behind him and the blonde boy slumped down against the wood. His heart broke at the hurt look on Ashton's face. He wanted to reach out, to wrap the older boy in his arms and tell him just how much he loved him, but he didn't. And he couldn't... not yet.

He knew he was acting distant and closed off, but he couldn't help it. That's what happens when you realize you're in love before you're ready to be.

You panic.

But maybe Anne had a point. Maybe, _just maybe_ , Luke was almost ready.

He just had to confront his demons first.


	47. Chapter 47

The party went off without a hitch, and Ashton couldn't be more thankful. Daisy had the best birthday party yet, and even two days later, she couldn't stop talking about it. Her favorite gift? The dollhouse from Michael and Crystal. Of course Michael was ecstatic to hear that the next day once he sobered up, and he didn't hesitate to text Calum and brag.

Ashton had been preparing for this party for weeks, and now that it was over, he was relieved. But at the same time, he was majorly stressed. It was only two days until Maureen and Paul took Daisy for the week and to say Ashton was nervous would be a _huge_ understatement. Calum had already talked him down from a panic attack, but he was still on edge.

"Would you quit it?" Calum reached over and smacked Ashton's leg that hadn't stopped shaking since he sat down. They were sitting in the lobby of the dance studio once again as their girls had class and Ashton had been anxiously tapping his foot for the last 20 minutes.

"I can't help it," Ashton sighed, leaning back and running his hands through his hair. "I'm about to lose my fucking mind, Cal."

Calum sighed, turning to face his friend. "Ash, take a breath. Everything is going to be okay." Ashton knew his friend was just trying to give him peace of mind, but it wasn't helping.

He groaned. "Easy for you to say, Cal, your in laws practically worship you."

The Maori boy grinned, throwing up his hands in surrender. "Hey now, it's not my fault they always wanted a son." Ashton rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. Half of him expected to see a message from Luke, but the other half of him knew better.

After Ashton walked out on him at the party, he avoided his boyfriend for the rest of the day. He knew it was petty, but he needed the time to clear his head. He was running on pure emotion, and he knew if he wasn't careful, he'd say something he regretted.

"Still no Luke?" Calum peered over Ashton's shoulder at his blank screen. Ashton shook his head, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He'd already filled Calum in on all the dramatic details of his life currently, from eavesdropping on Maureen and Luke to Luke turning him down in the bathroom. He was grateful to have such a good friend willing to listen to him without complaint.

"Nah, I don't blame him though," Ashton sighed, "I was a dick to him all weekend." Ashton regretted the way he avoided Luke, but he couldn't take it back now. He'd been messaging Luke all day trying to talk to him, but still nothing.

"He'll come around. Mikey said he's been fucked up since the party if that makes you feel any better?"

"Ugh," Ashton let himself slump down in his seat, "how in the hell would that make me fell better? Fuck, I knew he was getting cold feet. Cal, I don't know what to do."

"Hey, Ash, listen to me." Calum's hand came down on Ashton's back and rubbed soothing circles into it. "You can't freak out until you talk to him, okay? You can't read his mind, so until you hear the words from him, you need to chill out."

Ashton nodded, sitting back up and pulling Calum into a hug. "I know, it's just hard when you care so fucking much about someone. I can't lose him, Cal, fuck I..." The words were on the tip of Ashton's tongue, and even though it scared him, he had to let it out. "I, I think I _love_ him. And it's terrifying because I know this is all new to him and he's never even been in a serious relationship before but I do and the thought of him leaving me, leaving _us_..." Ashton pulled on his hair, taking a deep shaky breath. "I think I'd fall apart."

For the first time since Ashton started talking, he looked up into his best friend's eyes. The sympathy in Calum's eyes wasn't lost on the honey haired man, and he knew full well what Calum was thinking, what they were both thinking. The ball was in Luke's court.

"I was such a dick to him at the party and now he's ignoring all of my texts and calls... I don't know what to do."

Calum sighed, throwing his arm around Ashton and pulling him into his side. "I think you just need to give him time. He has a lot on his mind, he's probably trying to figure stuff out, ya'know?" Ashton nodded, his shoulders dropping in resignation. "But," Ashton looked up to see Calum smiling brightly, "it's clear to anyone with eyes how much you two care about each other. He'd be stupid to throw that away."

Ashton threw his arms back around Calum and buried his head into his neck as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Things will work out for the best, Ash." Calum's hands rubbed at Ashton's back before he pulled his friend back to look him in the eye.

"For what it's worth, I see the way Luke looks at you. He loves you, even if he hasn't realized it yet."

Ashton opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the door to the ballet room opened and a gaggle of squealing toddlers ran out.

"Hi Sweet Pea!" Ashton plastered a smile on his face as Daisy ran into his arms. He picked her up, hoisting her on his hip as she laid her head in his neck.

"Where's Lukey?" Was the first thing out of her mouth, and Ashton sighed as he looked into her tired, hazel eyes. Recently Ashton had picked up the afternoon shifts at work, and so Luke was responsible for picking her up from ballet. He almost always took her out for ice cream (against Ashton's wishes) and Ashton knew she was looking forward to it.

"Luke was busy today, Pumpkin. But we can go get ice cream together!" He tried to make it sound as exciting as possible, even though he saw her visibly deflate when she found out Luke wasn't there.

"No thanks." She pouted, shoving her face into Ashton's neck and he rolled his eyes, mouthing a silent 'help me' to Calum. The man laughed as he juggled two children in his arms, mouthing back 'sassy'.

"Okay then," Ashton puffed, sitting down and removing Daisy's pink satin slippers. He shoved them into her backpack. "How about Dino nuggets for dinner?"

She perked up at this. "Will Lukey be at dinner?"

"No, Sweetheart, he won't."

"But I want Lukey!"

Ashton sighed, hoisting her back up on his hip as he stood up. He took a moment to say thank you and goodbye to Cal before dragging a whining Daisy out of the studio and into the car. Her volume only increased once they were in the confined space of the car, and Ashton may have turned up the radio to try and drown out her tantrum.

"Baby, please," Ashton sighed, checking his rearview mirror before switching lanes. Daisy's cries only increased and Ashton caved. He had always been a pushover for his little girl, and now was no exception. "How about we call Luke? Will that make you happy?"

The little girl's cries died down and she wiped her big glossy tears away as she nodded. "Please?"

Ashton reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Of course Luke's contact was the last one Ashton dialed. He pressed it and held the phone against his ear and shoulder as he drove.

He almost gave up on the fifth dial tone, but then a groggy voice picked up. "Hello?"

His heart sped up in his chest. It was the middle of the afternoon but Ashton could tell he was just waking up. Probably after a night of drinking. The thought of Luke going out and drinking on his own made his gut twist.

"H-hi," Ashton cursed himself for stuttering. "I, um, just wanted to check on you... and say sorry." There was silence on the other end. Ashton could practically see the gears twisting in Luke's mind as he tried to come up with something to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ash." His voice was soft, and Ashton melted.

"But I do," More silence.

"Can we please talk about this later? I'm kind of busy." Ashton sighed, his shoulders slumping. He could hear the distance in Luke's voice and it was painful, especially after his earlier revelation. It _hurt_ hearing the person you love so restrained around you.

"Yeah, um, Daisy wanted to talk to you." Another prolonged silence and then a sigh.

"Now really isn't the best time..." He wasn't directly saying no, but Ashton could hear it in his voice. Ashton wasn't sure what hurt more, knowing that Luke didn't want to talk to him, or that he didn't want to talk to Daisy.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later then." Ashton didn't even attempt to hide the raw pain in his voice. Luke didn't even bother responding, simply ending the call, and that was all the message Ashton needed.

"Can I talk to Lukey now?" Daisy huffed, and Ashton quickly wiped a stray tear away.

"I'm sorry, Baby, he's busy."

Daisy started to cry again and Ashton felt his heart breaking. He told himself from the beginning that he wouldn't let Luke Hemmings break his heart, yet here he was with a broken heart and a crying child.

Ashton should have known better.


	48. Chapter 48

Luke had spent the rest of the weekend drinking. He didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did. Kind of like that time he went out clubbing his freshman year of college and ended up in bed with an old high school history teacher of his. 

After Ashton walked out on him at the party, he panicked. His head was swirling with a million and one different worries, all of them pulsating around one mutual thought:  _ Ashton.  _

Luke had never considered himself an emotional person. He could count on two hands the number of times he’s ever cried around other people, and nearly half of those times had to do with Ashton. That should have been his first hint that he was already in too deep. His head pounded in pain but his heart swelled, and he knew if he stuck around that house any longer, he’d break down and grovel at Ashton’s feet. He’d spew every damn thought that was swirling around his head before he even got a chance to make sense of them himself. He couldn’t do that. He owed Ashton more than just some half considered declaration of love. 

Ashton deserved the sun and the moon and all of the stars in the sky, and Luke would be damned if he gave him anything less than a galaxy. 

So with a heavy heart and spiraling brain, Luke left the party. He knew he should have at least said goodbye, he knew he was just feeding into all of Ashton’s negativities and self doubts by walking out, but he just couldn’t take another second of being around the beautiful boy without telling him. The thought terrified Luke, but he knew he had to tie up his loose ends before he could begin to unravel new threads. He owed Ashton that much. 

Luke really wasn’t sure how he got through the phone call without puking to be perfectly honest. Even just replaying the conversation in his head as he drove away was enough to make him nauseous. He needed a drink after that, and he needed one bad. 

That’s how he ended up being dragged home by Michael, both Saturday and Sunday night, his arm dangling over the red haired boy’s shoulders as his feet attempted to keep up. 

“Fucking hell, Luke,” Michael groaned as he threw Luke’s body down on the couch. The blonde whined as the back of his head hit hard against the arm rest, and he curled in on himself. “How did you even manage texting me? You’re trashed…  _ again _ .” 

Luke just huffed, squeezing his eyes shut as his vision swirled. He felt the familiar lurching in his stomach and scrambled to his feet. Relying on muscle memory, Luke threw himself down the hall and into the bathroom with just enough time to haunch over the sink before he emptied the contents of his stomach. 

“Luke? Lu- ah god damnit.” Michael huffed as he turned the corner to see Luke, knees buckling under his lanky frame as he vomited into the sink. “God, you’re a mess. I’m calling Ashton.” 

The sound of his name brought Luke back to his senses “No! No, I,” he leaned over again, dry heaving once before turning back to his best friend. “M’okay, I jus- I,” He heaved a couple more times, grimacing at the horrible burning in the back of his throat and the acidic smell in the air. 

“You’re clearly not okay! I haven’t seen you this drunk in years, dude. Jesus, what did you do, chug a bottle of vodka?” 

Luke shook his head, groaning as his legs gave out and he slid down against the counter. “Tequila.” 

“Fuck, man.” Michael huffed a laugh of disbelief, turning on the tap to wash out the vomit staining the basin. “What the hell happened? First you ditch the party, then you ignore all of Ashton’s messages, and now you’ve spent the whole fucking weekend drunk off your ass. Do you even know how concerned we are? How concerned  _ Ashton  _ is?” 

“Please don’t,” Luke sighed, running shaky fingers through the tangled mess of curls on his head. 

“ _ Don’t? _ Fuck, Luke I thought things were going well between you two! Why are you fucking it all up like this? What could have possibly happened to make you self sabotage like this?” 

Luke could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and the thought of crying in front of Michael over Ashton didn’t even phase him anymore. “I’m not trying to,” his voice broke in the middle of his sentence, curling his lips in to try and keep the wobbling of his bottom lip at bay. “I-I don’t want to fuck it up, Mike, I promise, I just-“ 

“You what?” He could tell Michael was tired of his behavior, he didn’t blame him. He was tired of his behavior, too. He just didn’t know what else to do. The lump in his throat crackled as he forced the words out. 

“I talked to May.” 

Michael looked like a character straight out of a cartoon as his eyes bulged, all color draining from his face as his shoulders tensed. “You what?” 

The only answer Luke could give was a nod before shoving his head into his knees. “I…” he sighed, his breath catching in his throat as his heart rate sped up. “I needed to.” He glanced down at his arm, the tattoo Daisy picked felt like it was burning into his skin. 

“Why would you possibly need to talk to her  _ now _ ? Fuck, Luke, you must really be a masochist.” 

Luke just shook his head, reaching out to let his fingertips rub over the outline of the tattoo on his opposite arm. “Because I love him.” 

Michael sucked in a sharp breath, the air between the two thickening immensely after Luke’s confession.

“I- I just can’t tell him until I…” Luke trailed off, pulling on his curls until his knuckles turned white. “I just need to say I’m sorry, okay? To her face. But the thought of seeing her again makes me physically sick and so I drank,  _ a lot _ . I know I’m a coward but I just- I can’t but I need to and I’m anxious and-“ Luke knew he wasn’t making much sense in his drunken state and he could only hope his best friend could understand what he was saying. 

“You need the closure.” 

Luke nodded vigorously, groaning as the movement only made his vision blur and his stomach flip. The silence fell between them once more as Michael slid down the counter next to Luke, their shoulders brushing as Michael leaned his head over against the blonde’s. 

“So, you really love him? I never thought you would, after, you know-” 

Luke shook his head. “that wasn’t love. This is love.” Luke said it with such conviction that, even drunk, Michael believed him. 

“And how do you know?” 

“Because losing Drew tore me in two, but the thought of losing Ash… Fuck, that shreds me apart.” 

Michael nodded, sighing as he let his head rest against Luke’s shoulders. The strong stench of vomit and alcohol filled the room but neither boy cared. 

“So when are you talking to May?” Michael eventually broached the topic, unsure if his friend was even still awake until he hiccuped. 

“She’s coming over tomorrow at three and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna piss myself when I see her.” 

Even though he knew the situation was serious, Michael couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re not going to piss yourself, you’ll be fine. You’ll speak your peace, she’ll speak hers, and then you can go tell Ashton you love him and live happily ever after.” The red haired boy teased, nudging Luke with his shoulder and watching dumbfounded as Luke just smiled and hiccuped. 

“You think?” 

Michael had never known Luke to be a mushy drunk, but by the way his eyes were glossed over right now, he could tell that the blonde boy was actually thinking about a future with Ashton. It would have made Michael sick if he wasn’t so damn happy to see Luke smile like that again. 

Michael hummed, a smile tugging on his own lips as he stood up. “Yeah buddy, I do. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled Luke into a standing position and the blonde swayed dangerously on his feet, revealing just how drunk he still was. 

“I think we’re going to have a dog.” 

“What?” Michael laughed as he handed Luke his toothbrush, paste already on it. The blonde smiled, his sour mood long forgotten as the thought of him, Ashton, Daisy, and a little puppy clouded his jumbled thoughts. 

“I’ll wanna name it something dumb like Roger or Dwayne but Ashton probably won’t like that,” Luke huffed, ignoring the smirk on Michael’s lips as he helped the taller boy towards his bedroom once he was done washing up. 

“Petunia.” Luke nodded adamantly as Michael pulled his dirty t-shirt over his head. Michael just shook his head with a laugh, listening on in amusement as Luke continued talking to himself. “I think Ash would approve of that name. Plus it’s a flower! Ya’know, so it goes well with Daisy. Luke, Ashton, Daisy, and Petunia.” Luke said with a nod of finality and Michael couldn’t help the genuine smile that tugged on his lips. He helped Luke undress down to his boxer briefs before he pulled back the covers on his bed. 

“That sounds great, Babe. Now, it’s late. Get to bed, you have a big day ahead of you.” Luke climbed between the blankets, snuggling down as his thoughts continued to roam around the idea of getting a dog named Petunia. “Love you, Lu.” Michael leaned down, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead as the blonde’s eyelids grew heavy. 

“Love you, Mike. Love Ash, too.” He mumbled, trailing off at the end as his eyes finally shut. The last thing Luke noticed before he fell into a deep, drunken slumber was the neon green lights of his alarm clock flashing the time. 3:00 am. 

12 hours to go. 

***

12 hours seems like a lot of time when you’re drinking. When each minute feels like 60, and an hour feels like eternity. The 3am glaring on the clock didn’t even phase Luke when he fell asleep. He thought he had all the time in the world to prepare. But boy, was he wrong. 12 hours was not a lot of time, especially when you go to bed at 3am and wake up hungover at 2pm. That 12 hours quickly became 1, and Luke was about to have a mental breakdown. 

“Fuck, fuck me.” Luke groaned as he shot up in bed, immediately regretting his decision as his head began throbbing. He scrambled to get up, trying his hardest to ignore the pounding in his chest as he watched the digital clock switch from 2:01 to 2:02. 

His throat was scratchy and dry, and the nervous knots building in his stomach certainly weren’t doing anything to help the heavy pit his hangover had left. All in all, Luke felt like shit. He didn’t have time to dwell over it though, because before he knew it, the clock read 2:16 and time was now seriously running out. 

He ran through his morning routine, choking back bile the entire time. His body wasn’t used to being up and functioning so quickly after a night of drinking. He showered in 5 minutes flat, scrubbing a towel through his hair to dry it as he simultaneously brushed his teeth. By the time the clock hit 2:30, Luke was dressed in clean jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt that he was pretty sure belonged to Ashton. 2:45, and the living room was spotless. Luke couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so productive, and he would have been proud had he been in any other situation. But he wasn’t. And in 15 minutes, May would be sitting across from him. 

Luke’s stomach was in his throat by the time the clock hit 2:50. His hands were shaking like never before and if he had anything left in his stomach, he was sure it would be all over the floor by now. God, he wished Michael hadn’t gone to Crystal’s, he could really use a pep talk from his best friend right about now. 

Luke wasn’t sure how long he sat staring at the front door until the buzzing of his cell phone tore his mind away from counting down the minutes. Ashton’s name flashed across his screen and he groaned. It was 2:56. He debated whether or not to answer, but his conscience, and hangover headache, gave in on the fifth ring. 

“Hello?” 

“H-hi,” Ashton stuttered, and Luke hated how cautious he sounded. “I, um, just wanted to check on you… and say sorry.” The buzzing nerves that had been building in Luke’s veins immediately fell to the back of his mind as he took in the nervous tone of Ashton’s voice. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Ash.” Luke’s voice was soft, attempting to sooth Ashton from afar. 

“But I do,” 

Luke glanced nervously at the clock above the tv. It was 2:58. Any minute now May would be knocking on the door. As comforting as Ashton’s voice was right now, he really needed a couple minutes to prepare himself. 

“Can we please talk about this later? I’m kind of busy.” Luke bit his lip as he stared at the clock, the digital numbers switching once again and Luke’s heart was beating so hard now he worried it would eventually give out. 

“Yeah, um, Daisy wanted to talk to you.” Luke pulled the phone away from his ear, dropping his head into his hands. His anxiety was peaking and he could barely control his breathing. He was seconds away from falling into an anxiety attack, and his timing couldn’t be better. He took a deep breath, counting out for 5 and in for 5 before he collected himself enough to raise the phone back to his ear. 

He hated having to say no to Ashton, and he  _ doubly  _ hated having to say no to Daisy. But he just couldn’t, not now. 

“Now really isn’t the best time…” Luke panicked as he heard a knocking, his eyes snapping up to look at the door. He could barely breathe around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t even say goodbye to Ashton if he wanted to. 

“Okay, well, I’ll talk to you later then.” Ashton’s voice barely even registered in Luke’s head as he ended the call without a glance, shoving his phone in his pocket and standing on shaky legs. She knocked again, a confident rapping that made Luke’s stomach clench. 

What were the odds she’d just go away if Luke pretended not to be home? He started panicking. 

He wasn’t ready for this. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t-

“Luke?” Her voice was exactly how he remembered it. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the last time she stood in his doorway. He prayed this wouldn’t end up a repeat of last time. 

He took a deep breath, gathering the few nerves he had left and walking towards the door. His body moved on autopilot as he moved, and he watched as one of his large, tattooed hands reached out for the door knob. 

“Ashton, I’m doing this for Ashton.” Luke breathed quietly, steeling up the final nerves needed to twist the knob and pull the door open. “Ashton, I’m doing this for-” 

“Luke.” 

Luke’s eyes snapped up, his chest tightening as he took in the woman in front of him. 

“M-May.” 

“Not still sleeping with married men, I hope?” 


End file.
